


Timeless Echoes

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-26
Updated: 2000-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 118,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The final chapter in the Ben & Analise saga.This story is a sequel toWaiting in the Twilight.





	1. Timeless Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Body

_TIMELESS ECHOES_

Ben had arranged for us to take a helicopter to the cabin, even though I insisted that I didn't mind the dogsled. It was too noisy in the small aircraft to talk, and I looked out the window over the sea of majestic evergreens. Thinking back to Chicago, I closed my eyes. As soon as we had settled on the plane, I couldn't keep my tears from falling a moment longer. Ben had held me close as the other passengers boarded, and whispered soothing endearments in my ear. 

That was almost 12 hours and two air crafts ago, and I didn't have anymore tears left to give for the friends we left behind. The ground, illuminated by the lights from the helicopter, took on a familiar pattern and I realized we were nearing home. It was later in the year than we had planned, and I hoped we would have enough time to stock up and prepare before the harsh winter took over. 

Feeling Ben's hand on my thigh, I looked over to see him smiling at me. Leaning over, I kissed his cheek and watched as he sat back, satisfied. 

When the helicopter's blades slowed enough, Ben jumped down, then reached up to help me. Dief immediately took off for the woods. The pilot waited until we were clear, then Ben turned to wave at him as he took off again. 

Ben carried Robert and JC along with one of the diaper bags and I took the other. I followed him up the stairs, and watched as he faltered mid stride. 

"Ben?" I couldn't see his face from this angle, but I knew it wasn't going to be easy for him to come back here after what that woman did to him. 

He didn't answer, but after a moment squared his shoulders and continued into the cabin. It was pitch black, with the only light coming from the full moon, and Ben deftly lit an oil lamp illuminating the cabin. I was surprised when I looked around. Everything we sent ahead had arrived, and there were boxes piled in one corner of the small cabin. The love seat that used to be in my living room was against one wall along with a chair, and basically, it was total chaos. 

"Oh dear" Ben whispered. 

Moving to stand beside him, I sighed. "It looks like we have a lot of work to do." 

I cleared a spot on the table and motioned for Ben to place the carriers on it. Both babies had been thankfully asleep for the past 3 hours, and I knew they were asleep for the night. Stifling a yawn, I lit another lamp and went to check out the babies room, while Ben stacked wood in the stove to heat the cabin. It wasn't long before he had a fire going in all three rooms, and then came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I was still trying to separate crib parts. 

"It's late." He murmured against my ear. "We can wait until tomorrow to start on this." 

"Where will the babies sleep? The cribs aren't assembled yet." I reminded him. 

"I've taken care of that." He assured me. Taking my hand, Ben led me out of the babies room, and into the other bedroom. 

I was taken aback at the site before me. Ben had managed to use two of the dresser drawers and added blankets to make sleeping places for the babies who were stretched out in them, but the biggest shock was the double bed in front of me. I knew we left our bed in Chicago, and I was expecting the small cot that had been in the cabin. 

"Ben, where did this bed come from?" I asked. It was a beautiful hand carved wood frame, and I knew this had taken someone a whole lot of time to make. 

"Do you like it?" He asked me. 

I looked at him wide-eyed, "How?" I managed to say. 

He laughed, and pulled me close. "Nothing's impossible for the woman I love." 

"You made this?" I asked, still not believing. 

Shrugging, Ben kissed my neck. "I wanted our home to be special." 

"When did you do it?" 

Blushing, he pulled back slightly. "I asked Mr. Lanton if I could use a small space in the basement of our apartment building." 

I couldn't believe that he went to so much trouble for me. "It's beautiful Ben, thank you." 

He unbuttoned my sweater and started to remove my clothes down to my long johns, and I returned the favor for him. I saw him try to hide a yawn, and smiled. 

"Come on," I pulled him towards the bed. "Even Mounties need their sleep." Pulling back the big down comforter, I pushed him back onto the bed and climbed in myself. I waited while Ben put out the lantern and then pulled me close to him. Snuggling against his warmth, I quickly fell into a deep sleep. 

I woke the next morning, shivering, and opening my eyes I realized that I was in the cabin. Looking around, Ben wasn't in bed, and the babies weren't in the room either. Resisting the urge to snuggle back into the warm covers, I quickly found my clothes and pulled on my hiking boots. I had to smile when I looked at he bed again. Ben never ceases to surprise me. Making it quickly, I headed into the front room but he wasn't there, and I frowned. Where would he be? Hearing a noise from the other room I peeked into the babies bedroom. 

Ben was talking to the babies as he assembled the cribs. 

"Later today, we can go out and get some clean, fresh air into your lungs. The two of you will love living up here. As a matter of fact, this is where I grew up." 

He must have sensed me behind him, because he stopped talking and turned around. 

"Good morning." He said and smiled at me. 

I walked over to him and kissed him deeply. "Yes, it is. You're up early." 

Ben's face lit up. "I wanted to get an early start on the day." 

"We do have a lot to do. Have you eaten yet?" I asked. 

"Yes. I have breakfast warming on the stove for you." 

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble." I protested. Ben stood and wrapped his arms around me. 

"It was no trouble a-tall. Now I want you to go eat." He ushered me to the door. 

"But I wa--" 

"Eat." Came the firm reply. Smiling I gave in. 

"All right, I wont be long." 

Going into the front room, I took the covered pot from the stove. Lifting the lid, I had to smile. Pancakes, eggs and bacon. Finding a place to sit, it didn't take me long to finish, and then I decided to work on the living room. I couldn't believe all the boxes in here. I *know* we couldn't have packed all of this. Luckily, I thought enough ahead to label the boxes, 'bedroom, knickknacks, babies room.' And started to haul the right boxes to the right rooms. 

When I took a rather large box into the babies room, Ben stopped what he was doing. 

"Let me take that for you." He said and took it before I could protest. 

I went over to the two cribs that were now completed, running my hand across the wood. 

"Where would you like to place them?" Ben asked me. 

Looking around the small room, I didn't want them too close to the heater, but not near the window either. "Why don't we put this one against this wall, and the other one here. That way they sorta make an L shape." 

Ben nodded. "Consider it done." 

We had to stop often during the day to entertain the babies, and make sure they were fed, but for the most part, we managed to get all of the boxes into the appropriate rooms and not quite half of them unpacked. 

I sank into the love seat and leaned my head against the back. Letting out a sigh, I heard a chuckle and looked over to see Ben smiling at me. He was making a pot of tea. 

"Tired?" He asked. 

"No. I passed that awhile back." I informed him. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Anything." Ben carried a tray over to the table and poured two cups of tea. 

"Where did all these supplies come from? The food couldn't have lasted too long, and there's quite a bit of other non perishable supplies too." I said looking at the big sacks of flour and rice, among other things like canned goods. 

Handing me cup, Ben sat down beside me. "I made arrangements for supplies to be delivered along with our belongings." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I teased. Taking a sip of tea, I thought back to the bed. It was so beautiful. A smile crossed my lips. 

"What are you thinking of?" He asked me. 

"Well, I was thinking that we hadn't christened the new bed yet...." I hinted. 

Ben laughed at me, then leaned over kissing me passionately. "That's something we need to change then, isn't it?" 

"Definitely." I agreed. 

I let my eyes close briefly, reveling in the feel of being home. I felt Ben take the cup from my hands and after a moment, strong arms lifting me into the air. 

"Ben! What are you doing?" I asked as I grabbed him around the neck for stability. 

"You need to go to sleep." He grinned at me. 

"Sleep, eh? I guess we could both use some 'sleep'." I hinted. 

Ben gently placed me on the bed and smiled down at me. I took the opportunity to pull his head closer to mine, and gently brushed my lips against his. 

When he pulled back, I reached my hands up to unbutton his shirt, but had to stop to stifle another yawn. 

Ben covered my hand with his. "You are going to sleep." 

"I'm not tired." I protested. 

"You're not?" 

I shook my head no. "Not in the least." 

He stared at me for a minute, and I could feel a yawn building. I tried my best to hide it, but it was no use. Laughing, Ben lay down beside me. "We have all the time in the world to 'christian' our bed. Now go to sleep." 

Wrapping myself around him, I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly as he pulled the covers around us. 

********** 

I carried another load of wood inside, and paused after setting it down. After a week, everything was unpacked and in place, and both Ben and myself were enjoying the cabin. After chores were done, Ben and I would spend the rest of the day playing with the babies, and talking. Sometimes we would read to each other, or I would write in my journal. This was everything I imagined it would be, and then some. 

I frowned slightly when I thought of Ben leaving. He had to report in a few days, and Buck was going to pick him up. He promised me that he would be back by the weekend, but that was still six days without him. 

Ben opened the door behind me, and I smiled at his appearance. His cheeks were flushed, and eyes were bright. I don't think I had ever seen him happier. 

"Are you ready?" He asked. 

"For what?" 

"Your shooting lesson." He took down his fathers rifle from the mantel as he spoke. 

"Ben, I really don't think that's a good idea." I started. All week he's been trying to get me to take lessons from him, but I didn't feel comfortable with it. After all, it's not as if someone was going to break into the cabin. 

He came over and placed his hands on my shoulders, and looked intently at me. "We've talked about this before. I would feel safer if you knew how to use this." 

He pulled me to him as he continued. 

"I need to know you will be all right. There are wild animals around here, and I want you to be able to protect yourself, as well as the babies." 

I knew his argument made sense, and I sighed. "OK, but that doesn't mean I like it." 

Smiling, he placed his arm around me and ushered me to the door, stopping long enough to pick up a box of ammo. He led me to the side of the cabin where Dief was watching the babies as they sat in their carrier. They looked so cute with their buntings. He had assured me they were good for 30 below. 

Ben had set up pieces of wood about 50 feet away on some rocks, and I watched as he loaded the rifle. "All right, what you want to do is keep your muscles relaxed, place the stock of the rifle here," I watched as he placed it in the crick of his shoulder, and then continued. "You want to look into both these sites, and once your target is lined up, gently squeeze the trigger, instead of pulling or yanking. That can cause you to miss the target." He then fired off a round effectively hitting the wood off the rock, and I jumped. The loud echo reverberated through the forest. Smiling at me, Ben replaced the wood again, and walked over to me. 

"I...don't think I can do that Ben." I shook my head as I spoke. 

"I'll be right here with you." He reassured as he stepped behind me. Tentatively, I took the weapon and placed it up at my shoulder. Ben moved the stock to its proper position, and wrapped his arms around mine helping to hold the rifle in place. 

"Good...now look through both sites." 

I took a deep breath and looked through the little holes. 

"Can you see the wood?" 

"Yes." I whispered. 

"Now squeeze the trigger gently." His hands steadied mine the entire time, and I did as I was told. The sound didn't seem as loud this time, and I looked, but the wood was still on top of the rock. 

"I missed." 

"Not to worry, it takes practice to hit a target. You're doing fine. Shall we try that again?" He took the rifle from me and loaded two more bullets in it. While he did that, I looked over at the babies, but they didn't seem to be bothered at all. 

After about another hour of practice, Ben was standing to the side while I lined up the target \-- the same damn piece of wood was still there-- and fired off a round. I lowered the rifle to see the wood, once again, still sitting on top of the rock. Sighing in frustration, Ben quickly came forward. 

"Perhaps it would help if I adjusted your sites." 

I glared at him. "You adjusted them three times already. Just admit it, I couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" 

He tugged at his ear. "Well, I'm almost certain if you were to aim at the barn from this distance you would be able to hit it." 

"Face it Ben, I am no good at this." I handed the rifle back to him and turned to the babies. It was about time for them to eat anyway. Ben checked to make sure the weapon was empty, and picked up the last of the shell casings before joining me. He took one of the carriers. 

"I'm sure you'll do better next time." 

"Next time? Isn't my humiliation complete for one lifetime?" I asked as I headed towards the cabin. The coat Ben insisted I wear was great, but my feet were just about froze, and I was wearing two pair of socks. Standing on the snow for that long went right through my hiking boots. 

After we had the babies out of their carriers and settled, I unlaced my boots and sat on the floor by the stove heater, feet as close as I could get them. That's where Ben found me when he came back out. He looked down at me with an odd expression and I shrugged at him. 

"My feet are cold." 

Ben placed the babies behind me on a thick blanket we had on the floor. They were at the age where they could push themselves up on their hands, but that was about it. He then came over and sat on the floor beside me, gently lifting my foot and placing it between his hands. 

"They're like ice!" He said as he rubbed them. 

"They aren't that bad Ben." 

He gave me a sideways glance. "Analise, the snow hasn't even begun to accumulate yet." Nodding towards my boots he continued. "Those will not protect your feet from the elements." 

"They were the best the sporting goods store had." I protested, causing Ben to smile. "Are you laughing at me?" 

"Never." 

"You better not be." I warned. 

"Or what?" 

I pulled my foot from him and lunged, pinning him beneath me. "That's what. Any questions?" 

"How about requests?" He teased. Laughing, I kissed his forehead. "You are too slick, mister." 

Ben flipped us over effortlessly and bent forward to kiss me, then laid down beside me. "You know Ben, this is nice." I said suddenly. 

"What is?" 

"All of this. Being here with you and the babies, away from the city. It's so relaxing." 

He caressed the side of my face in response, and hearing a noise, we looked past our feet to see the babies trying to suck on the blanket. "I think we should feed them." I suggested. 

"Right you are." Ben stood and offered me his hand. I settled on the couch and started nursing the babies with Ben beside me. He was gently rubbing JC's head as she nursed, and I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat in a compatible silence for a while, then Ben stood. 

"Where are you going?" 

Looking at me with concern, he replied "I want to make sure you have a large enough supply of wood when I leave." He put his coat and gloves on as he spoke and picked up an ax. 

"Do you have to do that now?" This had been so nice with us sitting together. It seemed since we've been here, Ben spent a larger portion of his day chopping wood. 

"I wont be long. Dief, come." Stretching, the wolf walked over to the door and as soon as Ben opened it, took off. 

******** 

I handed Buck a cup of coffee. He showed up last night to pick up Ben, and they were planning on leaving in a few minutes. 

"Thank you." 

Sitting beside him, I played with the edge of the wooden table. "How long will it take you to reach Inuvik?" I asked. 

"With the weather nice like this, we should make it by nightfall. In the winter it takes longer, about a day and a half to two days." 

I nodded as he spoke. "How often do you think Ben will have off?" 

He placed his hand on top of mine. "He'll come home every chance he gets. I know that boy, and he's just like his father. Nothing could keep him away from Caroline. The first time is always the hardest. I'll make sure nothing happens to him." 

"I know." 

Ben opened the door to the cabin. "The sled is ready." He announced, and I knew that meant it was time for him to go. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. 

"I'm going to miss you."  
"And I you." He wrapped his arms around me, and placed his hand on my stomach. We still didn't know whether or not I was pregnant, but that didn't stop Ben. "Try not to over do anything." 

Buck stood and moved towards us. "I'll wait for you by the sled." He went over to the babies and gave each a kiss, then went outside. 

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" Ben asked as he cupped my face, tilting my chin upward. 

"Not yet." My voice was saddened and flat, but I couldn't have changed that if I wanted to. 

He wrapped his arms around me again, and held me tight. "It's only for a week. I'll be home next Monday." He assured me. 

"I know. Come on," I said as I pulled back. "Buck is waiting." He kissed me softly, and went over to the babies, picking each up and giving them a kiss and hug. He then held his hand out and walked me to the door with him. Looking around the cabin one last time, I knew he was making sure I had everything I would need for a week. Kissing my cheek, Ben squeezed my hand and reluctantly let go. 

"I love you." I told him as he headed down the stairs. He smiled back at me, then strode purposefully towards the dogsled. Dief bound past me and caught up to Ben. 

I couldn't hear what he said, but I knew he was trying to convince the wolf to stay behind. After a minute, Dief trotted back into the cabin and I stood at the door as the two men motioned for the dogs to move, and got smaller in the distance. 

Long after I couldn't see them anymore, I finally shook myself and went back inside leaning against the door. 

"Well, I guess I better get used to this." I mumbled to myself. 

Dief snorted at me and rested his head on his paws. "Don't be mad at me, I told him to take you with him." 

1The wolf ignored me, and I went into the kitchen area and took out my secret stash of chocolate. Picking a box of milkduds, I leaned against the counter. "Gee, I guess I'll have to eat these all by myself." I mused. It was instantaneous. No sooner had I turned around, Dief was sitting in front of me. 

"Ahh, so now you want to be my friend?" He gave a short bark and I tossed him a few of the rounded candies. "That's all for now, we got to ration this until I can get to a store." 

Although Dief whined at me, readily went to lay down beside the babies. 

********** 

Ben called the dogs to halt in front of the RCMP station. Buck climbed out of the sled, and placed a hand on his back as he stretched. "I'll take care of the dogs, you go and report in." 

Ben nodded to him, and swallowed as he opened the door. There really wasn't anything for him to be nervous about. After all, Maggie had been stationed here, and it's been a very long time since the 'incident' that sent him to Chicago to begin with. 

The first thing he saw was a constable standing behind a counter and about five more behind him at various desks. "May I help you?" The man asked. 

Ben stepped forward and smiled. "Yes, I'm looking for Sergeant Peterson." 

"May I tell him who's calling?" 

"Constable Benton Fraser." 

All activity stopped as the others in the room looked over at Ben. He pretended he didn't notice as the Constable picked up the phone and spoke quietly. After a minute, he hung it up and looked back at Ben. 

"You can go in. Third door on the left." The man motioned with his hand. Ben glanced at the name tag he was wearing. 

"Thank you kindly Constable Toomey." 

Knocking on the door, Ben waited until he heard the word 'enter' before doing so. Walking purposefully to the desk, Ben stood at attention. 

"Constable Benton Fraser reporting for duty Sir." 

"At ease Constable. Do you have your file?" He asked. Ben pulled it out from under his parka. After handing it to the Sergeant, Ben once again stood ridged. 

Sergeant Peterson looked at the man over the rim of his glasses. "You can relax Fraser." 

1"I am relaxed Sir." 

1Peterson let that sink in for a moment, and shrugging it off, skimmed the file before him. He really didn't need to, all of Fraser's information had been sent ahead weeks ago, and this was the copy of the file. 

Taking his glasses off, Peterson took measure of the man in front of him. "First off, I'd like to tell you how relieved I am you were able to bring your son home. We all looked long and hard for that little guy. How's he doing?" 

Ben smiled a little. "Fine Sir. His injuries have healed, and he's coming along nicely. Thank you." 

"Good." The man nodded. 

I've heard why you were stationed in Chicago." The man glanced at Fraser as he spoke, then stood to look out his window. Ben swallowed nervously. He knew everyone would know what happened, but what their reaction would be, he couldn't fathom. 

"I also know that your father was a great man, one of the best. More than one person has told me you are just like him." Peterson turned back to face Fraser. "I am willing to let bygones be bygones. You prove yourself here, and you wont have any problems." 

"Thank you Sir." Ben felt the familiar sense of unease at having to basically apologize once again for upholding the law, but he knew what the Sergeant was offering him was a second chance. 

The man sat back down at his desk. "I need to partner you with someone. Most everyone has a partner already. When Mackenzie left, her partner decided to transfer to Tuktoyaktuk and one of their men came here. He's a little...rough, but I think the two of you can manage." 

"Yes Sir." Ben replied, wondering briefly if his new partner would be anything like Ray and Stan. He was hoping they would develop a rapport. He watched as the Sergeant punched the intercom button. 

"Send in Lutris" 

Ben paled upon hearing that name. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Taking a calming breath, he waited. Straining to hear approaching footsteps. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. Resisting the urge to turn, Ben waited. 

"Constable Lutris, this is Constable Benton Fraser. He's going to be your new partner." 

Ben turned and looked up into the face that he hadn't seen in years. Well, not since grade 4. He could still vividly recall the look on the boy's face as he swung that dead otter over his head, right before it struck Ben. 

"Enhydris, but my friends call me Hyde." The man said as he held out his hand. "You look familiar. Have we met before?" 

Ben took the proffered hand. Before he could answer, the Sergeant spoke. "Get to know each other later, right now I need you to show Fraser around, and get back to work." 

"Yes Sir." The man replied, and motioning towards the door, they both left. 

Ben followed his childhood nemesis through the building as he showed him where everything was. He couldn't help but notice the man's manner was gruff. Some things never change he surmised. After the tour, Hyde looked over at him again. 

"I know I've seen you before." He looked as if he was in tight concentration, and after a minute, a smile spread across his lips. "You're the otter boy, aren't you? I knew I recognized you!" The man laughed. 

Ben schooled his features at the nickname. He hadn't heard it in years, and hoped he wouldn't hear it again. He had never been as grateful as he was when his grandparents left Tuktoyaktuk. Now, here it was again. 

"We sure had some good times, didn't we?" Hyde asked him. 

"I don't believe getting struck with a sea otter constitutes a good time, no." Came Ben's even reply. 

"Don't tell me you still harbor a grudge? That was years ago! Besides, after they dug all the teeth out of ya, you healed." 

"Can we please drop this?" Ben asked. Hoping that reason was a skill Lutris picked up over the years. He couldn't believe his luck in getting stuck with him as a partner. 

Lutris gave him a grin that was just too wide. "Sure Fraser, no problem." 

**** 

"Canadian consulate, Constable Maggie Mackenzie speaking, how may I be of assistance?" Maggie asked as she picked up the phone in her office. 

"Maggie" Ben smiled as he heard his sister's voice. 

"Benton! It's about time you called. We were starting to get worried." She scolded. 

"I am sorry, I wanted to make sure Analise was settled in before I left the cabin." 

"How's she doing?" 

"Great. She loves being here. Oh, and she wanted me to say hello to everyone for her." 

"I'll pass it on. How about you? Do you like your new duty station?" Maggie asked. 

Ben looked at the people scattered about the office. It had been two days and hardly anyone would even speak to him, including his new partner. 

Not that they didn't talk about him, more than once he heard his name mentioned, or Gerrard's and not that he had wanted to admit it, but her could have sword he heard the word otter once or twice. It was the first time he regretted having excellent hearing. 

"Ben?" 

"It's fine. I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone." 

Maggie laughed. "You'll love them. Once they start talking they don't stop. They really are a good group of people." 

Ben glanced around at the stoic group once more. "I'm sure they are." 

Maggie thought now was a good time as any to ask him. 

"Ben, I found parts of a burned file in the lavatory. I know standard procedure is to shred all official documents. Do you know anything about this? I wanted to ask you before I brought it up to Inspector Thatcher." 

Ben's chest tightened and he could feel his heart pounding wildly as the blood rushed to his ears. He had forgotten to go back and get rid of it! 

"Ah&127;yes, I do. It was a&127; personal file of mine. I should have discarded it properly. There's no reason to ask the Inspector." Ben hoped he sounded calm. 

Maggie looked down at the burnt papers on her desk. "Ben.. I know the file had to do with Metcalf." 

"I don't want to talk about that Maggie. She's dead. There's nothing more to discuss." Ben's voice was low as he spoke. 

The last thing she wanted to do was bring up bad memories for him, but she needed to know. 

"Do you know what you're saying? This should at least be investigated." She implored. 

"No!" Ben yelled, then looked around the room and lowered his voice. "Why can't you just leave things well enough alone?" 

Maggie could hear the pain in her brother's voice, but this wasn't like him. A thought finally dawned on her. 

"OK Ben, I'll drop it. One thing though, did you even read the file?" Maggie held her breath, afraid to say anything. The silence seemed to go on forever. Finally she heard the answer she knew she would. 

In barely a whisper, Ben replied. "No. Please Maggie, whatever it is, just let it go." The anguish in his voice brought unshed tears to her eyes. 

"I will Ben. I'm sorry." Her voice wavered as she spoke, and she took in a few deep breaths. 

The papers on his desk blurred and he blinked hard a few times. "I have to go, my break is over." 

"All right, I'll let everyone know you called." 

"Thank you, I'll call again in a few weeks." Ben hung up the phone and rested his head in his hands. Why did she have to find the file? A small part of him, the insatiable Mountie part, wondered what Maggie thought was so important. No, he wouldn't do that again. She was dead and he wasn't going to allow her ghost to continue to haunt them. 

The fax machine came to life and Ben forced himself to go over and retrieve the document. He waited as it slowly came out of the machine. The picture of a smiling boy maybe four or five years of age came into view. 

His brow furrowed as he ripped the paper from the machine. The bold letters 'MISSING CHILD ALERT' tugged at his heart as he read the information. The boy had disappeared yesterday from Alberta...non family abduction, last seen wearing a red sweatshirt, dark blue jeans, white sneakers. He scanned the rest of the usual information, then tacked it to the bulletin board before going to find his wayward partner. 

********** 

Ray pulled up to the curb, ignoring the brightly colored fire hydrant. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his watch. 4:50 PM. He took one last sip of his coffee and placed it on the dashboard, not really knowing why he found himself in front of the Canadian Consulate. Ever since Benny had that conversation with him three weeks ago before he left, Ray had a niggling feeling. It was almost as if he cared what happened to Meg. 'Stop it!' he told himself. 'That's the most ridiculous thing.' 

Shaking his head, he caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye and for a moment thought it was Benny. He smiled as he watched Maggie. She seemed to take her post just as serious as Benny had. 'Well' he thought 'there's only one way to find out.' 

Smiling, he walked up to her. "Hi Maggie!" He greeted brightly 

No response. "Hey-- do you get off at five?" Still nothing. He looked at his watch again. Six minutes till. "Tell you what-- one blink for yes, two for no, OK?" Although he had an expectant look on his face, he seriously didn't expect a response and would have been shocked had she blinked. Sighing, he went into the building. 

He strode purposefully up to Meg's door and was about to knock when he realized it was ajar. Looking over his shoulder to make sure he was alone, he peeked into her office. 

Moving silently to his left, he could see her behind her desk. 'When did she start wearing glasses!?' Looking at some papers on the desk, she reached out blindly, picked up her coffee mug and taking a sip, made a face. She sat it back down and he knew it must have been cold. 

Her brought his hand up again to knock when she sat back in her chair, removed her glasses and rubbed the back of her neck. His fingers curled reflexively as he watched her hand, and a familiar stirring went through him when she let out a moan of a sigh. 

He hurriedly took a few steps away from the door. Leaning his back against the wall, Ray gulped in a deep breath and ran his hands over his face. 'What's the matter with me?' he wondered. 'This is crazy! After all, this is the Dragonlady we're talking about! The woman who could look at a starving man and deny him food.' 

He shook himself back into reality. The last thing he needed to do was get into something he would regret. Just as he pushed himself away from the wall, Meg's door opened. 

"Detective Vecchio, what are you doing here?" 

1Ray looked at her, not knowing quite what to say. Although she was somewhat surprised, she didn't sound annoyed at his being here. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

Meg held her coffee cup tightly in her left hand. She didn't realize anyone was here, and when she saw him, she almost dropped her favorite mug. Meg hid her smile at the array of emotions that played across his face. His discomfort at being caught 'off guard' was somewhat endearing. The thought shocked her back into reality. 'What am I thinking? This is Vecchio we're talking about. The man who is the essence of rude, arrogant, and annoying!' 

Emotions in check again, she stood straighter. "Have you forgotten how to speak?" She snapped. 

"No I haven't forgotten." he sarcastically replied. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

Exasperated, she glared at him. "What are you doing here Detective?" 

"I wanted to see if you'd heard from Benny." He found himself saying. 'Good save.' He congratulated himself. His smile disappeared when he saw her shoulders droop slightly and she looked into her cup. 

'Of course that's why he'd be here. Why else?' Meg thought as she stared at the dark liquid. 

"Meg?" Taking her silence as a bad sign, Ray hadn't even realized he used her given name. "Did something happen to Benny?" He stepped closer to her. 

"No, they're fine. He called last week and spoke with Constable Mackenzie." Maggie picked that moment to walk in. 

"Ah, here she is now. Detective Vecchio was asking about Fraser." With that said, she turned and went into the kitchen. The swinging door flopping back and forth in her wake. 

"He called last week. They seem to be settling in nicely." She smiled when she noticed he wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were riveted on the door to the kitchen. 

"Ray?... Ray!" 

His face snapped back over to her. "That's great Maggie." Trying to keep his mind off of Meg, he clasped his hands together and changed the subject. "So, you wanna ride?" 

"Thank you kindly Ray, but I have some things I need to do." 

"All right then, when you get finished give me a call and I'll swing by to give you a ride home." 

"That isn't necessary..." she started, but Ray cut her off. 

"I know it isn't necessary, but I want you to call anyway." Ray's eyes found the door again. There was something about Meg's demeanor that was giving him an uneasy feeling. 

"I'm going to get some coffee." He said somewhat as an afterthought while heading towards the door. 

Maggie smiled knowing coffee was the last thing on his mind. Did he forget she could see the cup in his car? 

Ray pushed the door open and cringed when it slammed into something . It was followed by the sound of something breaking and a chain of curse words. Maggie came up behind Ray and watched as he nervously pulled the swinging door towards him, slowly revealing a livid Margaret Thatcher. 

Meg couldn't believe it. All she had wanted was a fresh cup of coffee. She looked down at her coffee soaked blouse, trying to ignore the stinging of the hot liquid, and the broken shards of her favorite coffee mug. The hinge on the door creaked and she looked up to see it being slowly opened. 

Ray was standing there wide eyed and slack jawed. Beyond him Maggie wore a similar expression on her face. 'This is great-- just great' she thought to herself. With as much work she had yet to do, she would have to walk home, change, and come back. That would cost her dearly time wise. 

Meg could feel the anger building from the depths of her soul. Normally she wouldn't hesitate to lash out and wring that man's scrawny neck, but that would also take more time than she possessed. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she focused on Maggie. Although her shift ended at five, she knew Maggie was waiting to see if she needed anything else. 

Controlling her voice the best she could, Meg started. "Constable, your shift is over, you can go home." Her voice was tight, tone even. 

"Of course. I'll just clean this up first..." She moved around Ray, who was still frozen in place, as she spoke. 

"That isn't necessary." Meg's voice rose from the contained anger she was feeling. She paused, taking a deep breath and continued in a lower tone. "I'll take care of this. You are dismissed." She was trying her best to hide the pain she was feeling. The sooner she could get rid of them, the sooner she could do something about it. 

"Yes Sir." She quickly turned and headed towards her office. Once they were alone, Meg stepped over the shards towards Ray. He unconsciously took a step backwards. 

"I'm sorry." Ray apologized. 

"Thanks to you Detective, my night just became a lot longer." She walked past him to the front door, opened it, and looked back at him. 

He looked at her for a moment, but knew better than to push his luck. He took in the pink flush on her cheeks, her shallow breathing, the coffee stains that saturated the front of her blouse.... 

"At least let me help clean this up." He offered. 

She didn't look at him as she spoke. "Goodnight Detective." 

Ray walked outside and slowly headed for the RIV. His mind was in turmoil as he thought over the past twenty minutes. How could so much happen so fast? 

Sliding behind the wheel, Ray couldn't figure out what to feel. He had braced himself for the verbal battle he was sure she would give, even thinking of responses, and was at a loss when it didn't happen. Another more disturbing thought played through his mind. Had this happened a few months ago, he would have been the first one laughing, ready to make sure she didn't forget the incident for a very long time. Today though, he didn't feel any need for laughter. 

Sighing, he glanced at the empty hole in the dashboard that used to house the RIV's lighter. 

"Aww... Benny, why did'ja have to leave?" He hadn't even considered finding a replacement lighter. 

Meg leaned against the door and let out a shaky breath. She fought back the tears that stung her eyes as she carefully pulled some of the material away from her chest. It was a thin top and the scalding liquid soaked straight thought, offering no protection. She winced as the material fell back against her skin and willed herself not to think about it as she headed back to the kitchen. 

Meg was shocked -- and grateful-- to see the floor clean. She hadn't even heard Maggie. Heading to her office, Meg put her coat on buttoning it carefully, and picked up her purse. She knew she didn't have burn cream on hand and cursed under her breath when she realized she would have to stop by a drug store. Glancing at her watch, Meg hurried out of the consulate. 

01Ray started the RIV and was getting ready to pull away when the consulate door opened and Meg came out. The emotions on her face took him by surprise. He was so used to seeing her hide behind that Mountie mask. He found himself simply watching her. 

She didn't even glance in his direction as she turned and briskly walked down the sidewalk. Ray pulled closer to her and let down the passenger side window. 

"Need a lift?" He asked as he kept pace with her, quickly glancing ahead every few seconds. 

Meg groaned when she saw who was addressing her, and kept walking. "No thank you, you've done quite enough already." 

'Stubborn!' Ray thought, then smiled. He never had been one to back down from a challenge. 

"Look, you're in a hurry, and if I give you a ride, you can get back to the Consulate faster." 

Meg hesitated ever so slightly and Ray knew he had her. He pulled to the curb and leaned over to open the passenger door. He smiled when Meg climbed into the seat. She wouldn't look at him, just stared out the window. Her cheeks were still flushed and he thought of how that suited her. 

"I need to stop by a pharmacy." She informed him tersely. 

Ray's smile disappeared at her snippy tome. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. 

It didn't take them long to reach the store and Ray was glad for the distraction. Neither had spoke since her comment. 

She opened her door and looked over at him. "I'll only be a minute." Her tone was softer this time and she didn't wait for a reply as she shut the door. 

Meg went to the first aid isle and started searching for burn cream. After what seemed like an eternity, she found a few brands and after reading the labels, decided to get them all. They all had silver as an ingredient which was good enough for her. She was feeling too much discomfort to sit there and read everything. Next she picked some gauze pads. Taking them to the register, she huffed in annoyance at the long line in front of her. 

Trying to take her mind off the searing, stinging sensation, she replayed the events since Vecchio showed up at the consulate. Meg regretted speaking so harshly to him after he went out of his way to offer her a ride... Then again, she also regretted that she didn't go with her first impulse and wring his neck. After all, it was on Canadian soil, and she could always say she thought he was an intruder. Smiling at the thought, the wait became a little more bearable. 

It was finally her turn and Meg set the packages on the counter, then dug out her wallet while they were being rung up. 

"What's taking you so long?" 

Meg jumped when she heard a voice so close to her ear. Ray was looking more annoyed than usual. 

"If you have somewhere else to be, feel free to go Detective. I can call a taxi." Meg snapped back. 

Ray's curiosity got the better of him, and he looked at what she was buying, just as the clerk stuck the last package in the bag. His eyes narrowed as he tried to place the name on the one package he saw. 

"Ready?" Meg asked as she walked past him to the car. 

"Yeah, now you're ready." Ray said as he followed her. 

Something about the package he saw was bothering him. He thought it was something he should recognize. Pulling out of the parking lot, Ray glanced at the bag out of the corner of his eye, thinking that it would come to him. Since his ESP didn't seem to be kicking in, he thought he'd try a more direct approach. 

"So... What did'ja buy?" He asked out of the blue. 

"Excuse me?" Meg stared at him, as if she knew she misheard the question. 

"What's in the bag?" 

She held it closer to her. "That is none of your business, and I would thank you to keep you curiosity to yourself."  
"Ahh... I see." Ray smiled to himself, knowing that she would take the bait. It was the one thing that Benny always did that never ceased to annoy the hell out of him. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.  
"Nothing." 

"You obviously meant something by your remark." She turned a little in the seat, causing the seatbelt to rub across her chest. She stopped talking and put her head down as she closed her eyes trying to control the pain. 

"Hey.. Are you alright?" Ray's concern took over his curiosity. 

Meg straightened in her seat, and looked out the passenger window. "I'm fine." 

"You don't seem fine to me." 

"Well I am." She snapped. The only thing Meg wanted to do now was get a long cool shower to take the heat out of her skin, put the medicine on and curl up in her favorite pajama's. Well, two out of three isn't bad, she mused as the thought of having to come back tonight and finish the reports came to mind. She leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. The past few weeks had been horrible! Although the new Constable seemed to be more than proficient at her job, she never really realized how much Fraser did do at the consulate. She was paying dearly for that oversight now. 

Ray did a double take when he saw her almost sleeping beside him. He stopped at a red light and savored the moment, being able to watch her without her defenses up. Her eyelids fluttered briefly as he watched, and the thought of feeling her smooth skin beneath his touch.... 

The honk of a car horn brought him out of his musings. Muttering, he pulled forward again. Glancing over at Meg, he was relieved she didn't seem to notice his mistake. Ray was frustrated with the battle going on inside of him. One part was telling him to take a chance. He scoffed at that. He took a chance with Jill, and look where it got him. The other part, the more logical part was telling him to walk away now before he got burned. 

Burned! That's it! He looked over at Meg again, and quickly put two and two together. It was a burn cream. He must have seen the commercial for it a hundred times. He replayed the events of the last hour in his head. The coffee dripping down her blouse, her labored breathing that he assumed was because she was upset, the careful movements she made... 

He knew the coffee must have really burned. Knowing he was responsible, he wanted nothing more than to take back what happened. Not knowing how bad the burn was, he wondered whether or not to take her to a doctor. She was probably like Benny in that regard. She would probably rather hide the fact that she was hurting, than to let someone help her. He knew if he was going to find out anything else, that he was going to have to be pushy. Shaking his head, he realized it was a no win situation. She already thought he was obnoxious, and to help her, he was going to have to prove her right. 

********* 

Maggie stood in the doorway of her office, looking around the small room. She glanced at her desk drawer, the one that held the folder. For the past week, ever since she spoke with her brother, Maggie fought with her instincts. Part of her said she should just throw it away. After all, she promised him she would. The other part of her was telling her if she didn't dig into this deeper, she would regret it for the rest of her life. Most probably her brother and his family would too. 

Pacing, she wrapped her arms around herself. But he should know! It's for his own good, she countered. The turmoil she had been going through was starting to take it's toll on her. 

Maggie went over to the window and opened it, breathing in the evening air. Why? Why did everything have to be so complicated? She sat at her desk and opened the drawer, taking out the manilla folder. Opening it, she revealed the charred pieces of another folder. Maggie had already gone over the remnants a hundred times in the past week, with a magnifying glass. All the information she could salvage she wrote on another sheet. Maggie had tried to get another copy of the autopsy report, but was told that it could only be released if her superior officer sent word. Since that was out of the question, Maggie had to be content with what she had. 

Her phone rang and she reached over to answer it. "Canadian Consulate, Constable Mackenzie speaking, how may I help you?" 

"Maggie, it's Stan." 

She smiled into the phone as she leaned back in her chair. "Hello." Her voice was filled with the warmth and desire she felt for this man, and it wasn't lost on him. "How was your day?" She asked. 

1"Lousy. But it's better now that I am talking to you." came his charmed reply. 

She twisted the phone cord in her hand absentmindedly as she listened to his voice. 

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner. We can get Chinese, take it back to your place...." He let his voice trail off in a suggestive gesture. 

"I'd love to Stan, but I have something that I have to take care of. How about a rain check?" 

"Yeah, OK. Hey, you want me to pick you up later?" He asked. 

She smiled again. He was always concerned about her safety when she worked late. "No, I don't know how long this will take, and I may even just end up staying here tonight." 

The disappointment in his voice was unmistakable. "OK then...well...if you change your mind, give me a call. You know my cell phone number, right?" 

"Yes Stan. I'll call you tomorrow" she promised. "Good night Stan." 

"Night" she heard him reply, and gently hung up the phone. Her hand still rested on the receiver as she looked at the file again. Picking up the phone, she started her investigation. 

****** 

As soon as Ray turned off the engine, Meg opened her eyes and sat up. 

"We're here" Ray stated, his tone lighter than he felt. 

11Meg unbuckled her seatbelt and picked up her purse, the pharmacy bag had been held tightly in her grasp the entire time. When she went to open the door, Ray also opened his. He quickly went around to her said and held her door open for her. 

"Thank you" she managed to mumble. Normally the simple, yet courteous gesture would have surprised and pleased Meg, but right now she had other things on her mind. 

"Don't mention it" Ray watched as she started towards the building and mind made up, shut the door and caught up with her. Meg stopped walking when she saw him. She was becoming more than a little annoyed. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm walking you to your door, what does it look like I'm doing?" 

1Meg started to walk again, shaking her head. Opening the door, she didn't bother to look at him as she spoke. 

"That really isn't necessary" her reply was curt, and any three year old could read the message she was sending loud and clear. When Ray still continued to follow her, she thought perhaps she had over estimated his comprehension level. Deciding to be more direct, Meg stopped in front of the elevators. 

"Detective, you have done your good deed for the day. However, I am more than capable of walking to my apartment on my own." Meg wanted to wipe Ray's smug smile off of his face as he reached past her and pushed the elevator button. 

"I'm not leaving until I've walked you to your door" he stubbornly replied. Then, not being able to help himself, ran a hand over his close saved hair. "You know, instead of brow beating me, you should feel privileged." 

Meg's jaw dropped and she knew she was reaching her boiling point. "Privileged?" Her voice rose another octave. "Privileged? You sneak around the Consulate, lurking in the lobby, break my favorite coffee mug, not to mention scalding me with the contents of said mug..." She took a deep breath as her fury rose. "Ruined a very expensive blouse and managed to push back a ton of work I have to finish by tomorrow morning. And I should feel privileged?!" 

She was pleased that he started to fidget and look uncomfortable under her tirade. She still had her touch. Stepping into the waiting car, she pushed the button for her floor and stood as commanding as she could under the circumstances, reveling in her small victory. 

As the doors started to close, Ray took a deep breath and rushed into the elevator. Meg let out an aggravated groan. "What part of go away don't you understand?" She yelled at him, then immediately regretted it when she saw the hurt look on his face. 

"How bad is it?" Ray asked, using the tone he normally reserved for interrogating suspects. 

Meg blinked a few times, trying to understand what he said. She wasn't prepared for a change of subject. "What?" 

"I asked, how bad are you burned?" 

The doors opened and Meg marched down the hall. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?" Ray was clearly agitated and it was reflected in his voice. It was rare he could hold his tongue as long as he had against a verbal assault such as the one Meg was giving him, and his patience was just about gone. 

"I know you're burned. I saw the cream in your bag and you admitted it no more than a few minutes ago. So how bad is it?" He practically yelled as he lost his control. 

Meg nervously looked down the hallway. "Keep your voice down!" She hissed. The last thing she needed was another complaint to the landlord about her. As soon as she saw Ray's face though, she knew she had said the wrong thing. 

An evil smile started to spread across his features as green eyes conveyed a promise of blackmail. She hadn't even begun to see his 'loud' yet. 

Trying to diffuse a bad-- about to become much worse-- situation, Meg babbled out a reply. "I'm fine, really I am. Would you please just go?" 

The stress of everything that had happened started to get to her, and she blinked rapidly to keep tears from welling up. Her distress wasn't lost on Ray and he knew he had pushed her too far. 

"I want to know you'll be all right" he thought for a moment and added, "Fraser would kill me if I let something happen to you." 

Meg rested her head against the door frame. Why was this happening to her? 

"Meg," Ray stepped closer to her, and placed his hand on her arm. "Prove to me you'll be OK, and I'll go." 

"How can I convince you? Please...just go. I have a lot to do tonight and I can't go through this right now." 

"All right, I'll go. Promise me you'll get help if you need it." He quietly conceded. 

1Meg let out a sigh and close her eyes. She was willing to promise her first born to get him to go away. What he was asking was almost laughable in comparison. Meg unlocked her door as she mused this over. Stepping inside she turned to face him. 

"I promise, now good night!" 

Before Ray had a chance to reply, Meg shut her door on him. Feeling as if he was making a big mistake leaving, Ray dejectedly headed back to the elevator. 

Meg peeled her shirt off while she finally let the tears fall. she allowed the anguished sounds she had suppressed to escape now that she was alone. She went into the kitchen and dug a handful of ice out of the freezer, and grabbing a towel, leaned back on her sofa and placed the ice against her burned skin. 

Her body relaxed and she let out a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she stayed like that until the ice had totally melted, the towel absorbing the liquid. Sitting up, Meg examined herself. Across her chest and continuing between her breasts, her skin was a deep angry red. Who would have thought freshly brewed coffee could be so hot? 

She picked up the bag with the ointment, but changed her mind and decided to take a cool shower first. 

********** 

Ray shut the front door and hung up his coat. He could hear his Ma and Maria in the kitchen, Tony and the kids in the den watching TV loudly. Sighing, he shuffled into the kitchen, not really feeling like watching the game. 

"Hi Ma" he greeted, and managed what he considered to be a pretty good smile. 

"Ramundo, I'm glad your home. How was your day?" Ma asked, as she gave him a big hug. 

"Good Ma, it was good." 

She took in his demeanor, and filed it away in her 'mother's file'. "Dinner is ready, help Maria take the food into the dining room." 

Ray silently picked up two dishes and carried them into the other room. 

All through dinner, he barely spoke, and mostly picked at his food. He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation around him, his mind still on Meg. Ray knew that she was capable of taking care of herself, but he also knew she would push herself too hard. Meg had a deadline to meet that she really seemed anxious about. Knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, Ray knew he had to check on her one more time. Maggie hadn't called yet either, he realized, and the first smile he had all evening graced his face. 

Picking up the pan of his mother's specialty, he took it into the kitchen and quickly made up two plates, covered them with foil, grabbed two forks out of the silverware drawer and placed everything in a brown paper bag. He stopped long enough to grab his coat and yell to his Ma that he would be back in a little while. 

********** 

Ray cut off the engine and let out a deep nervous breath. He could see the light on in Meg's office, and decided it was now or never. Knowing he was asking for punishment, Ray grabbed the bag and got out of the Riv. 'All I'm gonna do is make sure she's all right' he told himself, then let out a dark chuckle. 

"Yeah Ray, keep saying that lone enough and maybe you'll start to believe it." He muttered. 

His heard pounded in his chest so hard, he thought it would explode. Pausing in front of the large double doors, Ray cracked his neck and shook out his arms to release the tension. Straightening his clothes, Ray cautiously opened the door. 

The foyer was empty and an eerie quiet reverberated through the building. Making his way to Meg's office, he knocked on the door. When there was no answer, Ray knocked again then opened it. He was ready to stop her protests, but the words died in his throat when he saw her behind her desk, head resting on her arms, asleep. 

He quietly approached her, setting the bag on a nearby chair. Freezing when the brown material betrayed him. She seemed oblivious to the noise and he let out a sigh of relief. 

It was only 7:30 in the evening. She must have really been wore out to have fallen asleep now, he thought. Gently, he took the pen she was still holding out of her hand and looked at the papers peeking out from under her cheek. 

Glancing around the room, he didn't find what he was looking for, but he did know where to look next. Ray left the office and made his way down the darkened hallway to Maggie's. He was surprised to see her light on and knocked on the door. 

"Come in Ray." She called through the door. 

Ray walked in and looked at her. "How did you know it was me?" 

Maggie raised an eyebrow at him. "I heard the Riv pull up." He looked like he didn't want to believe her for a minute, but decided to let it go. 

"So, you still at it?" He asked, nodding at her desk. "What, you Canadians have a thing about quitting work at a decent hour?" 

Maggie looked at the notes on her desk, and a smile formed on her lips. She quickly hid it. "Actually Ray, it's all part of a plot to invade the United States." 

"What?!" Ray's mouth dropped open, but Maggie just sat there with a solemn expression on her face. "Oh, I get it. Canadian humor, ha ha." Maggie smiled then and sat back in her chair. 

"Listen, can I borrow a blanket?" He asked and after seeing the puzzled look on her face, added "don't ask." 

"Sure Ray." 

He went over to the closet and pulled one down off the shelf and walked over to the door. "Thanks, and hey, let me know when you're ready to leave." He said as an afterthought. 

Maggie stared at the closed door for a minute, and shook her head. That man was a glutton for punishment. 

Ray quietly made his way up to Meg again, and after starting at her face to make sure she was still asleep, draped the blanket around her shoulders. He carefully pulled the pile of papers out from under her cheek, taking a good look at them. A smile spread across his face. He had seen Benny doing these more than a few times. 

Taking a pen from the pencil cup, he sat down on the other side of her desk and decided to help her. After all, how hard could it possibly be? 

********** 

Ray was just finishing up when Meg started to stir. He looked up and held his breath as she raised her head. Her eyes were barely open and he smiled at the sticky note clinging to the side of her face. Her brow furrowed and she let out a small whimper as a twinge went through her damaged skin. 

Ray cleared his throat causing her to jump. As soon as she did, she regretted it. Her skin felt even tighter than before and it was throbbing. She stared at him as the fog cleared from her mind, and relaxed slightly when she realized it was only Ray. An acceptance of the purgatory she was apparently experiencing overtook confusion and she looked at him resignedly. 

"Dare I ask what you're doing here?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. 

"I wanted to check on you, make sure you were all right." He smiled then and couldn't resist adding "Is this how you Canadians protect your property? You know, anyone could have walked in here tonight, you're lucky it was only me." 

"I don't need to be baby-sat Detective." She snapped, ignoring his other comment. 

"If you say so." 

"I say so." Meg firmly replied. She sat back and ran her hands through her hair, her face contouring slightly with the discomfort as the material of her sweatshirt rubbed against the gauze pads underneath. At the time, she thought it would be more comfortable than what she would normally wear, so she had changed into the shirt, and a pair of jeans. 

Even though she didn't make a sound, Ray picked up on every little movement she made. When she finished trying to make herself presentable, she looked back over at him. 

"Was there something else you wanted?" She was tired, hungry, irritated, and stressed, and it showed through in her tone. 

He studied her a minute before answering. "I brought dinner. It's the least I could do after what happened." He smiled his most charming smile at her. 

With the dim lighting in her office and the softness conveyed in Ray's eyes, Meg relived a brief flash of a shared kiss. Her tongue darted over her suddenly dry lips as she regarded the man before her. He really was just trying to be nice, and she was hungry.... Not wanting to appear too anxious, she looked down. 

"I..I can't. I have a lot of work that needs to be done before tomorrow, and it's..." She glanced at her watch "dear lord! It's almost nine!" She looked around her desk for the papers she had been working on earlier, the man across from her all but forgotten. When she realized they weren't there, she looked back over at Ray, and noticed for the first time he held something in his hand. 

"What is that in your hand?" She asked, hoping beyond hope she wouldn't hear the answer she thought would come.  
"This? they're the 10989B reports you were working on." 

Meg looked at him as if he were holding a child over the edge of a tall building, threatening to let go. "Wh...what are you doing with those?" She asked cautiously. 

"I thought I'd help you. You were obviously exhausted, and I knew you had a deadline, so I finished them." He ended with a big smile, pleased he could help. 

Meg barely breathed as he stood and placed them on her desk. She closed her eyes briefly and prayed that they weren't too befuddled. She would have to go back to square one if they were. Opening her eyes, she didn't look at Ray, instead focusing on the papers in front of her. Scanning the first page, she frowned slightly and flipped to the second, making her way through the rest of the pile. Only after she has looked at every last one, did she turn astonished eyes on him. 

"They're correct." She was amazed and it showed on her face. He smiled at her, but didn't say anything. She looked back down at the pile that now only required her signature. "Why?" 

"Since when does a person need an excuse to help a friend?" He answered quietly, his eyes never leaving hers. When the silence became overpowering, he cleared his throat, and breaking eye contact, reached for the bag on the chair beside him. 

"This is my Ma's secret recipe." He said as he walked around to Meg's side of the desk. She quickly cleared a space for him to set it down. Pulling out two foil covered dishes, he placed one in front of Meg, then took out the silverware. While she pulled back the foil on her plate, savoring the wonderful smells, Ray pulled up a chair next to her. 

"It smells delicious." She commented. 

"Wait till you taste it. No one got Ma beat when it comes to cooking." 

Meg took a big bite and couldn't agree more. 

********** 

TWO MONTHS 

Ben sighed as he finished the rest of his paperwork and placed it in his out box. The past two months had been stressful to say the least. He had been stuck with Lutris, and on more than one occasion his 'partner' had disappeared on him, leaving Ben to do all the necessary paperwork like today. Ben pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. It had been two weeks since he saw Analise. Two long weeks since he had been home. He missed his family so much! All for duty. An unbidden memory of a conversation he had with his father came to mind. 

  * _"A man always feels better when he's done his duty"_
  * _"Dad, when you were alone, out there without Mom,_
  * _did you ever feel lonely?"_
  * _"Oh, every second, Son. Every second."_
  * _"That's what I thought."_



Rubbing a hand across his face, Ben stood  
and stretched. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving, and the first one he and Analise  
would spend at the cabin. He wouldn't do what his father had done all  
those years ago. He *would* be home in time to share it with his family.  
Glancing out the window, Ben studied the snow swirling in angry patterns.  
It wasn't the best weather to be traveling in, but he had been in worse.

Picking up his stetson, he headed for the door, sending a holiday greeting to all who acknowledged him. After two months, there were still some officers that thought he was a bad cop. It hurt him to acknowledge the fact that no matter what he did, his past would continue to haunt him. 

"Fraser." 

Ben turned to see Constable Toomey approach him. He remembered fondly how Maggie told him he was one of the officers who really went the extra mile in helping to look for Robert. He never once treated Ben with indifference, or coldness. 

Ben turned and waited for Toomey to catch up. "Are you heading home?" 

"Yes." 

"Here's the latest weather report, it just came over the fax. There's a fairly nasty storm heading towards Fortitude Basin. You might want to wait until it blows over." 

Ben took the paper and frowned. If he waited, he would miss another weekend with Analise. He only had off until Monday, and it would take at least a day of traveling each way. 

"Thank you kindly for the information, but I need to go home." 

"Well, be careful of the ice fields if you cut across them for time. A few of the locals reported new fissures have opened." 

"Understood." Ben placed his stetson on his head, then folded the paper and added it to the pocket of his tunic before donning his parka and gloves. He would make it home for Thanksgiving, he had to. 

********** 

'Looking out the window, I try in vain to see past the swirling snow, hoping for a glimpse of Ben. For the past two months, he's only managed to get home a total of eight days. I can't believe how much I miss him. When he's home, it is the happiest time of my life, and everytime he leaves... Well, death could be no worse. 

He's not the only thing I miss. I miss the sun. We are in the six months of darkness until January. Ben tells me the Inuit have a big ceremony then to welcome back the sun. It's funny, I thought that it would be pitch black with no sun, but it's like a dull grey, as if it were getting ready to rain all the time. 

Sighing, I glanced out the window into darkness again, and after a moment continued to write. 

The babies are happy. They have started crawling now, and Robert has cut his first tooth. I have been feeding them applesauce and other baby foods. They're so big! Jacinda says a whole lot of baby sounds now, her favorite being da-da. Every time I hear that, a pain shoots through my heart. I know how much Ben would love to hear her call for him.' 

I turned the page of my journal, and made myself resist the urge to look out the window before writing again. 'I know it's silly of me to still look for him every night, but the nights are the hardest. During the day, chores and the babies antics keep me entertained enough, but it's the nights that are unbearable. I feel colder in bed without his arms wrapped protectively around me, than if I were out on the frozen tundra.' 

Closing the notebook, I rested my head against the window sill. Knowing he wasn't going to be home again tonight, I took the plate I had made for him and placed it on the floor for Dief. I knew it had to have been something really important to have kept Ben away on Thanksgiving, but when he was home two weeks ago, he swore to me he would do everything in his power to make it. A familiar ache started in my side and I absently rubbed my abdomen as I went into the babies room. Making sure they were covered warmly, I added another log to their stove before going to bed. 

******* 

Sometime during the night, a sound woke me and I barely breathed as I tried to figure out where it was coming from. Dief was asleep at the foot of the bed, and I wished, not for the first time, that he wasn't deaf. 

The howling of a wolf could be heard outside, but the noise didn't repeat itself. After a few minutes, I assumed I imagined it, and tried to go back to sleep. I had left the bedroom door open and to my surprise, a faint glow emanated from the front room. Pulling the covers around me, I sat up and prayed it was Ben. We didn't have a lock on the cabin, and it just occurred to me that we really needed to get one. 

The light came closer, and I whispered "Ben?" 

Movement stopped and all was quiet. I reached for Dief and shook him, hoping he'd wake up. He lifted his head groggily at me, and I found the nerve to call out louder. "Is that you Ben?" 

A figure appeared in the doorway, and when the lantern he was holding was lifted to his face, I saw that it was indeed Ben. I let out a cry of relief and jumped from the bed, running over to him. He swept me up into a tight hug, and I cried into the fur of his cold parka. 

"Sshh...it's all right. I didn't mean to frighten you." He crooned in my hair. After an eternity, I pulled back and reigned kisses all over his face. 

He let me continue my attack until I couldn't breath anymore. 

"That was quite a welcome." He smiled down at me as he teased. 

"I missed you. I thought that you weren't going to make it." 

He led me over to the bed, "I am sorry it took so long. We were chasing a criminal and didn't manage to catch him until we were outside of Aklavik. By the time we took him back to Inuvik and processed the paperwork, it was late." 

I looked over at the clock. It was almost 4 in the morning and then back over at Ben. "When was the last time you slept?" I asked. 

"Before we set out." He pulled off his parka as he spoke. 

Looking at him hard, I crossed my arms. "And how many days ago was that?" Ben blushed then, and started to unlace his mukluks. 

"About four." 

"Four days!" 

"I did manage to sleep for a little while in-between" he quickly assured me. I shook my head in wonder as I helped him off with his clothes. 

"You are going straight to bed, and don't even think of getting up before eleven, got it?" 

He smiled at me. "Yes mum." 

"That isn't funny." He pulled me to him as he sat on the edge of the bed, and rested his head in-between my breasts. I ran my fingers through his hair, holding him close to me. "Come on, in bed." 

Moving away I pulled the covers back, and Ben gratefully backed into them. Covering the both of us, I rested my head on his chest. Dief hadn't bother to move the entire time. 

Later that morning, the sound of Ben's breathing woke me and I smiled as I traced the contours of his torso with my hand. I knew he wouldn't miss Thanksgiving, but I was worried that he put himself at such a risk. The last thing I wanted was for him to push himself too hard. I was going to sneak out of bed, but the babies hadn't woke yet, and I wanted to stay with the man I loved. It wasn't often lately that we were able to just snuggle. 

These past two months had been a lot harder than I imagined they would be. I felt as if I were trapped in a little bottle. Sure I took the kids for small walks around the cabin, but it was hard carrying two babies. Sometimes I put them in the sled and Dief enjoyed pulling them, but I hadn't really been away from the cabin since we moved here. 

Ben had been great about making sure we had everything we needed. He brought mail from everyone back in Chicago, and even waited until we could sit down together before reading it. He did manage to call them on occasion, but I hadn't been able to talk to anyone since leaving. 

Hearing the babies, I slowly crawled out of bed, and after wrapping my thick robe around myself, added another log to our stove and went into their room. I had been feeling miserable for a few days now, and was really starting to wonder whether or not I was pregnant. I only had one period since the babies were born, but the doctor had reassured me that when you nurse as much as I do with the twins, that could be perfectly normal. Luckily Ben had stopped asking me about it, and I figured it was because he knew I would tell him if I thought I was. When I reached the nursery, Robert was sitting up in his bed, and JC was on all fours, rocking back and forth. 

"So you two decided to get up?" I asked as I picked up Robert. Going over to JC's crib, I added. "Your daddy came home last night. Yes he did." Settling into the rocking chair, I smiled at our children while I nursed them. 

As I thought about the past two months here, I realized that I had barely seen Ben. At least in Chicago he came home every night. Sighing, I knew I couldn't ask him to change what he was. Ben was a Mountie, and this was where he belonged. Not sitting behind a desk somewhere. It would kill him to have to do that. 

Even helping Ray and Stan on their police work wasn't the same. Ben loved being outdoors, and I wasn't going to be the one to take that away from him. Jacinda stopped nursing, and tried to squiggle away from me. Looking at what caught her attention, I saw Ben standing in the doorway. 

"What are you doing up?" I scolded. 

Smiling, he came over and picked up JC as he greeted Robert. "I wanted to see our children." 

"You should be sleeping." 

"I'm not tired." 

Sighing, I handed Robert to him also, and left him in the nursery as I went back into the bedroom to change. There were a lot of chores that needed to be done, and at least I didn't have to worry about the babies this time. As usual, I took my clothes over to the heater to change. Anything to take the chill off. I must have learned how to get dressed in record time since living up here. Letting out a small chuckle, I realized now how Ben could go into a closet, and come out fully dressed in no time. As it turns out, it's a survival tactic. 

I headed into the front room, and added a few logs to the wood stove, then donned my mukluks, coat and gloves to start my morning routine. Picking up the ax, I quickly stepped outside so the heat wouldn't escape the cabin. The November morning was downright freezing! At least to me it was. I headed around the house and placed a log on a stump, then pulled back to chop it. As usual, I barely made a dent and continued to whack at it until it split into an acceptable length. One good thing, the pile of felled tree trunks we had was a fairly decent size, and I knew if we could continue to keep the supply up, we would have at least two months on hand. Unfortunately, since we arrived so late in the season, most of our free time was spent chopping wood that everyone else had taken care of in the summer. After the eighth swing, the second log split, and I went over to the pile to reach for another. 

My face was down to shield me from the bitter nip in the air, and when I sat it on the stump, a pair of legs came into view. Looking up, Ben gave me a small smile and gently took the ax from me. His eyes looked kinda sad, and I was about to ask him if he was all right, but he spoke first. 

"Please go inside and let me do this. You should rest." 

I had to admit, I was feeling pretty miserable at the moment, so I didn't argue with him. 

After going inside, I rested against the door listening to the strong, steady thumping of the wood being chopped. He always made it look so easy. Taking my outer clothes off, I felt a cramp and decided to lay down on the sofa. I was thankful that I decided to stock up on all the personal items I figured we'd need. I probably had enough to last us half the winter through. 

The babies were playing with Dief near the table, and I thought I would rest a few minutes, then start breakfast. No matter which position I moved to, I still couldn't find a comfortable spot. The cramps were getting worse, and I knew I couldn't lay there any longer. 

"Dief, watch the babies." I said as I went into the bathroom. I knew before I even looked what was happening. I had gotten my period. Relief washed over me, along with a feeling I wasn't expecting. Lately, I had begun to feel as if I were pregnant, and now I was somewhat disappointed that I wasn't. I didn't think I would have cramps this bad though. 

When I went back into the front room, Ben was sitting on the floor with the babies. He must had noticed something wrong, because he immediately came over to me. 

"Analise?" Ben placed his hands on my shoulders, and tried to look into my eyes, but I couldn't face him. "Look at me." He gently demanded. 

Taking a deep breath, I looked up at him, and shook my head. "I'm fine Ben. I just got my monthly, that's all. The...uh..cramps are...well, I never had them this bad." 

He ushered me over to the love seat. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, concern etched in his face. 

"Fine Ben. I just need some aspirin." 

Ben quickly went into the kitchen, and I closed my eyes as I heard him tinker around. About ten minutes later, I felt him sit on the edge of the couch and I opened my eyes. He was holding a cup of something, I guess it was tea. 

"Drink this, it will help with the cramps." 

Sitting up, I took the cup and made a face as I smelled the contents. "What's in it?" 

He tugged at his ear. "That's not important, what is important is it will help you feel better." 

"I doubt that." I mumbled. "I know I packed some aspirin when we left." I tried to hand the cup back, but he didn't take it. When I looked up at him, he was giving me his best pleading look. 

"At least try it. Please?" 

A wave of irritation swept over me and placing the cup on the floor, I let out a huff of a breath as I stood. "Never mind, I'll find my own damn aspirin!" 

"Analise." Ben placed his hand on my arm but I jerked out of his grasp and went into the bedroom, slamming the door. Tears stung my eyes as I opened the closet and took out a small bag. Digging through it's contents, I angrily threw it back into the closet when I couldn't find the aspirin. It was then I remembered I had put it in the bathroom. 

Not wanting to face Ben this soon, I flopped down on the bed and buried my face in the pillow as I cried. I didn't know why I was on an emotional roller coaster, and I felt bad for yelling at Ben. What could I do though? 

After about a half hour, I couldn't cry anymore and just laid there, staring into nothingness. I didn't want to think about anything. I just wanted to close my eyes and forget all that had happened. I knew I should be with Ben right now, he probably was only going to stay for a few days again, and then be gone for another few weeks, but for some odd reason, I couldn't bring myself to leave the room. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and willed the stress to leave my body. 

Hearing a soft knock at the door, I didn't answer. I was aware when the door was gently opened and I knew Ben was looking at me, even though my back was to him. I had hoped he would think I was sleeping, but I guess I couldn't fool him. Ben placed something on the night stand, and pulled a blanket around me before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I continued to stare at the far wall. 

"Don't be. I should have gotten you the aspirin." Ben's hand traced a path on my arm as he spoke. 

"I just thought that maybe I was..." I couldn't continue. 

"I know. It's all right." He lay down and wrapped his arms around me. Not knowing what to say, we simply drew comfort from each other. After a little while, Ben spoke softly. 

"I have to leave on Sunday." 

I stiffened at his words, and tried not to cry. Even though I knew he was going, it was a hard dose of reality to accept. 

"I would like you and the babies to come with me." 

I pushed myself up and looked down at him. "Come with you?" I asked, not quite believing what I was hearing. 

He nodded. "We can stay in a boarding room until I come home again. That gives us about a week and a half in Inuvik." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive. I miss you and the babies so much, and this would give you a chance to do some shopping, meet some people." 

I hugged him tight, feeling a whole lot better already. "Thank you." 

Ben rubbed my back as he held me, and every once in a while, he would bring his hand up to play in my hair. "I love you Analise." He said softly. 

****** 

Stan leaned back in his chair and stretched as he looked around the bullpen. For the past few months they had been aware of a rash of missing children along the northern states, but the disappearances seemed to be sporadic at best. There was no set pattern, no witnesses. 

At first the detectives at the 27th didn't pay too much attention to them. They weren't even the Chicago area. In the past few weeks though, two children had turn up missing and everyone had been working over time trying to find a lead. 

Tonight would be the first time in weeks Stan was leaving the station at a decent hour. Taking his coat from the back of his chair, he decided to head out before Welsh gave him something else to do. The past few months hadn't been anything he expected. Fraser wasn't there to act as peacemaker between him and Ray, and as a result, the two of them were working on each others nerves more than usual. 

He also wasn't very happy with the direction his relationship with Maggie had taken. Every time he tried calling her or asking if she wanted to get together lately she would tell him she had to work late. He vividly recalled the last time he saw her. It was a week before Thanksgiving..... 

  * _Stan pulled up in front of the Consulate. The weather had been horrible, freezing rain and sleet. Pulling his collar around his neck, Stan made a break for the building, stopping only when he reached the safety of the lobby._
  * _He was relieved she hadn't been standing guard duty. Making his way back to her office, he knocked and opened the door, not waiting for an answer. She quickly shoved something in her top drawer._
  * _"Stan! what are you doing here?" Maggie asked startled._
  * _He shrugged and taking his coat off, sat on the chair opposite her. "I thought I'd give you a ride home."_
  * _She looked down then. "I can't. I still have some things to do here."_
  * _"No problem, I can wait."_
  * _Maggie sighed as she thought about the file in her desk. She had been too busy to work on it during the day, and had spent almost all of her free time in the evenings and weekends trying to piece together clues. As a result, the time she spent with Stan had been limited. Hating to do it to him again, she reluctantly spoke._
  * _"I will probably just stay here tonight Stan."_
  * _He took in the information and nodded. "OK, so, I can order a pizza, you can finish your work, and then we can watch the tube or something."_
  * _He could tell from her body language she wasn't going to go for the idea, so he quickly went over to her side of the desk. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he started to massage her tight muscles._
  * _"I'm worried about you Maggie. Every time I've come by lately, you're working. Half the time you don't even go home anymore. " the more Stan talked, the angrier he became. "You know, I thought the Icequeen was bad with all she made Fraser do, but this is crazy! She's working you ta' death!" deciding to change that, Stan charged towards the door. Maggie ran after him._
  * _"You can't do that!"_
  * _"Watch me." He opened the door, but Maggie quickly pushed him aside and shut it with the weight of her body._
  * _Stan couldn't believe her. "I'm only trying to help." his voice was low, hurt._
  * _Maggie bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry. I...this has nothing to do with the Inspector. It's personal."_
  * _Stan moved closer to her. "What's so important that you've been working yourself to death?"_
  * _Maggie opened her mouth but no words would come out. She promised her brother she would let it go. It was worse enough she went back on her word._
  * _"I can't tell you." she finally whispered._
  * _"Can't or won't?"_
  * _Looking away, she didn't answer. Stan placed his hand on her arm. "Maggie if you're in trouble, I can help."_
  * _Maggie reached behind her and turned the knob, opening the door. She looked at him and said in a husky voice, "I think you should go."_
  * _Stan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He went over to the chair and yanked his coat off the back._
  * _"Fine, you want me to go-- I'll go. Sorry I bothered you." His voice dripped with hurt and sarcasm as he spoke. Pausing by the door, he hoped she'd change her mind, but she didn't._
  * _Shaking his head, he walked quickly to the front door, hitting the frame on his way out._



Shaking himself back to the present, Stan  
picked up his coat and walked towards the exit.

"Hey Kowalski." 

He turned to see Frannie, dropping off files on desks as she went approached him. 

"What do you want Frannie?" he asked exasperated. 

"Well that was a great hello." 

He sighed and put his head down. Lately he'd been acting like a real jerk. "Sorry, what did ya need Frannie?" 

She smiled at his contrite manner. "That's better. Ma's upset you didn't come over for Thanksgiving dinner yesterday." 

"Yeah well, I was busy." he put on his coat as he spoke so he didn't have to look at her. 

Frannie crossed her arms. "Busy? On Thanksgiving?" She didn't believe him for a second. 

"Yeah, that's what I said." He walked away from her and almost made it to the door. He knew Maggie would be there, and since she hadn't bothered to call, he didn't think she wanted to see him. 

"You know, if you wanted some private time with Maggie, you could have just said so instead of standing us up?" Frannie asked. 

Stan stopped dead in his tracks. "She didn't show up?" 

Frannie shook her head "We tried calling both of you all day but there was no answer." 

Stan's stomach did a flip flop as he left the station. Thinking rationally, he knew that just because she didn't show up, didn't mean she was in trouble, he reminded himself. 

By the time he reached the GTO, Stan had ran through every possible scenario in his mind. Each one worse than the one before. 'OK,' he told himself. 'I'll just swing by her place, make some excuse...in the neighborhood....then leave.' 

The eight block drive did nothing to calm the worry he was feeling. She should have at least called the Vecchio's to let them know she was all right. He thought. 

Parking the car, Stan waited impatiently for the elevator, then almost jogged to her front door. Taking a minute to compose himself, he knocked on the door. While he was waiting for her to answer, a neighbor left a nearby apartment and walked past him. 

"Excuse me," Stan waited until the man turned around. "Have you seen the woman who lives here lately?" 

The man shrugged and continued on his way. 

"That's great...that's just....fine. Thanks for all yer' help." Stan called after him. 

He knocked on the door again, and when there was still no answer, he dug out his 'specialty tools'. Looking to make sure he wasn't being watched, Stan quickly tripped the lock on the door and opened the door. 'She really needs to get that lock replaced' he thought ' a two year old could have picked it.' 

He looked around the apartment, but nothing seemed out of place. It was one hundred percent Mountie spotless. 

Seeing the blinking light on her answering machine, he smiled and pressed the play button. After endless days of nagging, he had convinced her to buy one. Just to ease his mind he told her at the time. 

The first msg played, nothing unusual, he was about to walk away from the machine when he noticed the date of the message of the digital display box. It was left three days ago! She hadn't checked messages in three days. He listened through the rest of them, hoping to find something he could use, but the rest were from Frannie asking where she was for Thanksgiving. 

1He picked up the phone and called the consulate. If she was there, she'd answer even if she wasn't on the clock. After the tenth ring, he hung it up and decided to check on his own. Any misgivings he had before, had just tripled. 

****** 

We left a day early to allow enough time to get back. Ben wanted to spend some time showing my around the small town before reporting in. The first thing that caught my attention was the number of snow mobiles and 4 x 4's. It seemed odd that Ben was the only one who still wanted to use a dog sled. 

After unhitching the dogs and boarding them at the detachment, Ben took one of the babies and led us down main street. 

"The boarding house is about three blocks down this way. A Dene woman runs it and she will make sure you and the babies are well cared for." 

Ben pointed out the pharmacy, the doctor's office, a small store and a few other sights. We came to the center of town and an abstract statue caught my attention. It had three curved rods holding up a ball in the middle. 

"What's that?" 

Ben smiled as he led me over to the statue. 

"It's a symbol of unity. Inuvik has a unique history and people. Here, the Dene, Inuit, and what they would refer to as foreigners all live here together in peace. The three arms of the statue represent the three main groups. The ball in the middle represents how they live and work together as one. 

I nodded in understanding and Ben continued to talk as he led us down the street. 

It was getting later in the day, and the babies were getting fussy so Ben took us to the boarding house. He knocked on the door and we waited patiently as a woman greeted us. Well, she greeted Ben, and eyed me up and down. 

"Good evening Mrs. Firesun" 

"Constable. I take it you need a room?" 

"Ah...yes. This is my wife, Analise, and our children Jacinda and Robert." 

The woman smiled when she looked at the babies. "The twins?" She asked. 

I nodded and her whole demeanor changed. 

"Come in, come in." She stepped back to make room for us to pass. 

"Thank you kindly" Ben tipped his stetson at her. 

The woman led us into the sitting room and there were two men sitting in front of the TV in high backed chairs. 

"This is the television room. Across the hall is the dining room, and breakfast is at seven." She motioned for us to follow her and I glanced back at the TV one last time. I figure out what they were watching. It looked like...like they were watching someone sweep a floor. 

11Ben placed his hand on the small of my back and we followed the women up the stairs. 

"The bathroom is at the end of the hall." She stopped and turned to us. "Unless you want a private bath. If you do, it's 15 dollars a night extra." 

I looked at Ben and had to bite my lip so I wouldn't yell, 'we'll take it!'. Since I didn't have a job any longer, I didn't want to put an added financial strain on Ben. 

"A bathroom would be nice, thank you." He smiled at me as he spoke and I practically skipped the rest of the way to the room. 

There was another high backed chair in the room and after taking off my coat and gloves, I picked up Robert and sat down to nurse him, while Ben entertained JC. After about ten minutes we switched. 

When the babies were changed it didn't take them long to fall asleep, and I stood, stretching. I spied the old claw foot tub in the bathroom and smiled. 

"Ben? I'm going to take a long hot bath." 

"Oh! I'll get the bags." 

They were still in the sled at the detachment and even though I knew it wouldn't take long for Ben to get them, I still felt like I should offer to help. "Would you like me to go with you?" 

"No, enjoy your bath. I'll be back soon." 

I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him with all I was worth. Slowly, I took my hands from around his neck and traced them down his chest, eventually wrapping them around his waist. 

Ben let out a guttural sigh and pressed me tight against him as his hands roamed up and down my back. He eventually broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. We were breathing hard and after a few minutes, Ben slid his hands down my arms. When he captured my hands, he brought them to his lips kissing each one. 

"I'll be right back." He assured me and picked up his parka, and mittens before leaving the room. After checking on the babies again, I went into the bathroom and gratefully turned on the hot water. 

As I took my clothes off I mused at how nice it was to just turn on the faucet for hot water. At home, I had to stack wood under the water heater and it always took at least a half hour for it to warm up before I could bathe. Easing into the water I leaned back and rested my head on the edge. The only thing that would make this better would be bubbles. I don't know how long I soaked like that, but I did indulge myself my adding more hot water three times-- something I couldn't do at the cabin. 

Knowing I did eventually have to get out, I was about to stand up when Ben appeared in the doorway. In his hands were a neatly folded pile of clothes. 

"I thought you might like these." Ben placed them on the counter and I smiled as his gaze lingered on my body. 

Raising an eyebrow, I teasingly drew my one leg up against the other, then back down. Ben stood completely still as his eyes followed my every movement. 

"I..I'm going to check on the babies." He stammered, backing out of the room. I laughed at him. "I'll be out in a minute." 

I knew it wasn't right to tease him like that, we both knew we weren't going to do anything while I had my 'visitor'. I took my time drying off. It was nice not to have to rush to get changed since the room was toasty warm. 

1I stopped when I reached for my clothes. Instead of the practical and warm long johns, Ben had brought in my silk pajama's and robe with slippers. I hadn't wore them since we left Chicago! Holding the material against my cheek, I closed my eyes and sighed. I didn't know he had even brought them along. 

When I went into the room, I was surprised to see Ben leaning over the table, lighting a candle. 

"What's all this for?" I asked. The table was set with two plates of food, and the candles. It wasn't fancy, but it was romantic. 

"I asked Mrs. Firesun if we could eat in private tonight." He moved close to me as he spoke, and tentatively touched my neck, tracing a path over the edge of my robe, past my breasts, to finally pull me close to him by my waist. 

"It's perfect Ben. Thank you." Feeling playful, I put my arms around his neck and gave light kisses and nips up to his ear, and then across his jaw line. He returned the favor, and I found myself being moved towards the bed. I wanted to say something, but the sensations he was causing in me left me speechless. He placed me gently on the bed and lay half on top of me, while continuing his ministrations. It wasn't until his one hand started to roam that I found the resolve to stop. 

Placing my hand on top of his, I broke off the kiss. "Ben..." I moaned. 

"Ben...we can't." The despair at having to say that was evident in my voice. Ben held me tighter, and kissed me passionately one last time before resting beside me. His breath was ragged and he ran a thumb absentmindedly over my breast as he spoke. 

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I just can't control...." 

"I know. Me neither." I stilled his hand again as I spoke, and we lay there, trying to find enough resolve to pull away from each other. Ben's hand snaked down my torso, massaging gently but when he reached my stomach, I flinched. 

"Ow!" 

He immediately sat up and looked at me concerned. "Did that hurt?" He asked, I could tell his mind was already working. 

"It's just a little tender." I went to sit up, but he placed a hand on my shoulder, keeping me in place. 

"Let me look at you." He started to untie my robe as he spoke. 

"There's nothing to look at Ben. I must have just pulled a muscle or something when I was chopping wood." I allowed him to move the robe aside, and lift my shirt, knowing it would be a lot easier than arguing with him half the night. Very gently he probed my abdomen, and I tried not to flinch when he reached the tender area. 

"When did this start?" He asked. 

I shrugged. "The day after Thanksgiving." 

Ben replaced my shirt and leaned over me. "I'd like you to see a doctor while we're here." 

Rolling my eyes, I pushed him over and sat up. "Oh yeah, that will look really good. I go to a doctor because I got my monthly. I *don't* think so." He was just looking at me and I continued. "Besides, it isn't as bad as it was before." 

"Why didn't you say something?" Ben spoke softly. 

"There's nothing to say Ben. It's a period. That's it. Women's bodies go through changes during that time of..." 

Ben cleared his throat and blushed as he cut me off. "Understood." 

I smiled at him. He could be so cute when he was embarrassed. I nodded my head towards the table. "Are we going to eat?" 

Ben stood and took my hand leading me over to the table, and pulled my chair out for me. After he made sure I was settled, he took his seat. The meal was delicious, but for the most part, I was enjoying listening to Ben talk. He told me even more about the town's history, and everything he wanted us to do while we were here. 

I had to admit, I was a little apprehensive about tomorrow. He would be at work all day and I would be by myself. As we were getting ready for bed, I looked around and realized Dief wasn't here. 

"Ben, what happened to Dief?" 

He turned down the blankets as he spoke. "The last I saw, he was sitting in front of the television mesmerized." 

**** 

I placed the babies in their carriers and made my way down to the dining room. Ben had left an hour ago and I made him promise he would get something to eat. Dief was right on my heels as we made our way downstairs. "Good morning." Mrs. Firesun greeted. 

"Morning." Looking around the empty room, I was puzzled. "Is it only us?" 

She laughed. "The other two guests I have are American, and they would rather sleep in than eat breakfast at a decent hour." 

I didn't know if she knew I was American or not, but didn't think that now was a good time to mention it. She motioned for me to sit at the table, and I placed the carriers on each side of my chair while she went into the kitchen. 

She returned a short while later with two plates of food, and after setting them on the table, disappeared again to return with a large glass pitcher of milk and two glasses. 

"This looks great" I admitted as I dug into the omelet. 

After a few minutes, she looked up at me. "So how do you like living in the Fraser cabin?" 

"Wow, news sure must travel around fast here." Came my surprised reply. 

"In a small town like this? It's almost gospel." She laughed. "We've known you were going to move up here since last January." 

"Don't tell me, Eric had something to do with the 'news' spreading, didn't he?" I surmised. 

"He's one of my regulars. Comes in every few months when he's over this way. Everyone's been really anxious to meet you, it isn't often we have someone new move in. Most of the time younger folks can't wait until they're old enough to leave." 

"Where do they go?" I asked. 

She shrugged. Most go to big cities, looking to 'find' themselves, and every once in a while one comes back. For the most part, they leave and never look back." He eyes darted briefly towards the mantel at the photos, she let out an almost visible sigh when she finished, giving me the impression she's experienced it first hand. 

"So, what are your plans for today?" She said as changing the subject. 

"Well, I was hoping to find a phone. I haven't talked to any of my friends since I moved up here." I explained. 

"If you like, you can use mine after breakfast." 

I gave her a grateful smile as the excitement started to build inside me. "Thank you so much!" 

It seemed to take forever for her to finish eating and I volunteered to help her with the dishes, but she insisted I was a guest. I busied myself by playing with the babies and watching TV, but that didn't help. Finally she led me to the phone, and gave me some privacy. 

I nervously waited while the phone rang. With each second that passed, my anxiety grew another level. Finally a familiar voice came across the line. 

"27th police district, violent crimes." 

"Frannie!" I squealed into the phone. 

"Analise, is that you?" she sounded just as excited as me. 

"Yep, God it's good to hear your voice! How've you been?" The words tumbled out of my mouth, I was so happy to talk to her. 

"Oh, you know, nothing ever changes here. I can't believe you haven't called before this" she scolded. 

"Hey, this is the first time I've been away from the cabin!" I laughed. 

Frannie became suddenly quiet. 

"Frannie? you still there?" 

"Yeah, I'm here." 

"What's wrong?" 

"I miss you guys." 

I blinked back the tears that stung my eyes and threatened to fall. 

"I miss you too." It was odd to feel happy and sad at the same time. 

"So.." Frannie let out a deep breath, though her voice was still strained she continued. "How do you like Canada?" 

Now it was my turn to fall silent. "It's nice. The cabin looks great now that we have everything unpacked, and of course the view is to die for." 

"But?" she interrupted. 

"But what?" 

"Analise, are you forgetting who you're talking to? I know you better than the nose on your face." 

I smiled at Frannie's mangled metaphor. Sighing, I spoke quietly into the phone. "I don't get to see Ben as much as I'd like, and there really aren't any neighbors around here. Anyway, I just need to get used to it, and I'll be fine." 

"You and Fraser both know you can come back anytime, right?" 

"Yes Frannie, we know." I smiled. She just couldn't resist adding that. 

"Is he there with you?" she asked.  
"No, he had to go to work. I am staying for a few days near the post so we can spend some time together. I'll be here about a week and a half, so I'll try calling again before we go back to the cabin." 

1"You better call. Ray and Stan are going to be so upset they missed you." 

"Where are they? Out on a stakeout?" 

Frannie's reply left me know she was disgusted. "No, probably just killing each other." 

"Why? What happened?" 

"Nothing really. They are just acting like a couple of kids. No matter what one says, the other disagrees."  
Laughing, I couldn't understand what the problem was. "That sounds like old times. Tell me something I don't know." 

"It's different Analise. I can't put my finger on it, but since you guys left, they haven't been getting along." 

"Hhmm. I hope they can work it out." 

"So do I. The Lieutenant is about to assign them to separate partners." her voice became really low then "Just between you and me, I heard him talking on the phone the other day. I think he's thinking about transferring one of them." 

"Has it really been that bad?" I asked in disbelief. They were friends! I know they like to go at it, but what could have changed in just a couple of months? 

"I don't know. Anyway, I gotta get going. The Lieutenant's been on a rampage lately, and I don't wanna be next on his list." 

"Alright. I'll try and call again. Hey! Did you get my letter?" 

"Yeah, I'm still working on it, but I am having trouble finding some of the things. Why do you want them anyway?" 

"It's a surprise for Ben." 

"Ok, I gotta go, the Lieutenant's coming this way! Tell Fraser I said hi." 

"I will." 

I listened as she hung up the phone and slowly replaced the receiver back on it's cradle. I wondered if Ben knew what was going on. I doubted it. Ray and Stan probably wouldn't tell him, and he would have at least mentioned something to me by now. 

********* 

1I took my time walking around the town as I pulled the babies in a small sled. The week had passed far too quick, and I knew I couldn't put this off any longer. As I neared the doctor's office, I stopped to see if I could schedule their third set of shots. I hoped Canada had the same shot schedule as the US. 

A bell attached to the back of the door rang when I opened it, and I walked into the small office. The waiting room only had six seats and there was a door to a back room, another door I assumed was either to a closet or bathroom, and a desk with a woman behind it. 

She smiled up at me. 

"Hi, I was wondering if I could make an appointment for well-baby shots." I said as I placed the baby carriers down by a chair. When I straightened, another pain shot thorough my stomach. I froze, then moved slowly forcing myself to stand straight. When I looked over at her, she quickly looked down and flipped open a book. 

"How old are they?" 

"Seven and a half months. They need their six month shots though." 

When she looked up at me again, I felt the need to explain. "We had some family problems, and their last shots were delayed." 

Standing, she came around to where the babies were. 

"Aww look at them. They are just adorable." She gushed as she leaned over the carriers. 

I was starting to feel pretty miserable and frustrated at myself. I still had my 'monthly' and it had been almost two weeks now. Not that it was heavy the entire time, sometimes it would almost stop altogether. I was beginning to notice that when I exerted myself, it tended to become worse. All I wanted was to go back to the room and lie down. 

I knew people were more laid back around here, and I didn't want to be taken as rude, but I couldn't see spending the next hour waiting for her to set an appointment. 

1"Excuse me, I need to be going soon. Could you tell me when a good time would be for the doctor to see the babies?" 

She stopped talking to them and looked over at me. "Actually, I could see them now." There was a touch of humor in her voice as she spoke. 

"I--I'm sorry, I didn't realize." I was at a loss for words. Never had I been so embarrassed. 

"That's all right. Most people don't. I'm Dr. Reuben." She held out her hand as she spoke and I shook it. "Would you like to bring them back?" 

"Uh..my husband isn't here now and I would like to wait for him before they get the shots. They are quite a handful when they're not happy." I laughed. 

"That's fine, I can just give them their checkups and go over their medical history." She had already picked up JC's carrier and moved towards the door. Feeling I didn't have a choice, I picked up Robert and followed her. 

She motioned for me to have a seat as she took JC out of her carrier and placed her on the table. As she looked her over, she would occasionally glance at me. 

"Jacinda, is that how you pronounce her name?" She asked. 

"Yes, you know our names?" I asked in slight disbelief. 

"Don't look so surprised. This is a small town and not too many people move here. Right now you and the twins and the topic of conversation." 

"Oh, joy." 

She laughed. "It isn't that bad. Once something else comes along, you'll be old news." she smiled at me and continued. "besides, your husband brought your family's medical records by a few weeks ago." 

"I didn't know that." 

"Well, by default, I am everyone's family doctor, except for Dr. Yantz. he comes in twice a month from Aklavik. I hope that doesn't bother you." 

"No, not at all." 

I shifted uncomfortably as she looked over first JC, then Robert. Finally she smiled at me. "They're both in perfect health." 

"That's good to hear." I stood to leave, not expecting her next words. 

"Now it's your turn." 

I had been strapping Robert in his carrier, and turned to face her. "What?" 

"You are also one of my patients now, and I like to do complete physical on my patients so I know where we stand." She was changing the paper on the exam table as she spoke, then went to the sink to wash her hands. 

"I...now isn't a good time. I can come back later." I stammered. 

Her smile faded as she regarded me. "I noticed you seem to be having some discomfort earlier. How long has that been happening?" 

I shrugged and looked down, not able to meet her eyes as I answered. "Not long. Not really. I think I just pulled a muscle or something. It's no big deal." I finished in barely a whisper. 

What could it hurt to have look then?" 

"No offense, but I just don't like doctors. It's nothing personal." I quickly added. 

She regarded me calmly for a moment. "At least let me do a once over. I'll listen to your heart, the usual. What can that hurt?" 

Sighing, I looked around the room. "I don't know." 

"Please, Analise." She held out her arm and motioned towards the table. Still feeling torn, I shrugged. 

"I guess, as long as it doesn't take too long." 

I sat on the table while she brought over a blood pressure gauge. "Would you take your sweater off and roll up your sleeve?" 

I complied and sat patiently as she checked my blood pressure, listened to my heart and lungs, checked my ears and mouth, and finally stopped to look at me. 

"Everything seems to check out on the surface. I would like to do a complete exam if you'll allow me." 

"I can't. Not now anyway. I....uh...have my monthly." I replied, glad for the first time that I did. 

She started writing in a file. "When was the date of your last period?" She asked. 

"It was a little over two months ago." She looked up and I quickly added. "I nurse the babies and my other doctor told me that it was normal to not have a period." 

"Sometimes. What about the one you have now? Is there anything unusual about it?" 

This was going into territory I wasn't comfortable talking about, and I looked over at the babies as I tried to decide whether or not to answer her. When I hadn't answered after a few minutes, she stood and came over to me. 

"Analise, if you are experiencing problems, I'd like to help you." 

"It's nothing really. I have been having some cramps that are bad at times, but it's nothing I can't handle." 

"On a scale of one to ten, with ten being the most severe, how would you rate them?" 

I shrugged again, thinking that the numbers didn't go up high enough. 

"Have you passed any clots or had any other problems?" 

I looked up at her startled. How could she know? I was really becoming uncomfortable under her scrutiny, and got off the table. 

"Look, I don't want to talk about this right now, OK? It's nothing personal, I just don't like doctors." 

She studied me with calm eyes. "All right, it's your choice. Just remember I am here if you change your mind." 

"I will. When do you want me to bring the babies back? We leave for the cabin in two days." 

"Is tomorrow soon enough?" 

"That's fine, and thank you again." 

"My pleasure." She picked up Robert's carrier as she spoke and carried him outside for me. After we had the babies settled, I waited while she went back inside and slowly made my way back to the boarding house. 

*********** 

Ben checked on Robert and Jacinda, both were sleeping soundly. Dief sniffed the air around the babies and promptly laid down by them, curling into a ball and closing his eyes. 

He looked over to the bed and watched Analise sleep as he took off his brown uniform jacket, loosened his tie, and rolled up his sleeves. Moving silently to the bed, he stooped down so his face was level with hers. She looked so peaceful, her eyelids fluttering every once in a while. Ever so gently, Ben pushed a piece of hair back that had fallen over her face and then traced her cheek, and her lips with his finger. 

His brow furrowed as he pulled the covers up around her. Standing, Ben looked around the room for something to do. He could always get his uniform ready for tomorrow, or perhaps read a book. The first thing he did was change into a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. Looking around the room again, he weighed his options. It was still an hour and a half until dinner time, and he was the only one awake. He could go downstairs and see if Mrs. Firesun needed any help with dinner... 

His eyes kept drifting back to the bed with Analise. Mind made up, Ben pulled back the covers and quietly climbed into bed behind her. He pulled the covers back over the both of them, and gently scooted forward until her back was spooned against his chest. Letting out a sigh, he wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes, enjoying the fragrance of her scent. 

Warm breath tickled the back of my neck and I felt secure. I became aware of an arm draped around my waist and rhythmic breathing against my back. Opening my eyes, I turned slowly to face Ben. Smiling, I brushed my lips gently against his, and wondered how long he had been here. 

I felt better now that I had rested and I propped myself up on my elbow, looking over Ben at the babies. Jacinda was quietly sitting up, looking around. When she saw me, her face broke out into a wide smile. I moved to get up, but Ben wrapped his arm around me tighter. Looking down, his eyes were still closed, but was that a slight smile? As I laid back down beside him, I placed a kiss on his shoulder. 

"She's fine. When she needs something, she'll let us know." He mumbled, then rolled onto his back pulling me with him. He finally opened his eyes and smiled at me. 

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. 

I studied him. "What makes you think I wasn't feeling well?" 

Ben silently raised an eyebrow at me. Under his knowing gaze, I folded. 

"OK, I wasn't but I do feel better now." I assured him. 

"I'm glad. What did you do today?" 

I smiled at his question. Everyday since we arrived he has asked that question. So far, I had spent the week ordering supplies, meeting people and just enjoying myself. 

I ran my fingers lightly through his hair. "I took the babies to the doctors. If we bring them back tomorrow, she can give them their shots." 

"Good. What time do you want to go over? He asked. 

Shrugging, I traced my fingers across his chest in different patterns. "How about four? Will you be able to meet me there?" 

"Yes." 

We heard a bell echo through the door and knew it was time for dinner. Getting up, we quickly made the bed and readied Robert and Jacinda before heading downstairs. 

Ben was carrying JC in front of me, and as we descended the stairs, we could hear muted voices coming from the hallway. When we reached the bottom, Ben stopped short. I almost ran into him and looked to see why he wasn't moving. 

There were two men in deep conversation by the front door. The one I recognized as one of the American guests staying here, but I didn't know the second. It soon became apparent that Ben did. The two men stopped talking and after glancing at us, the American quickly went outside. 

The other man smiled broadly at Ben and approached us. 

"Fraser! Is this your family?" He smiled and waited for Ben to acknowledge him. 

I couldn't see anything wrong, but something in Ben's posture let me know I should be on my guard. 

"Lutris, this is my wife Analise, and our children Robert and Jacinda." Ben politely introduced us. 

"Call me Hyde, all my friends do." The man said as he held his hand out to me. I shook it, and looked over at Ben. 

"Lutris is my...uh..." Ben started. 

"Partner. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hyde added. 

1"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. It's nice to meet you." 

Ben cleared his throat. "Why don't you take JC and Robert into the dining area, I'll be in, in a minute." 

"Sure." I knew something was bothering Ben, and I quickly took JC from him. Maybe it had to do with work, but I doubted it. There was something bothering Ben about this man. 

I smiled at his partner again. "It was nice to meet you, Constable." 

"The pleasures all mine." He tipped his hat and I went into the other room. 

Ben watched Analise disappear into the other room and turned to face his partner. "What are you doing here? Did we get a break in the missing children case?" He asked. 

"Uh..no. I just... well I knew your family would be leaving, and I wanted to meet them. It isn't normal to have a partner for two whole months and not have met the family." He teased. 

Ben didn't even crack a smile at the man. He hadn't mentioned they were staying in town, but then again, it wasn't really a secret around here. He probably heard someone mention it. "Ah, well in that case, I will see you at work tomorrow." 

"Yeah, sure Frase'." 

Ben inwardly flinched as he heard the familiar name. Only Frannie and Stan had ever called him Frase'. He waited until the door was shut behind the man before taking a deep breath, then went into the dining room. 

I smiled at Ben as he came into the room. He apologized to Mrs. Firesun for his tardiness, and took Robert from me before sitting down. 

"So, that was your partner?" I asked as an opener. I hadn't even realized that Ben had a partner. It wasn't like him to keep something like that from me. What was bothering him so much? 

"Er..yes." 

I nodded at his one syllable answer. Something was definitely not right. "How is he to work with?" 

Ben cleared his throat and didn't quite make eye contact with me. "He performs his duty." 

"I see." I turned my attention back to my dinner. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about Lutris. I started to push the food around on my plate, as I wondered why it is so hard for him to open up to me sometimes. When I felt a hand on my thigh, I looked up at Ben. 

"I'll explain later, I promise." He said, looking sincerely at me. I managed to give him a small smile, and nodded my head. 

************ 

The rest of Thanksgiving weekend went excruciating slow for Stan. He had not been able to reach Maggie, and spent most of his time checking between her apartment and the consulate. By Saturday night, he was worried enough to call Inspector Thatcher. She informed him that although they as Canadians didn't celebrate the United States Thanksgiving, she had given everyone both Thursday and Friday off. It was difficult to get business taken care of, when everyone else was closed. She also informed him that it wasn't her responsibility to keep track of what her staff did with their free time before she promptly hung up on him. 

Sleep didn't come for him that night. 

Maggie adjusted her pack and wearily headed down the street. After almost two months of hunting down leads and faxing pictures of Metcalf across parts of the northern US and Canada, she finally had a response from someone who thought they remembered her. Maggie jumped on the first plane to Olympia, WA, to talk to the woman. Unfortunately she couldn't provide her with the answers she needed, so it was back to Chicago. Though she was trying to remain logical she had gotten her hopes up, and now the disappointment was a sour medicine to take. Next time she'd know better. The crisp pre-dawn air was a welcome reminder of home, and she breathed deep as she watched the city come to life. 

Maggie was relieved to see her apartment building ahead. She hadn't slept in the three days she spent hitchhiking back to Chicago. The Thanksgiving rush had made getting a return flight impossible **.** All for a meeting that lasted less than an hour, she sighed. She gave the woman her telephone number, and asked her to call if she remembered anything else at all, even if it didn't seem important at the time. 

Maggie entered through a side door to the building, since it was closer, and leaned against the elevator wall waiting for her floor. Once she was in her apartment, Maggie dropped her pack, and without even bothering to turn on a light, went into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. 

Stan was jarred awake by a loud banging on his window. He opened his eyes, and immediately shut them again as the beam of a flashlight temporarily blinded him. He wound down the car window and squinted up at the beat cop. 

"You can't sleep here, get a move on" he barked, and Stan pulled his jacket aside, revealing the badge he kept on his gun holster. 

"Police business pal, so why don't you go away?" Stan smartly replied. The cop gave him a snide look, but walked away without further encouragement. Stan stretched and looked down at his watch. 6 am. He leaned forward and looking up through his windshield, glanced up at Maggie's apartment window again. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep, but the past three days had taken their toll on him. 

The lights were still out, and he knew it was a long shot that she'd actually be there, but he had to try. If she didn't show up today, he was going to fill out a missing persons report. Actually, he had wanted to do that the first day, but the law wouldn't allow it. Panic surged through him as he pictured having to tell Fraser he let something happen to his sister. All because he had been stubborn. Shaking that thought from his mind, Stan started the Gto, pulled away from the curb and decided to go home, take a shower, then start another circuit from the consulate, to here and back. 

Maggie wrapped the towel around herself feeling ten times better. She slept until almost 11am, and the warm shower also helped to relax her tired muscles. She was getting soft. Three months ago, she could have went a week without so much as a day's sleep, and still get the job done. She would have to make sure that the city didn't effect her ability to perform her job. 

Dressing, Maggie decided to go for a long walk, and also stop by the Consulate to make sure everything was secure. 

Stan downed his third cup of coffee for the morning, hoping the caffeine would keep him awake. The empty bag of smarties next to him also didn't seem to be helping. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked and opened them wide, trying to focus on the road ahead. Maggie's apartment was only a block ahead, and he hoped, prayed actually, that she would be there, and all right. He pulled up to the building, and seeing a familiar figure about a half block away, his heart leapt as he pulled out again, hoping it was her. She was just crossing an intersection, and Stan sped up to reach her. 

He only saw the car for a split second, before it crashed into the driver's side of the Gto. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At the sound of metal crushing metal, Maggie turned and ran back the way she had come, hoping to be of some assistance. By the time she reached the intersection, a crowd had already started to form, but no one had made a move to help either of the vehicle's occupants. The driver of the blue Hyundai was already out of his car, and she asked him if he was hurt as she scanned his car for other passengers. Thankfully, he was alone. He reassured her that he was fine, and she turned to the other car, noticing for the first time who's car it was. 

"Stan!" She cried as she tried to reach him through the drivers side. "Someone call an ambulance!" She yelled into the crowd and not being able to reach her goal, climbed over the cars mangled hoods and yanked open the passenger side door. Climbing into the front seat, she swallowed the choked sob that tried to escape, knowing that she couldn't lose control, not now. 

"Stan...." She whispered as she tentatively reached out a shaky hand to check for a pulse. He started to moan and move his head from side to side slowly. 

"Stan..." Maggie repeated. "Open your eyes, look at me." She begged. Slowly, his head turned towards her, and his eyes opened a crack. 

"Maggie?" He groggily asked. 

"Don't move, an ambulance is on it's way." She soothed. He didn't listen as he tried to reach over to touch her. 'This has to be a dream' he thought 'she isn't really here. Wanting to accept the dream more than the past few days of reality he'd experienced, he spoke to her. 

"Yer' here." His words were filled with disbelief. She took his hand in hers, trying to keep him still. 

"I'm here Stan. Just stay still, help is coming." She repeated, to assure him, or herself, she wasn't entirely sure. 

He smiled at her, a dopey kind of sweet smile. "I was worried about you. I couldn't find you..." 

The driver of the other car peered in from the passenger side. "Is he all right? I had the right of way, I didn't even see him coming until it was too late." He tried to explain. 

That seemed to snap Stan out of the fog his mind was in. He looked around and remember the accident. Looking back into Maggie's concerned face, he reached down with his free hand to undo the seat belt. "I'm fine." He informed them. 

"Don't move, you could have injuries." Maggie tried to keep him still, but he brushed off her hands as he sat up. 

"I said I'm fine" he snapped. Anger started to replace the relief he'd felt at finding her. She bit her lip and sat back as he straightened in his seat. The ambulances where just pulling up, and Stan groaned when he saw them. He tried to open his door, but part of the other car's hood had it blocked. 

He motioned for Maggie to get out, and followed her through the passenger side just as the EMT's were coming around. 

"Are you OK? I didn't even see you coming" The distraut driver of the other car repeated. 

"Yeah, I didn't see you there. Are you hurt?" He asked. The man shook his head and Stan turned to the paramedics. "We're fine, you can go do whatever." His voice trailed off as he got a good look at his car. 

"My baby!" He wailed, as he placed his hands on the mangled hood. The other car wasn't in as bad of shape. 

By this time, black and whites had arrived and started to direct the traffic around the wreck, as one approached the two men. 

"Causing trouble again Kowalski?" 

Stan turned around and stared at the beat cop. A huge smile spread across his face as he lunged for her, picking her up and spinning her around in a circle. 

"Elaine! Where've you been keeping yer'self?" Stan asked as he held her in the air. 

She laughed as she teasingly pounded him on the shoulders. "Working for a living, unlike SOME people. Now put me down!" 

He did as she said, but didn't let go right away. Giving her a wicked grin, he bent her backwards in a dip and kissed her sound on the lips. When he let her back up, and pulled back, she tried to look upset with him but failed miserably. 

"Careful Kowalski, I can still whip your butt!" She warned. 

They grew quiet for a moment, and Elaine was the first to speak. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She asked. She'd been on the force a little over 4 years now, and the last time she had gotten together with everyone was when Ray came back from his undercover assignment. Though they worked in the same city, it was a big city. She tried to prove herself as a good officer. Who was she kidding? She wanted to prove herself as a great officer! One day, she was going to be a detective, and to get there, she had to be willing to work harder, longer, and smarter than her colleagues. Writing parking tickets and arresting winos in the park wasn't her idea of a good time. 

"Two years" Stan supplied. "Listen, after we get this cleaned up, you wanna grab a bite? Catch up on old times?" 

Her smile faded "I'd love to, but I have to work a double today." Thinking about it, she perked up. 

"How about we meet tomorrow for lunch? Say twelve? It's my half day and I don't start until six." 

"I'm all over that." 

"Great. Is The Cop Shop OK?" She asked. It was a local diner near the ( ). Lately she'd spent so much time in there, she was convinced that grease had to be the fifth food group. 

"I'll be there." 

They then turned back to business and she took his statement, plus the other drivers, before bidding farewell until tomorrow. It took about a half hour for the tow truck to arrive and haul away Stan's car. Luckily, the other man was able to drive his. Insurance information was exchanged, and after the mayhem, Stan stood on the sidewalk looking at where his car used to be. The only sign left was small pieces of shattered headlights on the street. 

Maggie stood against the building, where she had been since Stan yelled at her in the car. He hadn't even glanced in her direction the entire time. Ever since he visited her office and she told him to leave, she hadn't seen or heard from him. When he first came to in the car though, he said something about not being able to find her. Had he been looking? He didn't seem to want to be around her now though. The way he greeted that female officer let her know just who he wanted to be hanging around with. Hanging her head, Maggie shoved her hands in her coat pockets and silently headed towards the Consulate again. 

Stan ran his hands over his face, and let out a deep breath. He knew Maggie was still here, he was aware of her the entire time he went through the motions of making a statement, talking to the tow truck driver, etc. When he was talking to Elaine, Stan wanted to call Maggie over to meet her, but he just didn't know what to say. Now that he knew she wasn't hurt, or in trouble, his anger surfaced. Here he was making a fool of himself when it was apparent she didn't want anything more to do with him. She hadn't bothered to call all these weeks, and disappeared without even mentioning it to him. He wanted to walk away, to hurt her the same way he was hurting, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Knowing he really only had one option, Stan took a deep breath and turned to face her, to find out she was gone. 

His heart skipped a beat and he quickly looked up and down the street. She was walking quickly away and knowing what he needed to do, Stan ran after her. 

"Maggie!" He called out, but she kept walking. He was pretty sure she heard him, and knowing she choose to ignore him didn't make this any easier. 

"Maggie!" He called again when he was closer, but she continued to walk not slowing her pace at all. He was breathless when he finally caught up with her, and grabbed her arm to stop her. 

"Maggie, I'm sorry." Stan quickly said to her back. At least she stopped walking he thought to himself. "I shouldn't have yelled at you back there. I...wasn't thinking straight." He finished lamely, then waited for her reply. 

She didn't turn around when she replied quietly. "You knew exactly what you were thinking, and I received the message loud and clear." 

"No Maggie, I was wrong. Please look at me." His hand was still on her arm and he gently turned her towards him. She still didn't look at him, and he cupped her chin, raising her head. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying, and she quickly looked away. 

Stan thought he had never seen her look more vulnerable or lost. 'No,' he corrected himself 'he had seen that look on her face before, when Robert was missing.' Not knowing what to say, he pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his arms tightly about her. 

"I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you. No one had seen you, I didn't know where you went. I...." He couldn't finish. What could he tell her that would explain why he acted the way he did? 

Slowly, he felt her arms shift, and reach behind him to return the hug. He relaxed then, and held her close to him, ignoring the looks and comments of passerby's to get a hotel room. Her hug strengthened in intensity and Stan was beginning to feel his air supply cut off. Just as he was about to say something, she spoke into his jacket. 

"I thought you were gone." 

Smiling, he ran his hand through her long blond hair. "You can't get rid of me that easily." He teasingly soothed. "Come on, I'll walk you home." 

Maggie nodded her head and pulled back to wipe her eyes with her sleeve. Stan's arm never left her as he guided them down the street, back the way they came. 

************ 

No sooner had I made it to the doctor's office, did I see Ben walking towards me. I waited for him to catch up. 

"There you are!" I smiled and gave him a kiss as I wrapped my arms around him. He barely returned the hug and I pulled back, puzzled. 

"What's wrong?" 

He sighed and looked down, before facing me again. "I have orders. Hunters have been poaching baby seals, and I have to track the people responsible." 

"When do you leave?" I asked quietly. 

11He took a deep breath, his face etched with regret. "Now. I have to report in an hour." 

Nodding, I blinked back the moisture that formed in my eyes. "How long?" I managed to ask. 

"Until they're caught." He whispered back. 

"I guess you should go then." 

"Analise..." 

I looked up at him "Don't, we both know it's what you have to do. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Just take care of yourself. I want you to come back to me in one piece." 

"Understood." He caressed my face and leaned over to brush his lips against mine. "I swear I will come back as soon as possible." He said in barely a whisper. The pain in his voice reflected my own in my heart. 

"I know." 

He pulled back and went to open the door but I placed my hand on his arm, stopping him. He looked at my inquisitively. "You don't have much time, and you need to get your stuff ready. I can take care of this." 

"Are you certain?" 

"Positive." 

He quickly took me into another hug, holding me so tight I almost couldn't breath. "I love you." He ground out against my neck. 

When he looked at me, I could tell he was wrestling with his emotions. "Stay here, at the boarding house." 

"That's too expensive Ben! You don't even know how long you will be gone." I protested. 

"Don't worry about the money. I want to know you are all right." He implored. 

"I will be." 

I could tell he was ready to argue the point with me, and he didn't have time for that. "You need to go." I reminded him and gently pushed him towards the direction he came. 

"Stay here." He said again. 

I smiled at him. "Don't worry Ben. We'll be fine." 

"Stay." He took a few steps backwards then, and mouthed the words, 'I love you.' 

"I love you too." I whispered back, then watched as he turned and purposefully walked towards the detachment. 

************** 

Ben looked over the contents of his locker again, and picked up another pair of mittens. Adding them to his ruck sack, Ben pulled the straps tight and fastened the buckles. 

The door to the barracks opened and Ben groaned internally as Lutris made his way towards him. 

"You about ready?" Lutris asked, a big smile on his face. 

"Yes." Ben replied, his face serious. 

1"Geez, lighten up will ya?" Lutris laughed "you're going to give yourself a coronary by the time you're forty." Ben just stared a him as he hoisted his pack to his shoulder and picked up his mittens. 

"We should be going." Was Ben's only reply as he headed past the man. 

"Yeah, sure." 

Ben walked into headquarters to get last minute instructions, his gear already secured in the RCMP jeep out front. 

Toomey's face looked grim as he read a paper in his hand. As Ben approached him, he stood and went over to the bulletin board. 

"Constable, is something wrong?" Ben asked when he noticed the younger man's demeanor. 

Toomey tacked the paper on the board and turned solemn eyes to him. His voice was tight when he replied. 

"This just came over the fax." He grimly answered, and when he went back to his desk, Ben was able to see what had him so upset. The newest missing child alert made him close his eyes briefly before he grounded his resolve and read the information. He of all people knew what each and every parent of the missing children were experiencing. 

This time, a seven year old girl stared back at him. Her dark eyes laughed at the photographer. Staci Crompton, missing from Eagle Plains. That was practically in his back yard! Certainly he should be put on this case, not the seal poachers. After all, there were other detachments closer to their last known location. Why were they being sent off? 

Ben's gaze swept over the other missing children's photos--five total. Still they had no leads. Ben couldn't help but feel he was overlooking something. What it was though, he had no clue. Knowing he didn't have time to dwell on it, Ben went over to Toomey's desk. 

"Are there any updates we should know about?" He asked. 

Toomey nodded his head. "A call came in earlier, they were last believed to be heading towards Echo Bay. Hunters found the carcasses of twenty baby seals this side of Victoria Island, their skin had been stripped and they just left them. They didn't even take the meat!" The younger man's rage was barely contained, and Ben placed a hand on his shoulder. Killing for survival, for food was understood, even if it was a protected species. Though it was still illegal, it wasn't unheard of. There were an abundant number of poor people in the territories and survival took precedence above all else. But this, this was simply greed and Ben was going to stop it. 

"We'll bring them in." He assured the man whom he was starting to think of as a friend. 

Composed again, he replied "I know you will. To be honest, I was surprised when Lutris volunteered the two of you for this one." 

Ben did a double take at him, but the man was oblivious. "I mean, you're a natural out there in the middle of no where, but Hyde? Come on." 

"Lutris volunteered us?" Ben asked, not believing what he was hearing. For the past two months, that man had tried to get out of every duty he could. 

"Yeah, I guess he's finally deciding to get his act together." Toomey replied as he went back to his paperwork. 

"Thank you kindly." Ben absently replied as he headed outside. 

Lutris was waiting in the jeep, and Fraser climbed into the drivers seat. "About time, I thought you were going to stay in there all day." Lutris sarcastically remarked. 

Ben's jaw set as he turned the key and the engine came to life. Why would he go out of his way to volunteer us? He *knew* my family was here, and that I hardly get to spend any time with them. Ignoring his partner, Ben started their 500 mile journey. 

************** 

Ray pulled the collar of his coat around his neck. Stuffing his gloved hands into the pockets, he continued to walk until he was in front of a well kept two story colonial. 

1Ray shuddered, he couldn't get used to the cold bitterness in the air. Was it always this bad on the first of December? Or was it why he was here that left him feeling cold inside? 

Ray took in the purple ribbons tied around trees and telephone poles. They had been put there along with the posters by neighbors and family who had wanted to do something to try and bring Bobby Strathmeyer home. 

In the two and a half weeks the little boy had been missing, Ray-- along with everyone else at the station-- had been working around the clock. Even officers who were off duty could be found in the bullpen going the extra mile. 

1Not knowing what he was looking for, Ray began his familiar trek from the house, to the city park. Somewhere between those two places, little Bobby disappeared. As he walked the short half block to the playground, he thought over all of the information they had been able to gather. Shortly after Bobby disappeared, another child, Alex Russell age 6 turned up missing. 

This time it was a totally different scenario. Alex had been taken right out of the school playground! 'Not just any school' Ray reminded himself. 'The same one Maria's children go to.' That hit him too close to home. Still, no clues, no witnesses, nothing. 

Walking into the park, Ray sat down on a snow covered bench not caring about his Armani coat as he stared at the empty playground equipment. After the second child disappeared, parents all over Chicago had panicked. Children were pulled out of schools, playgrounds, and backyards for that matter were deserted. The 911 switchboards were lit up constantly with calls about suspicious characters, most of which turned out to be nothing more than a delivery driver trying to do his job. One particularly nasty incident left a pizza delivery man with a broken rib when a neighbor in a nearby apartment panicked, drawing a mob of frightened and angry parents. 

There was something he was missing, but what? He'd been over the reports a hundred times. Stan wasn't making things any easier on him either. If he said white, Stan would say black. They each wanted to go about investigating their own way, neither wanting to compromise. 

Ray leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. He would bet a thousand bucks that if Benny were here, all he would have had to do was stand back, watch while he licked something disgusting, listened to a long, drawn out tale about Eskimo Joe and a moose, then get drug through every dumpster in Chicago.... His thoughts trailed off and he sighed. Maybe trying to figure this out on his own wouldn't be so bad after all. At least his dry cleaning bill was down by half. 

1Looking at the weathered watch he wore, Ray knew he wasn't fooling himself. He missed being drug from one adventure to the next by his friend. Two weeks ago he asked Stan to bring in Maggie to help out, but the blond man adamantly refused. Ray sensed there was something else going on between the two. What it was he didn't know, but sometimes it was better to stay out of other peoples love lives. 

After all, who was he to be talking? He hadn't really seen Meg since the coffee incident. That was at the end of September, and he only visited Maggie a few times at the Consulate where he said hello to her, and she greeted him, but that was all. It was now the first of December, he'd been too busy through most of November with this case to even think of having some free time. He had even been half tempted to take his nephews and niece trick or treating to her apartment building back in October, but thought better of it at the last minute. It didn't help that when he mentioned it, Frannie and Maria both gave him the third degree. In the end, he threw up his hands and told them to forget it. 

Ray didn't know how long he sat there. Dusk was settling in, so he figured it had to be near five. He was surprised that no one had called him on the cell phone yet. This had been the most free time he's had in too long. Thinking of his mother's cooking, he was motivated to stand up and start the long walk home. It had been awhile since he'd been home in time for dinner. 

Ray was considering hailing a taxi when he reached the other end of the park, but just as his luck would have it, there were none to be found. He looked at his watch and picked up his pace. The air was downright freezing now and even his thick coat didn't block out everything. As he hurried down the street, Ray became aware that the Canadian Consulate was only a block away. He would be turning before he reached it, but... 

Not knowing what was drawing him, Ray passed his turn and headed down the street, keeping his eyes on the Canadian Flag that hung proudly from the building. 

************** 

Ben squatted by the matted snow, expertly deciphering the ground before him. Lutris stood to his left, looking on. After a few minutes, Ben stood and looked off deeper into the woods. 

Speaking with certainty, he nodded in the direction his was looking. 

"They went this way. From the imprints, I'd say there's five of them, heavy laden, one is walking with a noticeable limp. Two are about six feet tall, 220 pounds and the other three are roughly five foot eight weighing 180 to 200." 

Lutris crossed his arms and looked at Ben as if he'd lost his mind. "Yeah? Anything else? Maybe you can tell me what they ate for breakfast." 

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Fraser. Without looking at his partner, he replied. "To do that, I'd have to pick through their skat. What I can tell you, is their trail is approximately six hours old. We should be able to ascertain where their camp is by nightfall." With that said, Ben headed off in the direction of the poachers, not caring whether or not Lutris followed him. 

Ben extended his telescope as he lay in the snow, looking over the camp. Lutris crawled up beside him. So far they had been out here three days, and this was the first they had seen the criminals. The first two nights they didn't speak to each other when camp was made, just sat in silence, then turned in early. As far as he was concerned, he didn't know why they just couldn't go down there with guns blazing, take the lowlifes in, and be done with it. One more night of sleeping on the cold ground with only that sleeping bag was going to be misery. Fraser motioned for him to pull back to camp, and silently they made their way through the woods. 

11About a half mile away from the poachers, Ben added another piece of wood to the fire. His thoughts were scattered, and raced about his head in a random fashion. He though of Analise, and how she looked when she slept, the babies, wondering what other milestone he would miss while he was away. Although he missed certain things they'd learned to do, Analise never mentioned them to him, allowing him the joy of discovery on his own. But he knew, he always knew from the look on her face that she had already seen them perform their latest achievement. He never said anything to her, knowing from her face that she derived a pleasure at being able to observe him and the babies... 

His thoughts then drifted to the missing children on the board. Five. How can five children turn up missing from different parts of Canada, and no one see anything? Every lead, slim as they were, that the RCMP received never panned out. It was if the criminals were always one step ahead. There were not set pattern to the kidnappings. Some in the daytime, some at night. 

Ben hadn't called Chicago in a while, though he knew that Analise did the other day. Ray informed him that they also had a rash of missing children, and no witnesses. Thinking it could be a coincidence, Ben discounted that almost right away. The odds were too great. In his mind, he visualized all the places where the children disappeared. There was something, but for the life of him, he couldn't put his finger on it. He had told Lutris that no more than two days before they left hoping the man would be of some help, but it was useless. He might as well not even have a partner. 

Ben missed being able to bounce ideas off of Ray and Stan, hearing their imput, and together they would put together a hypothesis. He wondered if they knew how much help they were in helping him solve clues. 

Ben was brought out of his thoughts by Lutris sitting down noisily across from him. He watched as Lutris leaned closer to the fire and held his hands close for warmth. 

"So what's the plan?" 

Ben studied the fire for a few minutes before answering. "We wait until it's almost dawn, then arrest them." Ben stated matter-of-factly. 

Lutris made a face. "Why not now? We can be halfway back by morning." He protested. 

Ben sighed as his frustration got the better of him. Even rookies knew the answer to that. In a tight voice, he answered. 

"Right now they are armed to the hilt, and are on the defensive. They won't be expecting to be arrested before dawn. Also, we won't have to take turns watching them tonight, so we can be fully rested." 

'At least Lutris can rest' he thought. Ben could never really sleep around him. Something about the man made him uneasy. Maybe it was just flashbacks from the otter incident. 

Lutris nodded as he took in the information, then smiled brightly. "That's pretty smart thinking Otterboy!" 

Ben looked up from the fire, glaring at him. Before Lutris even realized Ben was moving, Ben reached into his boot and with deft precision, hurled a knife towards him. 

Lutris let out a small cry of fear as he fell back into the snow, and it took him a minute to realize he was still alive. He could feel his heart in his throat as he stared at Fraser wide-eyed. When Fraser stood and walked towards him, Lutris scurried back a few inched before hitting a tree. He held his arm up in an unconscious self preservation move. 

When Ben was near enough, he leaned over Lutris and pulled his knife out of the tree, causing a dead tundra beetle to fall to the ground beside the frightened Mountie. 

Lutris watched as Ben wiped off the knife, replaced it in his boot, and glare at him. 

"I don't appreciate being called 'Otterboy'." Ben walked back over to his seat, allowing himself a small smile. 

1************** 

The dog sled was harder to control than I thought it would be, and I glanced down at the babies. They were strapped into their carriers, and the heavy tarp of the sled was pulled tightly around them. At least they were comfortable. I had to admit, I was scared to death doing this by myself, but it was ridiculous to stay at the boarding house alone. I didn't know how long Ben would be gone, and it would bleed us dry if I had to stay there a long time. This was really the only choice we had. Looking through the goggles I wore to protect my eyes, I was grateful Dief was strongly leading the team over familiar territory. I wasn't even too sure how to steer this thing. Although I had left early, it was well after three and I needed a rest. 

"Whoa....stop!" I yelled to the dogs as I tightened the leash in my hand. At least, I think that's what it was called. At first I didn't think they were going to listen, but they soon slowed down, and then stopped. Breathing a sigh of relief, I wearily climbed off the sled and stuck the two stakes deep into the snow like Ben always did. Sitting down on the sled, I leaned back and took Robert out of his carrier. Not that I wanted to nurse in this cold weather, but I managed to fit him under my parka and pulled my sweaters up so it wasn't that bad. 

I took in the scenery as he nursed, and gasped when I noticed a figure moving towards me. Where did he come from? I hadn't seen him at all. Of course, with all the snow the dogs had kicked up, it was difficult to see anything. As he came closer, I noticed he was dressed all in furs and swallowed down my misgivings. After all, I was in the middle of no where, and just because he was probably Canadian, didn't mean he was friendly. 

Dief sat up and howled as the stranger neared. At first I took this as a bad sign, but he soon started to wag his tail. Whoever it was, Dief apparently didn't think there was anything wrong with him. It took about fifteen minutes for him to come within ear shot. 

"Hello!" The man yelled and waved. Robert had finished nursing, and I put him back in his carrier, making sure to strap him in, just in case we had to leave quickly. I went to the front of the dogsled then, and tried not to appear too defensive. 

After a few minutes, he was close enough to make out a face. "Eric?" I asked, almost not trusting my own memory. 

"Analise! It's good to see you." He greeted as Dief jumped up on him, and he scratched him behind the ears. "Where's Fraser?" 

"It's good to see you too. He's out chasing criminals and the like. Where are you headed?" I was wondering when I would see him or anyone else from his village. 

"To the dam. Someone has to keep an eye on things." 

"That's a long way away!" 

He just shrugged and hearing something, walked to the back of the sled. I smiled at the way his face lit up when he discovered the babies. He spoke to them in a language I didn't understand, then turned to look at me. 

"These are the twins?" 

I nodded and he talked to them one more time. "They will grow up healthy and strong. 

I beamed a mother's pride as he played with them, then turned to look at me. 

"What are you doing out here alone?" 

"Ben was supposed to come with me, but he was called away. He wanted me to stay in town and wait for him, but I didn't know how long he'd be gone, and it was silly to just stay there and waste money." 

He nodded and looked about the sled. "Where's your weapon?" 

"Weapon?" 

"A rifle, or a gun, even a knife." 

I looked sheepish, that was one thing I hadn't thought of. I guess Ben took care of those things quietly. Knowing he was waiting for an answer, I looked at him. "I have a rifle at the cabin." 

He shook his head as if he were displeased with the actions of a child. "You can't go out unprotected around here. There are many dangerous creatures between here and your cabin." He chastised. 

"I'll remember that next time." 

"I need to be going, and you still have about 3/4ths of a way to go." He informed me. 

My face must have shown disappointment at that. I could have swore that I was at least half way there! 

"Yeah, I'll head out too, as soon as I nurse Jacinda." 

He waved at me one last time and I watched as he headed on his way. Picking up JC, I was a little more apprehensive and scanned the woods to my left for any signs of movements. I thought I had made the right decision to go home, but now I was beginning to wonder. 

************ 

As Ray neared the Consulate, he asked himself again why he was doing this. After all, it wasn't as if she even liked him at all. He wasn't even sure if he liked her. He faltered mid step and stopped as he tried to decide whether or not to continue on. 

He was only two doors away, but Ray turned to head home thinking she probably wasn't even there anyway. A car sped past him then, propelling a large stream of dirt slushed snow over his coat and pants. 

"Argh! Why don't you watch where you're going!" Ray yelled down the street even though the driver was probably oblivious, as he brushing off as much of the excess snow as he could. 

"Ray?" Came a puzzled voice from behind him. 

He turned to see Meg standing on the Consulate steps, keys in her hands. 

"Uh...hi." He sheepishly replied. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked. 

He shrugged and looked down at his wet clothes. "Catching my death of cold apparently." It wasn't far from the truth, he thought. If he thought he was cold before, with the wind blowing through his wet pants, he was downright freezing! He moved closer to the steps, and to Meg as he spoke, watching as she frowned, and looked him up and down. Climbing the few stairs she had descended, she unlocked the door to the Consulate. When she turned back, she found Ray standing where he had been. 

"Well? Are you coming or not?" She asked, then disappeared inside. 

Ray watched her departing figure, and the inviting warmth of the building beyond. It didn't take him long to follow. 

Inside, Ray unbuttoned his coat, and held it out to inspect it. He knew he'd have to take it to the cleaners to get the silt out. 

From his knees down, Ray's pants clung to him, and the wetness was seeping into his shoes making him very uncomfortable. Meg came out of a side room and handed him a plush white towel. 

"You can use this." She offered, and handed it to him. 

"Thanks." For the next few minutes, Ray busied himself by trying to squeeze the excess liquid out of his pants with the towel, then wipe down his coat. When he straightened, he and Meg looked at each other, at a loss for words. 

"Er...here." Ray handed her the towel. 

She took it, and disappeared into the room again, coming out a moment later. Again they stood in silence. Meg was the first to speak. 

"Is your car parked nearby?" 

"No. I was...uh...working on a case and thought I'd walk through the crime scene. I was hoping I'd find something I missed." 

"The missing children." She added. It wasn't a question. 

"Yeah." 

"How's it going?" 

Ray sighed and looked down. When he looked back up at her, Meg thought of how open and lost he looked. 

"Nothing. It's been two and a half weeks, and we don't have a single lead." His frustration was causing his voice to rise. "How can a kid just disappear in the middle of a busy neighborhood?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. 

"He can't." She replied, more to herself as she thought. When she looked up again, she smiled at Ray. 

"Detective...." She started, but he cut her off. 

"I thought we were past that. It's Ray, remember?" He smiled. 

"Ray... Would you mind terribly if I looked around with you? I have been reading about this in the paper, and listening to it on the news. I don't know if I could be of any help, but I would like to at least have a look." 

Ray stared at her for a moment. "I... I don't see any problem with that." He managed to reply. His heart had just started racing and he was doing his best to keep it from showing in his voice. He took a step towards the door and frowned as he felt the wet material shift on his leg again. 

"Would it be all right if we stopped by my place first? I'd like to change before going back out there." 

"That's fine. I can drive if you prefer." She offered, and smiled at the relieved look on his face. 

"Works for me." He held the door open for her and felt a tingle move through him when she accidentally brushed against him on her way past. 

************ 

Ben stretched his stiff muscles and looked over at Lutris. Shaking his head, he couldn't fathom why he would even want to join the RCMP. He certainly didn't seem to like his duty. Glancing at the night sky, Ben knew it was time to get moving if he wanted to catch the poachers unaware. For a moment, he considered just leaving Lutris here, but if he were to waken and find Ben gone, he could very well botch the arrest if he decided to follow. No, it was better to have him in sight. 

Ben stood and walked over to the sleeping man, and sticking out his foot, gave him a nudge. When there was no response, he kicked a little harder. 

"What?" Lutris impatiently asked as he opened his eyes part way. 

"It's time to go. Pack your gear." Ben then walked away from him, and started to roll up his sleeping bag, and gathering up his other gear. 

It wasn't long before they were back at the same spot, overlooking the poacher's camp. Ben motioned for Lutris to drop his gear, and quietly, the two of them made their way into camp. 

"Where's their look out? Everyone's sleeping." Lutris asked in a quiet whisper. 

"I don't know. Perhaps he's scouting the parameter." 

It was like taking candy from a baby. Both men were able to disarm the sleeping men, without even causing them to stir. After all the weapons were collected, and placed out of reach, Lutris took a pot from beside the fire, and with the stalk of his gun, banged loudly causing the sleeping men to jump up and reach for their weapons, only to find they were gone. 

Once the initial shock wore off, and the men stared at the two RCMP officers, Ben cleared his throat and spoke. 

"I am Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. You are under arrest for seal poaching." Ben held his gun loosely at his side to anyone who observed him, but from that position, he was able to quickly fire off a round with accurate precision. 

The men didn't give a hard time, knowing they didn't stand a chance. They had been caught off guard. 

Expeditiously the men were handcuffed, and Ben reconnoitered the campsite. Not being able to find what he was searching for, he approached the men. 

"Where is the fifth man?" He asked the silent group. When no one answered, he tried another tactic. 

"I am unable to find the seal pelts. That, along with the fact that your friend is missing, suggests to me that he has double crossed you." 

Their eyes grew wide, but none of them spoke. Unless someone blurted out a spontaneous confession, they knew that without the evidence, they would get off scott free. 

Ben nodded to himself. He was well aware what they were trying to do, and called Lutris out of ear shot. Speaking in a low voice, he started. 

"Unless we find the fifth man, with the evidence, they are going to walk. Do you think you can handle taking them back to the jeep?" 

"What are you going to do?" Lutris asked. 

"Bring in the missing man. If you don't think you can handle them, just say so and I'll go with you, then come back for the other." Ben really hoped he would agree. It took them four days of tracking to find the poachers, and perhaps another two and a half, three days to get back to the jeep, and the nearest outpost after that. If that much time lapsed, the poacher may have a chance to sell his goods before Ben could catch him. 

Lutris straightened, as if he'd been insulted. "I can handle anything."  
"Good. I shouldn't be gone too long." He paused then added. "I should be back in a week." Ben hoped his meaning was clear. If he didn't return in a week, that meant something went wrong and to send help. Normally he wouldn't even think that a partner, and an RCMP officer wouldn't automatically come to help, but with Lutris, he just didn't know. Looking at the way he was handling the poachers, Ben left to get his pack. 'At least he can always swing an otter at them if things get out of control.' He wryly thought. 

*************** 

I called the dogs to a halt and just stood there, taking in deep breaths. The cabin looked just as I had left it, and I shakily climbed off the back of the dog sled. So many different emotions were coursing through me. I had been scared when we started out, but Dief made sure we didn't get lost. When dusk started to fall, I was really nervous, but Dief kept the dogs going. At one point, I didn't think I would be able to make it back to the cabin, but I had, We had. Suddenly I didn't feel so isolated out here. I knew that I could make it to town if I had to. As tired as I felt, there was still a lot of work to be done. I picked up the babies' carriers and took them into the cabin. After lighting the lanterns, and starting the stove in the front room, I went back outside to unload the sled. All the provisions I had bought had to be taken in, and the dogs unhitched. After that, I needed to feed them and the babies, then think about something for myself for dinner. By the time I finished everything, and took more wood inside, the only thing I wanted to do was collapse. 

A lone figure stood hidden behind brush at the tree line. He shifted to get a better look at the woman unhitching the dogs, and taking them into the barn. He had been watching her ever since she came over the hill to the cabin. She seemed oblivious to her surroundings. The man even made extra noise any native in the area would automatically pick up on as being unnatural, but she hadn't even noticed.... 

1When Analise turned to go into the cabin with an armful of wood, Eric hoisted his pack and adjusting it, shook his head again. He was right to follow her to the cabin, after seeing how ill prepared she was for her journey. He had walked, and though she had the dogs, he had been waiting for her to arrive. He knew she must have stopped quite a few times, or gotten lost. Now that she was safely home, he walked deeper into the woods and asked his spirit guide to also watch over her until Fraser returned. 

It was well after one in the morning by the time I settled onto the love seat. I was grateful the babies were asleep, but I knew they would be up early, and hungry. Taking off my mukluks, I leaned back on the love seat and closed my eyes, resting my arm across them. 

11 

Something wet was licking my hand, and I groaned as it became more insistent. Opening my eyes, the cabin was barely lit and I knew the oil lamps were going out. It was also a lot colder in the cabin than it had been, so I wearily stood and added more wood to the stove. Checking on the babies, they were still sleeping and looking at my watch I realized it was only four in the morning. 

I wanted nothing more than to crawl into my bed and sleep, but the babies were still in their carriers, and I hadn't lit any of the other stoves. The bedrooms would feel like ice. Taking the throw from the back of the love seat, I curled up again and scratched Dief behind the ears before falling asleep again. 

*************** 

Ray opened the door to the Meg's car for her, and when she stepped out, he offered her his hand. She smiled at him, and together they made their way up to the house. Ray again held open the door for her, and she mumbled a thanks as she unbuttoned her coat. 

"I'll just be a minute, then we'll get going." He informed her. Before she could answer, a voice came from the other room. 

"Ramundo, is that you?" 

"Yeah Ma, I just came to change." 

She came into the hallway, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Meg, it's good to see you again. Did you come for dinner? We're just sitting down." Ma smiled at her. It had been awhile since she was over at the house. Not since Robert had been kidnapped she realized with a frown. 

Meg opened her mouth, not quite knowing what to say. She looked over at Ray, and when she looked back, Mrs. Vecchio was frowning. Although she covered it quickly, Meg knew unwelcome guests weren't always appreciated. 

"No, thank you. I am just waiting for Ra... Detective Vecchio to change his pants so we can leave." She realized how that sounded, and turned a bright red. "I mean, he's wet." She realized that didn't sound any better and she looked helplessly over at him for help. 

Ma continued, ignoring her blunders. "Why don't you stay? Have a good home cooked meal. You're so skinny." 

"I'll be right back." Ray interrupted as he leaned over and gave his Ma a kiss, then left Meg to contend with his mother. He knew that once his Ma made up her mind about something, there was no peace until she got her way. He knew they would be staying for dinner. He also knew that Meg possessed a lot of the same traits, and stopped mid stride when the realization hit him. 'Did I just compare her to my mother?" He asked himself. Shaking it off, he took the rest of the stairs two at a time to his room. 

"Come, say hello to everyone." Ma said as she walked over to her, and placed her hand on the back of her arm. Meg opened her mouth again, but she knew it was no use arguing with her. She'd go with her, say hello, and be on her way. 

The dining room was a hub of activity and noise. The entire Vecchio clan was gathered around the table, talking loudly as they passed dishes up and down. As usual, there was a large selection of food and it smelled delicious. 

There was a lull in the conversation, and she looked up from the food to realize that everyone was staring at her. 

Ma stepped up and made an announcement. "Ramundo has brought Margaret for dinner." 

If there was silence before, now it was deafening. She nervously looked at the faces staring back at her. This was not a good idea. How did she let him talk her into coming here anyway? 

"Actually I just came to say hello while Detective Vecchio took care of some personal business. I'm not staying." 

Maria and Frannie exchanged a look, then resumed passing the food back down the table. Tony didn't really seem to care either way and barely looked up from his plate during the whole speech. 

1Ma ushered Meg over to a chair. "At least have a bite while you wait for him. Here." She almost forced Meg into the chair, and instead of sitting down, she leaned over and took a large casserole dish, heaping its contents onto her plate. 

"Really Mrs. Vecchio, I can't stay. Thank you for the invitation though." Meg protested as she looked at the delicious smelling food in front of her. Ray sure was taking his time changing she thought. 

Although everyone had resumed eating, the tone was muted and no one was speaking. Mrs. Vecchio had finally taken her seat, and dished herself some food with a smile on her face. 

Knowing until Ray came down she was stuck here, she picked up her fork and took a bite. It really was quite good, and she was hungry. Her lunch had consisted of a hot dog from the vender at the corner of her block. She didn't have time to get a decent lunch. 

Ray came into the room smiling, and leaned over to give his mother another kiss on the cheek. Meg smiled at him, and took the napkin from her lap, placing it on the table as she stood. 

"Ready?" She asked. She couldn't get over feeling self conscious for unwittingly inviting herself to dinner. 

Ma frowned and Ray's smile also disappeared a little. "Uh...sure." 

Meg took a step away from the table as Ma spoke. "Ramundo, Margaret hasn't finished her dinner yet. Don't be in such a hurry. Sit down and eat." 

Meg looked over at Ray who helplessly shrugged, though his smile had returned. 

"Yes Ma." He came around the table and sat in the only empty chair, which happened to be beside Meg. Reluctantly, Meg sat back down. 

Frannie and Maria kept looking over at their brother, snickering every once in a while through dinner, and Ray did his best to ignore them while making small talk with Meg and his Ma. He could tell there was something bothering Meg, and didn't know what it could be. 

When he noticed she stopped eating, he put down his fork and wiped his mouth. 

"That was great Ma, but we really need to be going." Ray said as he stood, and Meg quickly joined him. 

"Yes, thank you for dinner, it was lovely." She added. 

"But you haven't had desert yet." Ma protested. 

"We really need to be going. Perhaps another time." Meg offered, and added "it was really delicious, thank you again." 

Ray walked with her out to the foyer and when Meg picked her coat off the rack and started to put it on, he held the back so she could easily slip her arms into it. 

She didn't say anything the entire time, and after they donned their gloves, she headed outside with him following. 

When they reached her car and his, he paused. 

"Meg?" 

She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry about dinner. I didn't know that Ma would corral you like that." 

Meg tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked down. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him. "It was rather awkward. I felt like I was intruding." She honestly told him. For some reason she couldn't quite fathom, she didn't want to lie to him. 

"That could never happen. Ma loves company, and she's fond of you. Believe me, she would have said something if she thought you were intruding." 

Meg didn't believe him, and toed the snow with her boot as she looked down again while folding her arms across her chest. Should she mention why she felt this way? 

Meg didn't know why she was saying it, but she did. Quietly she replied. "I saw her frown." 

"Huh?" Ray was confused and he stepped closer to her. 

"When she invited me to dinner. You weren't looking, but she frowned, and when she saw me look at her, she hid it." 

Ray looked puzzled. "I think you're mistaken. She wanted you to stay for dinner Meg, I know she did." He was as close as he could be to her now, without touching her. He wanted to reassure her, make her believe him. 

Meg picked that moment to change the subject. 

"I think I'll call it a night. I'd still like to go over the crime scene with you though, are you available tomorrow?" She asked, her face a void mask again, her words brusque. 

Ray stared at her, not knowing quite what to say. Less than a minute ago, she was opening up to him for the first time, and now, now she was in full Dragon mode again. 

"I'll call you." He replied, then watched as she marched over to her car, and left, without giving him a second look. 

He watched until she turned the corner, then headed back towards the house. She must have been mistaken, he thought. But what did happen to make her feel that way? 

*********** 

Stan walked down the street, holding Maggie's hand. Not that he wanted to be walking in the middle of a blizzard when he had a nice comfortable classic GTO with great heat. Ok, he admitted to himself. So it wasn't a blizzard. Maybe just a few flakes. But still, it didn't make any sense freezing his butt off for no reason. 

He looked over at Maggie. Her hair was hanging loose in the back, cheeks flushed with the cold. Little vapor clouds escaping her full red lips.... She suddenly looked over at him with a wide eyed look of happiness and he smiled. Maybe it wasn't so bad going for a walk. After all, he could use the exercise and it had been a very long time since the two of them had been able to spend any time together. When he'd called her earlier to see if she wanted to get together, he thought she was going to turn him down again, but she didn't. 

They were walking to The Cop Shop so he could meet Elaine and introduce her to Maggie. Something, he told himself, he should have done yesterday. 

************** 

I didn't want to wake up. I really didn't. Dief was whining, and both babies were fussing. Slowly, I sat up and grimaced when a pain shot through my stiff neck. That love seat never had been very comfortable. 

"Sshhh.... It's all right. Mommy's here." I crooned as I picked up JC, then Robert. I knew they needed to be changed, and placed them on the floor before going into the nursery to get the supplies. 

Feeling as if I hadn't slept at all, I grabbed what I needed and left the cold room. It was almost as cold in there as it was outside. Sluggishly, I changed them, then gave each a bottle of formula. At this point, I didn't even want to nurse with as tired and achy as I was feeling. After they were settled, I lit the stoves in the two bedrooms, then donned my outer clothes to chop more wood. Dief stayed in the cabin looking over JC and Robert until I came back like always. 

Twenty minutes later, I had chopped enough for one armload or wood, and gave up. I knew Ben told me I shouldn't touch the already split pile unless I didn't have any other choice, but it was cold and I was miserable. Taking the first load into the cabin, I went back out and gathered four more armfuls before being satisfied. I could always make it up later, I told myself. 

Taking off my outer clothes, I shuddered as the warm air assaulted me and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. Coughing, I covered my mouth and looked down at Dief who was staring at me. 

"I'm making breakfast, I know you're hungry, so am I." I replied a little irritated. After all, I was moving as fast as I could. Dief just whined at me in response. 

It didn't take long to make eggs and pancakes. I hadn't had eggs at the cabin in awhile, and Ben hadn't brought any with him the last time he came home. I put a plate on the floor for Dief, then sat at the table to eat as I thought of Ben. I hoped he was all right, and wondered what he was doing now. The events of the past few days played over in my mind, especially Eric's remark about a weapon. I stared at the rifle mounted above the door and shuddered. Even if I did have it with me, what good would it do? I couldn't hit the target! It seemed chilly in the cabin, though the heaters were going, and I added another log to the stove before going into the bedroom to get an extra sweater. 

The rest of the morning went quickly as I played with the babies, took care of the dogs, and did the rest of the chores that had to be done. The one good thing was the fact that my monthly finally stopped. For awhile there, I didn't think that it would. I still had a dull ache in my abdomen, but it was easily ignored. 

I was never so relieved as when the babies settled down for a nap. I placed them in their cribs, and headed straight for my bed. Not even bothering to take off my slippers, I climbed in and pulled the covers around myself. 

************** 

Ben knelt in the snow and examined the tracks in front of him. They were almost completely covered by the new snow falling around him creating a blanket of thickness that obscured his view. He had to keep going. He'd already been out here three days, and should have caught up with the man by now. 

The poacher was proving more tenacious than he'd given him credit for. More than once Ben ended up following a bogus trail, and lost valuable time back tracking. He knew the poacher was not only an outdoors man, but was also familiar with the terrain. Standing, Ben trudged ahead trying to close the distance between the criminal and himself. 

The snow was too thick for him to see clearly now, and the wind whipped it about him like an icy blanket. He highly doubted the poacher would be able to continue on, so he tried to find a sheltered area to set up camp. After about a half hour, Ben had a lean-to set up, tied off between a couple of trees. He would have preferred a more sturdier shelter, but he wanted to be able to pack camp at a moments notice if the weather let up. 

Ben had spread his bedroll out over a layer of pine bedding for insulation, and after gathering what wood he could from the ground, he cut the branches of some nearby trees to start the fire knowing no matter how wet they were, the fresh cut branches would catch. He didn't want to have to take more from the forest around him than need be, and knew that his fire would be smoky from the wet wood. 

The fire was small, but efficient. Ben was able to melt snow for tea, and used some of the water to reconstitute the dried rations he brought with him. After eating, Ben melted more snow and refilled his canteens. Afterwards, Ben crawled into his bedroll and let out a deep breath as his aching back muscles relaxed. He briefly thought he was getting too old to be doing this, but quickly dismissed it. 

1Rolling to his side, he thought of Analise and the babies. Lately that's all he thought about. The more time he was away from them, the more he felt he was incomplete. That wasn't the only thing on his mind. He was worried about her health. Although she denied it, he knew something wasn't right. What it was he couldn't fathom, but he knew when he got back he would get answers. 

Ben also thought about Ray and Stan, and everyone else they'd left in Chicago. Although they didn't elaborate the last time he'd called, he could tell there was some strain between his two friends. Both of them passed it off as being a side effect of the case they were working on, but he couldn't help worrying for them. Thinking that he would drive himself crazy by morning, Ben opted for reviewing the RCMP manual in his head. 

By the time he'd gotten to the fifth chapter, he was fast asleep. 

********** 

"Vecchio" Welsh called from his office. 

Ray looked over to the Lieutenant's door. 

"My office, now." Welsh added and went into his office to wait. Ray threw his coat across his chair and headed in. He was just returning from a late lunch and hadn't even had a chance to sit down. What could he want? 

Ray was surprised to see Stan already in the office, sitting on the couch. He shut the door behind him, already stiffening. Whatever this was about, Ray knew he wasn't going to like it. 

11"Have a seat." Welsh offered as he settled himself behind his desk. 

"Sir, if I may ask, what's this about." Ray started as he sat in a chair. 

"How's the Strathmeyer case coming along?" He asked. 

Ray and Stan looked at each other, and replied at the same time. 

"Fine" 

"Good." 

Welsh nodded as he took in the silent interplay between the two men. "What have you come up with?" He asked. 

Once again they looked at each other. Neither had bothered to work together or really keep each other informed for the past week or two, deciding it was either that or they'd end up killing each other. 

"Well Sir, we're uh..." Ray started. 

"We got some leads." Stan finished and Ray looked at him. 

"Yeah, that's right." 

"Welsh leaned back in his chair and placed his hands across him, interlocking his fingers. 

"I see. You have leads. And may I ask what these leads are?" Welsh said with infinite patience, and an eerily calm to his voice. "The reason I ask, not to push the two of you of course, but I have everyone from the Mayor down, calling me at least ten times a day, wanting something that I can give them, so they can give it to the press and get them off their backs." 

Ray and Stan nervously looked at each other. When Welsh looked pointedly at Stan, the blond cop chose that moment to pick imaginary lint from his pants. 

The silence was getting a bit much, and Welsh cleared his throat. "You aren't any closer to solving this case, are you?" 

"We'll get something Lieu, we're on the edge, I can feel it." Ray assured him. 

Welsh sat up and picked up a paper on his desk, then handed it to Ray who was closer. "I hate to do this, but the two of you are off the case." 

"What?! You can't do that!" Stan practically yelled as he jumped from his seat. 

"Sit down Detective!" Welsh boomed. "You had your chance. I've kept the feds out of this as long as possible. I can't cover any longer." 

"What about the Russell case?" Ray asked. 

"The feds took over the 25th almost a week ago. I called in every favor I had to give the two of you this extra time." Welsh explained. 

Both men were standing now, and Ray went to the window to look around the bullpen while Stan paced the length of the small room. 

"When are they coming?" Stan finally asked. 

"Anytime now. The two of you did your best. You worked hard. Step back now. It's not your problem any longer." Welsh leaned back in his chair again. 

Ray couldn't believe what he was hearing. Since when does Welsh give in so easily? Something wasn't right here. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ray asked as he went to Welsh's desk and placed his hands on the edges, leaning over. "We busted our asses these past few weeks, and now we're just supposed to take it easy?" His voice rose as he started to lose the tight control he had over his emotions. 

Welsh's face grew hard and he stood up, causing Ray to stand also. "That's the least of your problems right now Vecchio." 

Welsh looked over at Stan to make sure he had both men's attention before continuing. "It's no secret that the two of you haven't been getting along. You've used my squad room as your own personal boxing ring and I don't think the two of you should be partners any longer." 

Both men were silent, in shock. He couldn't mean what they thought he meant, could he? 

Stan came over to where the two of them stood. "So what're ya saying Lieu?" 

Welsh looked at the two men, his jaw set as he thought of his next words. Silently he went back over to his desk and sat down. Only then did he look up at them and speak. 

"I'm going to have to transfer one of you." He held his hand up to forestall the objections he knew were coming. "I don't know which yet. If one of you would like to volunteer, that'll make my job easier." 

"I'm not going anywhere." Ray firmly made his decision known. 

"Oh, like I am?" Stan sarcastically asked him. "I don't think so." 

Welsh, sensing another argument was imminent, spoke up. "Then the two of you had better start working together as partners, and I mean now." 

Both Ray and Stan eyed each other warily. 

"Not get out of here before I have you both transferred." He ordered and watched as the two men sulked out of the office. 

************** 

My body racked with coughs, which brought me out of the deep sleep I was in. Rolling on my side and propping myself up with my elbow, I tried to take in a deep breath to loosen the grip it had on me. After a few more moments, the coughs finally subsided. 

I looked at my watch and couldn't believe that I had only been sleeping for an hour. I shuddered under the blankets and snuggled deeper in them wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. I knew I should check on the babies though, and willed myself to get up. After going to the bathroom, I snuck into the babies room and covered both of them back up. No matter how cold it was, they still managed to kick off their covers. 

I added some more wood to their stove, and went into the kitchen area to heat water for tea. Dief was still asleep on the love seat and I looked around the cabin for something to do. I knew there were still a lot of chores that I could do, but I didn't want to do them. I just wanted to take one day off. 

As I waited for the water to boil, I went over to the window and looked out. I was surprised to see it snowing, when did it start? The snow was coming down fairly heavy and I rubbed my arms as I looked into the swirling white. Somewhere out there was Ben. I hoped he was already back at the detachment, but for some strange reason I just knew he was still in the middle of God knows where chasing down criminals. The tea pot started to whistle and I poured the hot water into my waiting cup. 

I thought I would have to move Dief over, but he graciously moved enough so I could sit down. I curled my legs up on the sofa and covered myself with the throw as I leaned back and sipped the hot tea. It was odd being back at the cabin after the last week and a half around people. I hadn't realized how much I missed socializing. If Ben wasn't back in two weeks, I decided I was going to go back into town and see what was going on for myself. 

************  
Meg took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the bullpen. After she went home last night and had a chance to think, she felt truly awful for how she acted towards Ray. After all, it wasn't his fault. 

She really hoped he would call today, but as the hours rolled by, she knew he had changed his mind. Deciding to take the bull by the horns, Meg came to him. It was almost four thirty in the afternoon, and she knew he would probably be leaving work soon. Most Americans had an aversion to working more than eight hours a day. 

When she did see him, she was surprised to see both him and Stan engrossed at Stan's desk. Frannie waved to her as she walked by, and she smiled in return, but the men were oblivious to her approach. It wasn't until she was directly in front of the desk that they raised their heads. 

"Gentlemen" Meg greeted. 

"Inspector" Stan acknowledged as Ray just sat and stared at her. 

Meg, thinking this might not have been such a good idea, cleared her throat. "I was expecting your call." She said as she looked at Ray. 

Stan got a big smile on his face. "Oh....is this personal? I can leave the two of you alone... Hey, I got it. The broom closet is empty so you can...." 

1"Knock it off" Ray interrupted gruffly. "It's just business. Inspector Thatcher came by to help. She's gonna look over the crime scene." A pink hue spread to his face as he spoke. 

He didn't notice the fleeting look of hurt on Meg's face, and it was gone almost as quick as it had come. She now wore her usual impassive mask. 

Stan wasn't giving up though, and he stood, stretching. "Yeah, whatever you want to call it. I'm gonna go get some coffee." 

He walked away from the pair laughing. 

Meg looked down and tucked another loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was seriously considering getting her hair cut short again, it was a lot easier to take care of. Knowing this had been a bad idea, she spoke. 

"I didn't realize this was a not a good time for you Detective. I'll just....." 

Ray cut her off . "No don't go." She looked up at him and he shrugged. "I mean, you did come to look at the crime scene, and I promised you I'd take you today, so..." 

Meg just nodded her reply and held the coat she had draped over her arm a little tighter to herself for comfort, support, she wasn't quite sure. 

Ray quickly walked over to his desk and retrieved his coat, then went back over to Meg. 

"Ready?" He asked. He didn't know why his palms started to sweat, or why his heart rate increased, but he did his best to keep a calm exterior. 

Meg simply nodded in reply as she turned to go. On the way past Frannie's desk, she mumbled a good-bye, and Frannie gave her brother a 'I'm gonna tease that crap out of you later look'. Ray tried his best to ignore it as he followed Meg out of the room. 

The ride over to the park was in silence, and Ray was trying desperately to break the tension. Every question he asked, every subject he broached, Meg answered with either one syllable, or a nod of her head. Now he was at a total loss. 

Turning off the engine, he jovially announced "we're here", even though it was obvious. Meg busied herself with donning her gloves, and wrapping her scarf around her neck. Ray took the opportunity to go around to her side of the car and held the door for her. 

"Thank you" she mumbled without looking directly at him. 

When she stepped out of the car and stood, Ray didn't move so he was not only blocking her path, but he was only inches from her body. 

"Meg, are you going to talk to me?" He asked, his voice filled partly with concern, partly with hurt. 

"I don't believe there's anything to talk about." She replied, looking at him quickly, then darting her eyes across the park. "Except this case of course." 

She paused and added, "and I believe it's Inspector Thatcher, not Meg, as you stated earlier." Her voice was impassive, as if she were telling him what time it was. 

Meg brushed past him and headed for the swings. Ray lowered his head in frustration. So that's what this was all about, he told himself. He should have known better than to have put walls between them at the station, but Stan had caught him off guard and he panicked. Not knowing if he could repair the damage he'd caused, Ray headed off in the direction Meg had taken. 

************** 

Ben knew it was early in the morning, even though there was no visible change from when he set up camp. Ben knew that any hope he had of catching the poacher had to come today. He would not go back empty handed. Though it was still snowing, Ben packed his gear and headed out in the direction the poacher had last taken. 

Going was slow at best. The new snow hadn't packed and more than a few times, Ben ended up in drifts that were up to his waist. He knew that the snow could be just as dangerous as quicksand if he fell too deep. The storm that blew around him barely let up, though he could sense, rather than see the change a change. 

He was more than aware that the poacher could have doubled back on his trail, taken any number of directions, or be waiting out the storm in a secluded area. He hoped more than anything that he'd find some sign he was on the right trail. Mentally, Ben took stock of his supplies. Though he normally packed more than an adequate share to see him through most contingencies, he was starting to get worried. This was day four, and he only had about two days left. If he finds the criminal, it will take at least another two or three days to get back to the detachment at Echo Bay. That was, if he found him. 

It was well after four in the afternoon, when Ben literally stumbled upon a ruck sac. The snowfall had become thick again and visibility was reduced to only a few feet in front of him. Kneeling, he examined the contents. Inside were extra clothes, some dried rations and water. Why would he leave his supplies behind? He looked around trying to find tracks. If they were staggered, that would indicate the man was becoming delirious, a dangerous effect of hypothermia. 

Ben paused, and spun around but it was too late. He was staring down the barrel of a shotgun. The poachers face was barely visible behind the fur hood of his parka, but Ben could see a smile of evil triumph. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. 

"Get up!" The man ordered, and slowly, Ben complied. His jaw set, he was simultaneously chastising himself for being so foolish, and working on a way to turn the tables. 

"Give me your weapon" the man ordered next. 

Ben stared at him, not willing to give it up. Instead, he began one of his proven deterrents when faced with armed criminals. "You won't get away with this..." 

"Now!" The man ordered with less patience than he'd shown before. Ben slowly started to reach for his gun as he continued. 

"You don't want to shoot me." 

"Yeah? And why's that?" Although the poacher did answer Ben, which was an improvement, his eyes hadn't wavered from Ben's hands the entire time Ben undid the clasp that held his gun in place. 

"You would have already done it." Ben logically supplied. 

"I still can, you just remember that." 

Ben lifted his gun slowly, and holding the barrel, held it out to the poacher. The man eyed him warily. "Toss it over here." He commanded. 

Ben's grip tightened on his weapon and he didn't move. In response, the man pointed his rifle at Ben's chest. 

"I'm not going to tell you twice." He said, his voice even. 

Ben tossed it and watched with his peripheral vision as it landed deep in the snow. It wasn't visible, and the hole left behind was being quickly swallowed by the blowing snow. 

"Think about what you're doing. Right now you're only wanted for seal poaching. It isn't too late to turn yourself in." Ben calmly stated. The man ignored him as he motioned with his rifle. 

"Take out your handcuffs." 

"I don't have any handcuffs." Ben wondered how this would effect the man. 

"Don't play around, I said get them out!" The man fired off a round to show he was serious. It whizzed by Ben's head, but he didn't flinch. As close as he was to the rifle, Ben knew he wasn't the target, and held his ground keeping his eyes locked on the poacher the entire time. 

Ben undid his parka, then his coat, to finally expose his uniform. "See? No handcuffs. I don't carry them." 

The man simply stared at Ben and watched as he quickly rebuttoned his clothes. Ben knew that even a few minutes of exposure in this weather could have detrimental effects. 

Frustration took over and the poacher leaned over, making sure to keep his rifle trained on Ben, to take a rope from his pack. 

"Turn around." He ordered, and Ben slowly complied. He had to bide his time, he thought to himself. 

************ 

Ray walked around a hedge in the direction Meg went. When he rounded the corner, he saw her sitting on a swing. Not moving mind you, just sitting. She seemed to be staring off into space. 

Undecided for a moment, Ray sat in the swing next to her. She still didn't speak and he started. 

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have called you Inspector back in the bullpen, but I wasn't expecting Stan to act the way he did and I...." 

"Shh!" Meg interrupted him. He watched as she concentrated, her brow furrowed. She then stood and turned slowly full circle as if looking for something. Ray sat and watched her, not quite sure what she was doing. 

"I believe the kidnapper would have hidden in those hedges." She stated, pointing to the thick hedges not far from the playground. Before Ray could reply, Meg was heading in that direction. He quickly caught up with her. 

"Look, we've combed every part of this park, there was nothing. Besides, we don't even know if Bobby even made it to the park." Ray informed her. 

Meg stopped walking and looked at him. She was going to add her own theory, but a noise distracted her. She looked at Ray to see if he had heard it too. It was coming from the thick hedges and Ray pulled out his gun as he edged closer, motioning for her to stay behind him. When he was at what could be considered an entrance, he readied himself and took a deep breath. 

No one could tell that inside, the cop was using a technique that he and a certain Mountie applied all the time. 'On three' he told himself. 'One.....two.....THREE!' Ray shot around the hedge, gun at the ready to find himself staring down the barrel of another. the Two men looked at each other for a long moment as hearts pounded out of control. 

"What in the hell r'ya doing? I could have killed ya!" Stan yelled, partly in relief as he holstered his weapon. 

Ray recovered and sarcastically replied. "I doubt that, you would already be dead." 

Stan took a step closer to him. "Is that so?" 

Just as he was about to reply, Maggie came around the hedge and stood in-between the two, placing a hand on each chest and pushing lightly, to separate them. "that's enough." 

"I couldn't agree more" Meg added as she appeared from around Ray. "Constable." Meg greeted her subordinate. 

"Inspector." 

"What are ya doing here anyway? Besides trying to get shot." Stan asked his partner. 

"Trying to find a missing kid, like I've been for the past three weeks." Ray said in a voice that implied Stan hadn't been. 

1"Detective Kowalski," Meg interrupted, effectively cutting the argument short. "Did you happen to find anything that pertains to the case?" 

Stan eyed Ray one last time before turning his attention to her. "Uh...no. We were gonna walk back to the kid's house." 

1"that's what we were also planning. Perhaps we can pool our resources." Meg suggested. 

Maggie smiled. "that sounds like a great idea." 

Both men didn't want to argue with the two women, knowing that they would probably lose any argument, so grudgingly, they agreed. 

Although it was only 5:30, it was already dark for the most part. The temperature was rapidly dropping, and the only one who didn't seemed to be phased by the cold weather was Maggie. Ray could tell that Meg was feeling the effects, though she wouldn't admit it. 

They were within sight of the Strathmeyer house when Stan stopped. Everyone looked at him expectantly. 

"Did you find something?" Maggie asked. 

Stan's looked miserable, he was cold, hungry, and irritated. "No, look, this isn't doing nothin'. Almost every member of the Chicago PD has been through this area at least a hundred times. We aren't gonna find nothin', so why freeze our...." Stan started to form a word, then looked at Maggie and changed his mind. "butts. Why freeze our butts off?" 

"Because a little boy is still missing, that's why." Ray reminded him. 

"Hey, I wanna find him just as much as everyone else. Wasting my time out here isn't gonna help him." 

Maggie had turned away from the exclating disagreement and looked around, her eyes settling on the house in front of them. It was three doors away from the Strathmeyers. Meg came up beside her and they looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. 

"Ray, did someone ask the neighbors if they'd seen anything unusual the day Bobby disappeared?" Maggie asked. 

Ray stopped arguing with Stan and gave Maggie a patronizing look. "That was one of the first things we did." 

Meg nodded towards the house. "What about them?" 

Knowing that whatever the two women were thinking, it was at least better than sitting there arguing with him, both men thought at the same time. 

Stan took out a little notebook, and flipped through a few pages. "No. Their neighbors said they're on vacation. Wont be back for..." He flipped another page "another week." 

"Long vacation." Meg voiced. 

"Must be nice to have it like that." Ray added, then frowned. "Why did you want to know?" 

Meg didn't answer him as she started to walk across the snow filled grass. Maggie was right on her heels, followed by a confused Ray and Stan. When they were not even halfway to the house, flood lights came on illuminating the entire area. 

"Motion activated" Stan said almost under his breath. 

"Indeed." Maggie smiled at him. 

They approached the house and Meg peered into a window beside the door. 

"Will someone tell me what's going on around here?" Ray asked, more than a little annoyed. 

Meg looked over at him and sighed. "It stands to reason that since the owners were planning to be gone an extensive amount of time, they would have taken precautions to secure their belongings." 

"We already thought of that" Stan spoke when she had finished. "All the other neighbors in this block and the next that had video surveillance systems didn't show anything out of the ordinary." 

"It's still worth investigating." Maggie countered, looking directly at Stan. He stared back at her for a moment, blocking out everyone else around him. 

Stan....Stan, Stan, Kowalski!" Ray finally yelled, snapping Stan out of his stupor. 

"Huh?" Stan gave him a blank look. 

"Wanna stay with us here?" He asked. 

Meg was becoming impatient with the two men. Honestly, she thought, how do they ever manage to solve any crime in Chicago? She perhaps thought it was by sheer luck. 

"So how do we get a copy of the tape?" Maggie asked. 

Ray smiled one of his dazzling smiles at her. "Watch and learn" he said as he took out his cell phone. 

*************** 

'The days seem to drag now, and I find I have less energy. Maybe it's because of the snow that's been falling for three days straight. I wouldn't exactly call it a blizzard, far from it, but it makes doing any of the outside chores tough. Robert and Jacinda also seem to be fussier than usual, and I find most of my time is spent trying to calm them down. After they go to sleep, I make up the chores I couldn't do during the day.' 

1I turned my head and covered my mouth as a small coughing fit took over. Once I'd caught my breath, I picked up my pen and continued writing in my journal. 

'I'm hoping that Ben's alright. I know he can take care of himself, but if he ever knew how much I worry about him when he's out there, or how much I miss him, I'm afraid of what he would do. The RCMP means everything to him, it's part of who he is. How could I ask him to change that? The same qualities that make him a fine officer and the same ones that brought me to love him. The most I can do is wait, and pray, and never let him know how it affects me.' 

I closed the journal and went over to the window, placing my head against the cool glass. It was a welcome relief, and I stood there for how long, I don't know. Knowing I had yet to feed the dogs, I put my coat on and headed for the barn. 

Opening the barn door, the dogs gathered around me, knowing it was time to eat. I took the bowls and filled them, then gave them fresh water. By the time I was finished, I felt like I was in a sauna. I pushed my hood off and was just about to leave when I noticed a barrel had been knocked over. Sighing, I went over to it thinking it was just one more thing that I had to do on an already long list. 

I went over to its end and placing my hands beneath it, tried to lift it. Frustrated when it didn't budge, I tried again with the same results. Damn it! There had to be a way to get it back up. Staring at it didn't seem to help, so I decided to take the lid off, take out some of whatever was inside and then try, but the lid wouldn't budge. 

I took off my parka and grabbed my sweater, flapping it fast against my chest to try and cool down a little bit. I couldn't believe the effort it was taking to get the stupid thing back up. Looking around the barn, I tried to find something that I could use as a lever. Where was a crow bar when you needed one? I did manage to find a thick wooden stick and wedged it under the barrel as far as it could go. Finding a block, I put it under the wood and added all my weight, trying to get the barrel to move. The strain was horrendous, but I was rewarded when it lifted about six or seven inches off the ground. I tried to maneuver closer to the barrel, thinking that it was high enough that I could get under it, when the wood snapped. 

I fell backwards as the barrel hit the ground with a loud crash and rolled further into the middle of the barn. Breathing hard, I lay back and tried to catch my breath. This was the stupidest thing I could imagine. If I was going to live out here, I had to be able to do what needed to be done. How could I do that if I couldn't even lift a stupid barrel? What, was I supposed to wait until Ben got home lord knows when to do it for me? What if he's gone a long time and something else happens? No, I've got to do this. 

More determined than ever, I scrambled to my feet and went back over to the barrel. I rolled it back to its spot, even that was hard! What on earth could possibly be in here? Bricks? Finally, I managed to get it back to its spot, and tried to lift it once again. Not finding anything else to use as a lever, I used my hands. 

This time I had managed to get it about four inches off the ground and was just positioning myself to get a better hold.... 

"Aauuhh" the barrel fell again and I with it. I grabbed my stomach and tried to curl up in a ball, willing the pain away. I became aware that I couldn't breath as my body struggled to come to grip with the sensations coursing through it. Finally, in a rush, I was able to take a few shallow breaths, then a few bigger ones. 

The pain in my stomach was intense and I immediately thought that I ruptured something. I could feel something warm between my legs, as my heart raced. Tears fell from my eyes, and I realized that I had to find a way to get back to the cabin, back to the babies. 

Moving slowly, I rolled a little and with my free hand, the one that wasn't still holding my stomach, I tried to put it under me to help push myself up. I grimaced against the pain and managed to get my knees under me. I thought it ironic to now use the barrel as leverage to pull myself to my feet. Sitting on it, I had to rest. 

'Good, it's becoming bearable' I thought as I shakily walked over to get my parka. After pulling it over my head, I slowly headed for the cabin. 

************** 

It seemed to take forever to make even a little advancement on the cabin. More than once I found myself on my knees in the snow as the wind whipped about me. Never one to give up, I became more determined to reach the cabin. When I finally made it to the stairs, I sat on one, and rested my head against an upper stair. The cold didn't really bother me, since I was overheated from all the effort it had taken me to get this far. 

I could hear Dief whining inside the cabin, and scratching at the door. I didn't want to move again, because every time I did, the dull ache would turn into a sharp pain. Taking a few deep breaths to ready myself, I pulled myself to my feet and made my way into the cabin. 

As soon as I opened the door, Dief was right in front of me, whining. 

"I'm fine Dief." I told him and hoped it was true as I made my way over to the love seat. After taking off my parka, I lowered myself onto it and closed my eyes. 

**************** 

Ray held up a tape with a smile on his face as he approached Meg and Maggie. Stan was finishing up with a black and white as they secured the vacant house. 

"We got it." Ray said proudly as he smiled at Meg. 

"Lets just hope there's something on there we can use." She replied, not as hopeful. 

Stan joined them, and everyone looked at each other. 

"Are we gonna stand here all night? Or are we gonna watch the tape?" Stan asked. 

Ray thought of all the people as his house, and remembered the uncomfortable experience Meg had last night. That wasn't a scene he wanted to repeat. 

"Where?" Maggie asked. 

Stan thought of what a mess his place was, and knew he didn't want the Ice queen seeing it. Maggie had already experienced it on a few occasions, and he couldn't get her to sit down. She was always trying to straighten and clean. 

"I don't have a video player" Maggie informed them. 

All eyes turned to Ray then. "Uh, too many people at my place, we'd never get any work done."  
Stan was next in line and shrugged. "Broken." 

Maggie raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. The telltale hue of Stan's face told her all she needed to know. 

When everyone looked at Meg, her face paled somewhat. "I...isn't there a VCR at the station?" She asked. 

"Yeah, but it's on it's last leg. Everything looks like the 50's. Snow on the screen, jumpy. We'd probably not be able to see anything." Ray informed her. 

Everyone was quiet then, waiting for Meg to come to a decision. She looked up to realize everyone was looking at her. 

"Alright!" She snapped. "Let's just get this over with." Meg was a very private person and she didn't like the idea of having people in her apartment, especially Kowalski, she thought as she eyed him warily. 

The four of them headed back to the park to get their cars. 

******************* 

Ben could feel the cold air and snow whipping into the neck collar of his parka. The wind had blew his hood halfway back, but with his hands bound behind him, he couldn't stop the cold from assaulting him. 

Of course, he had bigger worries at the moment. After his captor had made sure he was secured, he had rooted through Ben's pack, taking the rest of the dried food, water, and a few other essentials, then left it, including his bedroll. 

He knew that without adequate protection, he probably wouldn't survive the night. That knowledge led him to believe two things. One, time was of the essence, and two, whatever his captor had planned to do to him, it would be over with by tomorrow morning. 

They finally stopped late afternoon, and though Ben showed no outward signs, he was chilled to the bone and exhausted. It had been hard to keep his balance with his hands tied behind him. He watched as the man drank the rest of his water, and ate the last of the rations he'd packed. Not once did he bother to offer any to Ben. 

He shifted slightly, trying to see what play was in his ropes now that the mans attention was elsewhere. Though his weapon had been taken, he still had his knife in his boot. 

Ben stopped shifting as the man looked at him. He returned his gaze steadfast, showing no emotion. Ben watched as he dug more rope out of his pack and came over to him. 

"Get against the tree" he ordered. Ben didn't move and the man grabbed the back of his parka to bodily move him. Ben swept his leg out, and knocked him backwards in the snow. Standing quickly, he tried to run into the woods, but didn't make if far before he was tackled, and landed heavily on his chest. The wind was knocked from him, and as he gasped for breath, he was rolled over. 

The poached sat on his chest and pulling back, hit him hard across the face. The blow connected with his cheekbone, and as the man readied for another punch, Ben bucked beneath him, knocking him off. Ben shifted quickly and wrapped his legs around the man's neck. The poacher struggled to unlock the powerful thighs, but Ben held on tight. Ben tried to gage what was going on, but from his position, only the man's back was to him. He cried out as a sudden pain struck his leg, but instead of letting go, he locked the mans head tighter. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the man's struggles stopped, and his body went limp. Ben lay back in relief, and closed his eyes, thankful that he wasn't dead. The thought shocked him. He'd never once been concerned about his personal well being while pursuing a criminal, what was different this time? 

He knew the answer before he'd even formed the question. When he thought he wasn't going to make it, the only thing he could think of was Analise waiting at the boarding house for him, and not knowing what happened. In the secluded area that he was in, it could be well into summer before anyone might stumble across his body. 

Ben reached into his boot and after some searching, managed to grab his knife. It didn't take him long to free himself then, and even less time to reverse the situation. After the poacher was secured, Ben rummaged through the ruck sac and greedily drank the water. Knowing they had a ways to go, he reluctantly replaced the cap and stuffed it back in the bag. His stomach grumbled, reminding him the poacher took the rest of the food. It would soon be too cold to travel, and Ben knew he needed to find his pack before hand. The one sleeping bag the man had, wouldn't be enough for the both of them. 

************* 

Meg unlocked the door, and looked around nervously at her apartment, making sure she didn't leave any personal items lying about. She took off her coat, and looked at the three people standing in the middle of her living room. 

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be back in a minute." They didn't say anything as she disappeared down a hallway. 

Once they heard Meg shut a door, they breathed a sigh of relief. It was then they took the liberty to look around the apartment. It was nicely furnished, not a lot of knickknacks, but it did give the impression of being lived in. 

Stan let out a low whistle as he looked around. "Not what I thought" he said, gaining Maggie's attention. 

"What exactly were you expecting?" She asked. 

Stan smiled, knowing she would take the bait. "Oh I don't know, chains, icebergs, maybe a few penguins running around." 

"That's enough." Ray interrupted. For some strange reason he couldn't fathom, he didn't want to hear anyone calling her names or speaking bad about her. 

"Come on Vecchio, you gotta be kidding. You call her more things than anyone." 

Maggie interrupted "I don't think this is appropriate to...." 

Ray was about to stand up for Meg, and himself. He was going to finally let Kowalski know that though he may have been at the head of the line to say things about her before, it wasn't like that any longer. When Maggie's words trailed off, he saw what caught her attention. Meg had been standing quietly at the end of the living room. How much had she heard? 

When she straightened her shoulders and came into the room, the look in her eyes let Ray know she'd heard more than enough, though her face was void of expression. She had changed into a pair of jeans, and a white long sleeved shirt. No one spoke, and finally Meg, in a quiet voice started. 

"The VCR is over here." She didn't look at any of them as she went over and turned on the television. 

Ray approached her and handed her the tape. When she went to take it, he wouldn't let go, and she had to look at him. He tried to give her his best 'I'm sorry' look, but it was nothing compared to the hurt in her eyes. 

Meg dropped her eyes and put the tape into the VCR, pushing play. She sat in a nearby chair, not making eye contact with anyone, focusing solely on the tape. It didn't take long before the others silently found seats as they watched the scenes flash across the screen. 

They had been through the tape five times, and all four people were getting frustrated that between them, neither could find a clue as to the missing child. It was getting late, and Meg was just about to tell everyone it was a good effort when there was a knock on the door. Not knowing who it could be, she cautiously approached it. 

She was surprised to see a pizza delivery man holding three pizzas, and a six pack of soda. 

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong address, I didn't order any pizza" she told him. 

"I got it" Stan yelled as he came up behind her. 

"Hi Sal" Stan greeted, "how much?" 

"Twentyeight nintyfive." Sal replied as he thrust the pizzas into Meg's hands. 

"That's robbery!" He protested, but Sal just shrugged. 

"You want the pizza or not? I gave you a good discount." 

Stan dug out thirty and gave it to the man, then took the soda from him. He shut the door, and turned to see Meg staring at him. 

"You ordered pizza to my house, and didn't bother to ask first?" 

Stan smiled at her. "No need to thank me" and went back into the living room. 

1Ray and Maggie looked up when the entered, and Ray cleared a spot on the coffee table. 

"Good, I'm starved." He walked over to take the pizzas from Meg, and smiled at her. She shook her head and went into the kitchen to retrieve plates and glasses. 

When she came back into the room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone had taken the pizza and was eating, without plates, and drinking straight from the soda cans. Apparently she couldn't even get that right. 

She placed the dishes on the dining table and went back into the room. For the time being, the tape was forgotten as the hungry officers dug in. Meg hesitantly approached the three and Ray smiled at her, then handed her a piece of pizza. Maggie reached over and gave her a soda. 

"Thank you" she mumbled, then ate in silence while the others talked around her. 

************* 

Ben took the lead after making sure his prisoner wouldn't be able to undo the ropes he'd secured around him. The storm was getting worse, and Ben knew they had to stop soon. He wasn't sure how far they had traveled, or if he'd even be able to find his pack after the storm had been blowing all this time, but he knew he had to try. 

The cold seemed to seep into his bones, and more than once he had to stop to make sure his prisoner was still covered, and to give him water. The one consideration Ben made, was to make the poacher carry the seal pelts and the pack that he had with him. 

After another hour, Ben was no closer to finding his pack, and he had no choice but to stop for the night. The poacher sat down and Ben unhooked the pack from him. Digging through it, there was only a small tarp, and the one sleeping bag. Ben rigged a shelter as best he could since the snow wasn't deep enough to dig out a shelter. 

After he had everything situated as best he could, Ben led the prisoner inside. He had managed to make a small V shape out of the tarp, and blocked the one end with snow. It was barely big enough to fit one person, let alone two, and he tried not to think about that as he broke branches off near by trees to try and get even a small fire going. 

After the sixth try, he knew it was hopeless. The wind was whipping about them too hard to start even the smallest of fires. He peered into the makeshift shelter to make sure his prisoner was all right. The tarp was so small a person could only lay inside of it, which was exactly what the prisoner was doing. Ben took the pack, and placed it across the opening, then went about trying to build enough snow up to act as a windbreak. After twenty minutes, he hunkered as close as he could to the tarp, and closed his eyes. He knew it would be a miracle if he made it, but he had to try. Sighing, he allowed himself one thought before applying his meditation techniques. It was going to be a long night. 

***************** 

"I just don't get it. How can six kids turn up missing and no one have any leads?" Stan asked, then took a drink of soda. 

"We've been experiencing the same problem in Canada." Maggie added. "In the past few months four children have been reported missing."  
"Five." Meg corrected, "another report came over the fax last night. This one was in Eagle Falls." 

Maggie's eyes grew wide. "That's near Inuvik." 

"I guess Benny got his hands full then." Ray chimed in. "It just doesn't make sense. I know they're related. They gotta be. The MO's the same. First it was Augusta, Chicago...." 

Stan added "now they've hit Helena and Fairbanks. There's no set pattern. It's as if they're just bouncing around." 

Maggie frowned in concentration, and Meg stared off into space. "Bouncing may be right Detective." She added as she jumped up and went to a hutch. After a few minutes of digging, she came back with a folded paper. 

"What's that?" Ray asked, even as Maggie was clearing the coffee table of the pizza boxes and sodas. 

1"A map of Canada." She answered as she spread it out. Using an orange marker she also brought over, she started. "Where did you say the children were taken from again?" 

By now both men had an idea of what she was getting at, and all four of them hovered over the map. 

"The first one was in Augusta about three months ago." Stan said, and though the map was of Canada, the northern most part of the US was visible. Meg circled it and then did the same for the other cities. When they looked, it did appear to be a random pattern....at first. 

Maggie and Meg both smiled at each other. 

"Hey, you want to let us in on the secret?" Ray asked. 

Meg smiled at him. "Over the past few months, we've been receiving reports of missing children in Canada as well. Toronto" she said as she circled the city "Winnipeg, Edmonton, and lastly, Eagle Falls." 

All four officers stared at the map, then smiled. 

"That's gotta be it!" Stan practically yelled. He took the marker from Meg and starting at Augusta, drew a zig zag line between the US and Canada until there wasn't anything left. 

"That's why neither of us has had luck in finding a pattern. They knew the US and Canada would probably not think of collaborating right away, and they took advantage of that by not only traveling back and forth, but by changing where they were taking the children from!" Maggie excitedly added. 

"It's a good theory" Meg started, and they could tell there was a 'but' coming. She looked at the expectant faces. "We still need to check the MO of the kidnappings in Canada. If they match, we can alert the various police personnel on both sides." 

"It's gotta be that, even the dates match up." Stan interjected, not wanting to even remotely think this break though may be another false hope. 

"They appear to, yes." Meg agreed. 

"What are we waiting for? Lets get down to the station and start working on this!" Ray said as he stood. 

In less than a minute, the apartment was empty as all four officers almost ran to the waiting cars. 

***************** 

The drums were getting louder, and I followed the sound. Soon, I saw a small spot of light. As I drew near, it grew bigger, and I could see people dancing around it in various animal costumes. The chanting was rhythmic and drew me closer to the scene before me. I was outside, somewhere...and I didn't have my parka on, yet I wasn't cold. The heat from the fire made it feel like summer, though snow was on the ground, and some falling about me. I walked until I was inside the circle of dancers. Across from the fire a figure appeared, but it was difficult to see through the flames. No matter what direction I tried to move, the flames blocked my path. It seemed inside my mind, but I could have swore I heard a whisper. Something was speaking over and over, but I couldn't understand the words. The figure across the fire motioned for me to go back. I couldn't move. I didn't want to. It was warm here and I didn't want to go. I could see the animals dancing about us, as the figure was also inside the ring. 

"Go back" the figure said, and this time I understood. 

"No...." I whispered "I want to stay." I could feel myself start to shake as the heat slowly left me. The voice was more insistant. "Go back." 

One of the animals appeared beside the figure, and I watched as it transformed into something familiar. Something that I should have known..... Ben! It was Ben. I tried to run to him, but the flames lept about me. 

"Ben!" I cried out and was rewarded when he slowly turned to face me. I was crying with relief. He was here, everything was going to be ok. My shaking got worse as the cold became more pronounced. 

He also tried to move towards me, and again the fire kept us apart. The whispering I could hear, almost inside my mind was also becoming louder. I could almost make out the words, but not quite. 

The voice became louder as Ben began to fade from sight. "No!" I screamed. "Ben, don't go.....please, help me." I begged. 

The image was almost gone, and I could hear the voice ".....lest the earth forget to breath." 

"Ben!" I screamed as my eyes flew open. It took me a minute to realize that I was back in the cabin, on the love seat. My breathing was ragged, as if I'd just ran a long way. I could feel the pain in my stomach and closed my eyes against it. 

Slowly, I came to realize the babies were crying, and Dief was beside me, whining. It was cold, very cold, and I struggled against the pain to sit up. The fires had gone out, and I forced myself to move. I was alone again, and there were things that needed to be done. 

************ 

Welsh sat back in his chair, looking at the map placed in front of him. At first it was impossible to understand the four of them when they came bursting into his office, but once he'd been able to decipher their babbling, he had to admit the theory showed promise. 

"All right," Welsh said as he sat up "Inform the Alaska police departments, as well as the one's along the northern boarder. Inspector?" 

"I'll take care of the Canadian side." 

"Good. Let's get to it." He finished, and in a haste, they left the office, calling for Frannie and others to help get the word out. 

It was well after midnight by the time they had contacted everyone, obtained the rest of the kidnapping information from the various cities, and then distributed everything they'd compiled and sending it back to everyone. Meg stretched and placed her hands on her hips as she flexed her back. This had been a very long day, and in less than five hours, she had to get up to get ready to go to the Consulate. She didn't hear Ray come up behind her, and jumped when he touched her shoulder. She spun around to see him holding out her coat for her. 

"I didn't mean to frighten you" he said with a smile. 

"That's quite all right. It's late and I'm tired." She said as way of an explanation. She slipped her arms into the material, and he lifted it across her shoulders. He didn't immediately drop his hands, and she stilled all movement. 

Meg was wrapped up in the feelings he was bringing to life inside her, and was just about to lean back into his caress when she remembered Stan's comment earlier. Apparently, Ray had been first in line to make disparaging remarks about her. 

She pulled forward, effectively losing his hands and she turned to face him. "I should be going."  
Ray looked at her with her head bent to the side a little, not making eye contact with him. "I'll give you a ride." He offered. 

"No, I'd rather take a taxi." She quickly interjected. He didn't speak for a moment, thinking of what to say. 

"It's late, and you probably won't find one around here. Besides, it's the least I can do after you've practically cracked this case on your own." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. 

Frannie came up then, looking like she was about to fall asleep on her feet. "Hey bro, are you leaving soon? I'm beat. Hi Meg" she added almost as an after thought. 

Ray looked at his sister, thinking that he hadn't really paid much attention to her lately with as busy as he'd been. He frowned as he took in her appearance. She seemed tired. There were dark circles under her eyes, and he noticed she hadn't even bothered to put makeup on today. There was no way he could, or even would, tell her to drive herself home. 

"Yeah, just give me a minute" he said, then turned back to Meg. 

"So, what do ya say? Vecchio's taxi cab at your service?" He tried to appear relaxed, but something was keeping him on edge. 

"That really isn't necessary" she objected, and gave him a look letting him know she was serious and this conversation was over. Frannie came up then with her coat in her hands. 

"Ready?" Frannie asked. 

Ray added his own stipulation. "I want to at least make sure you get a cab before I leave." 

Meg sighed in exasperation. "That's your choice Detective." Then pushed past him on her way out. 

Frannie watched the interplay between the two of them. "Geez, what's up with her?" 

"I don't know" Ray quietly answered. 

"Now I know why you call her the Dragon lady." Frannie joked, then followed in the direction Meg had taken. 

Ray let out a groan as he followed the two women out of the bullpen. When had his life become so complicated? 

Meg pulled her collar about her and donned her gloves as she looked down the street. There were barely any cars on the road and no taxi's in sight, though they were on a main road. It was quite a walk back to her apartment from here, and she wasn't looking forward to it. There was another option, two streets down started one of Chicago's 'seedier' sections of town, and there was bound to be taxi's in that area since there was an over abundance of nightclubs. 

She only took two steps before she felt a hand on her arm, and turned to see Ray staring at her with solemn eyes. 

"Let me give you a ride home.... Please." His words were barely above a whisper. 

Meg looked over at his car, with Frannie in it, and back to him. More than anything, she wanted to not have to think about the day, the case, especially him. Yes, she was hard on people, she had to be. It was a man's world, and she'd worked damn hard to get where she was today. Just because she didn't like to show emotions, didn't mean she didn't have any. That was something most of the people she dealt with in the course of her job often forgot. 

Meg looked down the street one last time, and deciding that it would be quicker to accept the ride, than to find a taxi, she relented and let him guide her to his car. 

When they reached the passenger side, it was obvious that Frannie was fast asleep in the front seat. Ray frowned and wanted nothing more than to shake her awake and tell her to get in the back. Meg seemed to sense what he wanted to do, and spoke up. 

"It would probably be easier if I got in on the drivers side." She didn't wait for an answer as she started around. 

Ray opened the door for her, and held the seat forward as she climbed in. He couldn't believe the array of emotions that was going through him. Relief, frustration, irritation. He was at a point where he didn't know what to expect next. He was relieved that Meg was letting him drive her home, and frustrated at Frannie -- even though he knew it wasn't her fault for falling asleep. 

************** 

Ben could hear the whispers, they were coming closer. He forced himself to open his eyes, and looked around the woods. The snow had stopped, except for a few flurries which was nothing in the Territories. He tried to see where the voices were coming from, but they seemed to be everywhere and no where all at once. 

Ben suddenly remembered the poacher and turned to check on him, but there was nothing there! No tarp, no sleeping bag, no pack. On closer inspection, he realized that there weren't even any tracks. He closed his eyes and grimaced. He couldn't believe that because he had been torpid, his prisoner escaped. Ben quickly stood to try and find him, and suddenly confused, looked around in a circle. 

Movement caught his eye, and Ben stood still, trying to ascertain whether it was animal, or human. There it was again! He knew it had to be a person, no animal would move like that. Ben quickly chased him through the trees, making sure not to lose sight of him. He ran quicker and faster, the trees about him becoming denser until he couldn't see more than a few feet in front of himself. 

He was so intent on not losing the person in front of him, Ben didn't hear the faint thumping of drums, or chanting. Just when he thought his lungs would explode, Ben burst through the trees and found himself in a clearing. There was a huge fire in the middle, and animals circling about it. A figure beckoned him closer, and he tentatively moved forward. Ben wasn't sure why he did, and didn't give a second thought of the poacher who'd escaped. He slowly walked up, and the animals seemed to ignore him. When an opening presented itself, Ben stepped through. 

He was only a few feet from the person when he heard a familiar voice calling him. Turning, his heart leapt in his chest. How did Analise get here? Without thinking, he tried to go around the fire to reach her, but it seemed to block his path. Ben could hear the whispers getting louder and tried again to reach her. 

"Analise!" He called out in desperate frustration. Something was wrong, dead wrong, he could read it from the look on her face. He tried, but could only watch as she also tried to reach him. 

"Ben don't go...please help me!" He heard her call out. 

Without any thought of his personal safety, Ben charged towards the flames. An intense heat assaulted him, throwing him back onto the ground. He heard her call his name again, but when the flames died down enough to see, she was gone. 

"Analise!" Ben called out again. 

His fear grew for her, and he quickly turned to the person beside him. 

"Where is she?" He demanded "Where's my wife?" 

He was vaguely aware of the movement around him as the animals circling started to transform into people, wearing animal masks. 

Though this surprised him, at that moment he wouldn't have cared if they sprouted wings and flew away. He could also hear the whispers again, they seemed to echo through the woods, or was it inside his mind? That thought was also dismissed for the time being. 

The person silently turned from him and started towards the woods. 

"Wait" Ben, was angry and afraid for Analise. He *would* get answers. He started after the figure but from no where, flames blocked him. Turning full circle, Ben found he was now standing in the middle of a complete ring of fire. 

After trying unsuccessfully many time to free himself from the ring, Ben resigned himself to simply wait until the fire burned itself out. The only good part he could surmise from the whole situation was the face that he was at least warm. 

Through the night, the whispers kept him company, or were intent on driving him insane, he wasn't entirely sure which. Ben the only logical explanation he could surmise was this had something to do with the Inuit. They must have been performing a sacred ritual he stumbled upon. That still didn't explain why Analise had been with them. 

All at once the fire died down to embers, and Ben looked up to see the figure approaching him. Quickly he stood, but waited to see what the person would do. He needed answers and that meant he had to be patient. The figure stopped about ten feet away from Ben. 

"Go Back" a raspy voice commanded, but it seemed to emanate from everywhere, not the speaker. 

"No" Ben's reply was firm. 

The whispers that had been with him all night grew in intensity to an almost painful level. 

Ben threw his hands to his ears, and defiantly started towards the man. He wasn't expecting to hear Analise behind him. 

"Ben...please help me." 

He turned in the direction it seemed to have originated, and Ben quickly took off into the woods, almost at a dead run. So intent was he on finding her, he failed to see the ground drop out beneath him. As Ben fell off the precipice, he called out her name. 

"Analise!" 

Ben's eyes flew open and he looked around for some sense of direction. His heart was racing and he slowly came to realize he was hunkered by a tarp. 

'It was a dream" he murmured, not quite believing but his mind needed some way to make sense of it all. Looking inside the tarp, he found his prisoner still sleeping right where he'd left him the night before. 

The snow had stopped and with a start, Ben realized he was still alive. When he stood to start the fire, he was expecting his muscles to protest from the cold, but the ache never came. 

Ben had already melted enough snow to fill all the canteens by the time the poacher awoke. His mind wasn't on the menial task though. He turned as the poacher scrambled out from under the tarp. That in itself was no easy feat since his hands were still tied behind him. 

Ben didn't make a move to help him, and waited while he struggled to the fire. The man let out a shivering breath as he leaned over the fire. After a few minutes he glared at Ben. 

"I gotta take a leak, you wanna untie me?" 

Ben didn't move. He still sat with his hands extended, soaking in the warmth from the fire. 

"Are you deaf? I said I gotta piss. You have to let me, you're a *Mountie*." He sneered. 

After a few minutes more, Ben looked over at him. 

"Put your legs out" Ben quietly demanded. 

"What? Hello....you listening Mountie? I said I gotta go!" The man protested. 

Ben ignored him, and it soon became evident that if he was going to get any relief, he had to do what Ben told him. With great exaggeration, he flopped his feet in front of Ben, kicking snow on him in the process. 

Ben picked up a length of rope he had readied by his side and tightly tied the man's ankles together. 

"Is this some kind of joke? How am I supposed to walk like this?" 

Ben grabbed the man by his elbow and lifted him to his feet. Once he was sure the man was balanced, Ben slowly led him to a nearby tree, making the poacher hop. 

Once they reached their destination, Ben quickly untied the man's hands and moved away a few feet to afford him some privacy. When he finished his business and turned around, Ben helped him back over to the fire but didn't retie his hands. 

He handed a cup of hot water to the poacher and picked up the cup of Bark tea he'd made for himself. Ben barely waited for his prisoner to finish before kicking snow over the fire, then stirring to make sure it was out. 

He repacked the ruck sack and put it on the poacher before retying the man's hands, then he undid his legs. The weather was eerily calm and he knew they had to make as much time as possible before that changed. 

********** 

"I got B.O.!" Frannie yelled out across the bullpen, causing a chorus of laughs. She hurried over to Stan's desk and flopped some papers in front of him and Ray. 

"Meg just faxed these over. It's the same B.O!" She triumphantly smiled. 

Stan smiled at her, and took, the toothpick from his mouth. "Make sure you stand downwind" he teased. 

"What?" Her irritation with him clearly showing. 

Ray sighed and looked up at his sister. "It's M.O. Frannie, not B.O." 

""whatever, get picky why don't you?" She picked up one of the papers again and threw it at Stan. "The kidnappings got the same stories from the ones in Canada. No witnesses, no ransom demands, nothing." 

Ray smiled at them. "We got them" 

"Now we can track them" Stan added as he cleared off the map that was spread open on his desk. 

"I'll take those" 

The three of them looked up to see Agent Ford standing in front of them. Welsh also picked that moment to come out of his office. 

"Take what?" Stan asked as he walked around his desk, conveniently sitting on the edge blocking the view behind him. 

"It's no secret the two of you are still working on the case, even though it's no longer your jurisdiction." 

"Case? What case?" Ray asked, joining the fray. 

Agent Ford scoffed at him. "This is a federal investigation Vecchio, so back off." 

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Ray smoothly replied as he smirked at him. 

Agent Ford pushed Stan aside "I know these papers have something to do with the kidnappings. Now hand them over." 

"Papers?" Stan asked "Oh, you mean *these* papers." 

"Of course those papers, what else would I be talking about?" He snapped. 

Welsh cleared his throat. "I took Detectives Kowalski and Vecchio off the Strathmeyer case and since they've worked so hard, I decided to give them some R&R time." 

"Do I look stupid to you?" Ford asked, and Stan couldn't help but egg him on. 

"Do you really want an answer?" 

Ford took a closer look at the papers on the desk, particularly the map. 

"Canada?" 

"Yeah, we decided to take a little vacation and visit Fraser." Ray explained. 

"Oh yes, the Mountie." Ford sarcastically replied. "That better be all you're doing." 

"It is...and just to give you a little peace offering, we've come across another home surveillance tape of the Strathmeyer neighborhood. Here you go." 

Ford looked at the four of them, then at the tape Ray was holding out. He quickly took it from him. 

"Just make sure you stay away from my case." He warned, then marched off. 

After they made sure Ford left the bullpen, Welsh spoke in a low voice. 

"Ok, so what do we got?" 

"It looks like the same MO Sir, and by the way the kidnappings are staggered, they could be heading in Fraser's direction." Ray pointed to the may, tracing a line with his finger. 

Welsh studied it for a moment. "That's still a lot of ground to cover, and they could jump back into Alaska anytime." 

He thought a few more minutes while everyone looked at him expectantly. "Ok, get this information out on the wire and also contact the Constable." Welsh started walking back to his office, and almost as an after thought turned back around. "Vecchio" 

"Sir?" 

"Let Inspector Thatcher know so she can get it out on her end too." 

Ray stared at Welsh's back as he disappeared into the office. Stan and Frannie snickered at Ray, followed by nearby laughter from Jack and Tom. As soon as Ray gave them each a dirty look, they quickly stifled it. 

************ 

'The pain is a constant now and that scares me. It's been three days since the incident in the barn, and I can barely even lift the babies without doubling over. I had decided to go back to town this morning and see the doctor, but when I opened the door I was met by a wind that blew so violently, the swirling snow felt like daggers. I suppose in a way that's a good thing. I doubt that I could make it with the way I'm feeling. 

The wood reserve is almost gone, maybe a day left, two at the most. I've closed off the babies room and am only heating my bedroom and the main room. Although I'm trying to conserve wood, it won't last forever. I pray the babies will at least sleep through the night tonight so I can rest.' 

Shakily, I put down the pen and braced myself to stand from the table. It was slow going, but I made my way into the bedroom. Dief whined and looked up from the bed, but I couldn't talk to him as I added another log to the stove then checked on the babies. By the time I finished, I almost crawled to the bed. 

Once I was settled, I took in a deep breath which was a mistake, since it brought on another coughing fit. I was too spent to even cry when it was over, and lay there staring at the wall. 'Where are you Ben? Dear God, please bring him home.' I prayed. 

Dief crawled up next to me and licked my face, but the movement caused me more pain and I couldn't hold in the moan. He seemed to sense this, and stayed still. 

"Ben..." I whispered into the darkness before it claimed me. 

************ 

Three days.... Ben thought as he continued to trudge through the woods with his prisoner. He never did find his pack, but since the weather held, he had no problem finding enough to keep them alive. Frustration was his biggest enemy. The constant torment he was in when he thought of Analise needing him was eating at every part of his being. 'It was a dream' he kept reminding himself, but until he returned to Inuvik and saw her safely at the boarding house, he couldn't rest. 

He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the faint hum penetrating the air. It wasn't until his prisoner stopped and the rope became taunt that he heard it. They both looked around trying to ascertain which direction it was coming from. Ben was the first to pinpoint the location. 

"There." He said as he nodded his head in the direction. 

It didn't take long for two snow mobiles to appear, and they headed straight for the two men. At first Ben's chest tightened. He wasn't sure if Lutris was able to make it back with the other four men, and if they had escaped, it could very well be them coming for their partner. He relaxed only after he could make out the RCMP letters on the side of the vehicles. 

They came to a stop about ten feet away from Ben and he watched as one of the men pulled his hood back, took off his goggles and spoke. 

"Hey, are you going to keep lolly-gaging all day? We do have a job to do you know." 

Ben stared at the smiling man a moment, then shook his head as he let out a small laugh of relief. 

"Lutris." 

"The one and only." Lutris bragged. 

Ben nodded at the other Constable as he approached Lutris. "Did you have any trouble getting the other men back?" 

"Naw, they're tucked safe and sound back at the Echo Bay detachment." He paused and looked at Ben. "You look like hell." 

Ben ignored him as he thought of Analise. "How long will it take us to get back to the Echo Bay detachment?" 

Lutris shrugged. "Maybe by nightfall if the weather holds. It's traveling west though, so we'll probably have to wait there until it passes." 

From there, Ben thought, it was only another 500 miles to Inuvik. They wasted no time in getting the prisoner secured on the back of one snowmobile, and Ben climbed on behind Lutris. 

"Hang on to your seats kiddies, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Lutris laughed as they sped off. 

***************** 

Buck Frobisher carefully placed bonding glue along the edge of a small jagged piece, and carefully held it in place on the broken vase. The phone rang, and he carefully picked it up. 

"Sergeant Frobisher speaking, how may I be of assistance?" He asked. 

"Buck! It's Ray." 

"Ray?" 

"Ray Vecchio." He smiled as he thought of the Mountie. 

"Ah, Detective Vecchio, how are things going down in Chicago?" Buck asked as he tried to balance the phone, and glue another broken piece together. 

"Not bad, is Benny there?" 

"No, Constable Fraser is out pursuing some rogue seal poachers." Buck informed him. 

"Damn, listen, we got information on the kidnappings. It looks like they could be headed your way." Ray could hear the crinkling of papers as he spoke. 

"Is that so? Well if they show up here, they'll be in for a surprise." Buck reached for another piece of the vase, only to discover his hand was now attached to a piece of paper. 

"Apparently they've been traveling between the US and Canada. That's why it's been so difficult to catch them." Ray added, not quite sure if Buck was paying attention to him. 

Buck had propped the phone on his shoulder as Ray was speaking and tried to remove the paper from his hand, but he only succeeded in causing more of a mess. Both hands not sported parts of a 10989B report. He shook them trying to loosen the papers. 

"Yes, that does sound plausible." Buck agreed as he moved the broken pieces out of the way. He accidentally dropped the phone, and Ray could hear what sounded like curses coming from Bucks end. 

"I'll...uh...let Benton know you called Detective. Right now I have a sticky situation to deal with." 

Ray heard the line go dead and hung up, not quite sure what to do next. 

Buck took his paper covered finger off the hook and tried to replace the receiver, but learned to his dismay it was adhering securely to his left ear. He looked around the detachment and spying Toomey, called over to him. 

"Constable, a moment of your time...." 

************ 

"Hi Maggie" Ray greeted as he past her post by the Consulate steps. He let himself in and headed straight to Meg's office. Taking a deep breath, he knocked quickly not wanting another incident to happen. 

"Enter" 

Meg looked up from her paperwork and when she saw Ray, she removed her glasses. 

"Detective" she greeted slightly surprised. 

"It's Ray" he reminded her. 

Meg thought back to the other night when everyone was at her apartment. she looked up at him, all business. 

"What brings you down here, Detective? Were the files I faxed of any help?" 

Ray spoke quietly "Yeah, they were the same MO. We've alerted the Alaskan PD's and they're going to be keeping a look out. I also tried to call Fraser but he was tracking some criminals. The Lieutenant wanted me to let you know so you could contact your side and give them a heads up." 

"I see. Well thank you for delivering the information personally, though a phone call would have sufficed." 

Ray decided it was now or never and dove in. "No, it wouldn't have. Look, I wanted to tell you I was sorry for the other night. In the past I've said some things I shouldn't have." 

Meg cut him off. "I'm well aware of what I'm called when people don't think I'm listening Detective. Ice Queen, fridgid....." Meg stood and walked around her desk, then leaned against it as she continued "....a bitch...Dragon Lady. You aren't the first person to call me a name, or make jokes about me, and I'm quite sure you won't be the last." she finished matter of factly. 

They stared at each other a minute, then Ray spoke. "Well, I guess I should go then." 

"Yes, I do have alot of work to do." Meg turned back to her desk as Ray walked to the door. 

"Detective? Are you and Detective Kowalski planning on going to Inuvik?" 

Ray shrugged "We aren't sure where they'll turn up next, and Benny's not even on the case. There's no reason to." 

"I see, thank you." 

They stared at each other again, Ray wanting to say something, anything. He tried to think of something but Meg spoke first. 

"It's all right Detective" she spoke softly "I'm used to it...and I don't hold a grude against you." With that said, she dropped her eyes from him and busied herself with the papers on her desk. 

************ 

"Get in there" a man yelled as he yanked the little girl roughly by the arm, her cries went unheeded. He shoved her in a closet, the slid a lock in place. 

"It's about time you get here, where've you been?" 

The man turned towards a table where his partner sat. "Where do you think I've been? Trying not to get my ass caught with that whining brat. They got patrols out everywhere now." 

"Damn. Have you heard from our contact? We can't sit on these kids forever. We need to know where the drop off will be." 

"I'm gonna head into town tomorrow and find out." The man pointed to the closet "Keep that on in here for at least two days without food or water. Then just give water till I get back. The damn thing needs to be taught a lesson." 

The man at the table nodded his head in agreement, "We got other problems" 

"Oh yeah? What would those be? We're stuck up here in the middle of a frozen wasteland because the boss says no one would ever look up here, then she disappears and we're stuck with these damn kids, a contact who's not been around, and no drop off point. We got two loads of kids here and no where to go with them. What other problems can we possibly have?" 

"Her" the man jerked a finger towards the corner, and the second followed his gaze. 

He shrugged. "If she don't come back by the time we sell the rest, we'll throw her in with them." 

Solemn eyes looked up from the corner she was playing in, taking in the words. 

"Face it, she aint coming back for the kid, and she left us holding the bag." 

"She said she'd be back Hal, and you know what she'll do if the kid's gone." 

The man smiled and clasped his partner on the shoulder "By then we'll be sitting on some tropical beach drinking margarita's and watching beautiful women." 

Both men laughed and Hal went over to one of the many footlockers scattered about the room and kicked it, causing a frightened cry to emanate from inside. 

"Go ahead and feed this one. We wouldn't want our meal tickets to go belly up before we can sell them." Hal then went over to a cot and stretched out. 

************* 

Maggie pulled the latest responses from the FAX, but it only took a moment of scanning to realize there was no new information. 

She sat down at her desk and added the papers to the rest of the file on Metcalf. Maggie was wearing herself out trying to do her consular duties, and spend time with Stan. When both of them were taken care of, she was hard pressed finding enough time to worked on the Metcalf file. 

Maggie laid her head on her desk and let out a deep breath. 

"Rough day?" 

She looked up and smiled. "Hi dad, I was wondering when you were going to show up." 

Bob Fraser walked over to the desk and looked at the papers spread about. "Any luck yet?" He asked. 

"No, except for the fact that she was in Olympia, she seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth." 

"Just hang in there, I'm sure it won't be long now." He assured her. 

Maggie stood and ran her hands through her hair "How can you be so sure? I've sent out a sheet on her to every hospital, doctor's office, and free clinic in the entire Olympia area, and a 50 mile radius outward, so far nothing." 

Bob studied his daughter and decided to try a different tactic. 

"How's Benton doing?" 

"I haven't heard from him lately." She folded her arms and looked at him. "I don't know why you won't go see him. I know he'd love to see you." 

"Now Maggie, we've been though this before. It was time for me to say good-bye." Bob paused as he looked out the window "I wanted to stay, Lord knows I did. But he had to get on with his own life." 

He turned back to her "you're the one who needs me now." 

She smiled at him and walked over to the window. They both looked out in compatible silence. 

"So...are you and the yank getting serious?" 

Maggie rolled her eyes "We're taking it slow." 

"That's good. No need to rush these things. Although a couple more grandchildren would be nice." 

Normally Maggie would be up to the odd banter Bob Fraser was notorious for, but she was too stressed to think straight right now. 

"Why don't you go visit him? It might be just what you need" Bob suggested. 

"I promised Benton I'd let it drop, how will going up there help?" 

"There's strength in family" Bob offered as an answer. 

Maggie turned to say something else, but he had conveniently disappeared. 

************** 

Ben blinked rapidly, trying to keep his eyes on the road as he drove him and Lutris back to Inuvik. A severe storm warning had been given before they left the detachment, and Lutris thought he was crazy for heading out in this weather. Ben persisted though, and soon they were under way. 

He reached forward and turned the windshield wipers on high, but it did little to dispel the thick falling snow. More than once the high gusts of wind caused their jeep to veer, but Ben had managed to keep it on the road. Lack of sleep was his biggest enemy now. He'd barely slept while he was in the woods with the poacher, and he knew it was starting to catch up with him. 

They had to be at least halfway to the detachment, Ben thought. He also knew that if they didn't get there soon, they'd be stuck out here until the blizzard stopped. The jeep was barely making it as it was. 

Lutris stirred in the seat and Ben risked a quick glance at him before turning back to the road. 

"Where're we at?" Lutris asked as he stretched. 

"I believe halfway to Inuvik." 

Lutris rubbed his hands over his face, then checked his watch. It was only four in the afternoon, but when he looked outside, he couldn't see a thing. 

"Want me to take over?" He asked, noting the tired expression on Ben's face. 

"No, I would prefer to make as much headway as possible." 

Lutris was quiet for a few more minutes, then turned back to Ben. "You've been driving all night. You should take a break. Besides, it looks like we aren't going to be hit by just a clipper here. This is turning into a full blown blizzard." 

That's exactly the reason Ben didn't want to stop. He knew that the storm was traveling east, and that Inuvik and surrounding areas was already being hit by the blunt of the storm. He had to get back to town before everything shut down. If they stopped the jeep now, they would most likely not be able to get the engine started again. 

"I'm fine." Ben replied, his resolve strengthened. 

************ 

Meg rested her elbows on her desk, and rubbed her temples. She had a headache the size of Alberta and the aspirin she'd taken earlier did little to help. Closing her eyes, she tried to will the stress out of her body. 

The past few months since Ben left, she'd been working harder, longer, and really needed a break. When was the last time she took a vacation? She thought to herself. Far too long came the reply. As a matter of fact, the closest she had to a vacation in years was when she went to Ottawa for a training seminar, and that was almost three years ago. 

Meg sat back in her chair, and looked around her office. If she did leave, she'd have to wire for a replacement until she came back. That wasn't too much of a problem, she could always lock the files she didn't want messed up by some temporary paper pusher. Meg was starting to feel a little excited over the prospect of taking some time to pamper herself. 

She could almost see herself shopping in Toronto now. Perhaps she'd look up her family while she was there. After all, she hadn't gone to visit her parents since she was stationed in Chicago. Meg immediately dismissed the thought. She wanted to rid herself of stress, not add to it. Feeling good about the whole idea, Meg went to her file cabinet and dug out the necessary paperwork. Within a week, she'd be well on her way to paradise. 

********* 

'Cold....so cold.....' I thought as I drifted up from the blackness. There was only a dim light in the cabin coming from the windows and fear gripped me when I thought of the babies. 

Rolling on my side, they were on the blanket on the floor, and Dief was laying beside them. It looked as if he were keeping them warm. He whined when he saw me and I slid off the bed to check on the twins. As soon as JC saw me, she started to fuss, and I pulled her onto my lap. Lifting my shirt, she started to nurse but she had barely latched on before crying again. I couldn't understand what was wrong, and repositioned her as I spoke softly. She settled down some and started to nurse, but once again stopped after a few moments and cried. I shifted her to my other side, but it had the same result. It was then that I realized I'd lost my milk. 

I started to cry as the frustration of the entire situation hit me, and that only made JC cry harder. Robert started to stir and soon joined in the fray. Why now? I thought, why did I have to lose my milk now? I put Jacinda back on the blanket, and shakily stood. Making my way slowly into the kitchen, I made each of them a bottle. The process, which was simple and shouldn't have taken me more than a few minutes, took almost 20. 

I was shivering by the time I'd finished, and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed. The babies insistent cries let me know that wasn't a possibility. The only room that had any heat whatsoever now was the bedroom, and I didn't realize how cold the rest of the cabin had become until I tried to look out the window over the counter. 

It was totally frosted over, and I had to rub the ice off so I could check on the weather. I gasped as I saw the blizzard outside. When had it gotten so bad? 

I knew that before too long I had to get more wood, so I made my way back into the bedroom and placing the twins in their carriers, gave each a bottle. Thankfully they were able to hold them on their own. They were, after all, nine months now, so why shouldn't they be able to? I asked myself. 

"Dief, watch the babies. I'm going to get more wood." He whined at me in response, and once again, I made my trek to the front room. 

It seemed to take forever to put my parka and gloves on, I had stopped taking off my mukluks after the last load of wood. Opening the door, the icy blast pushed me back, and I closed it as quickly as I could. The snow was falling so thick, I had to keep one hand on the cabin and feel my way around to the wood pile. It was a chore and when I reached it, I was dismayed to learn there was only a few logs left. Maybe enough to last through the night. 

Knowing I couldn't dwell on that now, I carefully picked up two logs and made my way back to the porch. I repeated the process until the rest of the wood was by the door, then started on taking it inside. 

Opening the door, I took a log in and shuffled to the bedroom. I was shaking so bad, I could barely stand, and thought I was going to become sick again the nausea was so overwhelming. Dief whined at me, and I tried to reassure him. 

"I know Dief. I'm all right, really. Do you want to help me bring the wood in?" I asked. Checking on the babies, I felt more than a small sense of guilt at not being able to feed them properly. They seemed content now that their bellies were full, so I headed back into the main room. Opening the door, I almost fell when Dief ran past me into the storm. 

"Dief!" I yelled, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I hoped he would be all right out there in this weather, and made trip after trip until the rest of the wood was in the bedroom. I could barely move by the time I finished, and found myself on the verge of passing out again for what seemed like the hundredth time. In reality though, it was probably only three times in the last few days. Each time was scarier than the last, and once, I woke to find JC dangerously close to the heater. 

************** 

No sooner did Ben have the jeep in park, he jumped out. "Lutris, I'm going to check on my wife. Just save my share of the paperwork for when I get back." He stated, not giving his partner time to answer. 

Ben moved as quick as he could to the boarding house, having to stop many times along the way. The storm was in full intensity and not only could he not see in front of him, but the wind was strong enough to make him have to hunker down or be blown away. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Ben made it to the familiar building and pounded on the door. He hoped that he could be heard above the roar of the wind, and breathed a sigh of relief when Mrs. Firesun let him in. 

"Constable! What are you doing out in weather like this? It's too dangerous to be walking around with this blizzard. Didn't you learn anything growing up here?" She scolded. 

Ben shivered as he pulled the hood on his parka back. He smiled at the older woman in front of him. "Yes, I agree wholeheartedly. This is not weather to be out in." 

Shaking her head as she took in his appearance, she waved her arms in front of her "In the kitchen with you. I'll not have you mucking up my floors." She basically thrust him in the direction of the kitchen, and Ben had no choice but to comply. 

She was muttering halfway to herself, halfway to him on her way through, and Ben knew it would be impolite of him to interrupt so he stood quietly until she finished. 

"So.... I take it you'll need a room?" She asked. 

Ben had placed his mittens on the counter and started to take off his parka when she spoke. A familiar feeling of dread formed like a rock in his stomach as he turned to face her. Her features softened when she saw his expression. 

"My wife.....?" He started, and she knew what he was asking. 

"Gone. She left the day after you. She said it was silly to spend money to stay here when she had a perfectly good home. I had to agree with her." 

Ben tried to school his features as the thought of her trying to make it to the cabin played through his mind. She didn't know the first thing, really, about the terrain and any number of things could happen. Then a sense of irritation hit when he thought of all the times she did something foolhardy despite him asking her not to. 

"Constable!" Mrs. Firesun repeated for the third time. "Do you want to sit down? You look like you need to." 

He stared at her, or through her, she wasn't quite sure. "No, I must be going...I ...uh... How much do I owe you?" He asked. 

"It's been taken care of. Your wife paid me when she left." She informed him. 

Ben picked his mittens up and smiled at her. "Thank you kindly for the information." 

"Why don't you stay the night? The weather should let up at least a little by tomorrow." 

"No, I really must be going." He started towards the front door when a familiar voice called his name. 

"Fraser." 

He turned to see Eric in the sitting room. He knew it would be rude to leave and not say hello, despite the fact that he wanted to do just that. The sooner he got to the cabin, the better. 

"Eric." 

"Long time no see Mountie. Shaman thought you'd be by to visit by now." Eric stood and approached Ben as he spoke. 

"We've been fairly busy settling in and I've been working quite a bit lately." Ben gave by way of an excuse. 

"Yeah, Analise told me you were out tracking again." 

"You saw Analise? When?" Ben asked, hoping it wasn't here at he boarding house. 

"Last week. She was on her way back to the cabin. She sure is determined, if not wise." 

Ben felt his chest tighten, and tried to sound casual. "Wise?" 

Eric shook his head. "She didn't have a weapon." Ben's jaw clenched with determination. 

"Don't worry, I trailed her, and she made it back to the cabin fine." 

The change in Ben was immediate. He started to relax and Eric nodded towards the chairs. "Why don't you stay awhile? You aren't going to be able to travel in this weather, and we've got some catching up to do." 

1Ben looked towards the chairs as he took in Eric's words. True, he couldn't travel in the blizzard. He could barely make it here. There really wasn't anything going on at the detachment that couldn't wait until tomorrow, so he relented. 

After Ben had removed his outer clothes, Mrs. Firesun brought out a pot of tea for the two of them. She didn't seem to mind that he'd stayed, as a matter of fact, she commented that he'd finally come to his senses. It was quickly decided that he would spend the night at the boarding house. Though dinner was over, Mrs. Firesun had brought out some sandwiches for the two men and Ben thanked her with one of his winning smiles. 

As soon as she left the room, Eric laughed at him. Ben gave him a questioning look. 

"You haven't lost your touch. The women still fall at your feet." He chuckled, causing Ben to blush a deep red. 

"I'm sure she was just being polite...." Ben started, quick to dismiss his looks as any reason for the special treatment Mrs. Firesun had bestowed upon him. 

"Whatever you say." Changing the subject, Eric continued. "A lot of us have been wondering when you and Analise are going to have the bonding ceremony." 

Ben rubbed a thumb across his eyebrow. "I really don't know when I can get away. I haven't accumulated any leave yet, and as it stands, I hardly get to see my family. It may be awhile before we can visit." He finished. The fatigue starting to seep into his muscles. 

Eric smiled at him and taking a sip of tea, grimaced. "I wish she had something stronger to offer." 

Ben swirled the contents around in his cup as he thought about a lot of different things. 

"Shamon says you'll be out before Christmas." Eric informed him. His tone implied that it was already set in stone. 

Ben shook his head as he placed his cup on the tray. Christmas was only a few weeks away. 

"I don't believe that's possible." He stood and added, "I'll see you in the morning." 

Eric nodded at him, and sat silently as Ben left the room. Sometimes the Mountie just didn't understand. 

*********** 

Meg slammed the fax down on her desk and practically ripped her glasses from her face. 'How could they?!' She thought, 'it isn't as if I haven't done a decent job here, hell, I've done an exceptional job!' She reminded herself. Meg stood and huffed over to the window. 'It isn't as if I haven't paid my dues, you'd think I was some rookie out of training!' 

Meg glanced back over at her desk and the offending fax. They couldn't possibly be serious, could they? Deciding it had to be a trick of the eye, a figment of her imagination, Meg went back over and reread the paper one more time. 

'Due to the ongoing investigation that has apparently involved our country and the US, we feel it's important for you to liaise closely with the Chicago police department until this case is resolved. After all, if it wasn't for your combined efforts, the joint investigations would be stale wart. 

Once this crisis is over, please resubmit your leave request for consideration....' 

"Consideration my ass!" She said out loud. The way the Chicago police go about solving crimes, she'd be eligible for retirement pay by the time they solved anything! 

'Ok, think Margaret' she told herself 'this can be solved. All I need to do is get the case solved, and I'll be on my way. Simple as that. A quick glance at the paper told her this wouldn't be as simple as she though when the words 'with the Chicago police department' jumped out at her. 

There was only one thing to do. Grabbing her coat and purse, Meg stormed out of the Consulate. 

Ray strode into the bullpen, sipping a cup of coffee on the way to his desk. "Hey Frannie, what's up?" He greeted his sister on the way past, not really expecting an answer. 

"Your butt for one thing." She quipped and smiled when he turned to look at her. 

"What?" 

Frannie jerked her head towards Lt. Welsh's office and it only took an instant for Ray to see Stan, lt. Welsh, and Meg Thatcher in the middle of what looked like a heated debate. 

"What's going on?" 

Frannie shook her head. "All I know is she came in on the war path, stormed into his office without knocking, and after about ten minutes Welsh called Stan in. They've been going at it ever since." 

Ray continued to look at the office. "Do I want to go in there?" He asked, more to himself. 

"Nope. I don't think so, but you don't got that choice. The lieutenant said as soon as you came in to 'get your butt in there pronto'." She finished, and was not able to keep the smile from her face. 

Ray had half a mind to duck out of the bullpen while the going was good, but Stan picked that moment to look out the office and spotted him. He turned to Meg and said something, and from the look on her face, it wasn't good. She grew redder, and angrier and he saw Stan flinch before waving him towards the office. 

He put his coffee on the corner of Frannie's desk and took a deep breath. Jack and Tom picked that moment to approach him. 

"Hey, looks as if your girlfriend wants your ass in a sling." Tom laughed. 

"Just shut up Dewey." Ray warned. 

"Ray doesn't call her the Dragonlady for nothing." Jack added. 

"Enough already!" 

Jack threw his hands up in a backing off gesture. "Just having a little fun, Vecchio, don't get so strung out." 

Dewey moved off a little while Jack spoke and Ray started walking towards the office. 

"Hey Vecchio" Dewey called. 

Against his better judgment, Ray turned around. Dewey was holding up a red fire extinguisher. "You wanna use this?" 

Ray couldn't believe the anger that welled in him, and started towards the man. Before he could go more than a few steps, the office door flew open and Welsh stepped out. 

"Vecchio! Get in here now!" 

"Yes Sir" Ray acquiesced. 

He could hear laughter as he shut the door to the office. Meg was standing to one side with her arms folded in front of her, he couldn't remember a time he'd seen her that angry. Kowalski and the lieutenant didn't look any happier either. 

"What's going on?" He asked, dreading the answer. 

Welsh leaned forward in his chair and rested his hands on his desk, interlacing his fingers. 

"You and Detective Kowalski are being temporarily reassigned to the Canadian Consulate to work on the kidnapping ring." 

"What? You gotta be kidding, Sir. No way!" Ray protested. 

Welsh's headache was throbbing and he wasn't in the mood to go another around. This had already taken up half his morning. 

"I didn't ask your opinion. You wanted to keep the Strathmeyer case from the feds, here's your chance to do it on the up and up. The two of you will work under the direct supervision of Inspector Thatcher until the case is solved, or pulled, you got that?" 

Ray's mouth dropped open, and Stan groaned. He'd already been informed and spent the past hour arguing with the two of them trying to get them to change their minds. 

Ray was still not going quietly without protesting, but Welsh already anticipated that. 

"It's either that, or I send you back to writing parking tickets in uniform. Any questions?" Welsh's voice held was would have been considered a threatening quality. 

Ray swallowed hard. "No Sir." 

"Good." He looked over at Meg then "when do you want them to report?" 

Meg looked at her watch, noticing for the first time it was almost one. "Two will be fine." She looked over at the two detectives, and scowled "I don't expect to be kept waiting either." She looked back at Welsh "Thank you again for your cooperation." 

Welsh actually managed a smile. "Anything to improve relations between our two countries." 

Meg left the office, almost slamming the door on her way. All three men looked at each other for a second, then both Ray and Stan started talking at the same time, trying to implore Welsh to change his mind. 

"Look. I don't like this any better than you do. This came from higher up. Until this case breaks, she's your boss. So if I were you, I'd grab something to eat and hightail it over there. Now get out of here." 

Both men exchanged looks that were normally seen only on death row, the look of the condemned, as they left his office. 

************** 

Ben stretched his muscles and reached over to the other side of the bed. When he only felt air, his eyes opened quickly, and it took him a moment to remember that Analise was at the cabin. Mrs. Firesun had given him the same room the two of them had shared, and he didn't think he'd ever be able to fall asleep last night. Surprisingly enough, he experienced the best sleep he had in almost a week! For once, the nightmares of Analise in danger didn't haunt him. 

Ben pulled his arm up to eye level and looked at his watch. It was almost eight in the morning. He couldn't believe he'd slept so long! Ben flung the covers back and quickly dressed. After making the bed, he went to find Mrs. Firesun, to thank her once again before leaving. 

Eric was in the kitchen leaning against the counter and holding a cup of coffee when Ben walked in. 

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." He chided, to him, half the day was already gone. 

Ben blushed with embarrassment as he picked up an empty cup for himself, and filled it with the bitter brew. "I can't believe I slept this late in the day. Why didn't someone wake me?" He asked. 

"I was going to, but Mrs. Firesun had different ideas. She said you needed your rest and if I disturbed you, she'd have me sleeping out back the next time I came to town." 

Ben sighed as he sipped his coffee. Turning to the window, he was disappointed to see the storm still in full force. It wasn't as if he'd just be able to pick up and go home, there was paperwork to be completed, and he needed to be updated on the other cases at the detachment, but he knew if it was still raging here, that Analise was probably having a hard time of it. 

Ben finished his coffee in silence and rinsed his cup out in the sink. "I need to be going. Will you be around for awhile?" He asked. 

Eric shook his head. "Heading back today." 

Ben raised an eyebrow, and Eric smiled at him. "Wouldn't you rather wait until the weather dies down?" 

"You have been gone too long. This is nothing compared to some of the other storms we've had." 

Ben nodded in agreement and frowned at the realization that he *had* grown soft. 

"I need to be going" Ben said as he placed his stetson on his head. "Thank you again for making sure Analise made it home alright." 

"You would have done the same for me." Eric replied, but he knew how deep the gesture went between the two of them. 

As Ben went to open the door, he ran into a gentleman who was just coming in. 

"Pardon me" he excused himself, and moved back so the man could go by first. The smile Ben gave him went unreciprocated. 

"Yeah, no problem" came the gruff reply. 

****************** 

Stan pulled up outside of the Consulate and sat with the engine running a few minutes, trying to gather his thoughts. He still didn't know how he got roped into this. It's not like he was involved with the Icequeen, so why should he have to be the one to suffer? 

Seeing the riv pull up behind him, he turned off the engine and climbed out, accepting his fate. 

"About time you get here." Stan said the moment Ray opened his door. 

"Oh, are you in a hurry or something?" Ray sarcastically replied. 

"Yeah, to get away from here." 

"Hey, I don't like this any better than you do." Ray informed him. 

"Sure you don't." 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ray was on the defensive, and it showed. 

"Nothing" Stan shook his head and started walking towards the Consulate steps. 

"No nothing, you meant something." 

"Don't worry about it." Stan smoothly answered. 

Before Ray could argue, he found himself in the lobby. The door to Meg's office was open, and Ray didn't even take two steps before she called out to them. 

"Detective's, my office." 

Stan groaned and walked into the office with Ray close on his heels. Stan flopped into a chair on the other side of Meg's desk, and she looked at him with disdain. Ray remained standing, but it was far from the posture any member of the RCMP would have exhibited. 

Meg looked at the two reluctant cops and sighed. "I don't like this anymore than the two of you, however the powers that be have decided that since we were able to find a pattern to the kidnappings, that we work well together." She started. 

Stan let out a snort, and tried unsuccessfully to cover it by pretending to cough. 

Meg glared at him, but decided to ignore it. "The point is, that until this case is solved, or dropped, we are going to have to try and get along. It would be in all of our best interests to finish this as quickly as possible." 

"We've already done everything we can! What do they expect us to do? Go traipsing after the kidnappers ourselves?" Ray hypothetically asked. 

He knew he was in trouble when a small smile spread across Meg's face. 

***************** 

Ben diligently filled out the reports that were due on the poachers he and Lutris brought in, and barely paid attention to the clock. He had been pleasantly surprised when he read over the latest information on the kidnappings. It seems his best friends had teamed up with his sister and the Inspector, and that produced a lead. 

He also felt a sense of longing when he realized they worked well together without his help. 'Of course they would, they're highly skilled police officers' he reminded himself, but.... It was a little disheartening to have tangible evidence that they were getting along just fine without him. Not that he ever was an 'official' partner to Ray and Stan....but he knew the three of them worked better together than any other partners he ever had, including the present one. 

Ben stretched and walked over to the window. The snow was still falling, and after looking over the weather reports, he knew it would be at least another day or two before it moved on. 

He was hoping that he'd be able to get back to the cabin in the next week or two, but until the kidnappings were resolved, everyone was at an 'on-call' status. That meant he had to be nearby. 

Ben headed towards the kitchen to find something to eat for dinner. Most of the men who lived in the Barracks took turns cooking, and so far, Ben's stomach had been subject to a myriad of cooking abilities, none of which compared to Analise's. Of course, since most of the men were bachelors, they didn't seem to mind. There were only two female officers stationed with Ben, and it was a small relief when their turn rolled around. At least they had the proper knowledge of seasonings. He still couldn't think of ketchup as a seasoning, which is what most of the men dumped on their food, no matter what the dish. 

Ben picked up a plate and made his way to the food. Pulling the lid off a rather large pot, Ben had to hold his breath at the newly released smell. He wondered if the animal had actually been killed before being cooked. 

"You know, you're pretty picky for someone who was raised up here." 

Ben turned to the speaker, and realized it was Constable Swiftwind. He was an older man, perhaps ten years Ben's senior. 

"I'm not quite sure I follow." 

The man shrugged. "It's not your fault, you've just been hanging around those Americans too long." With that said, he walked away. 

Ben didn't like the implications, and took a large helping to prove him wrong. 

As usual, though the small dining area was crowded, he found himself sitting alone once again. It's not that he didn't try to strike up conversation with those around him, he just didn't have anything in common with them. Every once in a while, Constable Toomey would join him, and the conversations would be pleasant enough, but there was still something lacking.... 

The doors to the dining area burst open and everyone looked up to see what the commotion was. 

Sergeant Peterson stood snow covered, still in his outer clothes. "Does anyone know where Dr. Reuben is?" 

Everyone muttered speculations, and finally someone at a nearby table announced he thought he saw her head over to the Pootoogook house. The wife was close to her delivery date. Everyone wanted to know who needed medical attention, and the Sergeant held up both hands to calm everyone down. 

"It's nothing serious. I found a wolf outside of town. Seemed almost frozen to death, and I brought him back. I don't know what happened to his pack, and he probably just needs warming up. I just thought if she was around, she could look him over." 

The man left the room again, followed by a few curious onlookers. Ben frowned at the announcement. It wasn't like most wolves to be overtly friendly towards humans, but if he was close enough to death, he may have been indifferent to being moved. Of course, that was bound to change if and when the animal recovered. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, he abandoned his food and headed into the other room. The small group of people were hunkered around an area by the fireplace, and Ben could have sworn he heard his name mentioned. 

One of the men looked up as he approached. "Fraser, isn't this your wolf? If he isn't, he sure looks like him." 

A cold hand grasped his chest and Ben rushed forward. The others moved back to give him some room. 

"Dief!" He knelt by the wolf and started to feel for injuries. Dief barely managed to let out a small whine when he saw Ben. "What happened?" Dief closed his eyes and Ben's mind raced with scenarios. 

"Is this your wolf Fraser?" He was asked again, and he managed to nod his head. 

"Something's wrong. I have to go home." He stated. One of the woman had brought a RCMP issued blanket over, and Ben thanked her as he took it and covered up his friend. 

"You don't know that for certain" Sgt. Peterson, who had come in after hearing all the commotion, spoke. 

Sgt. Frobisher, who had been in Sgt. Peterson's office reminiscing with the man, also came to see what the commotion was about. 

"Dief wouldn't leave Analise without something happening. Especially not in this weather." Ben explained. 

"He does have a point Joe. I know Diefenbaker. He's loyal to a fault. If Benton thinks something's wrong, then it should at least be investigated." Buck spoke up. 

Ben stood, waiting for his superiors answer. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath, waiting for the man's decision. What seemed like an eternity, was probably only a minute in reality. 

"Ok, as soon as the weather breaks, we'll send a team out with you" he said as he looked at Ben. 

"That's too long!" He blurted out, forgetting for a moment who he was talking to. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to calm down. "Sergeant, it could be too late if we wait. The storm isn't predicted to move out of the area for another day or two." 

"And you don't even know for sure if something *is* wrong, Constable. All we have is a half frozen wolf. For all I know, he could have got loose and took off on his own. You'll just have to wait until the storm breaks, and that's an order!" Sgt. Peterson bellowed, then went back into his office. 

Ben stared at the closed door for a minute. Just about everyone in the detachment had gathered at the commotion, and they stood silently as they looked at Ben. 

He finally looked over at Buck for a minute, then knelt beside Dief again. Rubbing his fur, he thought about his options. Going against a direct order from his superior was grounds for court martial. But in his gut he *knew* something was wrong, how could he explain it? Standing, he spoke quietly to Buck. 

"Take care of Dief, will you?" He asked. 

Buck knew exactly what Ben was asking of him, and he nodded. "I'll bring the doctor out as soon as the weather breaks." 

Ben nodded. "Thank you." He turned to go, but Buck stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

"I hope you're sure about this." He warned. He knew though that if his mind was made up, nothing was going to stop the younger man. He was too much like his father sometimes. 

"I'm sure." 

He watched as Ben left the room, not bothering to acknowledge anyone on his way out. 

************** 

Maggie listened attentively as she followed Inspector Thatcher around the Consulate. 

"When my temporary replacement arrives, make sure he stay's out of my personal files. I shouldn't be gone longer than a few weeks, and you'll be responsible for deliveries, and the daily reports to Ottawa. I expect the same efficiency in my absence that I've maintained while I'm here, is that understood?" Meg paused, and looked over at Maggie. 

"Yes Sir." 

"Good. We'll be leaving at 0600 hours tomorrow, bring a consulate car to my apartment to pick me up. Vecchio and Kowlaski will be making their own arrangements to the airport. If you need to reach me, I'll be checking in at the RCMP detachments I've listed on the itinerary I gave you earlier. You still have it correct?" 

Maggie held up the file she'd been given at the beginning of her debriefing, and Meg took that as an affirmative answer before continuing. 

"I know you haven't been here very long, but I have every confidence in your ability to keep things running smoothly." 

"Thank you Sir" Maggie blushed at the unaccustomed praise. She had been following Meg around the consulate as the woman rattled off last minute orders, and almost ran into her when she stopped suddenly. 

"Sir?" Maggie asked, wondering if there was perhaps something she'd forgotten. 

Meg looked deep in thought for a moment, then brought herself back to the present. 

"That will be all Constable. I'm heading out now to pack. I'll see you in the morning." 

Maggie watched as she donned her coat and gloves, then marched smartly out the Consulate. 

******************* 

It only took Ben five minutes to grab his gear and secure one of the snow mobiles. He checked to make sure he had a full tank, and after strapping down his belongings, donned his goggles and started on his long journey. 

He could barely see five feet in front of him, but memory guided his movements. He knew he could find the cabin blindfold if hard pressed. Worry was his biggest enemy, and time. Both threatened to consume him and it took every ounce of his control to keep his misgivings in check. 

Ben knew that Dief wouldn't have left Analise alone if something wasn't desperately wrong. He could only guess with the myriad of scenarios that played through his mind. 

A small part of him acknowledged the fact that she might not even be at the cabin! What if something had happened when she was out with the babies? Another feeling of dread coursed through him. What if something happened to the babies? 

Normally Ben enjoyed the long ride to the cabin. It gave him time to think, time to plan....but now it seemed to thwart him. Knowing he wasn't going to get there any faster by worrying, he tried to focus on the weather, and the route in front of him. 

*********** 

"Thank you Constable. I'll check in periodically, but I don't anticipate any problems." Meg said as she took her bags out of the trunk of the car. 

"Understood." Maggie helped her unload the second one, then closed the trunk securely. "Would you like me to go in with you?" She asked, hoping she could be of some assistance. 

"No, you need to get back to the Consulate." 

"Have a successful trip Sir." Maggie added and watched as the Inspector disappeared into the terminal. 

She walked around to the drivers side of the car, and was just about to get in when a horn honked. The Riv pulled up behind her, and she smiled when Ray, Stan and Frannie climbed out. 

"Hi Stan" she greeted, then remembered to say hello to the Vecchio's. 

Stan went over to Maggie and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her. She traced her hands up her arms, but when she reached his shoulders, she pushed him back slightly and glanced towards the terminal. 

Stan bent close and whispered in her ear "Don't worry about the Ice queen, she can't see us." 

Maggie smiled and Stan leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. "I'm in uniform" she whispered, and pulled back once again. 

Ray cleared his throat, and Maggie blushed. 

"I really need to be going. Both of you had better come back safely." Maggie stated as she went over to hug Ray. 

He returned it affectionately, and kissed her on the cheek. "We will. Just don't go jumping out of any windows till we get back." He replied. 

"I'll try not to." She laughed. 

Ray turned to Frannie. "Are you coming in?" 

Shaking her head no, she walked over to Maggie. "Unlike some people, I have to work for a living." Tapping Stan on the arm with the back of her hand, she nodded over to Ray. "Make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Although he's a pain in the butt, he *is* my brother." 

Stan smirked as he looked at Ray. "Yeah, sure, no problem." 

Ray was giving a last minute inspection to the Riv, wiping off any smudges that he could see. 

"I don't want anything to happen to this car, you got that Frannie? You drive it home, and that's where it stays till I get back." 

She rolled her eyes at him. 

"I mean it Frannie." Ray warned.  
"Oh grow up! It's just a car Ray." She countered. 

Maggie decided that now would be a good time to intervene, and she stepped forward. "Ray, I'm sure Frannie will take excellent care of your car, she knows how much it means to you." 

Ray glared at Frannie one last time before backing down. "Yeah, well I'd better get in there." He picked up his bag and looked over at Stan. "You coming?" 

Stan nodded, not really paying attention to him as he stared at Maggie. 

"Hey, give me a call later and we'll get together." Frannie said to Maggie as she got back into the Riv. 

"I will." She promised. She'd been so busy since arriving in Chicago, that she had only been able to go out with Frannie twice. 

Stan ran his fingers through Maggie's hair, and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. When he pulled back, she was puzzled by the look in his eyes. 

"What?" She asked, the smile creeping to her face again. 

He shook his head "When I get back, there's something I wanna ask you." He mysteriously announced. 

"Why not ask me now?" 

Stan shook his head no again, and let out a small laugh. "Yer just gonna have to wait till I get back." 

"Ohh...making me wait are you?" 

"Uh-huh" he kissed her one last time, then picked up his bag. "Be careful." 

"The same goes for you." 

Maggie watched him disappear through the doors, then climbed in the car to head to work. 

*********** 

Meg watched as the counter clerk typed in her information. She seemed to be taking an inordinate amount of time to do such a simple task. 

"Here we are." She smiled at Meg as a printer behind her came to life. "Margaret Thatcher?" 

Meg smiled back, a tight smile. "Yes, that's correct." She'd only told the woman her name three times already. 

"Inspector" 

Meg turned to see Ray standing directly behind her. "Detective." She greeted, then turned her attention back to the woman in front of her. 

"Your flight leaves in a half hour, gate 24. If you just go through the double doors and turn left, you shouldn't have any trouble finding it. Just follow the signs." 

Meg knew the woman thought she was being helpful, which was the only reason she held her tongue. "Thank you." 

She turned to leave, and did a double take as Ray gave her a goofy smile. For some odd reason, she knew this was going to be a very long trip. 

"Is there something you wanted to say?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"You aren't a morning person, are you?" He joked. 

Sighing, she picked up her briefcase and headed toward the gate. 

**************** 

Meg held her briefcase on her lap, her arms squished close to her body. Snoring was coming from her left and she glared at the blond detective. His mouth hung open and his adams apple bobbed with each loud breath he took. More than once she had to push him upright after he fell across her seat. 

The rhythmic crunching from her right was about to drive her insane. Looking at the empty peanut packs splayed over the tray table in front of Ray, she has to do a double take when she noticed him stacking the empty plastic drink cups into a crude pyramid. 

"Couldn't you find something more productive to do with your time?" She snapped. 

Ray looked over at her briefly, his hands in mid air as he balanced a cup near the top of the pile. He carefully placed it on top, then sat back in his seat. 

"Like what?" 

Meg sighed and opened her briefcase. Pulling out a manilla file, she shut the lid, placed it under the 'reclined' seat in front of her-- which was no easy task-- and lowered her tray table to work. 

Ray's pyramid forgotten, he looked at the papers in her hand. "What's that?" 

She didn't look up as she replied. "Some paperwork that needed to be taken care of." 

"You couldn't let what's his face handle that?" Ray asked, as he leaned closer to her. 

"If you're referring to Inspector Cordaul, then no, I prefer to handle this myself." Meg immersed herself in the papers before her. 

"Yeah, that figures" Ray mumbled as he looked about the crowded plane. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked. Spending the last six hours in close accommodations with the two of them had done nothing for her patience. 

"It means, you're a control freak. You can't stand the thought that things could get done without you having a hand in them." 

Meg's mouth opened and closed a few times, though no sound came out. She could feel the heat rise to her face as her anger flared. "You have no clue what you're talking about Detective, and I'd suggest you keep your unsolicited comments to yourself!" 

"Can't accept reality?" He egged on, thinking the flush on her cheeks, and the fire in her eyes made her seem more vibrant, alive. Perhaps that was clouding his judgment from the promise of pain she was conveying. 

A flight attendant walked down the isle, and stopped at their seats. "Is there a problem?" 

"No, no problem." Ray smiled up at her. 

"Excuse me," Meg interrupted "Are there any other seats on the plane that are empty?" 

"I'm sorry, we're still filled to capacity, just like the last two times you've asked." She reminded Meg with a fake, plastered on smile. 

"Carla was it?" Ray asked, as he eyed the flight attendant. She smiled at him, and her pose became more....inviting was the only word he could use to describe it. "Would you have anymore of those honey roasted peanuts?" 

She leaned over and placed a hand on his arm. "Don't you think you've had enough Detective?" She asked, and let out a small laugh. 

"Call me Ray, and if you're bringing them, then I haven't had nearly enough." He sweet talked, and was rewarded with another laugh from her. 

"Ok, but this is it." She paused a moment as she studied his features "how about another drink?" 

"Perfect" he smiled back. 

"All right, another root beer coming up." As she turned to leave, Meg spoke up. 

"I'd like to have a coffee, please." 

Carla scowled at her before walking down the isle. Ray still had a silly grin on his face when he turned to Meg. It only took a second to freeze, before falling. 

She replaced her tray table, and turned in her seat. "Let me out." 

"Is that anyway to ask?" He teased, but immediately regretted it. 

"If you would have given me the isle seat like I asked, I wouldn't have to bother you at all." She informed him, hoping that now he'd be willing to accommodate her. 

"Sorry, like I said before, I have to have the isle." He stubbornly replied as he stood to let her out. 

She knocked over his cup pyramid with a strategically placed hip on her way past, giving her the first real smile she'd experienced since this whole trip began. 

************  
The weather had gotten worse since Ben set out, and after approximately eight hours, he had no choice but to head for an Inuksuk. He knew he was close. This particular Inuksuk was a fairly common landmark. It was shaped like a llama, which was pretty rare. Most were shaped like people. 

Inuksuks held many different purposes, some were used as road maps, letting others know the best hunting grounds, while some were warnings for unsuspecting travelers to turn back. Others, like the one he was trying to reach, housed emergency supplies for travelers who found themselves lacking. The best part about this Inuksuk though, was the fact that it had a totally enclosed base that acted as a shelter from the elements. 

He wanted to make use of that, even though he probably wouldn't use the supplies, except for the wood. It was well known that if you had to use them for some reason, you were expected to replace them as soon as possible. 

Ben breathed a sigh of relief when the dark figure came into view. He pulled the snowmobile up as close as he could to the structure, then unlatched his gear before ducking into the small opening. 

It was almost completely black inside the small area, and Ben pulled out a flashlight from his pack. Once he was able to see, it was relatively easy to move the stones inside and reveal the supplies. There were three containers of water. Though they were frozen, he knew it wouldn't take anyone long to thaw them with the fire. 

The structure was barely large enough for a person to lie down, or two people to sit, but he was eternally grateful that it was here. He went over to the firepit, and it didn't take him long to have a fire going. 

************** 

Meg nudged the man beside her. "Wake up Detective." He muttered something that sounded like a whine, and she shook him harder. "Detective Kowalski, get up!" 

He groggily opened his eyes, and looked sleepily at her. 

"It's time to go." She informed him. 

Stan looked around at the other passengers taking things out of the overhead compartments, and the crowded rush jamming the isles. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned. "I knew that." 

Meg just rolled her eyes at him and shimmied out into the isle, briefcase in hand. Ray was in front of her taking his bag out of the overhead compartment, no sooner had he got it down, did someone bump into him from across the isle, pushing him into Meg. 

She stumbled back at an angle, hitting her hip on the armrest of the seat. Ray and Stan both reached out to grab her at the same time, but the damage had already been done. 

Meg twisted so she could get into position to stand, and knocked the hands away that were trying to help. 

"I can stand on my own, thank you." She curtly informed them. 

Ray and Stan both backed off, and waited while Meg regained her composure. It didn't take her long to retrieve her bag, and they started the slow advance towards the exit. 

Meg sighed as she looked around the familiar terminal. It was ironic that here she was in Toronto, when that's where she wanted to be to begin with. Looking at her watch, she knew they had an hour before their next flight that would take them to Yellowknife. She knew she should probably call ahead and make sure the detachment was sending someone to pick them up, and she was hoping beyond hope to find a half decent cup of coffee. 

She looked over at the two men waiting a few feet from her. "We have about an hour before our next flight. If you want to look around, I'm going to call ahead and make sure everything's on schedule. I'll meet the two of you at the gate." 

Ray and Stan looked at each other and shrugged. "Works for me" Stan replied as he and Ray headed down the concourse. 

***************** 

It was so cold, and I struggled to look over the side of the bed at the babies. Both were sleeping, and though I had them wrapped in their outerwear, I knew I had to get more wood. The thought alone brought me to tears and I clung to the bed sheets until my knuckles turned white. The supply had run out, but I knew if I didn't get wood soon, we'd all freeze to death. 

How long had Dief been gone now? The days and hours were all jumbled together and I couldn't concentrate. Willing myself to move, I slid off the bed onto my knees. It was all I could do to keep from yelling out as the burning went through me. It was a slow struggle, but I finally made my way to the bedroom door. 

As cold as it was in the bedroom, it was worse in the main room. A few days ago I had stopped heating everything but the bedroom. My vision blurred and I stopped shuffling, hoping to stay on my feet as I swayed unsteadily. After a few moments I was able to move again, and I picked up the ax from the table, hugging it close to my body so I wouldn't drop it. 

'Just another step' I told myself. 'Just one step at a time'. I could do this. I *had* to do this, I reminded myself. I wasn't going to let my babies freeze to death. Another wave of nausea swept through me, but I tried to ignore it. After all, I hadn't eaten in a few days, at least, and I knew the dry heaves would only cause me more pain. 

The room began to spin as I neared the door. I knew I was on the verge of blacking out again and became angry. I couldn't afford the time it would cause me. The door flew open and an icy blast of cold air assaulted me. The shock was too much for my body, and my world went black. 

Ben had barely brought the snowmobile to a halt before running as fast as the weather would allow him to the cabin. Although the porch was covered, there was a buildup of snow blocking the door a good two feet tall. His stomach turned over, knowing no one had been in or out of the cabin recently and that, added with the knowledge that there wasn't any smoke coming from the chimney, spurred him on. He dug frantically until he was able to open the door. Relief washed over Ben when he saw Analise standing no more than five feet in front of him, but his relief was short lived when he took in her appearance. He moved before he even realized he had, and caught her as she collapsed. 

"Analise! Oh God, what happened?" 

He held her tightly with his left arm, and used his right to remove the ax that had wedged between them. He let it unceremoniously fall to the floor before scooping her in his arms and taking her into the bedroom. 

Though he didn't stop, he was aware of the babies on the floor beside the bed, and his mind raced through everything that needed to be done. Ben knew that wood was needed immediately, but he didn't want to leave her side. His critical eye took over and knew she was deathly sick. He forced down the panic that rose in his throat, and touched her cheek gently before pulling the blankets around her. Her face was flushed, and her skin extremely hot, indicating a fever. He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss, barely brushing his lips against hers for fear of disturbing her, then went over to check on the babies. 

Their diapers were soaked through, and Ben picked up the empty bottles beside them. Unscrewing the lid, he smelled the contents, then quickly licked around the inner rim. They were old, a day, maybe two at the most. As if he was watching a movie, Ben saw everything come together in his mind. Analise must have been too sick to feed them. He wanted to take them out of there to the nearest hospital, but the blizzard outside prevented that from happening. Knowing time was of the essence, Ben hurried back outside, picking up the ax on his way. 

He was almost to the wood pile when he heard barking coming from the barn. Memory guided his movements more than anything else since visibility was still almost nil. 

The smell assaulted him before he even stepped through the door. Once inside, the dogs excitedly jumped up on him, barking loudly. He didn't even want to think of the last time they'd been fed. 

Ben efficiently filled their bowls and gave them fresh water. He made sure to put out extra food so there'd be no fighting. From the looks of them, more than one had already broke out. He examined the dogs as they ate. Some had bite marks and some had small tuffs of hair missing, but it didn't look like anything major. As he was leaving, he spotted a large barrel on it's side. Ben went over to it and examined the area. He wasn't going to try and lift it, though he knew it was possible. It contained the metal chains he used on occasion for pulleys and hauling felled trees for wood. 

Reaching the wood pile, he wasn't surprised to see their reserves gone. Chopping wood had always been difficult for Analise, and he knew in her condition she wouldn't have been able to do it. He started on the bigger pile of wood, and as he placed one on the stump, Ben looked at the ax in his hands, as if seeing it for the first time. 'She was on her way to try and chop more' Ben thought as a deep guilt settled in him. He berated himself for not having an adequate supply on hand for her. She shouldn't have had to cut the wood at all. 

1 

After carrying four freshly split armfuls into the cabin, Ben checked on Analise and the twins, then set about warming the main room and bedroom. The babies room would be the last priority. He did go into their room to retrieve supplies though, fresh clothes, clean diapers, etc. 

Ben put a pot on for tea, and also made two bottles for the babies. After the pot boiled, Ben made a tea known to have healing properties and added some crackers to a tray along with the bottles, tea pot and two mugs. 

Analise appeared to still be sleeping, but her body was shaking as if she was cold. He set the tray down on the night stand, and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Analise" he whispered as he caressed her cheek. Her head moved slightly, but she didn't open her eyes. Ben looked at the state of the bed; the sheets in disarray, and the smell told him she had been throwing up at one point. 

He went to the closet and took out a set of clean sheets, then the dresser for pajama's. Ben carefully removed Analise's clothes and put her pajama's on her, then with moving her as little as possible, he managed to change the linens. He didn't know whether to be worried or relieved that she didn't stir. The babies started to fuss, and Ben quickly went over to them. 

"Shh.....it's all right, daddy's here." He crooned to Robert, who was torn between sucking on his fist and crying. Though he was soaked through, Ben held him close and reached for a bottle. Robert had his mouth open and took hold of it as soon as he could, sucking greedily on the contents. He was swallowing so rapidly, Ben could hear little noises as the liquid would back up in his mouth. It tore his heart to see Robert's eyes wide as he frantically drank. He rocked back and forth with Robert while sitting on the floor beside the bed. Ben wanted to spend time with his son, but he also didn't know when Analise would wake up, and wanted to have Jacinda fed before hand. 

Since Robert could hold his own bottle, Ben placed him in his carrier and gently turned JC around. She made a fussing noise, but didn't show an inclination for opening her eyes. He placed the tip of the bottle in her mouth, and was relieved when she started to drink. 

1Ben could hear the snow beat on the glass of the windows as he sat there, rocking his children. He prayed the weather would let up enough so he could get them back to town. A part of his mind was wondering how Diefenbaker was doing. He knew when he did reach town, there was a good possibility he'd receive news that his friend didn't survive. Ben thought of all the times Dief had rescued him. Now, he thought, he gave everything he had to save his family, and he wouldn't even be there for him. 

Ben busied himself with washing the babies and changing them into dry clothes, then he held both of them in his arms rocking them while he watched Analise sleep. 

He wasn't sure how many hours had passed since he first came home, but Ben rubbed tired eyes and looked over at Analise. The babies fell asleep after he'd bathed them, and fed them again, then he had managed to chop another days worth of wood. He closed the shutters on the windows as he walked around the cabin, and dimmed the lanterns. All the ones in the cabin had been dry he found, and he wondered how long they'd been in darkness. 

Ben wearily took his clothes off, but kept his long johns on. He carefully climbed into bed beside Analise and gently pulled her against him. Her brow furrowed and a moan escaped her lips, causing Ben's heart to race. So far she hadn't woke, and he was really wishing she had so he would know exactly what was wrong. He rested his head beside hers, almost touching and let out a deep sigh. 

I could feel warm air on my cheek, it repeated itself over and over. I wanted so much to move but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. My whole body felt like dead weight, and the pain was everywhere. I finally managed to open my eyes to see a pair of crystal blue ones filled with concern. 

I stared at the face I've wanted to see for the longest time. Was he really here? My mind started to drift again, and I thought I heard him talk to me, but I wasn't able to think clearly. After struggling a few more minutes, I managed to focus on him again. 

"Ben?" I managed in a hoarse whisper. 

He smiled at me, "I'm here." 

Tears welled in my eyes blurring my vision, and I tried to speak past the lump in my throat. 

"Shh....save your strength. I'll take care of everything" he assured me. Ben was laying next to me, and wiped away a tear that fell from my eye. 

"....babies" I remembered and tried to move. 

Ben cupped the side of my face and brushed his thumb across my cheek. "They're fine. I've fed and changed them, and they're sleeping now. How do you feel?" He asked. 

"C--cold." I was shivering, and that caused more pain to go through me. Ben moved to pull the covers around us and I cried out. He immediately stopped and looked at me. 

"What happened? Where are you hurt?" He asked as he settled gently beside me. 

I could feel myself slip away again, and tried to fight it. I wanted to stay with him, but I couldn't. It was all I could do to force myself to speak. "...need.....doctor.." I muttered as the darkness took me. 

Fear coursed through him as he stared at his wife. He knew for her to ask for medical intervention she had to be very ill, and he prayed the weather would break soon. 

Ben barely slept the rest of the night, and as soon as the first slivers of light showed, went outside to assess the weather. The storm had abated, but he feared moving Analise. All through the night whenever she would shift even a little, she would cry out. Most of the time she'd kept herself curled into a tight ball on her side. He knew that as soon as it was safe the doctor would be on her way, but what could she do? What if Analise needed more than she could provide? Precious time would be lost. 

Ben paced the small bedroom for the hundredth time. No matter what he did, she was getting worse. He put cold cloths on her forehead, tried to get her to drink even a small amount of cooled tea, but she could only manage a sip here and there, in the few minutes she'd be conscious. The snow outside had stopped falling and he couldn't help but wonder where the doctor was. Buck promised he'd bring her as soon as possible. 

Ben went into the main room and filled the teapot with water, then put it on the stove. That simple act managed to calm him somewhat, and he rested his hands on the counter, leaned forward, and put his head down. There had to be something that he could do. The waiting was killing him. He heard Analise cry out in the other room, and immediately went to her. 

I saw Ben in the doorway, then he came to my side of the bed. I wanted him to hold me so much, but feared the pain that the movement would bring. He took my hand in his and kissed my palm. 

"How are you feeling?" I heard him ask. 

I wanted to answer him, but no words would come out. I was very cold but I couldn't tell him. I managed to turn my head to the night stand and picking up on the silent signal, Ben took the cup and held it to my lips as he supported my head. I choked on a sip and he patiently waited till I caught my breath before giving me another. I pulled back not able to drink anymore, and he gently placed my head back on the pillow. 

"Cold" I whispered now that my mouth wasn't as dry. 

He looked worried, and I tried to comfort him. 

"I'll....be fine...." I mumbled, but that caused another coughing fit. I wanted to scream from the pain, but I could barely manage to breath. Ben held onto me, and I was vaguely aware of him whispering words of comfort. He placed me back on the pillow and I could hear the sound of water. After a moment, a cool cloth was placed on my forehead, which caused me to shiver more. 

"Analise, the storm's over. The doctor should be on her way, but I don't know how long it'll take them to get here. I may need to take you to town in the sled." He spoke slowly as he watched for my reaction. 

"If there were any other way..." He started, but couldn't continue, knowing the jarring could do her more harm than good. 

I barely managed to nod my head in a weak 'yes' before I slipped away again. 

Ben donned his parka and picked up his gloves to ready the sled. Looking around the cabin again, he made sure everything was in order before going outside. When he stepped on the porch, he could hear the distinct barking of dogs, but it was further away than the barn. His heart raced as he waited for whoever it was to come over the hill. After what seemed like an eternity, a dog sled came into view and it was headed straight for the cabin. 

Ben felt like shouting from the relief and joy that washed over him. He waited on the porch until they pulled up, resisting the urge to run half way to meet them. He knew that would just slow them up further. Just as he'd promised, Buck had brought the doctor. Ben rushed to the sled and held out a hand for the doctor. 

"Thank you." She said as she stood. "How's your wife? Are my services needed?" She asked, not knowing what she'd find. 

"Very much so." Ben's worry was evident, and he watched as the doctor turned to the sled and pulled out a bag. She looked at the two men. "Take me to her, then bring in the other supplies I've brought." She ordered. 

Ben looked at Buck and the older man nodded at him. "I'll take care of this, go ahead." 

Ben took the bag from the doctor, and held her arm as they made their way to the cabin. 

"She's in the bedroom." He opened the door, and let her enter first before taking the lead again. "When I arrived yesterday, she passed out. The cabin was cold, she has a fever and is in a lot of pain. I believe she's been nauseous and has at least once thrown up...." Ben was quickly running down everything he thought was pertinent for the doctor to know, but stopped when she placed her hand on his arm. 

"What I need you to do Constable, is calm down. Analise is going to pick up on your mood, and that won't be good for her. I may also need you to assist me, and you can't do that if you're not level headed." 

He looked at her a moment, realizing she was right. "Understood." 

Ben opened the bedroom door and allowed the doctor to enter first. She wasted no time in going over to the bed. She took in Analise's appearance as she rid herself of her outer layers, then looked around. Ben was still holding the bag by the door. She reached out her hand, and he quickly brought it over to her. 

The doctor first took out a stethoscope and pulled the covers down to Analise's waist. Lifting her pajama shirt, she busied herself by listening to her chest a few minutes. The next thing out of the bag was an ear thermometer and blood pressure gauge. Ben watched nervously in the background as the doctor took her vitals. 

"She definitely has a fever. 40 degrees Celsius." Dr. Reuben then lifted her eyelids slightly, looking in each before picking up Analise's hand and pressing near the fingernails. 

"When did she first start having the pain?" She asked, as she put her equipment away. 

Ben tore his eyes away from Analise and tried to remember. "I...believe she said it was the day after Thanksgiving. I asked her last week why she hadn't told me, and she said it was simply her monthly, and that the pain wasn't as bad as it had been." 

The doctor raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you say she was experiencing normal cramping for that time of month?" 

Ben remembered caressing her on the bed in the boarding house, and her reaction when he.... He looked up suddenly and in a low voice answered. 

"No." 

"Did you suggest she might want to have it looked at?" 

Ben nodded his head, unable to speak for a moment. Taking a deep breath he continued in a strained voice. "I should have made her go. If I had she...." 

She stopped him short. "Don't start blaming yourself Constable. No one could have predicted what would happen. I noticed she was experiencing some discomfort when she brought the babies in for their shots, but she refused to let me look at her." 

Ben gave her a small smile before turning his eyes on Analise again. "She never has liked doctors." 

He watched as she turned back to Analise and pulled her pajama pants down slightly. Carefully, she started to palpate her stomach. She hadn't gotten very far before Analise cried out, and started to thrash about, trying to get away from whatever was causing the pain. Ben was at her side in an instant. 

"Analise, it's all right, the doctor's here. She has to look you over." He started. 

She curled up on her side, bringing her legs as close to her chest as possible, but she didn't acknowledge him. 

"Analise, this is Dr. Reuben. I need to examine you. Do you understand me?" Both of them looked anxiously at Analise but there was no response. "Constable, would you please help Sergeant Frobisher with my supplies?" 

"Yes....of course." He brushed his hand across Analise's hair before hurrying off to get what was needed. 

Dr. Reuben sighed as she looked down at Analise. She needed to be taken to a hospital, but how much of a window did they have left? The next storm front was due anytime, and she herself didn't think they'd make it to the cabin beforehand. Of course, the predictions for this one were for only a clipper, but that could last a few days around these parts. She was glad she thought far enough ahead to include the extra supplies. Normally she would take enough to handle almost any situation she would encounter, but if she was correct in thinking of some of the things this could be, then Analise would need more help than she could provide. 

******************* 

Dr. Reuben looked up as both Buck and Ben hauled in two large metal cases and placed them against the wall. She immediately went over to the one Buck had set down and unlocked the lid. 

"Take this for me" she said as she handed Ben a oxygen tank, and then took the rest of the supplies herself. Both men watched as she efficiently set up an IV drip for Analise and hooked her to the oxygen. No one spoke the entire time the doctor was working, and afterwards, she looked up to see both men looking at Analise with worried faces. 

"She's extremely dehydrated. The fluids will help bring her around." She informed them. A lot of times, it wasn't just her patient she treated, but the whole family. Not knowing what was happening could sometimes be as stressful as the illness itself, she realized, especially when they're far from medical help. 

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Buck asked, hoping it wasn't something more serious than the flu. 

Dr. Reuben hugged her arms to her chest, and glanced down at Analise before looking over towards Ben's hopeful eyes. 

"I have my suspicions, but at this point it could be any number of things. I need her to answer some questions for me, as well as be coherent while I run some tests before I can be certain." She paused, then added "We need to get her to a hospital. I'm limited in what I can do here. The problem is, getting a helicopter out here before the next front hits." 

Ben went over to Analise and sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up her hand and held it in his lap. 

"I can head back to town and get one out here" Buck offered, but the doctor shook her head. 

"That isn't necessary. I already have arrangements made with Carl. He normally picks me up when I'm called out on emergency's such as this. The only problem is the front. He won't be able to leave until he knows it's clear. That could be at least a day, two if it hits us." 

Ben caught the tone in her voice, and looked up. "You don't think she has that much time, do you?" He quietly asked. 

Dr. Reuben took a deep breath as she studied him. "It's too early to make any predictions. Let's just take this one step at a time." 

"I'll put on a pot for coffee." Buck offered. 

"That would be lovely, thank you." Dr. Reuben smiled at him. They both looked over at Ben, but he was concentrating on Analise, and didn't seem to hear them. 

Buck and the doctor exchanged looks, then Buck left the room, while she went back to her supplies and readied them. 

*************** 

Ben sat by Analise on the bed holding her hand, and stroking the back of it with his thumb. He silently watched as the doctor placed various medical equipment close to Analise. The only sound in the room was Analise's raspy breathing. Every once in a while, Buck would pop his head in the door, but he spent most of his time keeping the babies entertained. 

When Dr. Reuben brought a box over and opened it up, Ben watched her intently. The doctor glanced over at him. 

"Constable, would you unbutton her shirt for me?" She asked. 

Ben pulled the covers back and started undoing the buttons. "What are you doing?" 

"I want to hook her to a cardiac monitor." She saw the panic start and quickly reassured him. "It's simply a precautionary measure, I assure you. It will allow me to monitor her condition more carefully." 

It didn't take her long to place the tiny electrodes on Analise's chest, then one on her finger. The next ten minutes afterwards were spent reading the data from the machine. When she was satisified, she turned her attention to Ben. 

The doctor placed a hand on Ben's shoulder and waiting until he looked up at her with tired eyes. 

Very quietly she spoke. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll look after Analise." 

Ben shook his head no. "I want to be here when she wakes up." 

Theresa Reuben wasn't giving up so easily, and decided to try another tatic. She walked over to the window, and drew a sharp breath causing Ben to look up. 

"What is it?" He asked, and when she didn't answer, he stood and went over to the window. He could see her reflection mirrored by the falling snow. 

"The clipper" he stated flatly. 

"Carl won't be able to get out here until this passes, and when Analise wakes up, she'll need you to be there for her. Why not get some rest now, while you can?" 

Ben rubbed his eyes and folded his arms. "I can't." 

Theresa squared her shoulders and her voice turned hard. "Constable Fraser, either you get some rest now, or I won't permit you to be in this room any longer." 

Ben clenched his jaw as a unacustomed wave of anger swept through him. Who was she to tell him he couldn't be with his wife? 

Theresa wasn't backing down. She returned his stare just as hard. 

"If you want me to try and help your wife, you'll take a break. Choice is yours. Either you leave, or I will." 

Ben's heart raced and his chest felt as if it was being gripped in a vice. He tried to come to a decision. 

She knew the indecision in him and her features softened. She placed her hand on his arm. 

"Neither one of us wants to have to choose. Get something to eat and take a break. I'll stay with her, I promise." 

His shoulders sagged and she guided him to the door. Opening it, they saw Buck sitting on the couch holding the babies. 

"An, Benton. I was just telling the tikes about some of their grandfathers adventures." 

Ben managed a small smile as he went to the stove and picked up the coffee pot. "I'm sure they're enjoying that." 

Theresa closed the door softly and went over to Analise. She checked the IV bags, and took stock of how much antibiotics she had left. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she took Analise's pulse, then used her stethoscope to listen to her chest. Frowning, she pulled the covers back and gently maneuvered her onto her back. Pulling her shirt up, and moving the pajama bottoms, Theresa blew on the stethoscope to warm it, then placed it on her abdomen. 

Next, she pulled the covers all the way off and slowly extended Analise's lets. Her patient moaned and moved her head, but settled back down. 

Taking a deep breath, Theresa pushed Analise's leg up and the woman cried out. She then replaced the leg and moved to the side of the bed. 

The doctor glanced towards the door, and subconsciously bit her lip. Knowing it would be easier without the Constable in the room, she pressed on Analise's stomach causing her to cry out again, louder. She wasn't surprised to hear hurried footsteps on the wooden floor, and was replacing the covers as the door flew open. 

"What happened?" Ben asked as he rushed to the side of the bed. 

Theresa turned her best calming voice on the distraut man. 

"She's fine. I just needed to check on her." 

Ben kneeled onto the bed beside her, being careful not to cause too much movement. "Shouldn't she have woke by now?" He asked. 

"Actually, it's better that she's resting. She needs to use her strength to fight the infection." 

"Infection? What infection?" Ben asked. 

Theresa sighed. "Lets go into the other room." 

The two Mounties followed her and Buck poured her a fresh coffee. She leaned against the counter as she decided where to start. 

"I believe her appendix has ruptured." 

"Dear Lord." Buck whispered. 

"But that isn't my main concern." She took a sip of the coffee before continuing. "I believe she's developed peritonitis." 

"What exactly is that?" Buck asked. 

"When an appendix ruptures, it spreads bacteria throughout the intestines. That's why, when a person presents signs of appendicitis, we normally err on the side of caution and remove it. 

When a rupture occurs and bacteria spreads, it's normally treated with antibiotics. Most of the time it's caught in the early stages, and once the threat of infection is gone, the ruptured appendix is removed. 

Other times, when an infection goes unchecked, it worsens and peritonitis sets in. Basically it poisons the bloodstream and shuts down bodily functions. I believe that's where we are now." 

Ben quietly took in the information. "What do we do?" 

"Right now I'm giving her antibiotics through the drip. They aren't the best for this type of situation, but they're all I have. Out best bet is to get her to Aklavik as soon as possible." 

Ben swallowed hard and his voice was strained. "What if that isn't possible?" 

"I'm not going to mince words. When I checked her, I could barely detect any bowel sounds. She's borderline and it can go either way at this point." 

Ben stood and went back into the bedroom, and Theresa looked over at the babies. "I'm going to look them over." 

Buck nodded and went to help her. 

********************* 

Meg, walking smartly through the small airport, wasn't surprised to see an RCMP sergeant standing off to the side. She approached him and he turned to smile at her. 

"Are you Inspector Thatcher?" he asked and she nodded, offering her hand to him. 

"I'm Sergeant Cremson. I've been told to escort you to headquarters." He informed them. 

"Of course. This is Detective Vecchio and Detective Kowalski from the Chicago Police Department." Meg added. 

"Ah" he acknowledged as he shook both their hands. 

Ray shook the man's hand, and when he heard that familiar, yet elusive-meaning 'ah' his brows furrowed. 'Just what was it with Canadians and ah's?' Stan moved forward and also took the proffered hand, then all three stood looking at one another. 

"Well, shall we?" The sergeant suggested, and they readily agreed. 

Meg couldn't believe how disheveled she felt. The second plane trip took even longer than the first, and her only consolation was that she'd been able to obtain an isle seat. She wanted nothing more than to get to their quarters, shower, change, and then be briefed on the case. 

A part of her realized that there was a good possibility if everything went well, that they'd be able to spend some time with Analise and Ben. She'd rarely heard from them since they moved a few months ago, except for the occasional call and letter. The last letter she'd received from Analise set her on edge. 

Although she didn't seem to say anything directly, Meg had gotten the feeling that something was bothering her friend. Either way, just being able to see them along with her 'niece' and 'nephew' would be welcome. 

At the luggage pick up, they waited patiently with the rest of the passengers for their luggage to appear. Stan's bag , if that's what you wanted to call it, was the first to come out. She watched as he picked up the battered canvas bag and stopped when he saw her staring at him. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Nothing." She replied and turned her attention back to the revolving luggage belt. 

"That's an interesting travel bag." Sergeant Cremson offered. 

Stan smiled and held out the battered item proudly. "My old man gave it to me when I went off to college. Had it ever since." 

The man nodded with a small smile and looked down at his watch. Ray excused himself as he squeezed through the crowd and plucked one of his bags from the moving belt. It didn't take long for his other to show up, and he walked back over to his small group. 

Meg finally found a empty spot by the belt, and watched as the other passengers found their bags and disappeared. It soon became apparent that her bag had to be one of the last ones off. After what seemed like an eternity, her smaller bag came through and she sighed in relief as she picked it up. Now all she needed was her main suitcase. 

She was beginning to wonder if it was even there when it finally showed up. As predicted, it was the very last piece of luggage unloaded. 'Why did these things always seem to happen to her?' She thought. Kowalski had a look of extreme boredom on his face as she approached, and Sgt. Cremson immediately stepped forward relieving her of her luggage. 

The walk to the car was fairly short, as he'd managed to secure a 'police' parking spot. Everyone loaded their luggage into the trunk, and Meg took the front seat while Ray and Stan hopped in the back. 

"So Sarge," Stan started "what's there to do around here that's interesting?" 

Sergeant Cremson was about to embark on all the wonderful cultural sites they had in the area but Meg cut in. 

"We're not here to sightsee Detective. Our time will be spent bringing this case to a successful conclusion as quickly as possible." Her tone was curt, and though she inwardly winced at the harshness, she attributed it to the horrid travel conditions she'd just survived. 

"Like you need to remind me." Stan sarcastically replied. 

Ray picked that moment to try and diffuse the two of them. 'Geesh' he thought 'anymore of this and I'm going to turn into Benny.' 

"How much longer till we get to wherever we're going?" Ray asked as he leaned forward a little. 

"The detachment is approximately three point seven kilometers from our current position." Cremson replied. 

"About fifteen minutes" Meg added for clarification. 

"Inspector Jamison and Superintendent McCray will brief you when we arrive." 

"Very well." Meg was just hoping to get started as soon as possible. 


	2. Timeless Echoes

********** 

Frannie pulled a file out of the pile on her desk and propping it against the small lamp on her desk. Turning towards her computer, she began typing in all the pertinent information that needed to be looked up. Every day seemed like the same thing. 

'Frannie, find this for me, Frannie, do that for me.' She felt like no more than a glorified gopher. Since when had her job at the police station stopped fulfilling her? She sighed as she sat back in her chair, turning slightly, and looked about the bullpen. That could have been her life. She'd been on the list for the academy for almost two years, and still no word. 

'Dreams change' she thought to herself, 'and sometimes they just die'. The realization that she had given up on that dream along time ago saddened her. Not just that one, she'd realized, but she was finding lately that there were a lot of dreams she'd let fall away without even realizing it. 

When Fraser had been lost the summer before last, she thought she'd die inside. Though no one was giving up hope on him, she couldn't help but think that he wasn't coming back to her. Ironically, he didn't, she thought to himself. 

Though she had become best friends with Analise, the price she'd paid was the death of a dream. True, her friendship with Fraser had developed into an entirely different area, but when was she ever going to have a family? She wanted a baby so bad she could almost feel it, and she wanted a husband to come home to instead of an empty bedroom in her mother's house. Was that so much to ask? 

Maybe it was, she sighed, as she stood and went over to the coffee machine. After all, how many people did she actually know who were married? Most of them were divorced, except for Mr. and Mrs. Rosilean. They had to be almost ninety and Mr. Rosilean still brought her home a flower everyday. Once when Frannie was helping Mrs. Rosilean with some gardening, she told her that they had been childhood sweethearts, and married as soon as they were legally able. Frannie wondered if Analise and Fraser would be like that. Grow old together and never regret it. 

She was on her way back to her desk when she saw a woman standing by the doors to the bullpen. She didn't seem much older than Frannie, maybe by a year or two. She was clutching her purse to her and there was a tired, haunted look in her eyes. 

Frannie set down her mug and smiled at the woman who was looking around the room. 

"Can I help you?" She asked. 

The woman slowly focused on her, and walked towards the desk. "I'd like to speak to the officers in charge of the kidnappings." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the tired strain in it was at a deafening level. 

"There isn't anyone handling it here." Frannie knew her mistake the minute the words were spoken by the ashen look on the woman's face. She quickly tried to explain. "What I mean is, the FBI took over, and the officers that were han--" 

"You mean to tell me there's no one here that's investigating the kidnappings?" The woman interrupted, her voice incredulous at the information she was hearing. Her voice had gained in volume, and Frannie glanced around at the few people that had turned to face them. 

"I....let me get the Lieutenant for you. I'm sure he'll be able to answer any questions you have." Frannie offered, as she took a step back. She stumbled into Lt. Welsh and turned to face him. 

"I...." She started, but he placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture before turning his attention to the woman. 

In his best understanding voice, he approached her. "Mrs. Strathmeyer, please, let's go in my office where it's private." 

She allowed him to guide her by the elbow, wide eyed. "That lady said no one was looking for my little boy......" Her voice trailed off. 

"I can assure you this is all a misunderstanding. Let's talk. Would you like some coffee?" The Lieutenant motioned to Huey on his way past, and the Detective immediately rushed to the machine. 

Lt. Welsh held his door open for the distraut woman, allowing her to enter first, and looked around the squad room one last time before his eyes locked on Frannie. 'It'll be OK' he mouthed before shutting the door and drawing the blinds. 

Frannie sunk into her chair and, placing her elbows on the desk, buried her face in her hands. As many times as the woman had been to the station over the past month she should have recognized her! She looked so different, though, Frannie thought to herself. There was no life left in her. Dewey came over and sat down beside her in the empty chair. 

"Anyone could have said the same thing. Don't blame yourself." He consoled. 

Frannie looked up at him, and took a deep breath. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. 

"Who else is there to blame Dewey? I'm the one who basically told that woman no one was even looking for her son." She wailed. 

Tom shook his head as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Don't worry, the Lieu will set things straight." 

Frannie nodded and wiped her eyes with her finger, trying not to mess up her mascara. Taking another deep breath she managed a small smile. "I suppose you're right." 

"I know I am. Listen, this place gets to everybody. Even the most experienced cops. Don't let it get to you. Take some time off. Trust me, you'll be glad you did." Tom stood as he spoke, and squeezed her shoulder before going back over to his desk. 

Frannie wanted nothing more than to leave right then and there. She knew she also needed to give Mrs. Strathmeyer an apology. Not wanting to leave before she'd at least done *that* much to clear up her mess, Frannie decided to take some used files back down to the filing room. At least that would give her a small change of scenery. 

****************** 

I slowly blinked my eyes open, and tried to keep them that way. They felt like lead. I was aware that I was warm, for what seemed to be the first time in days, and tried to move. 

The pain that shot through me took my breath away, and it took the next few minutes before I was able to breath normally again. I felt like something was on me, and carefully turned my head as I lifted my arm. An IV? Where did that come from? I became aware of something wrapped around my ears, and going above my lips. Reaching up, I took hold of whatever it was and pulled it away from my face. Frowning, I looked at the oxygen tube. I was still at the cabin, so how did all this get here? 

Feeling something on my chest, I moved my hand down and managed to raise my head. Following the wires, I wasn't surprised to see a cardiac monitor. I just couldn't understand why I was hooked to one. 

Earlier I'd dreamt that Ben was here. But that was just a dream, right? My mind was still fuzzy and it was hard to concentrate, but I knew this stuff didn't get here on it's own. That meant that Ben *had* to be here. 

I looked around the room, but the door was shut. I tried to call out, but no sound would come. Just breathing was painful. God I wanted to see him so bad. There had to be some way that I could get his attention.... 

I reached up to unbutton my pajama shirt. At first I couldn't because of the pulse ox meter, but I had managed to remove it. After unbuttoning two buttons, I had to rest again. It was hard trying to stay awake, but I wanted to see him even if it was just for a minute. 

Finding the first electrode, I pulled it away from my skin. It only took a few seconds before the alarm on the monitor went off, almost at a deafening level compared to the quiet of the cabin. 

The door flew open and I was aware of people rushing in, but I couldn't make out who was who. What was wrong with me anyway? The bed moved and I groaned, but a familiar hand took mine and I made myself open my eyes further. 

"Analise, how do you feel?" Ben asked, but I couldn't even make my lips move. The most I could do was look at him, hoping he'd understand. 

I could feel a hand on my face and something was placed around my ears. It was then I realized it was the nasal cannula again. I could feel the electrode being replaced, then someone took my hand from Ben's and I started to panic. I didn't want him to go! 

I tried to move but I couldn't, and I could feel my throat constrict as my eyes watered. 

"It's all right Analise, I'm here." Ben reassured me, but I needed to touch him! I had to make sure he was real. 

Something squeezed my finger, and the next instant Ben recaptured my hand. He held it between both of his, and lifted my arm so I could see he was holding it. It was only then I allowed myself to relax. 

"Analise, I need to ask you some questions. Can you look at me?" A somewhat familiar voice spoke. Ben focused on the speaker, then back at me expectantly. 

Although it seemed to take forever, I managed to turn my head towards the sound. I made sure that I was holding on to Ben's hand as tight as I could though. 

I recognized the woman, but couldn't think of her name. My puzzlement must have shown because she smiled reassuringly at me. "I'm Dr. Reuben, do you remember me?" She asked as she picked up a pen light and flashed it in my eyes. 

I nodded in reply as she put on her stethoscope and listened to my chest. When she pulled the covers down and moved my pants I panicked. I tried to shake my head no and push her hands away, but Ben held onto my one hand tight and wouldn't let it go. 

I knew the pain would come if she touched me and I struggled as hard as I could. 

"I have to check you Analise." The doctor explained, but I wasn't having any of it. 

"Analise, please. I need you to get well. Let the doctor look at you. It will only take a moment." Ben added. 

Inside I screamed from the pain, but only a strangled sound came out. I couldn't even move my legs up to try and protect myself. I could feel hot tears trail down my face, and I looked up at Ben with disbelief and anger. How could he let her hurt me! 

"All finished" the doctor soothed as if I was a small child. I pulled my hand from Ben, as much as I could, and he gently placed it on the bed before letting go. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he leaned close to my ear. I had turned my head from him, and didn't try to acknowledge him. He was supposed to protect me, and he just sat there and let her *hurt* me! 

The voices around me faded as I started to drift off. The bed shifted and I could feel Ben's body beside mine. He was really careful not to jar the bed too much as he scooched his body close to mine, wrapping his arm around me. 

I was too exhausted to keep hold of the anger I'd felt a few minutes ago. It disappeared as I melted into his warmth. He tucked the covers around both of us, and I fell asleep to the movement of his chest against me, and the beeps from the machine. 

***************** 

Ben peered out the window in the bedroom, relieved the storm seemed to be fizzling out. It wouldn't be long before the helicopter would be able to reach them now. The past two days had been the worst he could ever remember having. Watching Analise slip away from him and not being able to do anything was about to send him over the edge. Jacinda reached out and patted the window as she made a series of baby sounds, causing Ben to smile at his daughter. He shifted her weight so she could reach the window easier. 

"Snow" he said softly so he wouldn't disturb Analise. "That's snow". She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her back. 

Hearing movement at the door, Ben turned to see Theresa smiling at him. She walked over and stuffed her hands in her front pockets. 

"Robert's asleep. It looks like this little one isn't too far behind." 

"I believe you're right." Ben agreed as he continued to rub his daughter's back. 

She studied him for a moment. "How are you holding up?" 

Ben was surprised at her question. "I'm fine." 

Theresa nodded as she went to the window. "Looks like Carl will be able to get here soon. Hopefully in the next few hours." 

Ben couldn't help but look at Analise while she spoke, and Theresa could see the worry he normally kept hidden. 

"Why don't I take JC for you? She's asleep now anyway." Ben nodded and kissed JC lightly on the cheek before Theresa took her. She fussed in protest at being moved from her comfortable shoulder, but a reassuring pat from 'Daddy' was all it took to settle her. 

Ben sighed as he looked over at Analise. How could one woman change his life so drastically? The past year and a half he'd been with her had been incomparable. He couldn't even imagine going back to the way he was before. He couldn't imagine going back to being alone. 

She moved slightly and Ben took her hand as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Analise...." 

I turned toward the sound of Ben's voice, and felt his hand on my cheek. Licking my lips, I tried to speak but I was just so tired. Something was different though. I shifted and braced myself for the pain, but it didn't come. Opening my eyes, smiled at him. His demeanor instantly changed. The worry wasn't as prominent. 

Though it was barely above a whisper, I had managed to speak. 

"Hi handsome." 

Ben let out a choked sob and leaned forward to kiss me. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead on mine. His hand was still caressing my face, and I could feel him shaking. 

"Hey... I told you I'd be fine." I mumbled. Ben kissed my cheeks, and eyelids, and then my lips again. 

"What's all that for?" I asked. Ben smiled at me and shrugged. 

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He asked, his voice was strained with emotion. 

I smiled, and after a moment answered, "not yet." 

"I love you." He informed me as he kissed my hand. 

"You'd better." I teased. 

He stood and I frowned. 

"The Doctor wanted me to get her as soon as you woke." He explained. I didn't like that idea at all, and tried to hold on to him but I didn't have enough strength. 

"I'll be right back." 

I could tell he didn't want to leave me even for a second, and I watched as he went into the other room. My chest felt heavy and I tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but I couldn't move enough to make a difference. 

Ben was back before I'd even finished moving, doctor in tow. He took up a spot on the other side of the bed so she could work better. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked me with a smile. 

"I don't feel any pain." I thought for a moment then added. "My chest is tight." 

She didn't give away anything from her expression as she pulled the covers down to examine me. I couldn't really lift my head to see what she was doing, but I was just grateful that it didn't hurt. 

The Doctor then went over to the equipment, and I turned my attention back to Ben. 

"How are the babies?" 

"Fine. They're sleeping right now." 

I nodded and was about to ask something else when the Doctor interrupted. 

"Analise, I'm going to put a mask on you. It'll help you breath better." She took the cannula off and I frowned as she hooked the mask up. 

"I don't need that." I weakly protested. I was finally awake and feeling pretty good, and she wanted to mask me. I wouldn't be able to talk to Ben then. 

"Analise, if Doctor Reuben thinks it's for the best, please use it." Ben interjected. 

"But I want to talk to you." 

"We'll have plenty of time to talk when you feel better. You need to listen to the doctor." His voice was gentle, but he was firm and I knew he wasn't going to back down from this one. 

Sighing, I nodded my consent and felt the cold plastic of the mask encase my nose and mouth. She left us alone then, and Ben laid down beside me and talked softly until I fell asleep again. 

************* 

Meg placed her suitcase on the bed and sighed. She had hoped the meeting would have shed new information on the disappearances, but they had basically wasted her time as they 'assured' her that anything she needed would be at her disposal. 

Right now, Meg wanted nothing more than to take a long, hot shower and crawl into bed. Tomorrow they would have an early start and a lot of traveling to do. Unzipping her bag, Meg stopped short when she looked at its contents. 

"No...." She called out in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Meg lifted up a pair of pants and her mouth dropped open. It had to be at least eight sizes too big for her. Dropping them on the bed, Meg quickly dug through the rest of the clothes. 

Not wanting to accept reality, Meg flopped onto the bed and let out a aggravating scream. "This isn't happening to me!" She practically yelled. 

Hearing a knock at the door, Meg stomped over and flung it open. 

Ray looked at her with surprise. 

"Is there something you wanted Detective?" She icily asked. 

"I was going past and,....uh....heard something. I thought I'd see if I could help with anything." He explained. 

"Help? You want to help me, Vecchio? I'll show you how you can help." Meg stomped back over to the bed and picked up the pants, then flung them at him. "Help with that!" Exasperated she folded her arms and flopped back down on the bed as she waited to see what he'd do. 

Ray held the material out at arms length and looked over the garment. "I take it these aren't yours." He stated in half concealed amusement. 

"Your powers of observation never cease to amaze me." She quipped. Waving a hand towards the bag she continued. "Whoever owns this must have my bag. That means it could be anywhere!" 

"Why don't you call the airport and see if someone turned your bag in?" Ray offered. 

Meg sighed as she reached over and picked up the phone. "I can only hope that's what they've done." 

Ray pulled a chair out from the desk and waited while Meg spoke to whoever was in charge at the airport. From what he could tell, she wasn't getting the answers she wanted to hear. At one point, he cringed in sympathy for whoever was on the other end of the line. Meg was in full 'dragon mode' and someone was getting reamed out. 

After she hung up, Ray watched her shoulders slump, then she flopped back onto the bed. He swallowed hard at the vision before him. The dress blouse she was wearing revealed every curve of her breasts. The way her hair splayed across the bedspread as if it was placed there with care. He was aware of every breath she took as she rested her arms above her head, and her legs dangled off the edge of the bed. For an instant he allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to lay beside her. To feel her beneath him.... 

When she spoke, he jumped and shook himself back into reality. 

"No one has turned in my bag yet, and it's almost nine o'clock. I doubt there's anywhere I can go tonight to buy replacements." 

Meg pulled herself up on her elbows as she spoke and looked over at him. The look she saw in his eyes caused her to examine her position a little more carefully, and she quickly sat up. 

"Anyway...I'm sure you have better things to do than to listen to me complain about luggage. It's late and I might as well get some sleep." Meg quickly babbled as a blush crept to her face. 

Ray stood and scooped up the suitcase. When Meg gave him a questioning glance, he shrugged. "I thought I'd take this out of your way." 

She nodded and walked over to the door with him. Not knowing what to say, they both stared at each other in silence before Ray pointed down the hall. 

"I'd better go." He added. 

"Goodnight Detective." Meg added softly before shutting the door. 

****************** 

Buck pulled the covers around Analise and tucked her in. The doctor was sleeping in the living room, and Ben had gone outside to cut more wood and exercise the dogs. 

Easing himself into the chair, Buck looked over at her and sighed. "You certainly managed to get yourself into a pickle, didn't you?" He mused quietly, so as not to disturb her. "This reminds me a lot of when Caroline and Robert were out here their first season. Bob tried to get home regular to see her, but you know him......one thing led to another and next thing he knew he'd been gone three months." 

"Not that he didn't miss her, I don't think I've ever seen a man miss his wife more. It was winter though, and by the time we'd got back from Eagle Falls a bad storm had set in." 

Buck picked up his coffee cup and took a sip before continuing. "To make a long story short, when he did get to the cabin Caroline wasn't there. Seems she got tired of waiting for him and decided to head to town. Bob tracked her from the cabin and when he found her she had fallen in an ice crevasse." Buck let out a small laugh. 

"Oh she was fine, but gave us quite a scare. Bob decided to teach her a lesson though and made her wait another three hours before pulling her up. I never saw anyone that mad. When they got back to the cabin, she made him sleep out with the dogs every night for a week!" 

Buck smiled at the memory, laughing softly. When he looked over at Analise his smile faded. "I don't suppose that really matters now anyway." 

He jumped when the machine went off and quickly leaned over Analise. 

"Analise?" 

The doctor came in and pushed him out of the way. She quickly placed her hand on Analise's throat. 

"She's not breathing, get Fraser." She ordered, then took the oxygen mask off Analise. She tilted Analise's head back and pinched her nose shut. "Don't you die on me now!" She cursed as she began CPR. 

It didn't take long for Ben and Buck to come running back into the room. "What happened?" Ben demanded to know as he took in the doctor performing CPR. "Oh God, no!" Ben quickly went over to help. 

"Both of you take over." Theresa ordered. Without missing a beat, Ben continued rescue breathing while Buck continued the chest compressions. 

Theresa readied the paddles on the cardiac monitor and spread a gel on them. "Open her shirt" Turning the machine up to 200, she prayed this would work. It wasn't often she was faced with this serious a complication. "Move away" she ordered and stepped to where Buck had stood. "Constable get back!" She repeated when Ben had continued with the CPR. 

Analise's body jumped with the shock and she looked over to the machine. "No change" she turned the machine up to 300. "Clear" she ordered and both Ben and Buck moved away. 

Ben flinched with the pain he felt for Analise when the second shock went through her. "Come on Analise, breath. I know you can do it. Please, you have to breath." He fervently pleaded over and over. When the doctor announced no change again, Ben resumed CPR. 

*********************** 

Bob Fraser sat in the small booth at the diner listening to his daughter. As much as he wanted to help her, he was somewhat at a loss on the advice to give. She offered him her plate and he shook his head no. He looked over at her, to see her patiently waiting for him. 

"Don't give up. A Mountie always gets his man." Bob offered with a nod. 

"That's it?" Maggie asked him. "I've just spent the past hour telling you of all the dead ends I've run into, not to mention the new 'Inspector' and all his 'errands.' And the only thing you can say after I've poured out my heart is don't give up?" 

"Well, that and I know you'll figure something out." Bob added. Somehow, he didn't remember it being this hard to give Benton advice. 

"Thanks Dad." Maggie sarcastically replied. 

"No need to thank me. I'm just here to help." He smiled. 

Maggie sat back in the booth and sighed. Maybe she should have kept her promise to Benton and got rid of the file. It certainly would have been easier than the past three months. 

1"There's no reason to go feeling sorry for yourself, Maggie" Bob interrupted, making her wonder if he could read her thoughts. "You're doing the right thing. We're family, and family looks out for each other." 

"I know," Maggie quietly added. "What happens if I do find the child? This isn't something that either of them will be happy to know about." 

Bob looked hard at his daughter. "Don't even think that way. I know that Benton would welcome a child. It may not be easy, but it would be a Fraser. Things will work out, but you have to keep at it. There's no telling where he could be." Bob stopped talking and his face became even more ashen than normal. Maggie looked at him with concern. 

"Are you all right Dad?" 

He stared at her wide eyed, with a sadness she'd never seen before. "I have to go" was all he said as he disappeared. 

****************  
Sitting up, I looked around and couldn't figure out where it was. Everything was dark. I was surprised when I stood that I felt no pain, and started walking down the darkened corridors. Reaching out for balance, the walls were cold to the touch as I moved forward slowly. Turning a corner, I could see a light coming from under a door and headed for it. Maybe it was a way out. Oddly enough, I didn't feel scared. 

"Don't go in there" 

I turned to see who had spoke but no one was around. The voice sounded familiar though. I took another step towards the door and heard it again. 

"Analise, you're going the wrong way. Come over here." 

"Who's there?" I demanded to know. "Show yourself" 

"I'm in here." 

I turned and saw another door, but I could have swore it wasn't there a minute ago. 

I cautiously opened it and squinted against the brightness. Bob Fraser stood in the middle of....somewhere. I wasn't quite sure where I was. 

"Bob?" I asked, hoping he could shed some light on this for me. 

"Hello Analise. I guess you weren't expecting to see me" he said as he walked up to me. 

"I'm not quite sure what I was expecting. Where am I? And what are you doing here?" 

He opened his mouth, but hesitated before speaking. "Let's go for a walk." Before I could consent or object, Bob clasped his hands behind his back and started walking. 

I quickly caught up to him, determined to get some answers. "Wait just a minute! I want to know where exactly I am, *how* I got here, and what you're doing here!" I reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping in shock when the rough material from the serge landed in my hand. Looking back up at him, my mouth fell open. "I can touch you" I said in barely a whisper. 

He merely nodded and I pulled my hand back quickly as if I was burned. 

"Am I dead?" 

"Not quite. Think of this as a.....inbetween place." 

I shook my head no as I looked around again. "I don't want to die. There's too much left unfinished. Please" I begged him. 

Bob took my hands and gave me a reassuring squeeze. "Sometimes we don't get to decided when our time is. Right now Benton and the doctor are doing everything they can to try and bring you back." 

"Isn't there something I can do? Anything! I can't die." 

"You already have all the answers in here" Bob said as he pointed to his heart. "I can't give them to you." 

Tears stung my eyes and I felt like screaming. "How can I have the answers? I have no clue how to get back! I don't even know how I got here to begin with!" 

I turned around to try and see the door where I had entered, but it was no where to be found. My frustration grew as I tried to figure out what to do next. "Why won't you help me? Do you want me to die?" I asked Bob. When he didn't answer, I turned back to look at him. He was sitting on a rock tossing stones into a lake that hadn't been there a moment ago. For some reason, the area looked really familiar, like I should know it, but I couldn't quite place it. The fleeting memory nagged at me as I walked over to him. 

"Are you just going to sit here? How is that supposed to help me?" He still didn't answer me so I stepped in front of him, blocking his aim. 

"Talk to me, damn it! You've been here for a long time. I know you know how to get me back to the cabin. Why don't you tell me?" 

Bob sighed and looked up. "Everyone has to find their own answers, and this is the place we come to find them. Look inside yourself Analise, it's not too late. I know you can do it." He implored. 

Feeling frustrated and hopeless I climbed up on the rock and sat beside him, looking out over the water. A strange tingling feeling went through me and I somehow knew what it was. 

"I don't have much time left" I quietly stated. Bob reached over and took my hand giving me what comfort he could. "I don't want to leave them Bob. They're my life. I don't want Robert and JC growing up without me, and I don't want Ben to....." I couldn't finish the sentence as a lump formed in my throat. 

******************* 

Ben glanced out of the corner of his eye at the doctor, as she readied a syringe. Breathing his life giving breath into Analise's mouth, he blinked back the tears that blurred his vision. She was gone. They both knew it. But he wouldn't give up. He couldn't. After the doctor injected the contents of the needle into her IV, she picked up the paddles again. 

"Clear!" She commanded then sent a jolt through Analise. Three sets of eyes were trained on the monitor as the flat line slowly snaked across the small screen. Time seemed to stop as they realized there was no change. Theresa hung her head, unwilling to accept the outcome of her efforts. 

"NO!" Ben's anguished cry echoed off the walls as he cupped her face. "Please, Analise don't go. You can't go! Come on, breath! I know you can do it! Breath!" 

Realizing his words were doing no good, he quickly covered her mouth with his and started CPR again. When he realized that Buck wasn't taking up the chest compression's, he looked up at both him and the doctor. 

"What are you doing? We have to help her!" When they didn't move, he shifted down and started the chest compression's himself, switching to one man CPR. "Don't give up Analise, I know you can do it, come on!" Looking at the other two people in the room, his eyes locked on Buck's. "Help me! It's not too late." 

Buck placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "She's gone Benton. Let her rest" he quietly spoke. Ben's face turned hard and he pushed Buck back with such force the older man stumbled. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" He shouted over and over, almost like a madman. 

Theresa was about to try and calm him down, but she knew how stubborn he could be. Right now the best thing they could do would be to leave him alone with his grief. Everyone had to say good-bye in their own way. She took Buck's arm and quietly left the room to check on the babies. 

Once he was alone, Ben continued CPR with shaking hands and blurred vision. The nausea he felt was barely contained as he concentrated on bringing his wife back. After what seemed like an eternity, Ben stopped and shakily caressed her face and lips finally accepting their fates. 

"Analise....why? Why did you have to leave me?" He whispered as he bent down to kiss her. Resting his forehead on hers, he became aware of the steady tone from the machine, reminding him cruelly that she was gone. Looking over at it, the paddles caught his attention and he paused. It couldn't hurt, could it? He knew it wasn't logical but he had to try. Reaching for the device, he turned the dial up to 360 and took a deep breath. The sounds of a helicopter became apparent, and he silently cursed the fates that it didn't arrive sooner. What did he need with it now? 

Almost hesitantly Ben lowered the paddles towards her chest. He was surprised at the shock that went through the both of them as contact was made, and intently studied her face. He was so lost in grief, that he didn't hear the constant tone turn into a series of small, individual beeps. Ben dropped the paddles as he sat on the edge of the bed and picked up Analise's hand. Curling her fingers around his, he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, letting her fingers brush across his lips as he closed his eyes and remembered all the beautiful moments they'd shared. 

As reality started to sink in, the sounds from the machine registered and he stared at the screen trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Not trusting his eyes, Ben placed his fingers on her neck and felt for a pulse........ 

******************* 

Meg turned on her side hugging her pillow to her. The last thing she wanted was to wake up right now. Knowing she had to set an example, she took a deep breath and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The first thing she had to do, she thought to herself, was find something suitable to wear. How could it be only her luck to have her suitcase lost? Air Canada was normally a reliable airline. Though it was only 6:30 in the morning, Meg rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. 

She hadn't gone more than a few steps before tripping and landing hard on the floor. Perhaps she should have turned a light on, she thought to herself in-between hurling explicatives. Fumbling back towards the night stand, she squinted against the brightness as she flicked the switch. 

When Meg looked to see what she'd tripped over, her mouth dropped open. Pulling the suitcase onto the bed, she curled her leg under her as she sat in front of it. It looked like her case, but so did the other one. Vecchio wouldn't have brought it back into her room, would he? Hoping this would be her bag, Meg flipped open the latches and pushed open the lid. 

"YES!!" She screamed in triumph to the empty room. Grabbing her clothes and hugging them to her, she added "Vecchio, remind me to thank you for this!" Giddy like a school girl, Meg grabbed her clothes and toiletries then practically skipped towards the bathroom. 

Outside her door, Ray smiled as he leaned against the jamb. Once he heard the water running, he turned towards his own room for a shower. It had taken him half the night, but he'd managed to track down her suitcase. Not that he did it for her, he told himself. This way they wouldn't be sidetracked, and that meant that he could get back to Chicago sooner. It was all really logical if he thought about it. Still, the one thing he couldn't seem to explain was the goofy smile on his face he couldn't seem to get rid of....... 

*********** 

Ben stared out the window of the waiting room, not seeing the scenery before him. The past eight hours had been excruciating. He couldn't actually believe that Analise was still with him, and prayed she wouldn't be leaving again. He wasn't sure how long he'd been looking out the window, all the hours he'd spent on guard duty numbed him to the fact that his body hadn't moved. 

At first, nurses would come in to check on him and the babies, but after a while they just took the babies out with them promising him they'd be taken care of. Every time someone would appear in the doorway he'd get his hopes up, only to have them dashed when he'd realize they were only there to ask about him. 

"Constable Fraser?" 

Ben turned quickly and took in the appearance of a middle aged man wearing surgical scrubs. He didn't realize he was holding his breath as the man walked towards him. 

"I'm Dr. Eyster," he said as he held his hand out. After Ben shook it, he continued. "Please, have a seat." 

A sense of dread filled Ben as he looked at the doctor. "I'd rather stand if it's all the same" he quietly refused. 

The doctor nodded as he took in the haggard man's appearance. "Your wife survived the surgery, we're removed the ruptured appendix and started her on a strong antibiotic to fight the infection. We also repaired a section of abdominal wall that she was bleeding through. Right now it's touch and go. She can go either way. We'll continue to monitor her closely. The next 24 hours are critical, but if she makes it through, I think there's a good chance she'll recover." 

Ben felt his legs start to shake as the adrenaline that had been holding him up started to leave. The doctor quickly took his arm and led him over to a chair. Once Ben was seated, the doctor went to the small sink and brought him back a cup of water. 

"Thank you" Ben said as he reached for it. Taking a shaky sip, he cleared his throat and looked at the doctor. "When may I see her?" 

The doctor smiled. The entire time he'd been operating on Analise the nurses had kept him informed of the inquiries her husband was making. The story of how he'd brought his wife back had already spread throughout the hospital, but the man seemed unaware of the stir he'd caused. Anticipating his desire, the doctor had already made sure Analise was settled in critical recovery unit before coming to talk to him. 

"As soon as you're ready." 

Ben approached the pale figure of his wife on the hospital bed. She seemed so fragile as she lay unmoving beneath the crisp sheets. He wasn't aware when the doctor left the room leaving him alone with her. His whole being, all his senses, were focused on Analise. There didn't seem to be a single area on her that didn't have some type of machine attached, and he hesitantly reached out for her hand. Feeling the warmth radiating back to him, he breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Brushing her hair back, Ben choked out barely above a whisper, "I'm not going to let you leave me now. You're a fighter and together we'll make it through this. Just stay with me." Knowing there was nothing he could do for her except wait, Ben pulled a chair close to the bed and took her hand again. It seems all he'd been able to do lately was wait, and he couldn't imagine a more frustrating feeling in the world. 

**************** 

Stan leaned against the wall as he held the phone to his ear. 

"Eight....nine....ten....." He whispered as the unanswered rings continued. "Come on, pick up" he pleaded into the phone, as if sheer will could make her pick up. Looking at his watch, he knew that Maggie should have been at the Consulate by now, that is, if she even bothered to go home. For the past few months she'd practically been living at the Consulate. 

"Canadian Consulate, Constable Maggie Mackenzie speaking, how may I help you?" Came the voice on the other end of the line. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Stan smiled into the phone. "For a minute I didn't think you were gonna pick up." 

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line, giving him the feeling of unrest. 

"Stan?" 

"Yeah Maggie, it's me." His cop senses kicked in and he was immediately on guard. "What's wrong? You don't sound so good." 

"Have you heard from Benton lately?" She asked, ignoring his question. 

"Naw, we didn't get here till late. Why? Did something happen?" Leave it to the Mountie to find trouble in the middle of nowhere, he thought to himself. 

"There was a message on the Consulate machine when I arrived at work this morning. It was from the hospital in Aklivak. They didn't give any details though, and I don't know what's going on. I think Benton's in the hospital but I can't get ahold of anyone. Apparently the records they have on hand still has Ray listed as 'next of kin'. I guess he forgot to update his emergency forms. They called the 27th looking for him, and they forwarded them to the Consulate. I can't find out anything!" Maggie practically wailed as she finished, exasperated. 

Stan leaned closer to the phone "Don't worry, I'm all over that. Fraser probably just jumped on a moose or something. I'm sure he's fine. I'll call you back as soon as I know something." 

Maggie's voice lowered in relief. "Thank you..... I'm glad you called Stan." 

Stan smiled as he pictured her in his mind. "So am I. I gotta go, but I'll give you a call later. And don't worry." He added. 

"I'll try not to." She reassured him. 

Stan hung up the phone and turned to look around the lobby. Neither Ray nor Meg had made it down yet. Butterflies tossed around in the pit of his stomach as he quickly covered the distance to the elevator and pressed the button. 

**************** 

Meg took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of her. She couldn't believe how nervous she was feeling. It's ridicules! She chastised herself. After all, it wasn't as if she's a school girl. All she was doing was thanking him for saving her from a lot of hassle. That was it. Period. Right? 

For the fifth time, she wiped her palms on the legs of her pants suit, then smoothed down the matching form-fitted jacket. Patience never being one of her strong suits, she rapped on the door again. 

Meg wasn't prepared when it open quickly, her hand still raised in mid air. She stared numbly at Ray Vecchio. He was wearing a gray stylish Armani suit with matching pants that were just a shade darker. She had to admit, the color did seem to suit him, as well as bring out the green in his eyes. 

"Inspector, good morning, isn't it?" He started as way of an opener. Ray stood at the door, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the handle. 

"Yes, thanks to you it's turned out to be a very good morning." 

Ray shrugged and looked at his feet, then around the hallway before looking back at Meg. She was standing there with her hands clasped loosely in front of her, looking at him expectantly. 

"Oh! Would you like to come in?" He pulled the door open enough for her to pass. 

Her face took on indecisive features. "Yes....no. I mean, it's early....late! And we have to get started....on the case..." She added quickly, kicking herself for getting so flustered. She didn't realize that as she was speaking, she stepped closer to the door. 

Ray gave her one on his best smiles while she rambled on. He still thought the flush she took on when she was flustered suited her. She was close enough that he could smell her unique fragrance, and unconsciously leaned his head closer to her. 

"Then I guess we should go" he said in barely above a whisper, his warm breath tickling her neck. 

Meg licked her lips as she gave a slight nod. "It would be logical" she whispered in return, as her head moved towards his. Ray reached up with his right hand and brushed her hair back as his lips descended to meet hers. They were unaware of the ding from the elevator signaling a stop at their floor, or of the blond detective that stepped out. 

"Yo, Vecchio!" Stan yelled causing the two of them to jump apart. They both cringed at the teasing they would have to endure from this man, and Meg squared her shoulders and stood straighter as he approached. Stan didn't even seem to notice her as he stopped in front of Ray's door. 

"I just got off the phone with Maggie. Something's happened to Fraser......" 

************** 

I looked out across the lake trying for the life of me to figure out how to get back to Ben. Bob was no longer throwing rocks into the lake, he was just sitting there waiting for me. 

"You know, when my Caroline first died, I didn't want to live either. I couldn't face Benton, I didn't care if I ate. It was the hardest time in my life. One day after another sleepless night, I left the cabin early and started walking. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care." Bob shook his head at the memory. "I hadn't even thought enough to take any supplies with me. No pemmican, or water. No flint. Not even a knife for protection. I guess looking back on it, I was determined to keep going until either the elements or a wild animal finished me off so I could be with her again." 

I found myself being drawn to his story despite my current predicament, and sat on the rock beside him. 

"What happened?" 

"Well, I was all but frozen, and ready to die. I had reached a fairly good size cliff and thought that it was as good a place as any to lay down and wait for the end..... I suppose I would have too, if it wasn't for what happened next. Something compelled me to look up, and I saw Caroline standing off the cliff. Just standing there in mid air. I pulled myself up to my knees trying to get closer to her, and she had the saddest look in her eyes. She said 'Benton still needs you', and I knew that no matter how much I missed her ,and wanted to be with her, I had to return. The only problem was, I didn't have enough strength left to make it back. She beckoned me to come towards her, and I made it as far as the cliff face but she was too far out. When I begged for her to come closer, she smiled at me and said, 'sometimes it just takes a leap of faith' and I knew I had to." 

Bob took a deep breath and looked at me hard. "What I thought was going to kill me, ended up saving my life. I leaped and after a bouncy ride, ended up at the camp of a Inuit who had taken shelter at the base of the cliff. So sometimes Analise, you just have to leap." The last words were said pointedly at me, and I knew he was giving me a message. I didn't see anything that I'd be able to jump off of though. 

Bob looked back out across the water and smiled, causing me to look also. There was a woman standing in the middle of the lake! I slid off the rock and started walking towards the water. At the edge, I looked back at Bob and he nodded encouragement. Taking a nervous breath, I walked straight towards her, resisting the urge to take a deep breath before the water engulfed me. 

The woman walked towards Bob and he joined her. "You haven't lost your 

touch, love. Our grandchildren still have both their parents. 

************** 

The Constable behind the desk had a distinct look of fear on his face as he looked up at the two men and Inspector who were demanding to see the Superintendent. He looked from one face to another trying to find one that didn't look like it was ready to rip his head off! 

"I'm sorry, as I've said he's not here right now. If you'd like I can let him know you stopped by and...." 

His words were cut off as Ray grabbed the front of his uniform, effectively lifting him from the chair. "Where is he?" They had tried for the past two days to find out any information about Fraser, without luck. The most they'd heard was he'd disobeyed orders, but no information on his medical condition. Tired of the run around, today they were going to the head honcho whether he wanted them to or not! 

The frightened rookie looked as if he was going to pass out. Meg moved closer to add her 'authority'. 

Looking from one face to the other, the Constable managed to stutter out a reply. "Superintendent McCray is at the Officers Club." 

Ray unceremoniously let him drop back into his chair. The younger man breathed a sigh of relief, and managed to add "he didn't want to be disturbed!" 

Stan turned back towards him with a menacing smile on his face. "Don't worry, we won't 'disturb' him." 

************** 

I managed to open my eyes enough to see some of my surroundings. Everything seemed bright and my body felt like it had been hit by a truck. I knew I was in a hospital, and inwardly groaned. It seems that lately hospitals had become my second home. 

"Ben?" I whispered, hoping he was here. I heard a noise from somewhere off to my left, then Ben's worried face came into view as he leaned over me. He looked horrible! There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked so tired. 

"I'm here." He picked up my hand and kissed it, being careful of the IV attached. 

"I told you I'd be fine." I quietly joked, and was satisfied when he shook his head and smiled at me in return. It was so hard to keep my eyes open, but I had to try. 

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up" he reassured me. 

I shook my head no. "How long?" 

Ben studied my face for a moment before answering. "You've been here four days. The doctors removed your appendix, repaired the rupture in you abdominal wall and are treating you for infection. You have a lot of healing to do, and you need your rest." He finished firmly, and I knew his 'not going to take no for an answer voice' when I heard it. Giving in, I gratefully closed my eyes and started to let the darkness take me. Remembering something, I looked up at Ben again. 

"I couldn't get back to you. I.... I drowned." The last thing I saw was Ben's brow crease in worry as I drifted off. 

************** 

".......still, your behavior is inexcusable. You disobeyed a direct order and that is something I will not tolerate under my command, do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes Sir." 

I opened my eyes to see Ben standing at attention, as an older man spoke to him. What was going on? 

"If I may....." A third voice spoke and I turned my head a little to see Buck standing in the doorway. "If Constable Fraser had followed orders, his wife would be dead right now. If anything, he saved a life." 

"At what cost? I can understand his devotion to his wife, and am glad she was able to reach medical attention. That doesn't excuse the fact that he disobeyed a direct order." 

The man turned back to Ben, who hadn't moved, and continued. "Constable. Pending the findings of a review, you're hear by relieved of duty. I'll need your shield." 

Ben crisply reached into his back pocket and removed his wallet. He pulled the small badge out, and I could see him finger it briefly before he handed it over. What was happening? Was this because of me? 

"No" I whispered, causing three heads to turn in my direction. Ben came over to my side and held my hand. "It's my fault. Don't punish him." I said to the older man. 

"Shhh.... Analise. It'll be alright." 

"No Ben, it's not your fault" I whispered, then turned back to the man. "Please don't do this." 

I could tell this was the last place he wanted to be, and it showed clearly on his face. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fraser. I hope you're feeling better." He looked over at Ben then. "Constable, take care of your family. I'll let you know when the date is set for the review." 

"Yes Sir." 

I shook my head no but the man had turned and walked out of the room before I could say anything else. I looked up at Ben and blinked back tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I cried in a hoarse whisper. 

Ben shook his head no. "Don't even think that! You're more important to me than anything. This will work out. Just concentrate on getting well." 

I shook my head in protest as Ben wiped the tears that spilled down my cheeks. I heard a throat clear and turned towards it. 

"Buck" I weakly called. 

He walked over to the bed and patted my arm. "I'm glad to see you're awake. You'll be better in no time." 

"Thank you" 

"For what?" Buck asked, puzzled. 

I thought back to the cabin, and though I could only remember bits and pieces, I knew he'd been there the entire time, helping out. 

"Everything." 

He smiled at me and looked over at Ben. "It was nothing a-tall. I'll be back later, I have some things to attend to." 

Both men seemed to share some silent communication, but I didn't know what it was. Whatever it was though, it seemed pretty intense. 

"Ben, where are the babies?" I weakly asked as Buck left the room. 

"They're here. Some of the nurses have practically 'adopted' them and are making sure they're well taken care of." He assured me. 

I nodded and motioned for him to sit on the bed beside me. He let go of my hand to lower the bed rail, and making sure not to interfere with any of the equipment, Ben eased himself down before taking my hand again. 

"Are you OK?" I asked, concerned for him. 

"I'm perfect now that you're awake." 

I looked around the room again. "I can't believe I've slept for four days." I could tell my strength was beginning to waver again, and I fought to hold on. Ben fidgeted and I looked at him. 

"What?" 

"It's been five days. You woke up yesterday for the first time." He informed me. 

"Five?" That just didn't seem possible. He nodded and continued. "Your body's been through quite a bit of trauma. You need to sleep as much as possible to heal." 

My eyes started to close of their own volition, and I fought to stay awake again. 

"Will you hold me?" I sleepily asked as my eyes shut. 

"Always" 

Ben shifted and I turned my head into his chest feeling warm and safe as sleep came. 

********************** 

Stan drove as fast as he dared on the ice and snow covered roads. The past few hours had been spent in silence as the trio rolled the implications of what they'd been told over in their heads. It wasn't Fraser who'd been hurt, but Analise, and no one seemed to know what had happened to her. 

Ray sat in the back seat absentmindedly turning the watch on his wrist. It wasn't his normal style, what with the wearing leather and all, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to wear any other watches since his best friend had given it to him. It was the first time he didn't care that he wasn't completely matched. 

Fraser was closer than a brother to him, and Analise had found a place in his heart as a sister. If there was anything he could do to help them, then he'd certainly do it no matter what! They were after all, his family. The only thing he knew was that Fraser had disobeyed a direct order. The only other times he could remember that happening were when the circumstances were more than dire. 

Ray glanced towards Meg in the front seat. As usual, her face revealed nothing of what she was feeling. He knew though that she'd become close friends with Analise, and had a special place in her heart for the babies. He smiled when he thought of how she'd torn into that Superintendent in front of the other officers in the club. She certainly hadn't learned that in diplomacy school! His smile faded as he thought of how she'd kept on, regardless of the consequences she might face. She was more like Benny than either of them would admit. Benny was right. She did need someone to look after her, despite the careful facade she used with people. 

Ray found himself mesmerized by the graceful movement of her hand as it moved towards her face. He caught his breath as her fingers brushed lightly across her lips, and she smiled wistfully. Ray wanted more than anything to lean forward and trace his fingers across those same lips. His concentration was suddenly broken by the sound of a constant tapping and he looked towards Stan. 

Meg also stared as the blond man tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to an imaginary beat. She knew it was his constant motion kicking in, and was surprised it had taken this long. Still, it didn't make the sound any less irritating. Knowing everyone's nerves were on edge, Meg decided to go for another tactic and turned the radio on. 

The first station she encountered was playing....she did a double take. Was that polka? She glanced at Stan just as he looked at her. Meg tried another station without success, and finally the third came in faint, but they could make out the strains of country music. 

1Meg reached for the button again, but was stopped by Stan. "Yer not gonna change it again, are ya?" 

"As a matter of fact, I was Detective. Do you have a problem with that?" 

Stan shrugged. Normally country music wasn't his first choice, but he couldn't see letting the Ice Queen get her way with this. She was always trying to control everything. For once, she wasn't going to get her way. 

"Yeah, maybe I wanna listen to it," he remarked, and glanced in the rear view mirror at Ray. 

"Since when do you like country?" Ray asked as he glared at the man. 

"Maybe since always. Can't a guy listen to some music without everyone jumping on him?" 

"Maybe we should take a vote. Majority rules." 

"Will the two of you just stop! You're acting like juveniles." Meg huffed as she leaned over and turned off the radio. 

"Why'd ya do that?" Stan demanded as he leaned over and clicked it back on. 

"Oh grow up, will you!?" Meg was exasperated. She knew if they didn't get a break soon, she was going to have to kill him and then turn herself in for murder. Really though, once the evidence was presented, she knew she'd probably be acquitted. After all, who could put up with that man for a long period of time? 

"Look, I don't want to listen to country either, Kowalski. Just turn the station." Ray added. 

"Make me." 

Ray schooled his features. "All right, I will." He leaned over the front seat and grabbed the dial. Stan swerved, not expecting to see him in the front seat suddenly. 

"Watch where you're going!" Meg yelled, then braced herself as Stan swerved back to their side of the road, narrowly missing a rock face. He still had one hand on top of Ray's, trying to win the battle. 

Meg added her hands to the fray, to try and separate the two of them. "Detectives! That.....is......enough!" She heaved as the three of them separated. 

The country music in the car reached a higher level, and Ray stared at the knob in his hand. 

"Smooth move, Vecchio. Now ya broke it." Stan shook his head as the music blared around him. 

"Don't blame this on me. If you would have just turned the station, none of this would have happened!" 

Meg grabbed the knob from him and tried-unsuccessfully-to fix the radio. After a few minutes, she leaned under the console and ripped some wires out from underneath. They all breathed a sigh of relief as a peaceful silence enveloped them. 

********************** 

Standing on the steps of the post office, Frannie bundled her coat around her and looked out at the busy street. Sighing, she decided not to take a taxi despite the cold of a Chicago December. Not that she could put her finger on it, but for quite some time now she had felt empty inside. As if she was missing something important that she should know about. Not even the brightly decorated stores did anything to cheer her. 

Her walk back to the station took her past the Consulate on Stetson Ave. Pausing outside, she was half tempted to stop in and say hi to Maggie, but at the last minute changed her mind. She knew that Maggie had been extremely busy lately and probably didn't have time anyway. 

Crossing the street, she did a double-take at a missing child poster on the telephone pole. It made her wonder if her two 'brothers' were having any luck. She could only imagine what the families were going through, not to mention the children. 

She took in the people around her as they went about their daily tasks, but also didn't miss the opportunity to window shop. Stopping at a lingerie store, she looked in the window and gasped. Ducking back to the side of the building, she dug out her cell phone. 

"Dewey, yeah this is Frannie. Listen there's someone robbing the Silk Scents store down on Diversey!...... No I'm outside, they didn't see me......... I will! Just hurry." 

She hung up her phone and waited in the doorway beside the shop. She muttered under her breath wondering what was taking them so long, and the thought 'if she were a cop she could do something about it' popped into her head. 

********************** 

Ben tucked the covers around Analise before settling into the chair next to her bed. He knew they were out of the woods, so to speak, but he also knew he wouldn't be happy until he had her out of this place. Hospitals always made him uncomfortable, and this time was no exception. For the past week and a half he'd been doing nothing but waiting for her to regain her strength, and the times when she was awake were what he lived for. 

Ironically, he realized all those weeks he was in the hospital after being shot, Ray must have been going through the same kind of hell. Ben leaned his head back against the chair and let out a deep breath. It would probably be awhile before Analise woke again, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. A light tapping could be heard echoing through the hallway, and Ben realized it was getting closer. Subconsciously, his analytical skills kicked in, and he knew it was an animal. That in itself was odd enough, since they were in a hospital, and he could tell it was a fairly large animal at that. 

The tempo of the clicking picked up, and as Ben looked towards the door, a large gray wolf bounded in and ran straight to him. 

"Diefenbaker!" Ben cried as his companion jumped onto his lap licking furiously at him. 

Ben grabbed handfuls of hair giving him a good shake as he held the wolf to him. "I thought you hadn't made it!" 

Buck looked on from the doorway, and cleared his throat. "I thought you'd like to see him. He seemed to miss you alot." 

Ben smiled at the older man ear to ear. "Why didn't you tell me he was alright?" 

"We weren't sure whether he'd pull through or not. That and other factors..." Buck glanced towards Analise as his voice drifted off. Everyone figured Ben had enough to worry about, without adding the uncertainty of the wolf's fate to it. 

"Understood" Ben said softly as he ruffed Dief's fur again. 

Buck nodded towards Analise. "How's she doing?" 

"Better. She's starting to stay awake for longer periods, and the doctor tells me she's recovering as expected." 

"She's a fighter. I'm sure she'll be up and running around in no time." Buck assured him. 

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ben answered ruefully. 

"I heard that." I mumbled as I opened my eyes and looked at my husband. He immediately stood and came over to me. 

"Analise, Buck brought Diefenbaker with him. He's fine." 

"Dief?" I asked, and he placed his front paws on the bed to get a closer look. I petted him as he whined and sniffed the air around me. 

"I'm fine, Dief. Where did you disappear to?" 

Ben took my hand and kissed it. "He came to get help. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have known something was wrong." Ben turned to Dief then. "Thank you old friend." 

Dief barked in reply and wagged his tail. 

"Thanks Dief. I owe you one." I petted him again, then he found a spot by the bathroom and lay down. 

"I've got to be going," Buck stated "I promised Julie that I'd stop by and visit before going back to the post." 

"Tell her I said hello," Ben offered. 

"Of course. Analise, take care of yourself. We're all pulling for you." 

I nodded in reply and Ben walked Buck out. 

I was in the process of raising the head of the hospital bed a little when Ben came back into the room. He made sure I was comfortable, then sat on the edge of the bed. 

"You don't have to do this, you know." 

"Do what?" I could tell Ben was truly puzzled. 

"This. Be with me 24 hours. You need your rest too, and all I've been doing most of the time is sleeping. Why don't you go out for awhile. Get some fresh air?" 

Ben shook his head "there's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you." 

He seemed so adamant, I knew he wouldn't change his mind. "I want to go home now." 

"We both know what the doctor said. As soon as you are getting around on your own, and the threat of infection is reduced, he'll discharge you." 

I pouted as I turned to look out the window. "I could always sign myself out, you know." 

Ben sighed as he rubbed my back. "We've been through this before. You aren't going anywhere without the doctor's approval." 

"I'm going crazy in here Ben!" Whining was never my strong suit, but it was the only thing I could do at the moment. 

"Perhaps we can help take her mind off of things for awhile." Came a voice from the doorway. 

Ben and I both turned at the same time. "Meg?" I asked, not believing what I was seeing. 

"Ray! Stan!" Ben yelled as he went over to the two men and embraced them. 

"I heard you were giving my countrymen a hard time, and had to come check things out for myself." Meg teased as she came over to the bed. "How are you doing? What happened?" 

She leaned over and I gave her a hug. "It's a long story." 

Smiling at me, she continued. "Isn't it always with you?" 

"Har de har har." 

Ray came over to the bed then, as Ben greeted Meg. "I can't leave you alone at all, can I?" he asked, shaking his head. 

Smiling, I hugged him as he leaned down. "I guess not. What are you doing here?" 

Meg came over beside Ray as Stan gave me a kiss on my cheek. "We've been assigned to solve the Disappearing Children cases. We've determined that the kidnappings in Canada, as well as the US, are being perpetrated by the same people." 

Ben nodded as his eyes lit up. I could tell he was thinking it was just like old times. He started asking question after question of the trio and listened intently as they filled him in on all the information they had. 

Afterwards, we explained how I ended up here, and Ben grudgingly admitted that he had disobeyed a direct order, resulting in his suspension. After he was finished, I caught Meg's eye and nodded slightly. 

"Constable?" Meg smiled and shook her head. "Ben, why don't you show Ray and Stan where the coffee machine is? I'd like to catch up on some girl talk with Analise." She smiled at me as she finished, and I was grateful for her tact. 

"Go ahead Ben, I'll be alright," I assured him. "Can you check on the babies too?" I added softly. 

"Of course." He kissed me gently before heading out with the guys. 

Once they were gone, Meg pulled a chair up to the bed. She let out a sigh as she sat down and looked at me. 

"What's really going on? Don't give me your 'I'm fine' crap, because I don't believe it for a minute." 

I shook my head and smiled ruefully. That woman knew me too well for my own good. 

"I'm really worried about Ben, Meg. He was suspended because of me. This could cost him his career, and that's the last thing I want to happen. Is there anything you can do to get him reinstated?" The desperation I felt was evident in my voice as I looked at her hopefully. 

"I don't know Analise. I can certainly try, and I promise you I'll give it my best shot." She looked at me and smiled as she leaned forward and squeezed my hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will work out." 

I gave her a sly smile "Speaking of 'working out', how have things been between you and Ray?" 

I almost laughed out loud as she turned beet red in less than twenty seconds. 

"I'm not sure what you mean. Detective Vecchio has been assigned on this case, that's all." 

"Uh-huh...sure." 

She blushed even redder and I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting patiently for her to crack. I didn't have long to wait. 

"Well...we may have....uh......shared some..." Her voice drifted off, and I couldn't hear what she said next. 

"What was that?" 

Taking a deep breath she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I said, we may have shared some....contact." 

"You go girl!" I laughed and immediately regretted it as pain went through my stomach. "Ow....don't make me laugh!" I choked out as I tried not to laugh again. "It hurts..." 

Meg folded her arms. "Serves you right. You shouldn't make fun of other people's....conflicts." 

That caused me to laugh even harder and I rolled on my side trying to lessen the pain. Meg came over to me and placed her hand on my arm. 

"Hey, are you alright?" 

I nodded my head, unable to speak. She poured a cup of water for me, and by that time I had managed to take a deep breath as the pain lessened. Meg held the cup to my lips as I drank some, then leaned back against the pillow again. 

"I haven't laughed this much in months," I admitted as I smiled sleepily at her. 

She frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. "How have you been doing, really? Besides this I mean." 

I shrugged and looked at the blanket, twisting it between my fingers. I figured it wouldn't do any harm to talk to Meg about it. "It's been hard. Mostly lonely while Ben's off chasing bad guys. He's gone for weeks at a time, and it's just me and the babies at the cabin. Sometimes I feel as if I'm the only person left on the face of the earth." 

Glancing at her, I could tell she was taking my confession the wrong way. "Don't get me wrong, Meg. I love the cabin and being with Ben. I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. Living with him is great. I just wish we could be together more." 

"Being in the RCMP does require a dedication that not many possess. Ben seems to have that quality in excess. I know he would never do anything that would willingly hurt you though. If you tell him how you feel, he may be able to get a post that isn't as remote." 

I shook my head no. "This is where he loves to be Meg, I'm not going to take that away from him." I grew thoughtful. "I may have already done that." 

"Don't think that way. I know everything will work out. I'll contact some friends and see if I can't call in a few favors." 

"Thanks Meg." My eyes started to close again, and I tried to cover up a yawn. 

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll go see what's keeping the 'boys', and also visit my favorite niece and nephew." 

"OK. I'm glad you came Meg." 

"So am I. Now get some rest." She smiled as she left the room and I gratefully closed my eyes, feeling like everything just might work out for the first time since all this started. 

********************** 

Stan looked around the quiet hospital room. Analise was sleeping again, and Meg was sitting in a chair by the window. He went over to her and placed the bag he was carrying on the bedside table. 

"Where's Fraser?" He whispered. 

"Detective Vecchio convinced him to take a breather. I promised I'd stay with Analise until he returned." 

Stan nodded, and not knowing what to say next, leaned against the wall as he looked around the room, bored. Dief was sprawled out on the floor, and Stan didn't think the wolf had actually moved since picking out his spot. 

The tension in the room grew thick as the seconds ticked by, and he jumped slightly when Meg stood and stretched. 

"What's in the bag?" She asked, causing him to look at her like she lost her mind. 

"Huh?" 

"I asked, what's in the bag?" 

"Oh!" Stan shrugged as he dug the items out. "I just thought Fraser'd want something to read. It gets kinda boring sitting in here all day." 

"That was very thoughtful of you." She conceded. The compliment caught him off guard, and he stared at her. Finally remembering to speak, he muttered a 'no big deal' before lapsing into silence again. 

Meg picked up a Styrofoam cup and swilled the contents around before making a face. Deciding against drinking it, Meg went to the sink and poured it out. 

"Can you stay here with Analise, Detective? I'm going to get a fresh cup of coffee." 

"I'll go for ya." Stan offered. Seeing her skepticism, he explained. "You told Fraser ya'd stay here. He'll freak if he comes back and yer gone." 

Meg frowned. She knew it was silly to be in the room constantly, but Fraser always did seem to have a blind spot when it came to Analise. 

"I see your point. Thank you. Black would be fine." 

"I'll be back." 

Movement from the bed stilled them, and Stan nodded as he quietly shut the door behind him. 

"Ben?" I groggily asked, opening my eyes. 

"It's just me. He went out with Ray and the babies for a little while." Meg informed me. It was kind of odd waking up with him gone. 

"Why are you here?" I asked, though it was more to confirm my own suspicions. 

"I promised him I'd stay here until he came back." 

I shook my head and smiled. "He certainly is stubborn, isn't he?" 

"I suppose that's one of his more endearing qualities." 

"What time is it?" The one thing I hated more than anything was losing track of the time and day. 

She looked at her watch "Almost nine pm." 

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" 

"I'll do my best." 

"Is there a Pepsi machine around here anywhere? I haven't had one in months and I'm dying!" 

"You must be feeling better now!" She laughed. "I'll go see if I can find one." 

She turned to go, but then stopped. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'll wait until someone comes back, then go." 

"Oh Meg, I'm not a child. Don't worry. Besides, Dief's right here." 

"I suppose you're right." 

"I know I am." 

"Ok, I'll be right back." 

"Thanks Meg." 

After a few minutes, I slowly stretched trying to loosen my stiff muscles. The pain that shot through my side immediately told me it was a mistake. Determined, I took a deep breath and sucked it in. I'd already put everyone through enough and the last thing they needed was to hear my whining. Dief came over to me, but I waved him away. 

Bracing myself against the bed rail, I managed to half roll, half pull myself up into a semi sitting position. It felt as if someone had ripped open my stomach and poured acid inside! Shakily, I finally found a sitting position and looked towards my goal. Why was it the bathroom always seemed to be the furthest from the bed? Did the people who designed these rooms do that on purpose? Pushing my irritation aside, I slid off the bed and held onto the table for support. 

The IV was still attached and I pulled it towards me. It was slow going to say the least, but my bladder kept me plodding along. Well, that and the fact that I knew if Ben were to walk in, I'd be in deep do-do. Talk about two motivating factors! 

I was halfway to the bathroom when the door opened, and I held my breath. Relief washed over me to find it was only Meg. 

"Analise! Just what do you think you're doing?" she admonished as she hurried over to my side. Gratefully, when she took my arm I rested my weight against her. 

"You shouldn't be out of bed!" 

After I'd caught my breath, I shook my head. "I'm not going in that bed pan one more time. So are you going to help me or not?" I asked as I held onto the IV pole with one hand, and her with the other. It only took her a moment to decide, then she started moving slowing towards the bathroom. 

"I hope you know what you're doing." 

"Trust me," I tried to ignore the shaking which was getting worse. 

"Gee, now where have I heard *that* one before?" 

Once I made it to the bathroom, Meg shut the door and left me to my own devices. It didn't take long for me to hear other voices in the room, and I winced. No one could mistake the distinct voice of Ben. 

From the sounds of it, he and Meg were exchanging heated words, and then I heard another voice jump into the fray. The voices stopped followed by a knock on the door. 

"Analise, are you alright?" 

I sighed and leaned against the counter. "I'll be out in a minute Ben." Turning on the water, I splashed some on my face enjoying the coolness. Now if only I could get a real shower! Eyeing the stall, I was half tempted to try but I knew that if I wasn't out within the next 30 seconds, Ben would probably bust down the door. 

I opened the door to see a very concerned Ben standing on the other side. I tried to stand straighter but the pain wouldn't let me. Trying to brush this off as 'not a big deal', I smiled at a memory. 

"You know Ben, if you have some weird fetish about hanging outside of bathrooms, I think I have a right to know." 

He sighed as he gently scooped me into his arms. "Nice try." 

Blushing, I glanced at everyone around the room. "I didn't do anything wrong, Ben. The doctor said I needed to start getting around." I knew I was supposed to be supervised for at least the first few times, but I was hoping Ben had forgotten that little tidbit of information. 

He placed me back on the bed and made sure I was comfortable before turning his 'look' on me again. Knowing a lecture was coming, I looked around the room for something, anything, to change the subject. As luck would have it, the perfect opportunity presented itself. 

"Stan, bring JC over here so I can see her." He quickly brought her over from where he'd been standing with her beside the door. As soon as JC saw me she squealed and held out her arms. I held mine out in reply, but before Stan could place the energetic toddler on the bed, Ben stepped up and took her. 

She was still leaning towards me, and Ben sat with her on the edge of the bed close enough for her to reach me, but not enough for her to cause me any harm. 

"We're going to have to leave first thing in the morning," Meg announced as she looked at us. "I wish we could stay longer, but we still have a case that needs solved." 

"Will you guys be able to stop by the cabin before you head back to Chicago?" I asked hopefully. 

"I really don't know how long this is going to take us. I know we'll certainly try." 

Ray picked that moment to walk in with Robert. "You've gotta let me borrow this kid Benny, he's a real babe magnet!" 

I rolled my eyes and chuckled as Meg muttered something under her breath, and Stan snorted. 

"Where is your next destination?" Ben asked Meg, tactfully ignoring Ray's comment. 

"We were planning on investigating small towns in the area. The path the kidnappers have taken so far doesn't suggest they're doubling back on themselves. Hopefully we'll come up with a lead before long." Meg explained. 

Ben tugged on his earlobe. "If you, ah, need any help. I'd be more than happy to lend my services." 

He spoke formally as he offered himself to Meg. They both knew that with him suspended, he couldn't help in any official capacity, but who's to say she couldn't ask for his help 'privately'? Glancing over at me, she smiled. 

"Thank you for offering, Ben. I'll certainly keep that in mind." 

"Thank you kindly for coming, all of you." Ben replied warmly. He knew they had to be the best friends anyone could possibly have. Meg placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"I'll do everything I can." She came over to me then and gave me a hug. "Try and stay out of trouble this time, alright?" 

"I'll do my best." I assured her. 

Ben handed JC to Meg as he said good-bye to Ray and Stan. I knew from his body language that it was a very difficult task for him. I realized then that he missed everyone just as much as I had. 

Meg and I watched as Ben clasped Stan's shoulder, and Ray added his arm so Ben was in the middle. 

Chuckling, I had to say it. "They look like the three musketeers!" 

"More like the three stooges!" Meg corrected. 

We laughed out loud at that, and the guys gave us impatient stares. 

"I'll have you know the three stooges were practically an institution in this country!" Ray defended, with a resounding 'yeah' from Stan. 

Meg folded her arms, but Ben cut her off. 

"Actually Ray, they may have been considered an institution in your country, but here in Canada they didn't have as broad a following." 

Ray opened his mouth, but stopped short when he realized he wasn't in the U.S. Not wanting to be bested though, he smiled when he thought of a comeback. 

"At least it's better than a bunch of guys sweeping the floor for entertainment." 

Meg moved toward him with a look that Ben had come to learn meant pain and misery. Knowing this was going to turn ugly, he stepped between them. 

"Ray, think of how you would feel if someone were to bad mouth baseball?" 

"Fraser, I'm more than capable of handling Detective Vecchio." Meg interrupted. Her tone of voice brought Ben to attention. 

"Yes, Sir." 

Meg rolled her eyes at him. At ease, Fraser." 

"Why don't we continue this....conversation...on the way to the car?" Meg suggested, or challenged, I wasn't sure which. 

"No problem." 

"Well this is going to be interesting." Stan sarcastically added. 

"Can it Detective. Shall we?" Meg asked looking at Ray. 

"Whenever you're ready." 

Meg turned to Ben and me. "I'll call as soon as I can." 

"Thanks Meg, for everything." I was really going to miss her, after all, I hadn't seen her or any of them for the past three months. Who knew when I'd get a chance to see them again? 

"Drive carefully." Ben added, as he sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand. 

Ray placed Robert in the small crib and Ben saw the watch on his hand as he stretched. 

Ben smiled ear to ear. "You're wearing it." 

Ray glanced at the watch. "Yeah well, you know. Takes a licking and all that." He paused as if he wanted to say something else, but changed his mind. "Stay out of trouble." 

"I will." 

Stan came over and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't make me come back here cuz you're in the hospital again." 

"I won't, I promise." 

"Fraser, take care buddy." 

"You too Stan." Ben walked them to the door, then took a deep breath. I could hear them bickering the entire way down the hall and after a few moments, it faded. Ben came back in and sat on the edge of the bed. Picking up my hand, he squeezed it gently. 

"I'm sure they'll be back soon" I offered, hoping it was true. 

Ben looked up at me and frowned. "I'm sure they'll try their best."  
"What's wrong then?" 

"We still need to discuss your....'walk'." 

I groaned and glared at the bedpan before closing my eyes....... 

*********************** 

I carefully held my stomach as I rolled onto my side. It was hard to believe that I'd been in here for almost two weeks, and I was about to go stir crazy! Ben had been great about keeping my spirits up, though he insisted that I not do anything that was strenuous. It was hard to just lay here all the time. The babies were sleeping in the portable crib the hospital supplied and I shook my head. That's something I knew I'd never see in the states. I guess living remote area did have it's advantages. 

Ben walked into the room and gently shut the door. He smiled at me as he came over and sat on the edge of the bed, giving me a kiss. 

"How are you feeling?" he whispered. 

"The same as I was the last time you asked me, which was ten minutes ago." I teased. 

Ben picked up my hand and kissed it before rubbing his thumb across the back. 

I looked around the darkened room and sighed. "It's going to be good to go home. I don't think I can stand looking at this room much longer." 

Ben looked down at our hands and I could tell something was bothering him. 

"What?" I asked, knowing that whatever it was, I'd have to pry it out of him. 

"I've had a lot of time to think lately, and I don't think going back to the cabin is such a wise idea." 

He could have bowled me over with a feather! I sat in silence waiting for him to continue, but it soon became apparent he wasn't going to. 

"Why Ben?" 

He looked at me as if he couldn't believe I'd even asked the question. 

Analise, you almost died! What if something else happens and no one's around?" 

I should have known that was coming, but the thought hadn't even occurred to me. 

"I'm sorry I scared you Ben, I didn't mean to do that. But this is my home. I'm not leaving it because of a 'what if' possibility. If we keep thinking like that, the only thing we'll accomplish is living in fear. I can't say whether or not something will happen to me, to you, or the babies. But that's the chance we take no matter where we live. It's almost Christmas, Ben, and I don't want to spend it in some boarding house. I want to be at home with my family." 

Ben nodded his head, but he still didn't look too happy about my decision. 

*********************** 

Hal shook out his parka as he lifted it over his head. The cabin was dismal to say the least, and he was sick and tired of the cold. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Demanded Mart. "I've been sitting here in this shitty hole while you go out and have a good time!" 

Hal stood so quickly from the table the chair toppled backwards, and he grabbed Mart by the collar. 

Speaking in a low, even voice, he started. "I have no problem with killing you, along with these rats. Don't ever question me again!" 

Mart, visibly shaken, backed down. "I....I wasn't doing that Hal. You're the boss. I was just wondering is all." 

Hal let the man go and he scurried over to right the chair. Once Hal was sitting again, he tentatively sat down across from him. 

"So what's the plan?" Mart asked, anxious for news. 

"I can't get hold of Lutris. Something's not right here. It feels bad. I say we kill the lot of them and cut our losses. We ain't got no drop off and I ain't planning on staying up here forever." 

"We got another problem. The kid's missing. I looked everywhere for her, but she's gone." 

Hal smiled evilly. "You don't gotta worry about her. I found her stowed away in the back of the snow mobile. I left her out there to freeze. She's dead as they come by now." 

Mart's eyes grew wide. "What about Vic? If she comes back and the kid's gone....." 

"Wake up Mart! She ain't coming back. She left us here holding the bag. We gotta get rid of the kids so they can't identify us, and get as far away from here as possible." 

1Mart nodded in thoughtful agreement. "What if someone finds her body?" 

"No one will find a runt like that out here. The animals will take care of whatever's left." Hal looked around at the footlockers filled with his meal tickets. 

"Let them out and put them all in the back room. The stench in here's enough to make ya wanna puke." Hal then checked the rounds in his gun, and the spares. "I'll go into town a buy some more ammo, then we'll nail them right before we leave. That way the stink don't get no worse." 

"What about Lutris? He's gonna want his cut." 

"There ain't no cut if we can't sell them! Besides, since the bitch took off he's the one who was supposed to set up the meet with the contacts. Fuck him. If he gets in our way, we'll kill him too." 

"But he's a Mountie." 

"So? What's your point?" 

*********************** 

The day came for me to leave the hospital, and I couldn't wait to go! I slipped a sweater over my head with Ben's help, smiling as he doted on me. He had to have asked the doctor at least five times if he was sure it was OK for me to leave. 

Ben kneeled in front of me and helped me put on my mukluks. I know I must have looked like an idiot grinning ear to ear like I was, but I just couldn't help myself. The only thing I wanted to do now was go home! 

"Ben, how are we going to get to the cabin?" I asked, thinking we were a long way off. He looked up startled and started to fidget. There was something he hadn't told me. 

"Well, I....ah..." When he started tugging on his ear, I knew this was going to be a doosey. "Actually, I spoke with Eric last evening, and we've been invited to his village. The Shaman has been expecting us for months now, and we've never had time to get away. Now with my....not working...." His voice strained and he swallowed hard. "We have the time to go." 

I knew this had something to do with Ben not wanting me to be at the cabin, and I was about to protest but he continued. 

"It's really a good idea. The cabin's wood supply is depleted, and this will give you some extra time to recover without taxing yourself too much." 

It was my turn to look away. I hadn't meant to use all the wood. After all the time it had taken Ben to chop it, the last thing I had wanted was for him to start all over again. I felt guilty for making him go through all the extra work that I had, and here I was acting like a baby to go home, knowing he'd have to take up most of the slack. 

I looked into his eyes again and studied his face. Although he looked better than he had, there was still evidence of stress. How could I be so selfish and not have noticed it before? He needed to relax and take it easy. So if that meant going to Eric's village, then that's what I'd do, regardless of what I wanted. 

"Alright Ben, I'll go," I said quietly. 

He released the breath he'd been holding and smiled, just as there was a knock at the door. We turned to see a nurse bring in a wheelchair. 

"Are you ready to go?" she asked with a bright smile. 

I nodded and slid off the bed. Ben held onto my arm and helped me get situated in the chair, then the nurse wheeled me out. We said our good-bye's to the other staff members, and a few even came with us to the lobby as they carried the twins. 

"We're really going to miss these two," one of the older nurses informed us. "They made our shifts a lot nicer to work." 

"Thank you," I smiled as I watched her bounce Robert on her hip. He was cooing up a storm just eating up the attention. 

I was still wondering how we were going to get home, well, at least back to Inuvik as I watched Ben go outside. After a few minutes, a 4 x 4 pulled up and Ben got out of the drivers side. He reached into the back and after a minute came back into the lobby. 

"Where did you get that?" I asked as the nurses handed him the babies and said their good-bye's. 

He didn't miss a step as he put on the babies' outerwear. "I borrowed it. It should be comfortable enough for you to travel in. The passenger seat adjusts so you can recline and the babies will be secured in the back." 

I couldn't believe him. Somehow, Ben always managed to surprise me. "I love you, you know that don't you?" I asked as I looked up at him with all the love I felt in my heart. 

"Of course I do." He lifted both babies into his arms and looked at me. "I'll be right back. *Don't* move." 

I sighed and shook my head at him. "Yes Sir." 

A few minutes later Ben returned and took my arm to steady me as I stood. He was patient as we made our way to the truck, and I took a deep breath when the air assaulted me. I hadn't realized how cold it was outside! After a few minutes, I was able to find a comfortable position, and Ben reached over me to fasten my seat belt. 

Once he was settled in the driver's seat, he smiled at me and I reached over to squeeze his thigh. I had to smile when his breath caught and he froze. When the shock wore off, he blushed a bright red and cracked his neck. 

"I....we should be going," he blurted, causing me to laugh. You'd think we were just married! 

"You're the boss." I teased. 

******************** 

A bump in the road jarred me awake and my hand flew to my stomach. I sleepily looked around and held onto the door to help myself sit up. It was dark out, and a quick look in the back seat told me the babies were also sleeping. 

Ben glanced over at me. "I didn't mean to wake you. The road's a little rough. How are you feeling?" 

In all actuality, my stomach ached horribly but I didn't want to tell him that. He'd had enough to worry about since all this started. I was sure as soon as we stopped moving that I'd be fine, anyway. 

"Fine. Where are we?" I asked as I stifled a yawn. Ben glanced over at me before answering. 

"We still have a way to go." Reaching into the back, he pulled out a bottle of water from a bag and handed it to me. "It's time for your medication." 

I sighed as he handed me the pill bottles to go with it. I knew the antibiotics were necessary, but it was the pain medication that I hated. When I took it, all I ever seemed to do was sleep. I tried to shift to a more comfortable position, but there didn't seem to be one available. 

Knowing Ben wouldn't give me much of a choice, I downed the pills and laid my head back against the seat. "We've been driving for a while, why don't you take a break?" 

"I'm fine." He smiled at me then went back to watching the road. There was a light snow falling, and everything seemed so peaceful. It was the first time in a long time that we had a chance to just 'be'. 

"Ben? What do you think is going to happen with the review?" 

He didn't answer right away, and by the look on his face I could tell that it was a subject he'd been thinking about for awhile. 

"I'm sure everything will work out." 

I knew from his body language he didn't really believe that, and I wondered if there was anything I could do to help. Maybe if I went up his chain of command and explained what happened they'd understand. At least it was worth a shot. 

I looked out the passenger window at the falling snow. It was too dark to make out any other features. After a few minutes, I broke the silence. 

"I didn't mean for all this to happen. If I would have thought for an instant that you might lose the RCMP, I would have gone to the doctor at Thanksgiving." I spoke quietly, and didn't look at Ben. 

After a few minutes when he didn't answer, I knew he had to have been upset with me for putting him in this position. I took a deep breath and looked over at him. 

His face was strained, and his lips pressed into a grim line. I could tell his posture had become stiffer and he had a hard grip on the wheel. 

"I really am sorry" I barely managed in a whisper, kicking myself for being so selfish. 

Ben swerved the truck to the side of the road and placed it in park. I was more than a little startled and just stared at him as he unbuckled his seat belt and turned towards me. 

"Why didn't you?" His tone was harsh and demanding, and I wanted to shrink into the seat. 

"I didn't know it would come to this Ben, I really didn't. I'm sorry. I know the RCMP means everything to you and I'll do everything I can to set things right. When we get to Inuvik, I'll talk to your commander. He's gotta see to reason and change his mind---" 

Ben held up his hand, motioning for me to stop. I knew I was babbling, but I was just so upset with myself for putting him through all this. 

I didn't know what to say or do, so I sat there waiting for Ben to make the next move. He was just looking at me, then let out a breath as he looked down and rubbed a knuckle across his eyebrow. When he looked back at me, it was with a calmer expression. 

"The RCMP does mean a great deal to me, but not as much as you and the babies do. I'm not concerned about my position, that will work out one way or another. You *knew* you were seriously ill at Thanksgiving, yet when I asked you to see a doctor, you lied to me. You said it was normal monthly pains. Why didn't you go?" 

His anger started to show through again, and I looked down at my hands. Why didn't I go? How could I explain it to him? How could I explain it to myself? 

"I don't know Ben, I didn't think it was worth it.....worth making a big deal about. I thought if I just waited that it might get better.... I don't know!" I was frustrated trying to dissect the reason I did what I did. 

Ben placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb gently across my skin. He slid closer to me and wrapped his arms around me as I buried my head in his shoulder. 

"It's alright....." He soothed as he held me and stroked my hair. "Listen to me, you are 'worth it'. Don't ever think that you are less deserving for any reason. I need you with me, in my life. Our children need you. I can't do this alone though." He pulled back and held my gaze. "Promise me, make a solemn oath that you'll never lie or hide your medical condition from me again." 

"Ben...... I ---" 

"Please, just promise me." 

I nodded, and as tight as my throat was, managed to get out "I promise." 

Ben pulled me to him again, and lifted my chin to kiss me passionately. We sat there holding each other for how long I don't know, but neither of us was in a hurry to move. 

The next time I woke was from Ben's gentle nudging. "We're here." he informed me softly as he helped me to sit up. I squinted in confusion at the scenery. 

"I thought you told me they lived in regular houses?" 

"Normally they do. Right now though, they're having a ceremony, a kind of cleansing. They do it every year before the big solstice ceremony. For at least two weeks they live as their forefathers did." 

I nodded as I looked out at the array of igloos and ice caves. There was smoke coming from some of them, and outside fires were built in quite a few places. Looking farther down the landscape I still couldn't see any houses. 

"Where's their village?" 

"About 15 kilometers west of here. They've made sure you'll be comfortable though, Eric assured me. Just let me know if you need anything, alright?" Ben squeezed my hand reassuringly as he spoke. 

A few people started towards us, and I was excited to see the Shaman among them. Ben quickly got out and came around to open the door for me. He took my hand to help me down just as the Shaman made it up to us. 

"Welcome home" Shaman said as she gave me an embrace. 

"It's good to be home." I admitted. She greeted Ben with a hug and then Eric and a few others that I'd spent a lot of time with came forward to say hi. Again we had help with the babies, and Ben helped me as I slowly walked towards the nearest fire. By the time I reached it, they had already placed some furs out on top of a snow carved chair. It was sweet that everyone had gone to so much trouble, though I did feel somewhat embarrassed from all the attention. 

We were both given something to eat, and I tried my best to be polite as the conversations went on around me. It was late morning when we'd arrived and most of the people were busy doing their daily tasks, though that didn't stop them from socializing. By the time two o'clock came, it was all I could do to keep my eyes open. I also couldn't feel my face anymore from the cold, and my stomach ached worse from my shivering. I was determined not to make a burden of myself though, and rubbed my hands over my face. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a little girl and did a double take. She was white! 

"Analise!" 

I jumped and looked up at Eric. "Geez! You scared me." I said as I clutched my heart. 

"I'm sorry. I thought you might like to lie down a little while, and wanted to show you where you and Fraser will be staying." 

His offer couldn't have come at a better time and I smiled in relief. "Thank you. I really could lay down for a little bit." I looked back over to the little girl but she was gone. Not too far away a group of children were playing tag chasing each other but they were too far away to see who was who. 

"Eric, who's the little girl?" 

"What girl?" 

"I saw a little white girl a few minutes ago. Is there someone else visiting too?" 

Eric picked up the bag by my side. "We have no visitors here. Only family." 

"I don't remember seeing her before though. Who's is she?" 

"Eric, are you going to talk all day? Analise is tired." 

I looked over to Shaman who had walked up. 

"I was going now" he mumbled, slightly humbled from the reprimand. 

I moved to stand but I must have been sitting too long. I sat back onto the furs with an apologetic look on my face. "I'm sorry. Just give me a few minutes and I'll make it." 

She waved her hand inconsequentially in the air. "Nonsense." She beckoned two men from nearby and I started to shake my head. That was just too much to ask! Ben glanced over from where he'd been talking to some other people and knowing something was going on, came over just as the other men walked up. 

"What's going on?" He looked at me, then everyone else. 

"Nothing." I quickly assured him as a rosy hue spread to my face. I couldn't imagine being so embarrassed in my life! "I was just a little stiff from sitting so long, but I'm fine now." I continued as I tried to stand. I almost made it, but lost my balance. Ben quickly caught me against him and I stood shakily. 

"Thanks" I whispered. In a louder voice I continued. "Really, I'm fine. I didn't mean to cause such a fuss." 

The Shaman nodded and the two other men went back to doing whatever it was they had been. 

"Come, I'll show you to your place." Eric reiterated and I nodded a thanks to Shaman as Ben helped me to the igloo. The difficult part was bending down far enough to get in, but once we were past the doorway, it opened up large enough to completely stand. It was truly a work of art! The room was big enough to have a fire pit in the middle, plus there was space enough for at least six sleeping places. The air holes near the top kept the air flowing so carbon monoxide wouldn't be a problem. 

Ben helped me off with my outerwear and I laid down onto some furs. He rummaged through my bag and brought over my pills and some water. After taking them, I reached up to caress Ben's face. 

"Why don't you lay down with me?" I knew he had to have been exhausted after driving all night. He hesitated, which confirmed for me that he was feeling the effects but shook his head no. 

"It would be rude to just disappear. Besides, the babies are wide awake and I should look after them." 

I felt guilt wash over me again, knowing that I should be the one helping Ben take care of them. 

"Here are some extra furs. Shaman wanted you to have them." Eric said as he carried in a large bundle. 

"Thank you, for everything." I smiled at him. 

"It is little." Eric looked at Ben then. "Shaman said that she doesn't want to see either of you up for at least the next two hours." 

"But I wasn't--" Ben started to protest. 

Eric held his hands up. "Do you want to be the one to tell her different?" 

Ben paused, considering, then shook his head. "I see your point." 

"Don't worry, I'll let you know if Jacinda or Robert need you." Eric said on his way out, before either of us could say anything else. 

Ben smiled at me as he took off his parka and spread the furs out. After a few moments he spooned his body carefully against mine and I sighed in relief. It was the first time in what seemed like forever that we were able to sleep together. I rolled into Ben more, and wrapped my arm around his firm torso. I could feel his breath on my hair as I snuggled against him. He had put up with so much all because of me, and he never once said how tired he was of it all. I really didn't deserve him, but I certainly thanked God everyday that I had him. I felt Ben's hand play rhythmically in my hair relaxing me into a peaceful sleep. 

*************** 

Frannie's heart raced as she pressed herself against the building, hoping not to be seen. She could barely make out sounds from inside, someone bellowing out orders, and glanced nervously at the people who walked by, not noticing anything was wrong. She wanted to motion for them to move away, but was afraid the only thing she'd end up accomplishing was drawing attention to herself as well as them. Time seemed to stand still as she waited for the police to arrive. What was taking them so long anyway? 

The sound of gun shots and glass breaking caused her to jump. She had to stifle a scream that threatened to come loose. Passerby's were screaming and running for cover as she clung to the doorway as if it would save her. 

Two men ran from the store away from Frannie as police cars rounded the corner. Finding her nerve, Frannie pointed in the direction the men ran and watched as the cars raced after them. 

Cries for help came from the store, and without hesitating, Frannie rushed inside to see if she could help. There were three women cowering in the corner, but none appeared to be shot. 

"Are you alright?" Frannie asked as she kneeled beside them, and placed her hand on a woman's arm who was close to her. The woman, in her mid twenties, turned and clung to Frannie as she sobbed hysterically into her shoulder. Frannie found herself rocking soothingly and repeating an Italian poem her mother used to say to her when she was upset. 

By the time the police and ambulance personnel started to ask questions and check for injuries, the woman had managed to compose herself. She pulled back and looked at Frannie with mascara streaked eyes. 

"Thank you" she offered, and Frannie smiled in return. She moved out of the way so the EMT's could examine the women, and didn't hear Huey come up behind her until he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"I thought I told you to stay outside." 

Frannie turned to him with a big smile on her face. "I did stay outside until they left." 

"What are you doing in here now?" 

Frannie glanced back towards the woman, then looked around the shop. When she looked back at Huey, she had a bigger smile than before. "I was helping." 

"Yeah well, helping is going to get both of us in trouble if the Lieu or Ray finds out." He took her by the elbow and walked her outside. 

"Nothing happened, besides, I finally know what I want to do with my life!" 

Jack looked at her strangely, waiting for an explanation, but none was forthcoming as Frannie walked away from him, humming. 

*************** 

I hugged JC to me as I tied her little mukluk, smiling at the thought of her walking soon. It was only a week and a half until Christmas, and I was hoping the package I was expecting from Frannie would be arriving soon. She gurgled at me and made repeating 'ma-ma-ma' sounds. I couldn't resist hugging her closer to me and kissing the top of her head as I closed my eyes. "Why can't everyday be like this?" I asked her. 

Knowing it wouldn't do me any good to dwell on the bad, I slowly stood as I propped her on my good side. I shuffled towards the opening of the igloo, wondering just how I was going to get the two of us out. 

"Can you crawl for mommy?" I asked, and was rewarded with a chortle from her, as she patted my face. 

I leaned against the 'wall' and slid down to my knees. I knew I wasn't supposed to be lifting the babies, but I had to start pulling my share of the weight around here! I had never felt as useless in my life as these past few weeks. 

Placing JC in front of me, I gave her a little nudge and she took off on her own, crawling through the entrance. I followed behind, and once outside, captured her again. It was late afternoon and most of the people weren't around the camp. I guess they were out hunting or something. There were a few people near a couple of the fires, but for the most part, the camp was deserted. 

With JC in my arms, I started across to one of the fires that had people, hoping to find out where Ben and Robert were. It was slow going at best, but I knew I was making better progress than I had been. 

Smiling, I approached two women who were talking as they skinned....something. I had no clue what it used to be. Whatever it was, they were making quick work of it. They nodded and smiled at me as I greeted them, and I sat down opposite of them. 

One of them I remembered from the cabin, named Jubie. She was about my age, maybe a little younger, and wasn't mated yet. "Where is everyone?" I asked. 

Both women looked at each other and gave a secretive smile before answering. "They're preparing for the ceremony tonight." 

"What ceremony?" 

They both giggled, but when Jubie looked back at me, she tried to hide it. "It's a very ancient tradition among us." 

I nodded and smiled in anticipation. "I can't wait. It sounds like fun." 

They laughed out loud then, but didn't add any other comments. 

I watched Jacinda play at my feet as I sat with the other women. They made skinning look as easy as husking corn, though I knew it wasn't. Getting bored, I started to look around the camp, and spotted a little head staring at me from behind a dwelling. 

"Would you look after Jacinda a moment?" I asked Jubie, never taking my eyes off of the little girl. 

Not missing a beat, the woman agreed as she continued her work. As quickly as I could, I made my way straight for the little girl. She didn't run away like I expected, and I could see her looking at me with intense interest. Getting closer confirmed again she was white. 

"Analise." Someone placed their hand on my shoulder as they called my name, and I turned to look at who it was. As it turned out, it was one of the elders. 

"Can I help you?" I asked, not knowing exactly what he wanted. He was one of the more reserved elders, and to be quite honest, this was the first time I could ever remember him speaking to me. 

"You shouldn't be over here. Come back to the fire." He spoke with authority, but I didn't understand why I couldn't be here. It wasn't as if I were far away. We were only at the edge of the camp, and there was still a few igloos ahead. 

"Why? Is something wrong?" 

"Come." He tried to turn me back in the direction I had come, but I shrugged him off. 

"I'm not going anywhere. What's wrong with me being over here?" I demanded to know. I looked around the vast openness, and didn't see anything that would present a danger. 

His expression grew cold, causing me to shudder. With an edge to his voice, he began. "Do not forget that you are a guest here. Respect our wishes." 

Knowing I had overstepped some boundary, I knew whatever I did was a serious infraction. 

"I'm sorry" I mumbled as I started back towards the fire. Remembering the little girl, I turned back around after a few feet. 

I let out a gasp; neither she, nor the elder was in site! Where could they have gone so fast? An eerie feeling swept over me, and I continued back to the fire, hoping that Ben would be back soon. 

*************** 

**"Ben, I'm telling you, she was** white."  
  
Ben added a log to the small fire in the igloo, and stirred the embers  
before answering.  
  
"Perhaps she was lighter skinned." he offered.  
  
I crossed my arms defiantly as irritation set in. "I think I know the  
difference Ben. I was no more than 10 feet from her. I saw her twice now,  
she's white. Every time I try to get close to her, someone interrupts me. I  
think they're hiding her on purpose."  
  
Ben stood and came over to me, wrapping his arms around me. "If it'll make  
you feel better, I'll ask around, alright?"  
  
Sighing in relief, I sank into Ben's warmth. "Thank you."  
  
Ben kissed me feather light on my forehead before pulling away to ready the  
babies. I helped put Robert's parka on while Ben busied himself with JC. I  
was deep in thought for a few minutes.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"Hmm?" He didn't look up while he acknowledged me.  
  
"How long are you planning on staying here?"  
  
I was looking at his back as I spoke, and saw him still for a moment before  
answering.  
  
"I hadn't really set a time limit.  
"  
I knew that couldn't possibly be right. "That seems odd."  
  
"What does?"  
  
I shrugged. "Well, you normally have everything planned out in advance. Even  
if it isn't written in stone, you normally have some idea."  
  
Ben turned to me with a slight frown "Are you unhappy here?"  
  
I sighed as I went over to him. "It isn't that I'm unhappy, but this isn't  
home. It's almost Christmas and I wanted to spend our first Christmas home,  
at home. I sometimes get the feeling that you're trying to keep me from  
going back to the cabin." I finished quietly.  
  
Ben looked away from me before he spoke. "Is wanting to protect my wife such  
a bad thing?"  
  
I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "No, it isn't. I'd probably do the  
same thing if this was reversed. Just promise me that we won't stay here  
forever? I'm not going anywhere Ben, OK?"  
  
Ben pulled me around to face him, and tilted my chin up giving me a feather  
light kiss. "I promise. We still have about two hours before this ceremony  
they're planning. Why don't you get some rest, and I'll watch the children."  
  
I stuck my lip out in a pout. "I'm sick and tired of resting Ben!"  
  
He chuckled at my exasperation. "It won't be for much longer, I promise."  
  
"Ok. But that doesn't mean I like it." I reluctantly conceded.  
  
"Perish the thought."  
  
I smiled at him and shook my head as he gave me one last kiss and headed  
out. If I had to admit it, I was feeling pretty tired. I laid down on the  
furs and closed my eyes, thinking about the little girl as I drifted off.  
  
*****************  
  
Waking to the faint sounds of chanting, I rubbed my eyes. The small fire in  
the igloo was mostly embers, and glancing at the air holes let me know it  
was darker than usual outside. It felt odd to have slept so long, and I was  
a little upset that Ben didn't wake me. Fixing my hair, I pulled on my parka  
and stepped outside.  
  
The wind was totally calm, and I didn't see a soul in sight! Just as I was  
about to start for the normal gathering area, I heard a sound behind me and  
turned.  
  
Eric walked up to me and smiled. "We were wondering when you'd be waking  
up."  
  
I smiled sheepishly in return. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Malinnga." He motioned for me to follow him. Eric led me around the east  
side of the encampment. I hadn't bothered to go this way before in the past  
few days we'd been here, thinking there wasn't anything of interest. A huge  
snow pile came into view and I could tell that's where the chanting was  
coming from.  
  
I didn't quite know what to make of it, and stared at the huge mound. "What  
is that?"  
  
"It's a qaggiq, a giant snow house. It's tradition to hold our ceremonies in  
one during the winter months."  
  
"Everyone's in there?" I asked, wondering how 60 or 70 people could possibly  
fit. Of course, it was hard to tell it's exact size from the outside,everything blended  
in with the landscape.  
  
Eric nodded and started walking towards it again. The closer we came to the  
opening, the louder the laughing, chanting, drums and singing became. Once  
inside, I took a moment to let my eyes adjust to the light. The warmth was  
immediate and I removed my parka. Eric took it from me and placed it by the  
entrance where a lot of other ones were.  
  
He motioned for me to move further into the fray and I slowly made my way  
around people who were dancing, sitting, and standing. I finally came to  
where Shaman and Ben were and smiled at him holding our children. When he  
noticed me, he gave me one of his dazzling smiles as I sat beside him.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked as I ran my hand down Ben's arm.  
  
The shaman answered before he could though.  
"Your body knows when to wake and when to sleep. You must learn to listen to  
it if you are to heal."  
  
Sighing, I kind of figured that was the answer I'd get from her.  
"Everyone seems pretty happy. This must be some ceremony." I commented as  
Jubie handed me a plate. "Thank you."  
  
I looked down at the dried Carabu meat on the plate and sighed. I really  
didn't know how they could eat this almost day in and day out. Right now I'd  
kill or die for some fresh fruit!  
  
"Here, try this. It's an old family recipe." Eric offered as he held a bowl  
towards me. "You dip your meat into it."  
  
Glancing at Ben, he nodded and I noticed he also had some on his plate.  
"What is it?" I asked as I scooped some up with the meat.  
  
"Aalu"  
  
Hesitantly, I took a bite not knowing what to expect. I was surprised to  
find it wasn't too bad. Dipping another piece, I looked at Ben and smiled.  
He went back to eating his own food.  
  
"This is pretty good. What's in it?"  
  
Eric and the shaman both seemed pleased that I appreciated their traditional  
food, and when shaman nodded, Eric explained not only the ingredients, but  
also how to prepare it so I could make it myself.  
  
"You take choice parts of caribou or seal and you have to make sure the meat  
is very lean and clean. Cut it up in tiny pieces and put it in a bowl. Add a  
few drops of melted fat. Then add a few drops of blood. Add uruniq to taste.  
Stir everything very friskily with your fingers until the volume doubles and  
the mixture turns fluffy."  
  
Oh God! I should have *known* better than to ask that question! You'd think  
after all this time I've been with Ben I would have learned. I had my fourth  
piece in my mouth and chewing had suddenly become rather hard. I had to ask  
though, since I was already this far into it.  
  
"What *exactly* is ur....urny..."  
  
"Uruniq" Ben corrected me. "That would be ptarmigan intestine."  
  
I tried not to let any emotion show on my face. The last thing I wanted to  
do was insult anyone. As luck would have it, everyone happened to be looking  
at me at that moment. At least, that's the way it seemed.  
  
Quietly, I managed to get out a "thank you" and Ben put his arm around me,  
rubbing my back slightly.   
  
"Is there any water?" I asked, hoping I didn't  
sound too desperate.  
  
Ben, anticipating my needs like always, handed me a cup. I downed at least  
half of it before taking a deep breath and facing everyone. I gave a weak  
smile and went back to eating the meat, minus the dip. Everyone went back to  
watching the dancers, or trading stories and for that I was grateful.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

****Ray rhythmically tossed the green tennis ball against the wall over and over as he leaned back in his chair. They were in another tiny hotel room after trying without success to find a new lead.

The three of them had visited all the families of the abducted children, questioned everyone they'd come in contact with, and tried out scenarios they'd developed without success. 

The past three weeks were taking their toll on all of them, and Ray didn't know just how much longer he'd be able to go on without losing it. All he could think of were those little kids going through God knows what, and he was their only hope of getting back home again. 

He wasn't aware of Meg leaning against the doorway, watching him. After about 10 minutes, she spoke softly. 

"You know, you don't have to carry the whole world on your shoulders." 

Ray turned around, the front legs of his chair hitting the ground. After a moment of not knowing what to say, he cleared his throat. 

"Yeah, I know. Just the families of the missing kids." 

Meg sighed as she walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed as Ray continued. 

"You know? It's almost Christmas and the only thing I can think of is how those kids were looking forward to Christmas morning. Waking up to find presents under the tree, being warm and protected with their families.... 

Now......well, now they're in the middle of a nightmare they can't wake from." Ray sat forward in his chair and rested his head in his hands. "It isn't fair. I keep thinking there's something I'm missing, and I don't like that feeling." 

"We will find them Ray. I know we will. I'm not willing to settle for less." Her determination flared in her eyes, drawing a smile from Ray. He nodded, "I know we will. At least there haven't been any more kidnappings." Ray offered. 

Meg frowned "I know." 

"That's supposed to be a good thing," he reminded her. 

Meg's tone became a little defensive. "I'm well aware of that. However, if there had been it would have given us at least *some* direction to move in." 

Ray found himself full of the antsy energy that had been building for the last week. He jumped up, replacing the chair by the table then dug into his bag. 

"What are you doing?" Meg asked, a little startled at his sudden movement. 

"I wanna go over our info again." Though they had memorized it long ago, he was hoping that there would be something they hadn't seen before. 

Meg gave a decisive nod and walked to the door. When Ray looked at her inquisitively, she shrugged. "Kowalski will probably want to have a look also, and we can all use some coffee. I'll be right back." 

She was rewarded with a smile from Ray as she left the room. 

************* 

Maggie was finishing up the papers on her desk when Frannie knocked on the door. 

"Are you busy?" the small brunette asked, glancing around. 

"No, come on in. What brings you to Canada?" Maggie asked with a smile. 

Frannie shrugged as she settled in the chair across from her. "I haven't seen you in awhile, and thought I'd stop by." 

Maggie sat back in her chair and rolled her neck side to side, trying to loosen stiff muscles. 

"Rough day?" Frannie added. 

"No, not really." Maggie straightened the papers in front of her. "Would you be able to take me to the airport tomorrow?" 

"Are you going somewhere?" Frannie leaned forward in her chair as she spoke. 

"Yes. I received a call from Benton earlier today. Analise is out of the hospital and they've been staying with a nearby Inuit village. He's asked if I would come up to visit for the holidays and make sure she doesn't over do herself." 

"I wish I could go too. I really miss her," Frannie admitted. "But hey, at least you'll get to spend the holidays with family. Ma was going to insist that you spend Christmas with us. Especially since you missed Thanksgiving." 

Maggie blushed at the memory. "I'm sorry about that. I was following up on a lead I had and was out of town." 

"It must have been some case to work on a holiday. Don't Canadians ever take a break?" 

"Of course we do," Maggie replied, not realizing that Frannie was making a joke. 

"Hey, maybe you could help me out. Analise asked me to send her some things, and I was going to mail them out but you can take them with you."  
"It'll be my pleasure." Maggie stood and gathered the papers. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I need to turn in my leave forms and then I was going to get something to eat. Would you care to join me?" 

Frannie shrugged. "Sure, why not? That will give me the chance to tell you what I decided to do with my life!" 

Maggie looked at her curiously as they left the office. 

**************** 

The singing and dancing continued for the next few hours, and everyone came by to say hello to Ben and myself at least once. I didn't know what all the attention was about, but the mood was certainly a light one. 

As if someone had given a signal, all sound stopped at the same time. The silence that enveloped us was almost deafening and only the youngest of the children could be heard. 

Shaman came over to us with Eric and another person. "What's going on?" I asked, and Ben looked over at me and smiled. 

Turning to take my hand, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed my palm. "I believe this is our bonding ceremony," he explained. 

I was speechless for a moment. "What?" 

"Do you remember when I asked you to bond with me?" 

I nodded "How could I forget?" I answered. It was one of the best moments of my life. 

"I'm asking you again. Would you do me the honor of bonding with me?" 

My heart was beating a mile a minute. I didn't know what was expected of me, or what to do. I knew as I looked at Ben, that this was really important to him, and I wanted to make him happy. 

"Yes, of course I will." 

Ben let out a breath he'd been holding, as if he didn't really know what my answer might be. He stood and then helped me up. A group of people surrounded us, and I glanced around. A squeeze from Ben who was still holding my hands brought my attention back to him. 

Shaman started talking but I couldn't understand what she was saying. When she stopped, Ben placed his hands on my shoulders. With a gentle caress, he traced his fingers across the front of my shirt and started to unbutton the buttons. 

Mixed emotions went through me. I knew there were other people around, but Ben's eyes held mine as if in a trance. I didn't think I could have resisted him if I tried. I didn't want to. 

Ben peeled the shirt off my shoulders and let it fall to the covered ground. I became aware that the chanting around us had started again, but it was different this time. Ben knelt down and unlaced my mukluks, pulling them off, and then undid my pants taking extra care not to aggravate my incision. Once I was standing with only my bra and panties he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. 

Shaman placed her hand on my arm to get my attention. "When two people bond, they transgress this life. Their spirits are bound together in the lives to come. Not even death can separate them. Only together are they whole; they are never alone." 

I nodded, not really knowing if I understood everything she was saying. Everything seemed fuzzy, but clear at the same time. 

Ben guided my hand to his shirt, and I knew I was supposed to return the favor for him. When it came to his jeans and boots though, he bent down to help me. Once we were both standing in only our undergarments, he pulled me to him again. 

Ben kissed me gently on the lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck wanting him closer to me. I jumped slightly when I felt something go around my back, and looked to see a walrus pelt being wrapped around the two of us. It didn't take long before we were wrapped almost head to toe in walrus pelts. They were softer than I thought they'd be, but my musings were cut short as Ben buried his head in my neck and started biting lightly. I moaned in pleasure and became aware that his hands had snaked up my back, and were unhooking my bra. 

When those same hands reached down and hooked inside my panties, I returned the favor and pulled down his boxers. Everything seemed so warm and right. It felt like there was only the two of us in the entire world! Smiling mischievously, I let my hands slide down his body and smiled triumphantly at his sharp intake of breath. 

Everything seemed wild and out of control moving at a dizzying speed around us! I held onto Ben not only for closeness, but for balance. The next thing I knew, we were somehow being lifted by dozens of hands and carried out of the snow house. 

**************** 

Ben held me tightly to him as we were carried out into the below temperature evening. We were both giggling like school children at the silliness of the situation, and were joined in laughter by those below us. 

"Where are they taking us?" I managed to ask between laughs. 

Ben leaned his mouth close to my ear so I could hear him. "Somewhere we can be alone." 

"Oh my!" 

Though I was wrapped tightly against Ben, my face and feet were feeling the affects of the night and I was more than a little grateful when we were carried into a tent of some sorts. 

We were laid on the furs and left alone in record time. Ben was laying beneath me, and I pushed myself up on my elbows to look around. 

"What is this place?" I asked softly, not understanding my own need to whisper. 

"It's a sweat lodge. Well, that's not exactly true. Normally it is, but since your physical condition isn't up to par, there have been a few modifications made. The most significant being the temperature," he explained. 

"It seems pretty warm to me," I observed as I took in our surroundings. There was a fire in the middle of the area with jugs of water beside it and furs spread out across the floor. In the corner was dried food and I recognized some of our belongings. 

"It does appear to be about 27 degrees Celsius," he conceded. 

I frowned down at him. "And what exactly would that be in English?" I teased. 

"82 degrees Fahrenheit." 

Laughing, I bent down to kiss him. When I pulled back I nodded. "That seems about right to me, Constable --So.....what do we do now?" I whispered as I nipped a trail up his then gently teased his earlobe with my teeth. 

His body tensed beneath me and I felt him shudder before hugging me tighter. "What do you have in mind?" he whispered back. 

I shrugged as I ran a fingernail down his chest between us and across a nipple. "I don't know. I guess we could always go to sleep......" 

Ben groaned and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, I smiled mischievously at him. "Or, we could do something like this...." 

I shifted so he was between me, and rubbed him gently with my body movements. 

Ben's hands traced down my back and grasped my rear, pressing me closer to him, if that was possible. I grimaced slightly as my incision rubbed against him and he stopped his movements. 

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, his concern prominent.  
"No, I'm fine. I just moved the wrong way." 

When he still didn't continue what we had started, I looked down at him. "I'm fine Ben, really. Come on, I don't want to ruin tonight." 

He shook his head. "You are more important than one night. Perhaps we should wait until you feel better." 

I wasn't about to let Ben's over protectiveness ruin this moment for us, and I decided to take more assertive action. I shifted slightly and leaned back, sighing in ecstasy as he sank into my warmth. I could tell Ben wasn't expecting me to do that from his reaction, and was happy that he didn't pull away. 

"Analise" he groaned as he buried his face in my hair. I moved slowly enjoying the feeling of him inside of me. It had been so long since we had been together and I didn't want it to ever end! 

After a few moments, Ben joining the slow rhythm I'd set as his hands caressed me everywhere. The warmth of his lips seared my skin in an erotic trail across my body. The walrus pelts that still cocooned us limited our movements somewhat, but I also realized that we had to work together to achieve even the simplest of goals. That, I realized, must be the whole purpose of bonding. Learning to work and be together as one.... 

**************** 

Stan Kowalski dug through his pockets, producing a small handful of change. His choice for dinner consisted of a bag of Doritos or a Snickers bar from the vending machine in front of him. Not the best choices available, but it was after nine at night and he doubted a better offer was going to come along. 

Sticking the coins into the machine, he pushed the button, waited.... but nothing happened. 

"Aw come on! What else can go wrong?" he asked out loud as he started pushing other buttons on the machine. When that failed to produce results, he decided to try his age old tried and true method, hitting the side of the machine with his fist. 

"Aarrgghh!" Stan's frustration grew as the thing refused to cooperate and he was just about to give it a good kick when a tentative voice behind him stopped him short. 

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance Sir?" 

"Huh?" Stan turned around as he spoke. "The damn thing ate my money and---" he froze when he got a look at who had spoken. 

The gentleman behind him stood tall with a goofy smile on his face, his hands folded neatly in front of him waiting. 

"Turnbull?" Stan asked, not quite believing what he was seeing. 

"It's good to see you again Detective Kowalski" the giant of a man in front of him couldn't seem to contain himself. 'Giddy' came to Stan's mind just as Turnbull lunged towards him and gathered him into a crushing bear hug. 

Turnbull seemed beyond words, he just stood there squeezing the life out of Stan. 

"Uh......Turnbull? It's...uh....good to see ya too. Think you can let go of me now?" Stan gasped as he tried to pry the arms off of him. 

Turnbull pulled back and wiped a tear from his eye. "Sorry, it's just...well...it's been a while since I've seen anyone. What brings you to YellowKnife?" 

After Stan was convinced he wasn't about to endure another touchy-feely moment, he shrugged and turned back to the machine, pressing buttons. 

"Me and Vecchio got stuck with the Ice Queen trying to figure out who took the missing kids." 

Turnbull leaned past Stan. "May I?" He then hit the change return and scooped it out of the machine. "I believe I've found the problem. You are trying to use American coins, when all you need is Canadian. Allow me." He then fished in his pocket for the correct change, inserted it into the machine, then stepped aside so Stan could make a selection. 

"Thanks," the shorter man mumbled as he bent down to retrieve his dinner. 

"You're most welcome. So Inspector Thatcher and Detective Vecchio are also here?" 

"Yeah, they're upstairs, probably playing tonsil hockey." Stan opened the bag and offered Turnbull some Doritos. 

Turnbull clasped his hands together. "I just love hockey! Though I'm not familiar with the tonsil version, aren't the rooms in this hotel a little cramped for such a vigorous game?" 

Stan stared blankly at him, wondering, not for the first time, how he ever became a member of the RCMP. "Yeah, whatever. What brings you up here anyway?" 

"After leaving Chicago I was assigned to the detachment at Toronto, then Ottawa. My last commanding officer suggested that I may do better if I wasn't as close to him, well.... I'm not sure if he meant him in general, or simply Ottawa. Either way, I arrived this morning and until I can find suitable quarters I'm staying here." 

Stan let out a small chuckle. "What, ain't there no cardboard boxes in Canada?" 

"Oh yes Sir! I had thought of that first, and suggested it to my new commander, he however ordered me to live in more accommodating quarters." 

Stan shrugged. "Bad break buddy." He started back towards the elevator. "I'm gonna eat dinner and hit the sack. The Ice Queen's been making us get up before dawn." 

"Detective, if you don't mind my asking, that's your dinner?" Turnbull motioned towards the half eaten bag of chips. 

"What's wrong with this?" 

Turnbull gave him a look that Stan was certain he hadn't seen since he was a small boy. "That will not do at all." He took Stan by the elbow and started guiding him towards the elevator. "Earlier I made a veal and vegetable stew and have plenty left over. It'll only take a jiffy to warm up." 

Stan looked around the deserted lobby as he was being guided towards the open doors of the elevator. "Well....uh....if you don't mind, I guess I could come up for a little while. You got cable in your room?" 

As the doors shut, Turnbull could be heard saying, "Why yes indeedy, I do! If you can't find anything suitable to watch though, you could perhaps teach me how to play this 'tonsil hockey'." 

Had anyone been in the lobby at the time, they would have heard Detective Stanley Kowalski pounding on the doors as the elevator carried them up to the fifth floor. 

************** 

Meg knocked on the hotel room door with her elbow and waited for Ray to open it since her hands were full. 

"Here, let me help you with that," Ray said as he took two cups of coffee from Meg and sat them on the table. "Where's Stan?" 

"I don't know. He wasn't in his room or down in the lobby. I suppose he decided to go for a walk. I did however leave a note on his door to let him know what we'll be doing." 

Ray bobbed his head and swallowed nervously past the lump in his throat. "Ok then, I guess it's just you and me?" 

"It looks that way." Meg smiled at him. "If you don't mind, I'm going to change into something more comfortable. It's been a long day and I'd like to relax a little while we go over the information." 

"Sure! Uh.....I mean, no problem. I'll just....uh. I'll change too," Ray stammered as he mentally kicked himself. 

Meg smiled at him as she opened the door. "I won't be too long." 

Ray stood still as a statue until the door shut behind her, then balled his hands into fists and raised them in the air in a victory sign. "YES! Thank you Lord!" 

The moment of triumph lasted all of three seconds before reality struck him. 'She's going to be in my hotel room, at night, and she's changing into something more comfortable.....' he thought. Panic started to set in and he looked around the room. Frantically, he reached over his bed and picked up the clothes that were strewn about stuffing them into a drawer, then went over to the lights and lowered them until he had a 'candlelight effect'. 

Looking around the room to make sure nothing else was out of place, he caught his reflection in the mirror and ran a hand through his almost non existent hair. "Yeah, tonight's your night," he told the image smiling back at him, then paused. 

Sniffing the air, he looked at his armpit. "Oh geez!" Running into the bathroom, he pulled off his shirt and gave himself a quick washing at the sink, then added extra deodorant before putting on a clean shirt. 

Deciding a teeth brushing was in order, he quickly took care of that and then doused himself with his favorite cologne. 

Not wanting to appear too anxious, Ray had chosen a grey sweatshirt with Blackhawks on the front. He stood in the middle of the room, noticing for the first time that the double bed seemed to loom compared to the rest of the furniture. He quickly turned away, not wanting to think about that right then. Almost like an intruder, Ray heard Fraser's voice inside his head. "You know Ray, proper preparation prevents poor performance." 

Ray pulled out his suitcase and rummaged into the small zipper pocket. He sighed in relief when he found the foil coins he was looking for and placed them in the top drawer of the night stand. 

"Look casual" he told himself as he went to the table and pulled a chair out. He sat back in it, trying to look casual, relaxed. The pose didn't last long before he jumped up and wiped sweaty hands along his jeans. 

1"Come on, I gotta get it together! She's just a woman. That's all," he reminded himself as he took the chair, turned it backwards and straddled it like he'd seen Kowalski do many times. 

"No, that won't work either." 

He put the chair back at the table and sat on the edge of the bed just as there was a knock at the door causing him to jump a mile high. 

****************** 

I woke to find my body strewn halfway across Ben. My legs were wrapped with his and we were laying naked on a bed of furs. The walrus pelts were no longer around us and I figured Ben must have freed us after I fell asleep....after a wonderful night of love making.... 

I smiled at the memory and snaked my leg further up Ben's as I caressed his chest. 

I stilled when I encountered a part of him that was definitely 'awake' and just then felt his arms pull me closer. 

"Good morning" he mumbled as he nuzzled my hair, biting a couple of curls with his lips and pulling lightly. 

"Great morning, actually" I corrected as I shifted on top of him and bit his lower lip. 

"How are you feeling? You didn't overdo it last night, did you?" he asked, concerned as always. 

"Nope, as a matter of fact, I was hoping for a repeat performance." 

Ben's eyebrows shot up as he pulled back and looked at me. "Which part?" 

Snickering, I tucked my head as I blushed slightly and shrugged my shoulders. "All of it?" 

"I believe, Mrs. Fraser, that I can accommodate you." 

I laughed as he rolled us over and began to recreate the night before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meg knocked on the door sparing a glance down the corridor. She wasn't sure exactly what she was expecting to see, but for some odd reason the image of a blond haired cop came to mind. Before she had time to ponder any further on the subject, the door opened and she was face to face with Ray. 

"I hope I didn't take too long" she said as she walked into the room. 

"No! No.....I uh...was just about to get started." Meg nodded and went over to the table. 

Taking the lid off her coffee, she took a tentative sip as she scanned the contents of the table, sensing something, she froze. 

"What?" She asked, not turning around. 

Ray jumped. "Huh?" 

"You're staring at me, I can feel it. The question is...." She turned to face him. "Why?" 

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's just when you said you were going to change into something more comfortable, I wasn't expecting.....well....that." He motioned towards her outfit. 

Meg looked down at her Toronto Maple Leafs sweatshirt wondering if she had a stain on it. 

"Is something wrong with my attire?" 

Ray, back in his element after the awkward moment, smiled his trademark grin. "Well.....no. Not if you're a Leafs fan. I mean, they lost 5-2 by the Blackhawks last game." 

Meg folded her arms "I **am** a Leafs fan and I'm sure they'll turn that score around when they play the Blackhawks next time." 

Ray scoffed. "Really? What makes you think they'll be able to win next time?" 

"There's really nothing to think about. The Leafs happen to be the superior team when it comes to skill, it's just a matter of time." 

Ray looked at her strangely. "Yeah, if you wanna think that go ahead. Besides, I didn't think you followed hockey." 

Meg smiled as she sensuously sat down at the table. "I guess there's a lot about me you don't know." 

Ray swallowed visibly as he joined her at the table. "Yet...." He added as her jaw dropped open. 

Ray was too nervous to hold her gaze. It was if he portrayed an open book to her as he melted into her eyes. Tearing his gaze away, he looked over the folders on the table. Sifting through the pile, he handed one to Meg, and opened a second for himself. 

Meg squinted at her folder for a few moments before looking back to Ray. "Isn't it a little dim for reviewing paperwork?" She asked, and was surprised when he started to fidget in his chair. 

"I, uh, hadn't noticed." He went back to pretended to concentrate on the file in front of him. 

Meg took a sharp intake of breath. 'So, what else does he have planned?' She thought to herself as she looked around the room. She noticed it was cleaner than it had been, and taking in his appearance, she sniffed the air. 'Cologne'. Meg smiled when she realized what Ray must have been thinking. Not that it was such a bad idea, she told herself, but he certainly was presumptuous.... Maybe a little *too* presumptuous.... 

She almost laughed out loud when she thought of a way to teach him a small lesson. 

"Something the matter?" Ray asked, bringing her out of her musings. 

"No, nothing at all. As a matter of fact, everything's....perfect." 

************** 

Stan breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out into the hallway. Trying to explain to Turnbull exactly what tonsil hockey consisted of was hard enough, but dealing with his reaction afterwards was almost next to impossible. 

The six foot tall Mountie blushed every color crimson in the book, then started babbling incoherently for 15 minutes before Stan sat him in a chair and bent him over so Turnbull's head was between his knees. For a minute, he thought the man was going to pass out. 

"You really don't gotta walk me back to my room Turnbull." Stan spoke to the man's back as he shut the door. 

"It's no trouble at all, I feel I somewhat owe you for your..er...tact, earlier." 

They started walking down the hallway and Turnbull jogged ahead of him to push the elevator button. When the doors opened, he motioned for Stan to go first. 

Stan was reaching over to push the button when Turnbull quickly reached out and beat him to it. Sighing, Stan leaned against the wall waiting for his floor. 

When the doors opened and they reached Stan's room, the first thing they noticed was a piece of paper wedged in the door. 

Stan pulled it out before Turnbull could be 'helpful' and frowned slightly. 

"I hope you haven't received any ill news," Turnbull offered as he tried to peer at the note. 

"Naw, Vecchio and the Ice Queen are going over the case again, and she's basically telling me I gotta go too." Stan crumpled the note and unlocked his door. When he was halfway through, he threw a "Night Turnbull" over his shoulder to the blond man. 

Turnbull gave him a bewildered look. "If I may ask, aren't you going to meet with them?" 

"I never was really good at following orders," he smiled at the Mountie. 

Turnbull's mouth opened and closed like a fish as a look of panic settled in his eyes. "Oh, but you must! You can't disobey a direct order, certainly not from Inspector Thatcher! She can be quite persistent and---" 

Stan cut him off as his patience started to wear thin. "Are you going to keep this up all night?" 

"Well... if that's what it takes. Really Detective, you should at least go and see if you can be of any assistance. I'll go with you if you'd like. After all, I haven't seen the Inspector or Detective Vecchio in quite a few years." Turnbull was smiling ear to ear and Stan knew it meant a lot to him. 

Sighing, he shut the door behind him. "Don't get yer knickers twisted. You can go with me, but I'm not planning on staying long." 

"Oh goodie!" Turnbull practically bounced with anticipation waiting for Stan to lead the way. 

*************** 

I leaned back into Ben's embrace as we watched some of the villagers perform for everyone. The air was freezing, but our layers of clothing and animal skins kept us comfortable. Robert was laying on my stomach, asleep, and Jacinda was half laying on a fur and using Ben's leg as a pillow. The past 24 hours had been perfect to me. Though I'd had my doubts, the bonding ceremony was the best thing that could have happened to us. All day today Ben had been very affectionate, and also he seemed to have backed down on his over protectiveness! I took my right hand and placed it on his inner thigh, idly moving it back and forth. I felt Ben nuzzle my hair and sigh deeply as he wrapped his free arm, the one that wasn't placed on Jacinda, around me tighter. 

"They're very good," Ben commented and I glanced up at him. He was intently watching the dancers/actors as he spoke. I turned my attention back to them and nodded. 

When I didn't answer right away, he shifted to get a better look at me. "Are you tired?" 

I shrugged. "A little." 

"You were up late last night," he conceded, "perhaps you should turn in?" 

I sat up and Ben lifted Robert onto the now free side of his lap. "I think I'm going to stretch my legs first. I'll be back in a few." 

"Be careful." 

I smiled in reply as I started walking around the outskirts of the camp. My eyes skimmed the surrounding fires, and I watched a group of children playing near one of the tents. 

I spotted a child staring at me from the side of an igloo, not quite by the other children. She turned and the light caught her face. I knew it! I quickly started towards her but Eric appeared, blocking my way. 

"Analise, have you seen the carving Joe made? It is an old style Inuksuk that was torn down by the government before Inuit rights were established." 

"Maybe later." I brushed past Eric only to find the child had disappeared. This was the third time I knew I had seen her, and no matter what Ben said, I knew she wasn't Inuit! 

I hurried over to where I'd last seen her but she was gone. Thinking she might have joined the other children, I looked, but they had all scattered. Wrapping my arms around myself, I sighed. 

The sound of crunching snow came closer and I wasn't surprised to see Ben come up to stand beside me. 

"It was her Ben. I know it. I saw her again. She was standing right over there." 

He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer to him. "Analise, please. We've asked Eric, and I've talked with others around the camp. There is no little girl." 

I turned angrily at him. "I *saw* her Ben! Three times! Are you calling me a liar?" 

"I believe, you believe you saw a child. I'm thinking that maybe you've mistaken one of the Inuit children for...." 

I interrupted him. "I didn't mistake anything Ben. I saw a little white girl with brown hair. She was maybe three or four years old." My voice was low as I spoke. I was hurt that he didn't believe me, but I was starting to wonder myself if I was losing my mind. 

"Come on, it's late. Things will seem clearer in the morning." He led me back to our igloo and I glanced over my shoulder one last time, but only the moonlight glistening off the snow was to be seen. 

Ben quickly closed the flap of the igloo, and stretched, taking a deep breath of moring air. He was genuinely worried for Analise. He knew if she said she'd seen a child, then there had to be a child. He walked back over to the place he and Analise had been standing last night and looked out over the wide expanse of white. His trained eyes noticed some indentations in the snow and he carefully made his way over to them. 

A light dusting had fallen last night, obscuring most of the tracks, but there were a few that were still visible. He hunkered down and studied the evidence before him. Wanting a clearer view, he pulled a small pouch of black powder from his parka and sprinkled it lightly over the indentations. The footprints of a child became visible, and he deduced the child was about 4 years of age. 'So Analise really did see her,' he mused. 

This posed more questions than answers now. Was the child white? He was almost certain she had to be. Analise said she had seen her on three separate occasions. Why was the village hiding her? And where were her parents? 

Knowing he was going to get answers, for Analise's sake if nothing else, Ben headed over to the shaman's igloo. He shook the rattle on the outside, and was surprised to hear 'enter' so soon. It was early. 

He pulled the flap back, and was further surprised to see Eric, as well as a few elders, sitting with Shaman by the fire. 

"Have a seat." 

Ben looked around a moment longer, then tentatively sat down. "You were expecting me." It was a statement, not a question. 

"We knew you would find out about the child," Eric said. 

Ben's anger started to rise. For days they had evaded his questions concerning the child. 

"Why did you keep her a secret?" he demanded to know. "Where did she come from? Where are her parents?" 

"Patience, all of your questions will be answered." The Shaman nodded to a woman who brought him a cup of tea as she spoke. 

"One of our hunters found her last week. She was almost frozen to death. He discovered she had been bit by a tundra beetle and brought her back here. We were able to remove the poison." 

"Where are her parents?" Ben repeated when Eric finished speaking. 

He shrugged. "I don't know. She was found near an avalanche. They may have been killed." 

Ben's anger was getting the best of him. "Why didn't you notify the authorities? We could have put a search party out for them. They're probably dead by now!" He stood to go, but the Shaman stopped him. 

"Sit down!" Her tone was no nonsense and all eyes watched Ben. He took his seat again and Shaman continued. 

"We looked for her parents, but no sign was ever found." 

"That doesn't explain why you've kept her. This should have been reported immediately." Ben absentmindedly placed his tea by the fire. 

Eric spoke next. "The spirits spoke to me that night. I saw a wolf surrounded by a flock of ravens. The rest of his pack was gone, and the wolf, being heartbroken, laid down to let the Konquk take him. As the ravens neared, they'd peck at him, wearing him down. At the last moment, the wolf decided to live, and turned to attack the nearest raven, biting some feathers off as it flew away. Though the ravens had left, the wolf was too weak to hunt and survive on its own. A caribu came across the injured wolf then, and though the caribu was wary, saw the wolf needed help and gathered its own herd around him until he was well enough to survive. Instead of leaving once it was healed, the wolf became the protector of the caribu, living with them forever." 

Ben rubbed his eyebrow as he took in the information. "I still don't see how this pertains to the child." 

Eric dug into his pocket and produced a feather. "When I checked on her the next morning, she had this in her hand. The hunter who'd found her had just killed a caribu and was bringing it back to the village." 

"I would like to see her." 

Shaman nodded. "After you and Analise have had something to eat. It is still early, and she's still sleeping." 

Ben stood to go, but before he ducked out of the entrance, he turned back. 

"Why have you hidden her from us? We're you going to keep her a secret forever?" 

Shaman made direct eye contact with Ben but didn't speak. He could tell she was contemplating her answer. "The spirits told you. You were not ready to listen." 

"What you've done is against the law. If it turns out she's been reported missing, I'll have no choice but to arrest you." 

Eric nodded, knowing it wasn't likely to happen, and watched as Ben left the igloo. 

Ben walked slowly back to the igloo, not quite knowing what to make of everything. The sky was barely a medium grey signaling the dawn of a new day, though he didn't notice the change. In the least, he thought, his friends could be charged with kidnapping, even if something had happened to the child's parents. Though he was suspended, he knew it would still fall on him to report them if that proved to be the case. 

Another thought that was niggling him was the fact that he had been hesitant to believe Analise. He knew she'd seen a child, but since his inquiries yielded no results, he assumed that she'd been mistaken about the childs heritage. 

The only thing to do now was to go back to the igloo and wait for Analise to wake up and tell her the news. 

Ducking into the opening, he removed his parka and gloves quietly as he looked at his sleeping family. Analise was lying on her stomach by the small fire, and Dief was laying half across her with his head resting on his paws. Though the wolf looked up when he entered, he showed no inclination to move, and after a moment, ignored Ben. 

She seemed so peaceful with the way her hair cascaded across her bent arms, and he knew he wanted to capture that moment forever. 

Ben rummaged through his rucksack and produced his journal. Turning to a new page, he began to lovingly draw the features he'd memorized in his heart long ago. 

So intent was he on capturing her essence, he didn't notice at first that she had awaken and was looking at him with solemn eyes. When he finally realized she was watching him, he stopped and blushed slightly until she gave him a smile and a nod that silently told him to continue. 

Ben smiled in return and continued to sketch for another few minutes before moving to sit beside Analise. He turned the pad to her as she rolled over, causing Dief to give an indignant woof at being disturbed. 

I sat up and took the small book from Ben as he wrapped his arm around me. "It's beautiful," I whispered, so I wouldn't disturb the babies. 

"I only draw what I see," he murmured by my ear as I leaned into him. 

"So, do you always draw me in my sleep?" I asked, half teasingly. 

He blushed a little. "I have taken advantage of a few opportunities. Does that bother you?" 

I shook my head no, but curiosity got the better of me. 

"May I see them?" 

Ben tugged on his ear while he thought about it, then agreed with a nod of his head. 

I turned the pages of the small book, making sure not to read any of the writing, until I came to the first picture. 

It was of me laying in the hospital, sleeping. There were a lot of machines in the background, and I realized it must have been near the beginning of my stay. I glanced at Ben, but he was staring at the drawing with a frown. I turned the page quickly before bad memories got the better of us. 

The next picture was farther back and it was of the twins laying on the floor of the cabin with Dief. I smiled at the antics of Robert trying to eat Dief's fur while Jacinda pulled on his ears. 

"You draw beautifully." 

Ben didn't answer me, but when he started to fidget, I knew that I'd made him uncomfortable with my praise. I shut the book and handed it to him. 

Reaching up, I turned his head toward mine and brushed my lips across his. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" 

His lips curved into a smile against mine. "Not that I recall." 

"Hmm�then I guess I'll just have to remedy that." I wrapped both my arms around him as I pulled him into a deep kiss. I barely sought entry before he opened to me, pulling me close. 

Dief snorted at the two of us, and trotted out of the igloo. Wanting to play, I leaned forward causing Ben to fall onto the furs beneath us. He held me to him as his hands splayed across my back. 

"I have something to tell you," Ben informed me as I lightly traced my fingers along his eyebrows, nose, lips, and jaw line. 

"What's that?" 

Ben cleared his throat and his eyes darted towards the fire. I pulled myself up on my elbows and looked down at him. 

"What is it Ben?" 

"You were correct." 

"Ohh� I like to hear that!" I teased as I nipped at his jaw, then his neck. 

"What was I correct about?" 

"There is a little girl." 

I stopped and pulled back to look at him. After a moment I asked, "You saw her too?" 

"Well, not exactly." 

"What 'exactly' does that mean?" I asked, wondering what he was getting to. 

"I went back to where you saw her last and found evidence that a child had been there. Knowing that you hadn't�" Ben cleared his throat before continuing, "What I mean to say is, I went to the elders where they confirmed that you did see a child who is not one of them." 

I sat straight up. "I knew it! Who is she? Are her parents around?" 

I cringed when Jacinda started to fuss, and lowered my voice. "I knew I wasn't imagining it. Who *is* she Ben?" 

I shifted as Ben sat up and picked up JC. "I'm not sure. Apparently last week one of their hunters found her out on the tundra. No one else was around. She couldn't have been out there long, or she would have died of hypothermia. After bringing her back to the village so she could receive medical attention, they conducted a search of the area but no signs were found of her origins. A storm had settled in before they could look, and any tracks there may have been were destroyed." 

"Why didn't they report it? Certainly someone must have reported her, or her family missing by now." I took a sharp breath "Do you think she could be one of the missing children?" 

"That is a possibility." 

Meg placed the file she was reading on the table, then stretched sinuously like a cat. Her back arched away from the chair, causing her breasts to become Ray's focal point. Pretending not to notice his stare, Meg placed both hands behind her neck and rubbed an offending muscle. 

"I didn't realize how late it had become." She commented, and smiled when Ray jumped slightly before tearing his eyes away to her face. 

"You wanna call it quits for tonight?" He asked, trying not to show any emotion. 

"Perhaps that would be for the best. We've already been over this information a million times, and there doesn't appear to be any new leads." 

Ray's shoulders slumped as he nodded in agreement. When Meg went to stand, she let out a small moan as her hand found her lower back. 

"Stiff?" 

Meg shrugged. "A little. I'm sure it'll go away as soon as I start moving." 

Ray didn't hesitate to move behind Meg and she jumped slightly when she felt his hands on her back. "What are you doing?" She asked as she turned her head to see. 

"Nothing. Just relax." 

Meg was about to protest again when his fingers pressed into a knotted muscle. She let out a sigh of relief, and wasn't aware when she sank back into his touch. 

The close proximity was hard enough for Ray to deal with, but when he heard Meg moan and lean against him, he almost lost control as he leaned his head closer to her neck. It was all he could do not to kiss the soft skin millimeters from his lips. 

It came as almost an electric jolt to Meg when she realized how relaxed she'd become as she leaned against Ray. She was about to snap at him when she thought this would be the perfect opportunity for her to 'pay him back.' Hiding a smile, Meg quickly spun around to face him and stopped short. 

The last thing she expected was the look of pain and longing in his eyes, the same look she'd seen reflected back at herself everyday in the mirror. Letting out a breath, a thousand thoughts went through her mind at the same time. Scenarios of what their future could be like, of their home life.... 

Knowing she couldn't go through with her plan was her first realization. The second one saddened her more than she would have thought. 

"Ray...." Meg started in barely a whisper. He took that as a sign that she was feeling the same things he was, and moved closer. Meg held up a hand that lightly touched his chest as his hands found her waist. 

"Please, don't. I......this isn't right." She continued in a quivering voice as he strained to hear. "We're too different. We're from different backgrounds, different places. I couldn't stay in Chicago forever anymore than you could live in Toronto." 

Meg backed away from him a step until his hands dropped by his sides, fists clenched. 

"I think we need to keep our relationship on a more professional level." 

Ray listened to her excuses as she schooled her features. He didn't believe she wanted that anymore than he did. 

Ray moved closer to her once again, but made sure not to touch her. "Kiss me." 

Meg stared at him wide-eyed, mouth agape. Ray took another step to her and explained. "If you can kiss me, and tell me that you feel nothing for me at all, then I'll walk away. Simple enough." 

Meg knew that there was only two ways out of his challenge. Neither looked too appealing. She turned away from him as she folded her arms protectively across her chest. Turned away from those green eyes that were burning into her. 

"That's ridiculous. A kiss can't determine what logic dictates. There's more at stake here than some childish game---" 

Ray spun her around and took her into his arms. "This is right. I know you can feel it too. What are you afraid of?" He whispered as his cheek rested against hers. 

Meg bristled at his words and when he pulled back to look at her, he must have seen something in her eyes which caused him to stop short. After a brief moment of indecision, he cupped her cheek and ran a thumb across her lips, noting that her lower one trembled ever so slightly. 

"I'm not willing to give up on this." 

"There's nothing to give up on, Detective. Whatever you may have imagined existed between us, was all in your mind." Meg tried to keep her words neutral as she spoke, but wasn't sure if she succeeded. 

Ray looked thoughtful for a moment as he stared at her. Leaning forward, he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and stilled her as his lips descended on hers. 

Meg gasped, and after the faintest of touches, Ray pulled back, then took a step back. His voice was low and husky when he spoke. 

"Friends, then." 

Meg fought to find her resolve, then nodded. "Friends" she managed to agree. Knowing it was getting exceedingly difficult to listen to her head, and not her heart, Meg stepped backwards the few steps towards the door. 

"I'll see you in the morning." As she reached for the knob, someone knocked on the door causing her to jump. 

"Yo, you two decent in there? I got a surprise for ya." 

A fleeting look of panic washed over Ray and Meg as they looked at each other. As Ray moved to the door, Meg stepped away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, making sure no unwanted tears had escaped. 

As Ray opened the door, he spoke. "Look Stan, now's not a good time to--" 

He was cut short as Turnbull grabbed him into a huge bear hug. 

"Detective Vecchio! It's very good to see you again! How's your family?" 

Meg turned, confused, as she tried to make out who was at the door. The voice seemed very familiar, but with the inner turmoil she was experiencing, she couldn't quite place it. Stan squeezed in the room opening the door wider, and Meg was able to see Turnbull squeezing the life out of Ray, much like an anaconda. 

"Turnbull?" 

"Inspector Thatcher!" Turnbull dropped Ray instantaneously and snapped to attention. The sight was almost comical with Ray doubled over trying to catch his breath, and Turnbull showing so much self restraint. 

"Next time, how about a handshake?" Ray suggested as he caught his wind and staggered back into the room. 

"At ease Constable. You don't work under my command anymore. It is still Constable, isn't it?" She asked as Turnbull's goofy grin reappeared. 

"Oh yes, ma'am. I must say, it certainly is good to see you again!" 

"The sentiments are returned Turnbull." 

Stan stood smirking by the bed, arms crossed. "Is that what you Canadian's call a welcome? Come on, you haven't seen each other in a few years. Can't you give each other a hug?" 

Meg glared at Stan and missed the lunge Turnbull made for her. Before she knew it, she was scooped up in those powerful arms as her feet dangled about a foot off the floor. 

"Turnbull! Put......me.......down." Meg showed unbelievable restraint as she spoke, and glared at Stan as the tall Mountie complied. She took a step towards him when Ray pulled her back by the arm. 

"What are you doing here Turnbull?" Ray asked, trying to divert Meg's attention away from killing his partner. 

"I've recently been stationed here Detective. I must say, I was quite surprised when I saw Detective Kowalski downstairs. Rest assured, it was a pleasant surprise." He quickly added. 

"It's good to see you again Turnbull, but if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day and I'm tired." Meg walked to the door. "Of course, don't allow that to stop the three of you from catching up." 

"Goodnight ma'am. Sleep tight." Turnbull smiled at her, not missing a beat. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna go too." Stan added as he made a move for the door. 

"Don't even try it!" Ray threatened as he eyed the overgrown boy scout. There was no way Kowalski was going to leave him stuck by himself. It was already late, and Turnbull could go on forever. 

"Since you missed our meeting earlier Detective, I suggest you allow Detective Vecchio to brief you on the details before you retire." Meg smiled evilly at him. Paybacks were sweet after all..... 

Before he could protest, Meg bid good bye making sure not to make direct eye contact with Ray, and shut the door. 

Leaning against the wall, she breathed a sigh of relief as she calmed her nerves and made her way to her room. 

******************* 

Ben waited patiently as I finished dressing, fidgeting with the layers. I didn't know why, but I was nervous about meeting the girl. It was as if something very important was going to happen, but I didn't know what. 

I took a deep breath and looked up at Ben. 

"Ready?" 

I nodded and took his outstretched hand as we left the igloo. Ben squeezed it lightly as he glanced at me, giving me reassurance. 

I laughed nervously. "I don't know why I'm so jittery. I mean, she's just a little girl, right?" 

"Right." 

We approached Eric who was sitting by the main fire in the center of the igloos. 

"We're here" I cheerfully announced as I looked around. 

He must have known what I was thinking, not that it was very hard to figure out. 

"Jubi's bringing her out. Have a seat." He motioned to some fur covered snow mounds as I heard a yell behind me. 

"Mommy!" 

Ben and I turned to see the girl run up to us, well me, and stop short. Her smile disappeared and her bottom lip trembled as she looked down. My heart went out to her and I knelt down. 

"Oh honey, I'm not your mommy." I touched her arm gently as I spoke and she pulled back angrily. She didn't speak as she wrapped her arms around Jubi's leg and turned her head away. 

I looked up at Ben and I could tell he was also moved. He joined me as he studied the child, trying to decide on the best approach I suppose. After a moment, he motioned to Dief who'd been lounging nearby. The wolf seemed to know what was expected of him without further encouragement as he whined and nuzzled the girl's hand. 

When she turned her head towards him, he proceeded to lick her face to distraction. Pretty soon, she was petting him and using him as her 'shield'. 

"His name's Diefenbaker, but you can call him Dief." 

She quickly turned her head away from Ben and wrapped an arm around Dief. 

"You know, he can't be properly introduced unless he knows your name also." Ben added, but no response was forthcoming. 

"My name is Constable Benton Fraser, of the RCMP." 

The child's head snapped up to look at him then, and she simply stared wide-eyed. "This is my wife, Analise." Ben motioned towards me, but she didn't even blink. 

"Can you tell us your name?" 

She didn't speak and after a few moments, Jubi nudged her motioning towards the fire. Almost mechanically, she complied, never losing her grip on Dief. 

I sat next to her, making sure to keep a good space between us, and Ben sat on the other side of me. 

"Has she told any of you of her origins? Perhaps her name, or her parents names?" Ben asked Eric. 

"No. She hasn't spoken since we've found her....until now." 

Ben nodded in understanding, and I just wished someone would explain it to me! 

"How old are you sweetheart?" I asked, hoping she'd answer. She turned her head and slid a few inches away from me. 

Shaman picked that moment to join us. "So, I see you've met our little visitor." 

Eric stood to help her sit down beside him. Once she was situated, she looked around at all of us. "She seems to be fixated with you Analise." 

I shook my head no and quietly explained. "She thought I was her mother." 

"She spoke?" Shaman asked surprised. 

"Only that one word." Eric explained. 

"She hasn't talked to anyone since she's been here?" Ben asked, eyeing the child who was staring at him again. 

After a few moments with everyone talking, the little girl stood and cautiously made her way over to Ben. Without looking at him directly, she snuggled into his arms as she climbed onto his lap. 

Ben was as surprised as everyone else, but quickly wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her close. The conversation continued on for a little while longer, everyone focusing on the child, but she didn't seem to notice. 

"I'm going to check on the twins." I said, and leaned over to give Ben a kiss on the cheek. 

"Would you like me to go with you?" He asked, and I smiled down at the two of them as I stood. 

"I think you have your hands full as it is. I'll be right back." 

Ben followed Analise with his eyes until a throat being cleared brought his attention back to the present. He blushed slightly and decided that now would be the best time to bring up the subject on his mind. 

"When we leave here, I'll need to take her with us. Headquarters will put out a search for her family, and also look for relatives. She could also be one of the missing children we've been searching for." 

"What if no one's found?" Jubi asked. 

Ben looked thoughtfully at the fire. "She'll probably be placed in a temporary care facility until it's proven she's orphaned...if that's the case. After all efforts have been exhausted, she'll probably be placed for adoption with a good family." 

"That isn't her destiny." Shaman interrupted. 

Ben sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince the Inuit that she was simply a lost child, not their 'protector' as they seemed to believe. 

"It's the law. Certain steps must be taken first. If she does become a ward of the court, then you can petition to become her legal guardians." 

A small group of men approached the fire and the girl clung to Ben tightly, burring her face in his parka. 

"Shh, it's alright" he reassured her as he rubbed small circles on her back. 

Eric stood and took the rifle that was offered to him. "It's time for the hunt. Are you coming?" 

"Of course." Ben tried to place the girl down, but she wouldn't let go of him. "I'll return shortly" he promised, and nodded to Jubi who helped pry the child away from him. 

She didn't speak but her lower lip jutted out as she stared at Ben, eyes full of doubt. 

"I promise." Ben took a weapon from one of the hunters, thanking him, and looked around the village to say good bye to Analise before leaving. 

***************** 

I rubbed Robert's back gently before pulling another blanket around him. He and Jacinda were both sound asleep, and I didn't think anything would be able to wake them at this point. 

Stifling a yawn, I pulled my outer clothes off and unlaced my mukluks. This would be the first night since my.....incident.....that Ben wouldn't be here with me, and I had to admit, I wasn't looking forward to the idea of sleeping alone. What was even harder to believe, is that Dief actually went willingly with him. It seemed odd not to have the wolf around in Ben's absence. 

Sighing, I stirred the small fire. Satisfied it wouldn't go out for the night, I reached for my rucksack and pulled out my medication. I stared at the small vial for the longest, trying to remember the last time I didn't feel any pain or discomfort. 

I knew I shouldn't dwell on things like that, but it didn't stop the feelings from being there. I lifted my shirt and examined the angry skin on my side. It felt numb to the touch where the nerve endings had been severed. Though the scar was healing, it was an ugly reminder of how alone I had been: Of how I had almost lost everyone I cared about. 

Something else caught my eye, and I slowly traced the silvery threads across my abdomen. At least they were a happy reminder of the twins...that made them easier to bear. 

I glanced at the medicine bottle again with disdain before scooping it up and tossing it back into my rucksack. I was sick and tired of taking medicine! Of being ill! And mostly, I was sick of the pain! 

Angrily, I swiped at a tear as I tugged my shirt back in place and turned to pull back the furs to lay down. 

"Aaahh!" I let out a startled scream when I saw Ben squatting in the entrance way, Dief behind him trying to nose past the man. My mouth hung open as my heart beat wildly. I felt guilty but couldn't figure out why. It wasn't as if I'd done anything wrong. 

"When did you get back?" I managed to whisper in a semi-calm voice. 

Ben didn't speak as he came the rest of the way in and sat his gear down. Dief trotted over to the twins and sniffed them thoroughly before laying down beside them contentedly. 

Ben shucked his parka and mittens off, then made quick work of his mukluks. "A few minutes ago." 

I nodded as my arms folded defensively across my chest. I knew he had to have seen my moment of self-pity, and I felt humiliated for giving into the emotions. 

The silence stretched between us, and I forced myself to speak. "How did the hunt go?" 

"Good. We managed to bring back 3 caribou." Ben turned to get under the covers and stopped when he caught sight of my rucksack. I was bracing myself for a lecture, knowing full well he knew I hadn't taken my medicine, but Ben didn't say anything as he climbed between the covers, holding a side open for me. 

Hesitantly, I crawled in beside him, and he covered me before wrapping his arms around me. Sighing contentedly, Ben inhaled deeply before placing a kiss on my exposed neck. 

"I missed you." I whispered, and felt him tighten his hold on me. 

"And I, you." 

After a few more moments, curiosity got the better of me, and I had to ask. 

"You aren't going to say anything?" 

Ben sighed again, an irritated sigh, before he spoke. "Analise, you're a grown woman, and you've said yourself, many times, that you don't need me to babysit you. If you......refuse.....to take you medication, regardless of how I feel, that's your decision. We both know you need to finish all of it for the threat of infection to be eradicated. If you choose to play 'Russian roulette' with your health, then who am I to say any different?" 

Ben's voice held a definite edge as he spoke, and I could tell he was angry, as well as tired. 

"You don't have to get snippy about it." 

"I am not 'getting snippy'. I'm simply stating the facts." 

Damn that man was infuriating at times! "Fine!" I sat up and flung the covers back. "You want me to take the damn pills? I will. But there's no need for sarcasm. Did you ever think that maybe I'm tired of looking like this? Of feeling like this? It isn't easy for me, you know. I just want it all to go away!" 

I had yanked at the rucksack as I spoke, and fought with the childproof bottle. When it finally did open, the contents flew everywhere. 

"Great! Just what I needed." 

Ben sat up and took me into his arms as I gathered the offending capsules. "I'm sorry." He quietly stated. 

"What are you apologizing for now?" I snapped, still full of anger at myself, and frustration. 

"I should have taken into consideration how you were feeling. You're correct. My reaction was uncalled for." 

Guiltily, I buried my head into his chest. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I know how important it is, but it's just......I don't know. I'm just so sick and tired of feeling like this." 

Ben caressed my hair and rocked us in a gentle, soothing motion. I knew he was tired, and pulled back, smiling at him slightly. I didn't quite meet his eyes as I reached for a pill and the water bottle. It seemed hard to swallow, but I managed to get the offending item down before turning back to him. 

"Let's go to sleep," I whispered as I gently pushed him down onto the furs. He didn't protest as he fell backwards, and also didn't hesitate to pull me into his embrace as I covered us up. 

Cold....... I was so cold and I tucked myself into a tight ball, trying to find some warmth. It didn't help and I forced myself to open my eyes. The cold, hard surface beneath me left me confused, and I pushed myself up to groggily look around the igloo. 

The babies were still sleeping, covered as usual, and Dief was sleeping beside them. I turned towards Ben and noticed a dark, curly head snuggled against him, in the spot I normally occupied. I was on the ground cover. 

My stiff muscles protested as I crawled towards the two figures. I pulled the furs back enough to see the little girl's face peeking out as she laid halfway across his chest. I rubbed my eyes as I sat back on my heels, swaying slightly, as I tried to figure out what to do. 

Reaching over and shook Ben, but he didn't budge. "Ben" I whispered. 

Letting out a frustrating groan, I looked around for something I could use to sleep in. I didn't know what time it was, but all I wanted to do was collapse. Spying our parkas, I laid his beneath me and covered up with the other. It didn't cover me completely, but it was better than nothing. I was too tired to do any more than that. I scooched as close to the fire as possible and closed my eyes, falling back to sleep almost instantly. 

I felt something go under my legs and back, and then I was being lifted. Through slitted eyes, I saw a look of concern on Ben's face as he placed me on the furs. I wanted to say something, but I was so cold...... I became aware I was shivering, and it was getting progressively worse. 

Ben piled all the furs on me, then turned towards the small fire, adding fuel to it. Once that was done, he came back over and got under the covers with me. Ben he blew on my hands and rubbed my arms as he gave me his body heat. 

"B..Ben?" I stuttered. 

"Shhh, it's all right. Go to sleep." 

"Wh....wh...where is she?" 

"I placed her with the babies. She's fine. Why didn't you wake me?" 

"I tried." 

A coughing fit followed my comment, and Ben held me tighter until I settled down again. 

****************** 

Ben eyed the child across from him as he cooked breakfast over the small fire. She hadn't said anything since waking, just stared at him. He couldn't fathom why she'd come in the middle of the night, or how she ended up in Analise's spot. 

He scooped the pancakes onto a tin plate and handed them to the child. She took it and ate greedily, as if she hadn't eaten in days. Ben rubbed a knuckle across his eyebrow as he studied her, then put a pot over the fire to boil so he could make Analise tea when she awoke. 

A noise from the small entrance way caught his attention, and Ben turned to see Eric come in. 

"Fraser, have you seen--?" Eric stopped as he spied the girl. "What's she doing in here?" 

Ben motioned for him to come in, and whispered in reply, "She showed up sometime last night." 

"When Jubi woke this morning and she was gone, she panicked. I'll let her know she's safe." 

Ben nodded and added some spices to an empty cup. "Would you like some tea? I'm making some for Analise." 

Eric spied the contents Ben was adding to a cup, and knowing the properties of some, looked critically at Analise. "No thanks, not really a tea drinker. She's not feeling well?" Eric nodded towards the covers. 

Ben paused before answering. "She had a rough night last night." 

The girl put the plate down and picked up a rag doll, made from animal skins. She hugged it to her as she stared at the two men. 

"Are you ready to go? Jubi's worried about you," Eric asked. 

The girl ducked her head and scrambled towards Ben, clinging to him with her little arms. Eric smiled and shook his head. "Looks like you've got a new friend." 

Ben studied the little girl and his surprise turned to a small. "It appears so." Clearing his throat, he continued. "I don't mind if she wants to stay a little while longer. That is, if you don't mind?" 

Eric turned and started on his way out. "Fine with me. You're the first male she'd let get close to her anyway." 

Ben filed that tidbit of information away with everything else he'd gathered about the child so far. 

Hearing a noise behind him, he turned to see Analise stirring. 

****************** 

Maggie hoisted her pack as she looked around the small terminal. She knew Analise didn't know she was coming, but she had to admit she was looking forward to spending the holidays with her family. Just being around her niece and nephew made her smile. 

"Andy! How've you been?" Maggie asked, spying her ride. 

"Mac!" He scooped her into his arms and spun her in a circle. "I've wondered when you were gonna get around to visiting. Did you miss me?" 

Maggie pretended to think seriously on the question, causing Andy to laugh and give her a little push before pulling her close again, and kissing her cheek. 

"Thanks for picking me up. I know it's an inconvenience." 

Andy took her bag from her and shook his head. "Nonsense, I've missed my partner long enough. As a matter of fact, I'll talk to the Sarge if you want to come back." He looked hopefully at her, as he led them through the small airport towards his jeep. 

Maggie shook her head and laughed. "I do miss it, but...." 

"Too many memories." Andy finished grimly. 

Maggie nodded slightly. "Yeah.... You do have my brother here though, certainly he must be taking up some slack!" 

Andy frowned at the mention of Fraser, and shrugged. "I didn't really spend much time around him. Now since he's been.....well, I haven't seen him." 

"I heard the Sergeant was pretty upset with him." Maggie hedged, hoping for more information. 

"That's an understatement. He was outright pissed! The way I heard it, he went to the hospital and suspended him right there in the room!" 

Maggie stared at him in astonishment. "In the hospital room? With Analise there?" 

"Yep. I saw him when he came back though, he seemed miserable. Not that anyone had the guts to ask him if it was true." 

"I hope Benton's alright." Maggie frowned as Andy opened the door to the jeep for her. "Thank you." 

"I'm sure he's fine. Some of the guys took up a collection and sent some flowers to his wife. The last I heard she was out of the hospital." 

Maggie nodded. "Benton called me. They stopped by to visit Eric's village for a few days until I could arrive." 

"So how long are you planning on staying?" Andy asked, hoping it would be forever. 

"I'm not sure yet. I put in for three weeks from the Consulate, but right now everything's up in the air." 

Andy cleared his throat "In that case, how about dinner tonight?" 

Maggie smiled at him apologetically. "I was hoping to go directly to the cabin. I want to be there when they arrive." 

Andy's shoulder's slumped almost imperceptibly, but he quickly straightened. "Didn't you say you had a package to pick up from the Post?" 

"Yes, it's from Frannie. Apparently Analise asked her to send some things along for the holidays." 

"Well, it's Sunday so you won't be able to get it until tomorrow at the earliest, so what do you say? I cook a pretty mean lasagna?" 

Maggie laughed at him "I've had your cooking before, remember?" 

Andy smiled sheepishly, "Then why don't we both cook?" 

"It's a deal." 

Andy hid the triumphant grin he wore, as he turned the jeep towards his place. 

*************** 

I stretched and took a deep breath, only to have it end in a coughing fit. My head pounded and my entire body was stiff. 

"Good morning." 

I focused on Ben and smiled. "What time is it?" 

"Late. You needed your sleep though." 

Looking towards the twins, I spied the girl and remembered last night. 

"Hello there." I smiled at her, but she didn't acknowledge me. 

Moving the covers, I sat up and found a hot cup of tea being placed in my hands. I sniffed the contents and made a face. Just what did he put *in* it? 

Ben must have read my mind. 

Clearing his throat, he started. "The tea is well known for staving off illness. I assure you it doesn't taste as bad as it smells." 

I skeptically raised an eyebrow at him, but took a sip anyway. After swilling the liquid around, and not finding the horrid taste I thought I would, I swallowed and offered a smile of thanks. 

Then I leaned over to give Ben a kiss, and was surprised to feel a sharp pain in my side. 

"Ow!" 

I jerked back and stared at the child. "She elbowed me!" I exclaimed as I held my side. A few more inches and she would have hit my incision site. 

"Are you alright?" Ben asked concerned. 

I nodded and stared at her as she clung to Ben's arm. Ben pulled her back so he could face her. 

"Why did you hurt Analise?" 

She didn't answer him, just stared blankly, defiantly at Ben. 

"That is unacceptable behavior, and if you continue to act in that manner, you will not be welcome in here. Do you understand? An apology is in order." 

The girl's eyes darted towards me, and her face took on a stubborn set. She clutched her doll to her chest, lips pressed tight. 

I glanced at Ben who was sitting there, looking confused. "What now Sherlock?" 

"Well, I'm sure once I've explained to her the reasons her actions were unacceptable, and the consequences attached, she'll have a different outlook." 

"Uh-huh. Just make sure you throw a few caribou into your explanation for good measure." 

"Now that's just silly" he protested as I went to check on the babies. I smiled in return as I picked up JC. 

"How's mommy's little girl? Hhmm? Did you sleep well?" When I turned back to the fire, I noticed the child was clutching the doll, white knuckled, as her little hands squeezed its neck. 

"Ben?" I whispered and he took note of the girl's behavior. He looked back to me and I shrugged, not knowing what to make of it. 

"Er....perhaps it would be best if we went to get some fresh air?" He suggested, and lifted the girl, carrying her out of the igloo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's what?!" 

Ben tugged at the collar of his henley as he cleared his throat. He avoided making direct eye contact with me as he stuffed his belongings into his bag. 

"She's....well, I'm......" He took a deep breath and started again. "I have to take her back to Inuvit. Someone must be looking for her, and a report has to be filed." 

I folded my arms as I stared at him. "When were you planning on telling me? We're leaving in an hour, Ben. How long ago had you planned this?" 

Ben glanced at me, then concentrated on his bag again. I sighed as I walked over and knelt beside him. 

"I know you're trying to do the right thing, but you aren't responsible for everyone. Yes, she does like you--alot. But look at the way she acts around me, and don't forget her reaction to Robert and Jacinda." 

"She's been through a very tramatic experience. Her behavior is reflecting everything she's feeling inside," he quietly replied. "If I thought there was any danger what-so-ever for you or the children, I wouldn't do this. She's just a little girl. She's lost everything and she's all alone." 

Ben looked up at me then, and I could tell from his eyes we weren't just talking about the child anymore. 

"It's not easy to be alone," he finished. 

I leaned over and pulled Ben to me. "I'm sorry. She's more than welcome to join us. Does she know she's coming along?" 

Ben lifted his hand and caressed my cheek with his thumb, then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as he answered. "Yes. Shaman informed her last evening." 

I leaned into the warmth of his hand as I closed my eyes, then kissed his palm lightly. The soft murmur of his voice washed over me as he whispered huskily, "Have I told you how much I love you today?" 

I smiled as I opened my eyes to his look of love. "All the time," I whispered back, "but a girl likes to hear it alot." 

Ben chuckled as he shook his head. "I love you." 

"I love you too... Come on." I motioned as I picked up my bag. "I want to go home." 

"Understood." 

*********************** 

Ben opened the door while holding Jacinda, then nudged the little girl into the cabin. I wearily followed him in, and placed Robert down before lighting the lantern as Ben started the fire in the stove. 

"We're home," I cheerfully announced as I smiled at the child. She'd barely moved the entire car trip and had yet to speak. 

"I'll warm the bedrooms," Ben announced as he disappeared into the nursery. 

"Are you hungry?" I asked, and wasn't surprised when she ignored me. At least with Ben she shows some interest when he talks to her. 'Who am I kidding? She seems to hang onto his every word!' 

I tried again. "You know, we can't keep calling you 'she', and since you won't tell us your name, perhaps we should think of one you can use for the time being. How does that sound?" 

At least she was looking at me now. That was a slight improvement. I pretended to study her seriously as I rubbed my chin. "Now let's see.......hhmm......how about Amy?" 

She frowned and I tried to hide a smile. "Ok not Amy. What about....Lori?" 

She frowned again and turned from me, suddenly finding her doll more interesting. "I guess not," I muttered, half under my breath. 

Dief picked that moment to come over to the sofa and rest his head on her lap. She smiled at him as she began petting him. 

"How about Piaraq?" Ben offered from the doorway, before approaching us. 

"It's Inuit, meaning 'wolf cub'. It seems to suit her." 

Ben squatted down and smiled at the child. "What do you think?" 

She leaned forward and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Pe-a-rack?" I asked, trying to pronounce it correctly. 

"Piaraq," Ben corrected, as he released the girl and came to sit beside me. I couldn't see a difference in the way I pronounced it though. Wrapping his arm around me, Ben pulled me back to lean against him as he sank into the couch. 

"Tired?" Ben asked softly. 

"Hhmm. I'll go to bed in a little bit. I'm just soaking it all in." 

Ben looked around the small cabin. "Yes, I have missed being home as well." 

I turned my face to look at him and smiled. He seemed so relaxed. How many times had I wished he could stay with me here at the cabin, content like this? 

I jumped slightly. 

"What?" Ben looked at me, curious as to my reaction. 

"I just realized how close it was to Christmas. We haven't even started decorating, and we need to get everything for Christmas dinner, and presents for the children, and--" 

Ben placed his fingers on my lips, silencing me. "We have plenty of time to prepare. There's no need to work yourself up over it now." 

I arched an eyebrow at Ben but smiled. "I know, I just want everything to be perfect." 

"It already is." 

I rested my head on his shoulder as I glanced at Piaraq. "I wonder if any of her family will claim her before then." 

"I'm sure they will." 

"When are you leaving?" I asked. I didn't want him to go, but I knew it was necessary. 

Ben rubbed his ear as he glanced at me. I sat up, knowing something was coming. 

"There's something you haven't told me, isn't there?" I asked cautiously. 

"Well, yes. You see, er.....Maggie wanted to spend the holidays with us, so I told her she was more than welcome. She's arriving in the next day or two I'm assuming. I thought I'd wait until then to leave." 

"Maggie's coming? When? How? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, excited about seeing her again. 

Ben cleared his throat but I held up a hand. 

"You wanted to keep it a surprise, didn't you? I love you so much!" I declared as I grabbed him into a bear hug. 

Ben hesitantly returned my embrace and sensing something, I pulled back to look at him. 

"What aren't you telling me?" 

He blushed and started to fidget slightly. "I....uh......asked her to come." 

As the meaning of his words started to sink in, I realized what he meant. "You asked her to babysit me?" 

"No! Not exactly. I knew you missed her, as did I, and the holidays aren't really the time of year to be alone. Everything seemed to work out with timing and it just seemed like a perfect solution." 

I squinted at Ben. "Just out of curiosity, did you ask her to come before or after we found out about the girl?" 

He hesitated momentairly before answering. "After." 

I nodded. "That's what I thought." 

"I didn't mean to upset you." 

Sighing, I looked at him. "You didn't upset me Ben. I would love to see Maggie again. You knew you were going to be leaving to take Piaraq to Inuvit. I just wish you'd realize that I can take care of myself." 

"I know that you can Analise. I just....well....I do worry about you and the babies." 

I folded my arms across my chest as I sat back. "If you don't stop acting like this, I'm not going to be able to stand it much longer." 

"I'll attempt to control my....." He searched for a word, and I readily supplied one for him. 

"Fretting? Doting? Over-posessiveness? Obsess----" 

"I get your point," He finished, smiling slightly. 

"Good. Cuz I don't want to have this conversation again." I leaned over and kissed him, then looked around the room. The twins were sleepy, JC laying on Dief and Robert laying on the throw rug. Even our 'house guest's' eyes were drooping. 

"Let's get these kids to bed. Where's she going to sleep?" 

Ben hesitated, then spoke softly. "There is one solution...." 

"You'd better not say stick her in our bed." 

Ben smiled slightly at me. "No. The old cot that used to be in the cabin. It's, uh, in the barn." 

I did a double take. "You still have that?" 

After he told me what Victoria had done to him, and when we got here the cot was gone. I just assumed that he had Eric get rid of it. I didn't even remember seeing it in the barn! 

"Yes. I never thought that I'd have to--" He stopped mid-sentence, then looked down. 

I cradled his head to me. "I know. If you don't want to use it, we can come up with something else." 

"No" Ben shook his head as he fought his personal demons away. "This is the easiest solution all around." He stood and donned his parka and mittens. "I'll be right back. We can set it up in the babies' room." 

I watched as he left, then picked up the babies to get them changed. 

*********************** 

After spending almost half the night catching up with Ray and Stan, Turnbull finally retired to his room -- much to their relief. The alarm went off way to early as far as Ray was concerned, and he had spent the last half hour packing his suitcase for yet another road trip. If they didn't find a break soon he was going to miss Christmas with his family. 

Not that the reason wasn't important enough, he knew Ma would understand, but lately he'd been thinking a lot about family and he didn't want to miss out on being with his own. 

A knock at the door brought him out of his reverie, and he opened it to see a smiling Turnbull, tray in hand. 

"Good morning Ray! I thought you'd like a home cooked breakfast before heading out. I wasn't quite sure what you'd like so I made an assortment. There's Belgium waffles, eggs benedict, English muffins, Canadian bacon, orange juice, milk and," Turnbull leaned in and lowered his voice, though his smile didn't wane. It was as if he were sharing a particularly wonderful secret. "French toast." 

Ray nodded wide-eyed at the tray of food Turnbull was holding. He hadn't had a decent breakfast since leaving Ma's cooking. "You shouldn't of." 

Turnbull brushed past him into the room, dismissing the Italian with a wave of his hand. 

"Oh piddle-e-poo. After I retired for the evening, I found I wasn't tired so I decided to do something for my friends." 

The meaning of his words sank in and Ray felt a twinge of guilt. He never really considered the tall Mountie his friend. 

"So uh, you made breakfast for Kowalski and Thatcher?" 

"Oh yes, I delivered it before I came here." Renfield took the food off the tray and set it up on the table as if he were in a fancy restaurant. There was a moment of silence in the room, and Turnbull clapped his hands together as he rocked on his heels. 

"Well, I'd better be going. I'm sure you still have a lot of packing to do. I'll be back for the tray later." Turnbull smiled as he headed for the door. 

Ray stared at the food one more time, and sighing, called out as he turned towards the blond man. "Hey, wait a minute." 

Turnbull turned expectantly. 

"Did you eat yet?" Ray asked. 

"Ah....no. I was going to make myself something now." 

Ray smiled at him. "Why don't you eat with me? You've made enough food for a small army anyway." 

Turnbull's face lit up, and he took a step towards Ray before hesitating. "I wouldn't want to intrude." 

"What intrude?" Ray knew he would have to 'nudge' him a little so he stepped forward, put his arm around Turnbull's shoulder and guided him back to the table. "Besides, it'll give us a chance to talk before we leave." 

Turnbull's eyes misted over as he thought of the gesture of friendship Ray had extended to him. 

"I'd like that, thank you." 

"Geez, you don't have to get all mushy on me." Ray complained, but the smile on his face belied his words. 

*********************** 

I dressed quietly in the pre-dawn hours, if you could consider what we had here as 'dawn', and closed the bedroom door quietly. Stretching, I made my way into the front room and dug a small tablet out of the desk drawer. 

' _Dear Ben,_

_I had something to take care of -- alone. Don't worry, I'll be back before supper. If not, by nightfall at he latest._

_Love,_

_Analise'_

I placed the note on the table and picked up one of the axes and keys to the jeep before quietly heading out. 

Ben rolled over in bed with the intentions of wrapping an arm around Analise. When he didn't encounter her warm body, he groggily opened his eyes. 

'She must have gone to check on the babies' he assumed, and closed his eyes again. 

He wasn't quite sure how much time had passed since he'd last awoken, but the dark curly head beside him didn't belong to his wife. He had a brief flash of Victoria, but logic quickly reminded him she was gone. He pulled the covers back to see Piaraq sleeping soundly in one of his old T-shirts as she clutched her doll. 

He knew Analise probably gave up her spot again, and groaned as he got out of bed. Scooping the child into his arms, he took her back into the nursery and placed her back into bed. 

Now to get Analise and bring her back to his bed, Ben smiled to himself. When he entered the living room, he was surprised to not see her laying on the love seat. A lantern was dimly lighting the room and he went to the table to douse it. The small note laying beneath it piqued his curiosity and he pulled it out, leaning closer to the light so he could make out the words. 

Ben's lips formed a tight line as he read the words and needing to confirm it, opened the front door to see the jeep, in fact, gone. 

He shut the door and leaned against it. What was she up to now? Knowing he wouldn't be able to track her with the children, and also knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, Ben went back into the bedroom to dress for the day. 

*********************** 

Ben hoisted the ax above his head momentarily before thrusting it into the log. It split easily, and he repeated the motion until it was an acceptable size. He loved this time of day. Normally it gave him time to reflect on his thoughts, make plans, and enjoy the surrounding area. Now though, he couldn't help but feel some trepidation concerning Analise. He knew the last thing she'd want would be for him to chase after her. 'A baby-sitter' as she would call it. Though he honed his skills years ago in the patience category, he still couldn't understand why he didn't seem to have any when it came to his wife. Wanting to protect her outweighed his logic. 

Off in the distance, he caught the faint sounds of humming. A motor, he deduced. When it became apparent it was moving closer, Ben dropped the ax and went to the front of the cabin. Puzzled, he looked at his watch. It had only been three hours since he'd noticed Analise was gone. He hoped she was coming home. 

An unfamiliar jeep came into view and Ben realized it had to be Maggie. He waved when it was close enough to see the occupant and when it stopped, he opened the door for his sister. 

"Ben!" She gave him a tight hug, which he returned, as he lifted her from the driver's seat. 

"I've missed you!" She exclaimed as she pulled back to study his face. He was as handsome as ever, but his eyes were showing signs of strain. 

"It's good to have you here Maggie." Ben opened the rear door and took her rucksack for her. 

"You're rather early, you must have been driving half the night." 

Maggie shrugged as color rose to her face. "Yes well, I....visited an old friend and he....let's say the sleeping arrangements weren't what I had in mind." 

Ben's look turned hard. "Who is this 'friend'?" 

Maggie laughed as she continued walking to the cabin. "You don't need to go and 'beat him up' Ben, I can handle my own business, which I did last night." 

Ben nodded as he opened the door for Maggie. "You'll tell me if you change your mind?" 

"Yes, Ben." Maggie couldn't help but feel warm at the fact she had family who was willing to look out for her. Not that she needed it, but it was nice to have...... 

*********************** 

Meg rolled her neck slightly as she kept her eyes trained to the road. It was her turn to drive. She was grateful for the fact everyone else had fallen asleep hours ago. That's one of the main reasons she volunteered for this shift. 

A loud snore came from her right, and Meg glanced at Kowalski. His head was back, leaning against the window, mouth open. She shook her head wondering how anyone could have stood to sleep in the same bed. She smiled when she thought of asking States Attorney Kowalski that question when they returned. 

Glancing in the rear view, she spied another blond head fast asleep. He was holding what looked to be like a stuffed moose and had a goofy grin on his face. Shaking her head, Meg still couldn't figure out how she got manipulated in allowing him to join them. One moment, she was thanking him for breakfast, the next, Ray was doing a song and dance --complete with guilt trip. She thought convincing his superiors to allow him to go would be difficult. Anger still welled inside her when she thought of their reaction. Yes, Turnbull was a bit of a klutz and somewhat thickheaded, but he was loyal to a fault. Pausing, Meg decided he deserved better than how they had treated him, and made a mental note to write a complaint once this case was over. 

Not being able to stop herself, Meg glanced at the last occupant of the car. The dark haired Italian was directly behind her, and she had to move her rear view mirror to get a better view. 

Meg didn't know what was actually stopping her from opening up to him completely. There were a number of things, she guessed. For a few years now, she's known the cop, *but always as a friend of Fraser's.* There was a time, she had to admit, she thought she loved Fraser. Meg shook her head ruefully. Thought was not the right word. She *knew* she did. She just didn't know how to tell him. Then, when he was lost and everyone started to presume he was dead......well, she grieved for him. It was if a part of her soul had died right along with him. Nothing had really mattered to her after that. She went through the motions of each day, but that was all. When she received word he was still alive, she vowed right then and there to tell him her true feelings. What she wasn't counting on was for him to fall in love with someone else. 

Meg sighed as she reached for her coffee. Taking a sip, she replaced it in the cup holder and shifted in her seat to try and get comfortable. After that, she realized as she continued her musings, she shut herself off from the world. She had actually convinced herself that some people weren't meant to find that 'special someone'. Once she stopped humoring herself with thoughts that were getting her nowhere, Meg had been able to concentrate fully on her career. Who needed a man, anyway? 

Ray mumbled in his sleep, and her eyes shifted to him again. Sighing, she thought, 'who was she kidding? She may not 'need' a man, but she certainly wouldn't mind having one.' 

But......was Ray the right choice? If they were to allow their relationship to bloom, could they really be happy? After all, Meg wanted more than almost anything to return to Toronto, to return home. Ray would stick out like a sore thumb there. Could she be happy living the rest of her life in Chicago? In a foreign country? That wasn't something she had even considered. Her whole body screamed 'No!'. 

Until she could figure out her own misgivings, it wouldn't be fair to lead Ray on. Friendship was the only solution she could see, despite what she felt inside. 

******************** 

Maggie walked Robert slowly around the cabin, humming a nameless tune under her breath. Dinner had been over an hour ago, and every once in a while she'd glance out the window to see if she could spot Analise returning. 

Ben had tried to act like it didn't bother him that she had taken off to do whatever it was, but Maggie knew him better than that. It was all she could do to keep his misgivings in check. All day she distracted him as best she could, and after lunch had to outright 'tell' him to give Analise the space she needed. After all, she was a grown woman. 

It seemed to have the desired effect she was looking for, because Ben calmed down again, and settled in for the day with them. Maggie tried to get to know Piaraq better, but the child ignored her. Ben had spent a great deal of his time talking to her and trying to get her to open up. 

"Anything?" Ben asked, and Maggie turned from the window. 

"Not yet. I'm sure she'll be back soon though." 

Ben nodded, "tea?" 

"Thank you. So, when are you planning on taking Piaraq to the detachment?" Maggie asked as she sat at the table. 

"I was planning on leaving in the morning. The sooner we find her family, the better it'll be for her." 

"I was supposed to pick up a package at the post office for Analise. Frannie sent if for her. With my unexpected 'detour' I had to leave before it opened. Do you think you could get it?" 

"Of course. I'm sure Analise will be delighted to hear from Francesca." 

The sound of a horn beeping caught their attention. By the time Maggie stood to see, Ben had already made it to the window. She saw him let out a breath then reach for his parka. He turned to her smiling. 

"Analise is home." 

As Ben went outside, Maggie pulled Jacinda off the floor and sat her on the other side of her lap. 

A moment later, the door reopened and Analise walked in, followed by Ben. 

"Maggie! When did you get here?" I asked as I took off my mittens, then Ben helped me with my parka. Once I was 'freed' I gave her a hug. She couldn't return it though, since she held a baby in each arm. 

"This morning. How are you feeling?" She smiled at me. 

I rolled my eyes. "I'm perfectly fine. Has Ben been telling tales again?" 

Maggie grinned at him but shook her head. "He's been good." 

I turned to find Ben standing a step behind me, and wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him down for a kiss. 

"Thank you." 

He pulled back and looked surprised. "For what?" 

I shrugged. "For treating me like an adult for once." 

Ben didn't say anything, just pulled me to him as he buried his head in my neck. After a moment, I heard a muffled reply. 

"I suppose I have been a bit overbearing, haven't I?" 

"Yeah, but I still love you." 

My stomach growled and I looked over Ben's shoulder towards the stove. "Is there any dinner left? I wanted to get back so I didn't pick anything up." 

"Where did you go?" Ben asked as he released me and took down a bowl. He opened a latch in the upper oven of the stove and carefully removed a pot. 

I sat at the table, and couldn't hide my smile. "I went into town. I had to pick up a package I was expecting, then I..." Ben sat the bowl in front of me. "Thank you, I decided that we needed a Christmas tree, so I chopped one down." 

Maggie and Ben looked at each other with surprise. "You what?" 

I asked Mrs. Firesun where I could find a Christmas tree, not the straggly kind we have around here, and she gave me directions to a wonderful area. I wouldn't have taken this long, but it was hard getting that thing tied to the top of the jeep!" 

Ben went back to the window and peered out. "You did this all by yourself?" 

I nodded as I took a big bite of stew. "This is good." I looked at Maggie. "Did you make this?" 

"Yes. It's the least I could do." 

"I figured tomorrow we could bring it in a decorate it. And the box is off limits Ben, got it? I have something special in there I don't want you to see." 

"Sounds like someone is getting a Christmas surprise," Maggie teased and I laughed at her. 

Ben sat in the chair across from me, his smile gone. "What's wrong?" If he was going to get anal about what I did, I didn't think I could restrain myself from letting him have it. 

"I have to leave in the morning to take Piaraq into town." 

"Oh. Well, at least you'll be back by nightfall if you take the jeep....and drive *over* the speed limit. We can decorate the tree when you return." 

"I'll probably be a few days." He admitted as he tugged at his ear. 

I was shocked to say the least. "Why? All you have to do is drop her off and file a report, right? What would take so long?" 

"I also have to check on the status of my review, and there may be other consequences attached to my earlier actions. All in all, I'd say no more than three days tops." 

My heart sunk as he spoke. Quietly, I reminded him, "Ben, in three days it's Christmas." 

"I know. I promise that I'll make it back as soon as possible." 

"What about the decorating?" I played with the food in the bowl so I didn't have to look at him. 

"I'm sure you'll have the cabin looking beautiful. Maggie can also help." 

Ben looked to Maggie hopefully, and she spoke up. 

"Uh.... That's right. It's been awhile since I've done an all out decorating. This will be fun." 

I nodded, but didn't look up from my food. Suddenly things didn't seem as great as they had a few minutes ago. Ben sat next to me and covered my hand with his own. 

"I promise I'll do my best to return in time." 

"Yeah, I know." I stood, taking the bowl to the sink. 'I'm used to hearing that line.' I thought to myself. 

******************** 

Meg plodded down the street along with Ray, Stan and Turnbull. Talk about your small town! They were offered a choice. Either sleep in the barracks, or a nearby boarding house. They chose the latter. Their guide assured them it was too close to drive, but Meg certainly had a different opinion on that! The snow made it impossible for her to wheel her suitcase behind her, and with her bulky winter gloves, it was difficult to get a good grip on the bag. 

"Need some help?" Ray asked, moving along beside her. 

She glanced at him quickly before returning her gaze to her path. "No, thank you. I'm quite capable of carrying my own luggage." 

"Just trying to help." 

Turnbull had also tried to carry her luggage, but when she saw the size of the bag he carried, she didn't feel right giving him her burden also. He was quite insistent, but she leveled him with one of her best glares, and he backed down. 

Meg breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the large house, and it wasn't long before they were settled into their own rooms. They met in parlor an hour later, and Meg gave them the rest of the day off. She herself, had a certain Sergeant she needed to speak with. She was going to know what his position was concerning Fraser's punishment once and for all. 

************************ 

Ben glanced at the child sitting forlorn beside him in the jeep. He'd tried making conversation with her, mostly to fill the silence, but gave up after a few hours. She refused to look at him, and sat sullenly clutching her doll. 

Turning into the detachment, Ben placed the jeep in park and took a deep breath. "We're here," he stated cheerfully. 

He knew this was the best thing for her. It was almost Christmas, and he was sure that she had family looking for her somewhere. Once she saw them, she'd open up. He walked around to her side of the jeep and opened her door. When she didn't readily move, Ben undid her seatbelt and lifted her gently from the vehicle. 

The two of them emitted stares from those who were around as they entered the building. "Who do we have here?" Buck asked as he came around the corner of the desk. 

"She needs some help finding her family. Eric's village found her out on the tundra. They looked for her parents, but couldn't find anything." 

Buck gave him a considering look. "Don't suppose she's one of the children we've been looking for, do you?"  
"That thought had occurred to me. Do you have the information on the children readily available?" 

Buck nodded for Ben to follow him to the back offices. Along the far wall, there were pictures and bios of all the missing children they've managed to attach to this case, both from the US and Canada. 

Ben sat Piaraq on a chair, then walked to the far wall and scanned the photos. At first he was fairly confident that she would be among them, but his heart fell when he realized she wasn't there. Ben glanced across the room at the little girl, who sat quietly at the table. One of the female officers had sat down beside her and was talking, it seemed, about Piaraq's doll. 

Ben followed Buck to an empty desk with a computer terminal which was hooked up with all the other police outposts. He was determined to find where Piaraq was missing from, no matter what. His fingers flew at lightening speed across the keyboard as face after face of other missing children flashed before him. At an adjacent computer, Buck was sorting through all missing persons reports. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Ben snapped to attention as the voice boomed throughout the room. His Sergeant walked over to him, and eyed man. "These computers are for use by active personnel *only*. You have been suspended, or have you forgotten that?"  
"No Sir." 

Buck approached them. "If I may explain, Con....Benton found whom we believe is a missing child. We were searching for evidence as to her whereabouts." 

The Sergeant's face grew thoughtful as he took in Buck's words. "Is she one of ours?" Both men knew he was referring to the case that was open. 

"It doesn't appear that way, no." Ben offered, before he could continue, Buck added, "We're tracking other possibilities." 

"I see. Where is this child now?" 

Buck nodded towards the canteen "Constable Floren is entertaining her." 

The Sergeant gave Ben a hard look. "Sergeant Frobisher, you may continue with your search. You however," he faced Ben then, "are not permitted to investigate, or use our equipment until after a review board determines your status. Is that understood?" 

"Yes Sir." Ben paused, then cleared his throat as he asked, "I don't suppose you know when the review will be yet?" 

"January 12th, 0800 hours sharp." With that said, he turned and marched out of the room. 

Ben rubbed his eyebrow as he thought of a way around his restriction, then glanced at Buck. 

"Well then, I guess I should be getting back to the search." He gave Ben a small nod of understanding. That small gesture said more than words could. 

"Understood. I"ll check on Piaraq." 

******************* 

Ben rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow propped on the table. He was watching the little girl eat french fries when Buck approached their table and sat down. "I've looked through every database between here and the US. No one has reported a family missing, or a girl that remotely fits her description." The older man was exhausted as he looked at the child. 

Ben sighed and sat back. "What now?" 

"Any luck?" Their conversation had been interrupted by the Sergeant who came over to the table. When Ben started to rise, he held up his hand to let him know not to bother. "Hello." The Sergeant addressed his last comment to the child. 

"She hasn't spoken to anyone since the Inuit found her." 

He nodded as he thought, then took a breath. "I take it no one's come forward to claim her?" 

Both Buck and Ben shook their heads no. "I see. Well," he looked at his watch, "It's still early enough to call Children's Services to pick her up." 

Ben sat up straighter, he was reminded of a time when he and Ray, in a similar situation, had found a baby in Ray's car. It was almost Christmas.... He looked at the child again, who was staring back at him with round eyes. Though she didn't talk, she could hear quite well and knew what was being said. 

"I'd like to take her home with me." 

Sergeant Peterson stared hard at Ben. "That's not feasible. She needs to be placed in an appropriate setting where they can assess her needs and find her a good home." 

Piaraq slowly rose and walked over to Ben, leaning against him. His arm went protectively around her. 

"What's the difference if she's with my family, or in an institution? It is only temporary until her family is found, and we don't mind having her." 

The older man's brow wrinkled as he mulled over Ben's words. He knew before Fraser had even been transferred here he'd be a problem. The incident a few years before where he turned in one of his own was almost as well know as his father's reputation. Despite the fact Fraser's last commanding officer sent a commendation for him, he knew this man would be trouble. Not wanting to be bothered with any more from this particular man, he shook his head. 

"It isn't appropriate to become personally involved in a case. You need to keep a professional distance." 

"With all due respect Sergeant, you yourself suspended me. Since I am, at least currently, not an active member of the RCMP, I can not be involved in any case. I don't see any harm in allowing the child to stay with my family." 

Sergeant Peterson's look turned hard. How dare he argue with his commanding officer? Before he could speak, another voice interrupted. 

"I believe his concern's are legitimate. Since it is almost Christmas, what harm can it do to allow the child to spend the holiday with a family?" 

Ben, along with Buck, turned to see Margaret Thatcher standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. Ben stood, a smile gracing his lips before he managed to suppress it. 

"Who would you be?" The Sergeant demanded. 

Meg approached the men, giving her best dressing down look. "I am Inspector Thatcher, I've been assigned to the Missing Children's case, as I'm sure you've been informed." 

Sergeant Peterson snapped to attention as he tried to swallow his anger. "I wasn't expecting you this early. Of course, all of our assets are at your disposal." 

Meg ignored him as she turned to Buck and Ben. "It's good to see you again Sergeant Frobisher." She smiled warmly at Ben. "Fraser, how is Analise doing?" 

Buck nodded with a smile as Ben answered. 

"She's quite well, are Ray and Stan with you?" 

"They're at the boarding house. I thought I'd stop by and check on a few things. Who is this?" 

Piaraq hid behind Ben's leg as attention was suddenly turned towards her. She buried her face in his thigh as Meg leaned down. She looked up at Ben questioningly. 

"She was found on the tundra. No signs of her family have been located. Since she's apparently not one of the missing children I thought she would be more comfortable staying with us during the holidays." 

Buck spoke up. "She seems to have formed a bond with you." 

Ben nodded in agreement as Meg straightened up. "That's a very generous offer Fraser." 

"It's nothing, really." 

"It's still inappropriate, Inspector. The best thing to do is allow the proper authorities to care for the girl until a family can be found for her." 

"I'm afraid I disagree with you Sergeant. What harm can possibly come from allowing the child to spend the holiday with a family? I have been friends with Constable Fraser's family for quite some time now, and can assure you it's more than an appropriate environment." 

Knowing he was sided against, Sergeant Peterson sighed as he glared at Ben. "Fine. But I hold you responsible for any consequences that might occur." 

"Understood." 

They all watched as the older man huffed off, almost slamming the door against the wall as he pushed it open. 

"Touchy." Meg observed as she looked at the swinging door. 

"Mmm" Ben nodded. 

"Well, I need to be getting back to work. Inspector, if you need anything, let me know." 

"Thank you." 

Ben motioned for Meg to sit, and when she moved towards a chair, he tried to pull it out for her, but Piaraq was still clinging to his leg and he couldn't quite make it in time. 

"That's all right Fraser." 

He pulled the girl up into his embrace as he sat down. "How long are you planning on staying in the area?" 

Meg shrugged. Normally she wouldn't consider opening up to Fraser, though she considered him a friend. It just wasn't her way. After all, she'd been his superior officer for years, and had to appear strong. Looking at him as he made faces at the girl causing her to smile, softened something inside her. Before she knew it, she was speaking. 

"To be quite honest Fraser, we've hit a dead end. The trail is cold and there have been no new leads." 

He looked down, the sadness of reality setting in. "Don't lose heart Meg, I'm sure something will turn up soon." 

Meg looked thoughtful for a moment. "Fraser, since Analise is feeling better, and you are currently unoccupied, I was wondering if you'd consider lending us your expertise." 

Ben how hard it was for her to ask what she was asking, and he swallowed. "I'd be honored Sir." He inadvertently lapsed into using her title. It felt good to be under her command again. 

"Don't worry about your suspension, I'll talk to your commander. Will you be able to start right away?" 

Ben looked at the child resting her head against his chest. "I'll need to take her back to the cabin plus inform Analise and Maggie. If I leave now I should make it back by tomorrow midmorning." 

Meg nodded "Very well then. I'm glad Constable Mackenzie was able to make it in time for the holiday. Let Analise know that I'll.....we'll, try and stop by before long." 

Ben stood and nodded. "I will Sir." He set Piaraq down and took her hand heading towards the door. 

"Fraser?" Meg called after him, and he turned, looking expectantly at her. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome....Meg." 

**************** 

I locked the bedroom door and hurried over to the large box in the center of the floor. Taking a hammer, I used the flat end to pry open the lid. The natural colored stuffing hid the contents, but I knew what they were. 

Digging into the box, the first thing I pulled out was a large thick cardboard box. I knew what it was before even opening it. Slicing the lid, the huge smoked and shrink wrapped Turkey stared at me. I almost let out a 'whoop' as I saw how big it was. When I asked Frannie to send one, I didn't think she'd send one *this* big! Pushing that box aside, I dug into the crate and pulled out the different gifts I'd asked Frannie to find for me. Attached to one was a note, and I read it. 

_Analise,_

_I hope you and Fraser have a great holiday. Give JC and Robert a big kiss and hug for me. I'm sorry, but I could only find one of the 'special' items you asked me to pick up. They just don't make those things anymore!_

_Love,_

_Frannie_

I studied the gift in my hand and sighed. At least one was better than none. Satisfied that nothing broke in transit, I glanced around the room for a good hiding place. There really wasn't too many places to hide things in the small room, but I knew Ben wouldn't cheat and 'peek'. The bottom of the closet was as good a place as any, and it didn't take me long to have things rearranged. 

Maggie was reading a story to Robert and JC when I went into the main room. I took down a tea pot and filled it with water. Setting it on the stove, I added two more logs to the fire. Taking a hotpad, I lifted the lid on the cast iron pot and checked on the stew. Maggie had certainly made enough earlier, and I had heated a loaf of bread. 

Setting the table, I glanced at the three of them on the loveseat. It was no secret how much she loved the twins, and I only hoped that someday she'd have a baby of her own to love. She deserved that much. 

"Ready to eat?" I asked as I went over and picked up Jacinda. "They really love your reading to them." 

Maggie shrugged. "I enjoy it. Besides, I need to make up for lost time. It's been awhile since I've seen them." 

"I thought that maybe after dinner we could set up the tree and do some decorating." I suggested. 

"Are you sure? Ben may come back in time?" 

I shook my head. "I've been through this many times. Something always comes up, and if he makes it at all, it'll probably at the last minute." 

Maggie gave me a questioning look. "Is there something you'd like to talk about?" 

I sprinkled some salt on my stew, studying my bowl so I wouldn't have to look at her. "Sometimes I just get tired of being left behind." 

"That's understandable. You know, although his job does take him away often, he always comes home. This is where his heart is." 

I smiled at her as I shrugged. "I know. That's what makes it bearable." 

**************** 

Ben quietly opened the door to the cabin, and memory guided him to the table. The smell of pine assaulted him as he used his free hand to light the lantern. Looking around the small room, the first thing he noticed was the tree Analise brought home, sitting in the corner decorated. Other, smaller details caught his attention. The mulberry candles placed about the room, the Christmas doilies, the popcorn garlands. He shook his head as he approached the tree. She had decorated it with ornaments that she'd had since she was a child. He fingered the newest on the tree. It was one they picked out together last year. The small igloo glittered in the glow from the lantern. 

Taking Piaraq into the nursery, he wasn't surprised to see Dief sleeping on the cot, his sister on the floor in her bedroll. Dief whined as he lifted his head, and Ben gave him a stern look. He was getting way too soft and Ben made a mental note to have a long talk with him when he returned. The wolf moved when Ben placed the child down, making sure to cover her snugly. 

He sighed as he stood and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. He'd been on the go all day, and to return to Inuvik before midmorning, like he'd promised Meg, he'd have to leave right away. Ben went to the two cribs making sure not to wake his sister as he checked on the twins. 

Afterwards, he tiptoed into his bedroom to see Analise laying on the bed her hair splayed across the pillow. He took a shuddering breath as he approached her, quietly placing the lantern on the night stand. Placing a knee on the bed, Ben leaned over her. 

He gently traced her lips with his finger, then traced her cheekbone and eyebrow. She was so beautiful to him. The fact that she loved him enough to rearrange her entire life for him was almost impossible for him to comprehend. He hated to wake her, but Ben knew she'd want to hear of this latest development from him personally not some letter she'd find in the morning. 

Ben leaned over and kissed her. When she moved slightly and mumbled something incoherent, he smiled and began to kiss her neck, inhaling her scent. 

Something was tickling my neck and I shifted, but it didn't go away. I roused from my deep sleep to find Ben seducing me. Taking a deep, stretching breath, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. 

"You're back." I stated, surprised. 

"I can't stay." Ben mumbled into my neck. "I wanted to tell you what's come up." 

Ben was still more or less leaning on the bed, and I patted the spot beside me so he'd lay down. Gratefully, he sank into the softness and wrapped an arm around me. 

"You're tired. You should sleep. We can talk more in the morning." I whispered. 

"I have to leave in a few minutes." 

I groggily snuggled closer to Ben. He wasn't making any sense. It was the middle of the night, and the rest would do us both good. 

"Analise." He shook me gently. 

"Hmm?" 

"I know you're tired. Please try and listen to me. I brought Piaraq back with me. We didn't find anyone missing who fit her description. No one's filed a missing persons report for her." 

As his words started to sink in, I fought off the sleep. "What?" 

"They were going to place her in an orphanage until a suitable family could be found. That isn't anyway to spend Christmas. I just couldn't let her go. There's something about her Analise. This will probably only be temporary. I just need a little more time to search, and I'm sure I'll find her family." 

I lifted my head to look at Ben in the dim light. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I squinted at him. "You brought her back?" 

"Yes. She had no where else to go. There's more....." 

I sighed as I flopped my head back down. What else could there be? Ben rolled over more and scooched his body close against mine. "Meg, Ray and Stan have arrived in Inuvik She asked if I'd help her with the case." 

I stilled, then turned to face Ben. "Meg's here?" 

"Well, not here at the cabin, but in Inuvik. They really need my help Analise, and....and I told her I would." 

"What about your suspension?" 

"She's talking to Sergeant Peterson about a temporary reprieve. I have to leave now so I can get back by tomorrow afternoon." 

I shook my head as I held him tighter. I was being childish, I knew, but I couldn't seem to help it. "Don't go. Please?"  
Ben sighed as he ran his hand through my hair. "It's my duty. I promise to come home as soon as possible. Understand that I don't want to leave you---" 

"But you have a job to do." I finished for him. 

After a few minutes, I broke the silence that spread between us. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" 

I felt Ben's torso jump as he softly chuckled, and squeezed me tighter. "No, I don't believe you have." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

It was so comfortable laying here wrapped in his embrace, I didn't want to let go. A disturbing though occurred to me. "Ben, when did you rest last?" I knew the answer before he even spoke. 

"I'll be careful. I had a refreshing 30 second nap walking from the jeep to the cabin." 

"Why not get at least a few hours sleep?" 

"I can't afford the time. I promise to not take any undo chances. Don't worry." 

I lifted myself on my elbow to look down at him. His eyes were drawn to my shoulder which was bare. The material had fell away because of my current position. 

Smiling, I traced a finger across his torso, letting it run under the buttons of his flannel shirt. He jumped slightly, then covered my hand with his own. 

Leaning down, I kissed him lightly on the lips, then proceeded to nip and butterfly kiss his neck while my other hand started to undo the rest of the buttons. 

"Analise...." Ben ground out as his hand released mine, and he began to explore my body. 

I shifted on top of him as his hands lifted my night shirt up my torso, then he tossed it to the floor. Making quick work of the buttons, I ran my hands under his thermal shirt and sighed as his warm skin responded to my touch. As I reached for his buckle, he surprised me by flipping us over. I reached for his belt again, but Ben had beat me to it and was quickly removing his jeans. 

When he was as naked as I, he paused and just stared at me in the dim light from the lantern. He didn't move for a few moments, just stared as he knelt above me. 

"Ben?" 

"Shhh" he leaned over and slowly started to make love to me, bringing me to the brink of ecstasy time and time again. 

****************** 

Ben wearily opened the door to the detachment, hoping he wasn't too late. The few people who were in the front office stared at him. Well, they stared at the brown RCMP uniform he wore. It was no secret he'd been suspended, and they were curious. 

The room seemed to be getting rather warm, and Ben had to resist the urge to tug at the collar of his shirt. A throat being cleared snapped everyone's attention back to their work, and Meg approached him. 

"Fraser, I'm glad you could make it. Are you ready to get started?" 

"Yes ma'am." She turned and he followed her to the back room. Two tables had been pushed together, and everything they'd gathered on the missing children was splayed across them. 

"Benny!" Ray came over to where he was standing by the door, and slapped him on the shoulder. "It's about time you got here. How about you lick something and give us a lead?" 

Ben smiled at his friend before shaking his head. "Now Ray, you know that's not how---" 

"Constable Fraser!" 

Ben was interrupted and looked towards the back door to see Turnbull standing there, as if he'd just seen a ghost. 

"Turnbull?" 

Turnbull crossed the distance in record time and grabbed Ben into a bear hug. "It's good to see you again, Sir!" 

Ben was trying to pry Turnbull off him when Stan walked into the room. "I see you've found our surprise." 

Ben nodded as Turnbull finally pulled back, letting go. He took a deep breath and straightened his uniform. "It's good to see you again also Turnbull." 

Meg explained how they ran into Turnbull and how circumstances led them to be here together. After pleasantries were over with, they got down to business, filling Ben in on all the details they'd gathered so far. After all, he knew these parts better than just about anyone, and they were hoping he'd find something they'd missed. 

Lutris walked into the detachment, dropping his pack by the door. Everyone was milling about in small groups, and he could tell it was another 'gossip' round in session. Sauntering over to two of the female Constables, he gave his best charming smile. 

"What has everyone clucking away?" He teasingly asked. 

"Since when are you interested in 'office gossip', Hyde?" Constable Floren asked. 

He shrugged and picked up a paperweight from a nearby desk as he propped himself on the corner. "Who says I'm interested?" 

"Where've you been anyway? You've missed all the excitement." 

Lutris looked down, hiding his facial expressions. Hal had shown up in town a few days ago demanding ammunition. Lots of it. He'd spent the last few days trying to get as much as he could without causing suspicion. When he asked Hal was he needed it for, he was told in no uncertain terms it was none of his business and to do what he was told. 

Shrugging, Lutris looked back up and smiled at the woman. "Did you miss me?" 

"Hah! Don't you wish." 

"Then why'd you ask?" He feigned hurt as he replaced the paperweight and moved closer to the woman. 

"No reason, I just thought you'd like to know that your 'partner's' back, and in uniform." 

Lutris's eyes grew wide. "What?" 

Constable Toomey spoke up then. "Yep. That special team assigned to the children showed up yesterday and recruited him. They even had Sergeant Peterson temporarily reverse his suspension. They're back there now brainstorming." 

The blood drained from Lutris's face. The last thing he needed was for them to find out when he was this close to getting everything taken care of. 

"It gets better." 

"What?" Lutris focused on Constable Floren again. 

"He found a kid. A little girl. They thought she could have been one of the missing kids, but she's not on the list." 

A pain of a headache shot through his head from the revelations. "What does she look like?" He asked, hoping it wasn't the same kid that Hal had bragged about leaving in the middle of no where. 

"Cute little thing. Around 4 years old, dark, curly hair. She won't talk to anyone though. Poor thing must be traumatized." 

He could only nod, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He knew exactly who they were talking about. He saw her at the hideaway a few times when he was making plans with Vic. Of course, that was before he knew what the cargo was, or how involved everything would become. If she ID'd him, he's as good as done for. "Where is she now?" He asked, hoping not to run into her. 

"The Sarge wanted to send her to Millford, but Fraser insisted on letting her stay at his house. I don't know what all happened, but that's where she's at now." 

Lutris knew of the government run institution for homeless children, and nodded. Things were getting way too dangerous as far as he was concerned. He needed to get the ammo to Hal, and get out. The other man was supposed to meet him tomorrow at the edge of town in an hour to make the swap. 

"I uh, forgot something I needed to do. I'll be back later." Lutris stammered and headed to the door. Constable's Floren and Windso looked at each other and shrugged. He was still as odd as always. 

Lutris paced back and forth, blowing on his hands for warmth. Hal was supposed to have been there almost a half hour ago. He was just about to give up and head back to the detachment when a figure stepped out from behind a building. 

"It's about time! Where've you been?" Lutris demanded. He never did like to be kept waiting. Plus, the longer he stood out here, the easier it would be for someone to see him. 

"Do you got it?" Hal leveled him with a hard gaze, ignoring his question. 

"Yeah I got it. But we got problems. That kid you 'took care of' is at Fraser's house." 

"Who's Fraser?" 

Lutris sighed in frustration. Didn't that man listen to *anything* he ever told him? "My partner you idiot! He found her where you dumped her, and she's at his place now. If she decides to talk, both of our asses are gone!" 

Hal's face turned red as he clenched his fists. He should have just shot her when he had the chance. Of course, that wouldn't have made it look like an accident, if anyone happened upon the kid. 

"She aint said nothing yet?" 

Lutris shook his head no, and waited. It was obvious he was thinking of a plan. Finally, he nodded and looked at Lutris hard. "Don't worry. We'll go to your partners house, take care of her, and then finish with the others." 

Hal turned to leave and Lutris grabbed his arm, turning him around. "What do you mean, take care of the others? They're going to the drop, right?" 

"What drop? It's too late for a damn drop. This smells and we're getting out. No witnesses. The day after tomorrow we'll off them, then leave. It'll be Christmas and most everyone will be with their families. It's the best time to travel." 

Lutris shook his head. "No. I don't want any part of that." He started to walk away, but Hal knocked him down. 

Lutris landed face first into the snow, turning over, he glared at the man hovering over him. "Don't even think of getting any ideas. One more person isn't going to matter to me one way or another. If I were you, I'd get out when we do. But you're gonna do one more thing first." 

"What's that?" Lutris was half afraid of what was expected of him. The longer he'd been around Hal, the more demented the man seemed. 

He smiled evilly at Lutris as he squatted down to his level. "Nothing much......just give me directions to Fraser's place. I'll take care of 'the rest'." 

**************** 

Maggie quietly shut the bedroom door and made her way into the front room. It was hard convincing Analise to rest for awhile, and she'd finally drifted off. The twins were also sleeping and Piaraq was playing in a corner of the main room. Maggie thought it was odd how the child preferred to stay in the corner. It was almost as if she was afraid to get into anyone's way. 

Sighing, Maggie went to her bag and pulled out the file she hadn't had a chance to study in days. She knew it was hopeless, and Maggie was taking one last look through the information before destroying it. The last thing she needed was to expose her brother and his wife to a mystery that wouldn't be solved. Especially one so close to home. She stared at the police photo of Victoria, wondering what all the woman had done between giving birth, and ending up at Fortitude pass. Somewhere, there was a boy or a girl who was better off without her. The one question that she couldn't seem to let die, was, where was the child? 

One of the twins started to cry, and Maggie placed the folder on the table and quickly hurried into the nursery before the noise woke Analise. 

She saw Robert sitting up in his crib, sleep disoriented. She picked him up, bouncing him slightly as she hummed softly. Dief thumped his tail and Maggie smiled at him as she paced the room. After about five minutes, he fell back asleep on her shoulder, and Maggie gently placed him back in his crib, making sure to cover him. 

She gasped when she reached the front room. Seeing Piaraq at the table, and looking at the folder. She hurried forward to make sure everything was still in there, but stopped short when she saw the girl silently crying. Maggie hunkered down to her level as she placed her hand on the girl's back, soothingly rubbing it. 

Piaraq didn't turn to her, she just kept staring at the picture. "Mommy." 

Maggie was startled to the point where she fell the foot backwards onto her rear. Staring slack jawed at the girl, she knew she must have heard wrong. "W-what?" 

Piaraq patted the picture and looked at Maggie. "Where's my mommy?" She demanded in a four year old voice. 

Maggie didn't know what shocked her more. The fact that she could talk, quite clearly at that, or the fact that she *seemed* to think Victoria was her mother. She scrambled to her feet and leaned over the table by the girl. 

"Who's your mommy?" Maggie asked, hoping for clarification. 

Piaraq pointed to the picture again, and looked at Maggie with hope in her eyes. 

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked, in barely a whisper. 

Piaraq nodded and the tears started again. "Where's mommy?" 

Maggie couldn't find her voice as she stared at the small face, then to the picture. The resemblance was remarkable, and she couldn't figure out why she didn't see it before. If Victoria was her mother... 

Maggie peered closer at the child, trying to find signs of her parentage. She had so much of her mother in her, it was hard for her to tell whether or not Ben could be.... 

She shook herself back into the present and tried to think logically. The first thing she needed to do was get as much information she could from Piaraq. Pulling a chair up, she sat down beside her and tried to give her a friendly smile. 

"Can you tell me what your name is?" 

The child fidgeted in her chair as she looked at the photo. Her mother, when she was there, had told her many things. One of them was to never trust anyone. Never tell them who we are. She remembered her mother telling her that if anyone found out, they would take her away forever. 

Maggie could sense her discomfort, and tried to encourage the girl. Leaning forward, she placed her hand on Piaraq's arm and smiled. "It's all right. I only want to help you find your family." Maggie knew she was leading the girl on, and felt badly about it. Although she really wanted to find her father, hoping it wasn't her brother, she knew the family Piaraq was thinking she meant, was Victoria. 

The girl glanced nervously at the Maggie and back at the photo. More than anything, she wanted her Mommy. Should she trust her? Fear made her keep quiet, and Maggie tried a different tactic. 

"Can you tell me where your mommy is?" Maggie asked, not really knowing what to expect as an answer. 

Piaraq thought that over for a moment. Her mother never said she couldn't mention that. After all, her mother was really happy then. Piaraq smiled with the memory of the promise. "Mommy said she was gonna go Chi-go to get my Daddy." 

Maggie stopped breathing as she stared at the girl. She didn't seem to notice though as she looked back at the photo. Reminding herself to inhale, Maggie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Who's your Daddy?" She tried to keep her voice light as she asked, but even she could tell her voice quivered slightly. 

Piaraq shrugged as she played with the papers in the file. Maggie tried again. "Did you ever meet your Daddy?" 

Piaraq nodded, then thought for a moment. "My mommy said he was had-nosme." 

Maggie looked puzzled and then it dawned on her. "Do you mean handsome?" 

The girl nodded as she picked up her doll. She sat still then, looking at Maggie, waiting. The grown up was acting kind of strange, but at least she wasn't yelling at her like the bad men did. They never talked to her at all unless they yelled. She still didn't know why her Mommy left her with them. "Do you know where you Daddy is now?" 

Piaraq shrugged. "He drove'd me back. Now he's at working." 

Maggie shook her head and stood up, backing away as she stared at the girl, then turned quickly so she wouldn't see her expression. Her mind was whirling and she felt as if she would throw up. It was true... 

Maggie, are you alright?" I asked as I went to her side. She literally jumped a foot as she whirled to face me. My heart started as I stared at her pale face. Something was terribly wrong. "What happened?" I demanded, hoping it wasn't something to do with Ben. 

"I'm....I'm fine. I just..." Maggie darted past me then and I watched as she gathered some papers on the table, putting them in a folder. "I need to go into town. With Piaraq. I need to speak with Ben about something and she needs to go with me." 

"What's wrong? Don't lie to me Maggie. I can tell something's bothering you. Does this have anything to do with Ben?" I asked, and when her head snapped up to look at me, I winced. Something did happen to Ben! Moving foward, I grabbed her arm. "What happened? Please tell me!" 

Maggie shook her head and tried to smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Nothing's happened to him. He's fine. I think I may have found a.....a lead on Piaraq's family and I need to take her into town." 

I sighed in relief as I looked at the girl. She seemed happier and I was floored when she spoke. 

"She's gonna ta'ge me to my Mommy." She proudly announced, then scrambled off the chair and grabbed her parka, wrestling to put it on. 

"She's talking?" I asked, astounded. 

Maggie nodded, but avoided my gaze as she donned her own parka. 

"Did she say who her family was?" I asked, and I could have swore I saw her flinch. She took a deep breath and looked directly at me. 

"I'm sorry. I can't talk about it right now. I'll explain everything later. I promise." 

I nodded and picked up her pack as she went to the door. She opened it and looked back at me. I handed it to her and then bent to adjust the hood on Piaraq's parka. "I'm very happy for you honey. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas!" I smiled at her and was surprised as she smiled back. She barely contained her excitement as she ran outside to the jeep. 

"I hope everything works out Maggie." 

She smiled and swallowed hard, but didn't look at me directly. She walked down the porch and I shut the door. 

Maggie looked back at the cabin as Piaraq settled in the seat. "Oh Analise," she sighed. "How can anything be all right now?" 

She started the engine and glanced at the girl as the cabin became smaller in the rear view mirror. 

****************

Ben ignored the dull ache in his back as he leaned over the table. He had long since removed his brown jacket, loosened his tie, and rolled his sleeves to his elbows. Normally not a coffee drinker, he found himself nursing his third cup as he peered over the information. Behind him was the large cork board with the photos of the missing children. Each seemed to stare at him with pleading eyes. He felt as if he was their last hope. 

Stan came up to him and placed his hand on Ben's shoulder. "Why don't ya take a break? You've been at it forever." 

Ben glanced up at him, then straightened. He looked over at Ray and Meg who were at opposite ends of the room. Each seemed to be avoiding the other, and he wondered what had transpired between them. He wasn't quite sure what Turnbull was doing, it kind of reminded him of origami. He was certain it couldn't be though, since everyone had been pouring themselves over the files. 

The door opened and an icy blast of air chilled them before they saw who entered. Everyone was surprised to see Maggie walk in carrying a child. 

"Maggie!" Stan yelled happily and made a bee line for her. Ben was right on his heels, but concern shrouded his features. Why was she here? Did something happen at the cabin? 

Maggie barely had time to place Piaraq down before Stan lifted her into a hug and spun her around. Before she could speak, he leaned forward and kissed her firmly on the lips. It wasn't until he heard Ben clear his throat that he reluctantly pulled back. It didn't stop his goofy grin though. 

"What are you doing here? How long are you staying? You're still stationed in Chicago, aren't you?" A moment of panic went through Stan when he thought about losing her. 

Maggie, happy at seeing Stan, momentarily forgot about the grave reason she was there and laughed at the blond man. "I'm just visiting for the holidays! I can't believe you're here." She hugged him to her tightly, and when she glanced around the room, she spied Ben, and reality came crashing in once again. 

"Ben..." 

Stan moved aside slightly, though he still had an arm wrapped around her waist. 

She could tell from the look on his face that he was worried. "Nothing's wrong at the cabin," she quickly assured him, "but something of utmost importance has come up, and I need to speak with you privately." 

Everyone looked on silently as she relayed the reason for her being here, and Ben, sensing his sister's discomfort, nodded bluntly. Maggie headed to a small storage area off to the left, not even bothering to acknowledge anyone. 

Once Ben had shut the door behind her, Maggie nervously pulled the manilla file out of her pack. She looked at his face, trying to read his expression, but he was simply waiting for her to continue. 

"I'm....I'm sorry Ben. I did something I promised I wouldn't do. Please listen to everything before you say anything, alright?" 

Ben nodded, puzzled, but waited patiently for her to explain. Something was obviously bothering her. 

"Do you remember the file I found?" 

Ben cocked his head to the side, trying to understand what she was eluding to. 

"The file that you burned at the Consulate." 

Ben's eyes grew wide and his jaw clenched. Through gritted teeth, he spoke. "I told you to leave it alone." 

"I couldn't. You didn't see what was in there, I *did*." 

Ben turned to leave and Maggie placed her hand on his arm to stop him. He jerked away and reached for the door before her words stopped him. 

"Ben, she had a daughter!" 

Frozen in mid air, he absorbed the words before turning towards her. Pain, grief, anger, it was all there on his face for her to see. 

"I've been searching for months now. Trying to find out what happened to her. The autopsy said she'd had a cesarean section and I know she gave birth in Washington. After that, the leads I had ended and it wasn't until today that things came together." 

"Why are you telling me this?!" Ben demanded. She was gone! She could no longer hurt him, or his family and now his own sister was throwing her in his face. 

"Her daughter is 4 years old Ben." She let her words sink in, and when the math 'clicked' he looked at her with disbelief. Shaking his head, he spoke in a strained voice. 

"That doesn't mean anything." 

"It could mean something. You and I both know that's around the same time she came to Chicago to see you. If you tell me that you didn't sleep with her, then the girl can't possibly be yours." Maggie prayed he'd tell her just that. 

Ben shook his head slowly and leaned his elbows on a shelf, running his hands over his face. Maggie could see the tension in his back as he stood silently, engulfed in turmoil. After what seemed like an eternity, he turned toward her. 

"Why now? What happened now?" 

Maggie knew this would be the hardest, if not the most unbelievable part. "I found her daughter. Well, actually, you found her." 

"What are you talking about?" Ben was truly puzzled and his mind was whirling. She wasn't making any sense. 

"Piaraq Ben! She saw the photo of Victoria in this file and she told me that was her mother!" Maggie held the file out to him, and Ben stared at him as if it were a serpent. 

"I asked her again. She's speaking Ben. Not only did she confirm that Victoria was her mother, but she said her mother was going to Chicago to bring her 'Daddy' back." 

Ben blanched at the words and sat down on a box. He slowly shook his head no. "It can't be. I would have known," he whispered. 

"There's still a chance that she isn't yours. You need to have a paternity test taken. Then we'll know for sure." 

Ben's mind was filled with what this would mean to everyone. If she turned out to be his daughter.... But if she didn't.... He just didn't know what to think. The logical part of him kicked in and his head snapped up to look at Maggie. 

"If she's truly her daughter, then where has she been all this time? Who's been taking care of her before Eric's village found her? She was in the middle of no where!" 

Maggie frowned as she thought. "Didn't Analise tell me she was found near Fortitude Pass?" 

Ben nodded, thinking of where Victoria had led him. It was one hell of a coincidence if the two weren't related. "Let's take this one step at a time," Ben offered. "Have you told Analise any of this?" 

Maggie shook her head and Ben nodded. "I think I should be the one to tell her. I'll arrange for a test to be taken." 

"I agree." 

Ben stood and opened the door for Maggie. He followed her back into the room, and his heart stopped when Piaraq saw him, smiled, then yelled "Daddy!" Before running up to him. 

Everyone in the room became silent as she barreled towards him and clung to his leg. He stumbled slightly as he looked down at her curly head. Innocent eyes stared up at him as she smiled. It was good to be able to talk again. 

Though she had been frightened. She slowly came to realize that speaking around these people didn't get her hurt. The bad men would hit her whenever she spoke. And the pretty blond lady was going to take her to her mommy! 

"Benny?" Ray asked, but Ben ignored him as he studied the girl in front of him. It was almost frightening how much she resembled..... He couldn't finish the thought as he lifted her up and held her to him. Could she be his? Could something beautiful have come from that dark time in his life? 

He carried her over to the counter and sat her on it. Taking a step back, he looked at her from head to toe in wonder. 

"What's your name?" He quietly asked. 

Piaraq frowned, looked down, and shrugged. By now, the others had gathered around and we're looking at the scene with curiosity. 

"Somebody got their wires crossed?" Stan asked in an amused voice. He was shocked when Ben actually gave him an annoyed glance, and backed off. 

"What do others call you?" Ben asked, hoping to clarify the question for her. Perhaps she didn't have a constant name. Since Victoria had been on the run, it would stand to reason that she could have used aliases for Piaraq. 

Piaraq thought about that for a minute with a frown. The only people she'd really been around was her mommy, the bad men and then the funny people before her daddy took her. She suddenly realized what she was being asked and her face lit up. 

"The bad men called me Bid'ch." 

Turnbull gasped and looked at her in sympathy, he wasn't the only one shocked. "Why did they call you that?" He asked, then realized it wasn't his place to ask. 

Piaraq shrugged. "They'd say go away Bid'ch." 

Maggie shook her head, and glanced at Meg. Neither could believe that someone would be that harsh to a child. 

Ben asked a question that had been on his mind. "What makes you think I'm your father?" 

"Mommy showed me your pig'ture. She said you'd come for us." Piaraq frowned then, and looked at Maggie. "Where's Mommy? You said you'd ta'ge me to her." 

Ben looked at Maggie wide eyed. "I.....I told her that I'd try and find her family." 

While they were talking, Piaraq looked around and saw the pictures on the bulletin board. "Bobby." 

Ben turned to the girl to see her staring at the picture of one of the missing children. 

Ray pushed his way forward and yanked the photo from the wall. He held it up to her. "Do you know this boy?" He demanded. 

Piaraq shrunk into herself and clung to her doll. Ray took hold of her arm, anxious for anything! "Come on kid, either you do or you don't!" 

"Ray!" Ben admonished, and Ray dropped his hand. He looked lovingly at the girl. "Honey, it's very important if you've seen him. Have you seen...." Ben looked at the name on the bottom of the photo. "Bobby?" 

Piaraq barely nodded, and didn't look up. 

"Where?" Meg asked, her heart was racing with the possibilities. 

Ben reviewed all the information she'd given earlier. "Piaraq, the bad men, do they have Bobby?" 

She nodded, and he lifted her chin gently. Total fear was in her eyes. "No one can hurt you anymore. I promise. We're there any other children with you and Bobby?" 

She looked up at the board again, and Ben lifted her into his arms to give her a better view. She pointed to three more photos and everyone was wired with excitement. Wherever she had been, the missing children were with her! 

Lutris backed away from the door, his heart beating rapidly. He had to get out, now. Why wasn't the kid at the cabin? 

"Honey, we need to find the children. Do you know where you were at before the Inuits found you?" Ben asked. 

Piaraq shook her head sadly. "The bad mens gonna kill'd them. I snuck to find Mommy. They's were gonna kill'd me too." 

Ben knew why her mother wasn't there, and wondered how much other evil the woman had done before her life ended. 

Ben looked around the room. "We have to find them. We can start with Eric's village. Find out if anything new or suspicious has turned up around the area where she was found. Also, we need to send out a search party of the Fortitude Pass area." Ben looked puzzled. "I can't remember anything being around that area though. It's too harsh of an area with the range. There's quite a few avalanches and it's generally known to be avoided." 

Before Lutris left, he heard the girl's last comment and paled. That's what the ammo was for. His attention was focused on the room again as Ben continued. 

"We'll take her back to the cabin, then go to the village. From there we can gather information and head to the Pass. It will be almost a straight line, so we should miss too much time." 

**************** 

I hummed a Christmas tune under my breath as I added a few final touches to the decorations. Tomorrow was Christmas, and somehow I just knew Ben would make it home. Jacinda and Robert we're playing by Dief near the love seat, and I had to smile as they both tugged and tried to climb onto him, only to roll off unsteadily before trying again. I had to laugh out loud at their tenacity! 

I was shocked when Dief let out a low growl, and jumped when it was followed by a knock on the door. Dief stood and paced over to the door, the growl growing. Looking out the window, I could barely make out the silhouette of a man. 

"Dief, hush." I admonished him as I opened the door a crack. 

"Hello Ma'am, I'm sorry to trouble you at this hour. My snowmobile ran out of gas a few miles back and I was wondering if you had some gasoline I could borrow?" 

I eyed the stranger in front of me. Though he had a smile on his face, something about him seemed on edge. He also looked somewhat familiar, and it nagged at me that I couldn't place it. He wrapped his arms around himself, and rubbed briskly. Dief was baring his teeth now, and I glanced down to make sure he wouldn't do anything. 

"Nice dog. Like I said, I know it's an imposition. Maybe if you had a radio, I could just call ahead?" He glanced past me into the cabin as he spoke. 

"We have some gas in the barn, if you give me a minute, I'll get my parka." I didn't want to be rude, but I also didn't want to let this stranger in the house. I shut the door and reached for my parka. "Dief, you stay here with the twins. I'll be back in a minute." 

Dief barked at me, and scratched at the door. "Stop that! He's just looking for some gas, and then he'll be on his way." 

I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me so he couldn't follow. Smiling at the man to apologize, I glanced at the door. Dief was barking up a storm and the door shook slightly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him. He's normally not like this." 

"That's understandable. I'm a stranger. He's just looking out for you and your family." 

We started walking to the barn, and I was glad he understood. 

"Where's your husband?" 

I almost faltered mid stride and swallowed hard. "He's....he'll be back soon. He just went to check some traps he'd set." I lied. The sooner he had the gas the better. I opened the barn door and quickly went to the corner where Ben stored it. Shaking a can, I handed it to him. 

"This should last you until you get to town." I smiled sweetly and after an awkward moment, walked quickly to the barn door. On the way back to the cabin, my heart rate increased when I realized he was right behind me. 

"Thanks again, ma'am. It's nice to know there's kind people around. I don't know what I would have done. Especially since tomorrow's Christmas. I wouldn't want to disappoint the family."  
I turned to look at him as I walked. "You're married?" 

He smiled brightly. "Yes ma'am. Have two wonderful children also. How about yourself?" 

"We have a boy and a girl." 

We reached the cabin and I climbed the stairs to the porch. Turning I smiled at him. "I'm glad we could help. Merry Christmas." 

His smile waned somewhat and he took a step forward. "I don't suppose it would be too much to ask for a cup of coffee before I go? It's a long walk back to the mobile." 

I could still hear Dief growling on the other side, and frowned. "I suppose it would be alright." I knew Dief wouldn't let anything happen to us. I opened the door and motioned for Dief to go lay down. Reluctantly he complied, but his eyes didn't waver from the man. 

Hal smiled winningly as he accepted the seat at the table. Looking around, he could see two babies nearby, but no sign of the brat. 'Maybe she's in another room,' he thought to himself as he watched the woman prepare the pot for coffee. Never had he been one to leave loose ends lying about, and it looked like he had more than one to tie up here. Feeling the pistol in his pocket lining, he knew he'd have to take the dog out first.... 

************** 

Everyone had agreed to take two jeeps. It would be easier if they split into two groups to cover more ground. Meg, Turnbull and Maggie were going to take Piaraq back to the cabin, while he, Ray, and Stan headed toward the village. They would all meet up at the pass by morning. 

Ben carried Piaraq outside, and strapped her into the one jeep. She looked at him with round eyes and he smiled at her as he ran a finger across her cheek. "I'll be back in a little while. Maggie will take you back to the cabin with Analise."  
Piaraq's lower lip quivered and another tear ran down her cheek. She spoke in a small voice. "She prom'bised to ta'ge me to mommy." 

Ben's throat constricted. She needed to know about her mother, and he'd tell her as soon as this was over with. "You're mother isn't here right now. I'll be back soon. Listen to Analise." He took a step back and shut the door, then placed his hands on the driver's door. Meg was behind the wheel, and she offered him a small smile. 

"We'll meet up with you as soon as possible." 

Ben nodded and shut her door. He waited until they pulled out of the detachment, then turned to his own jeep. He was surprised when Lutris appeared in front of him. 

"Hey partner. Going somewhere?" 

Ben kept walking, and unlatched the rear of the jeep as Ray loaded up a supply of weapons. 

When Ben didn't respond to him, he tried again. "I want to go with you." 

Ben turned to face him, measuring the other man. Everyone had worked long hours on this case, and they could use all the man power they could find. This may pan out to be nothing, but just in case.... 

Ben nodded. "All right, get in." 

Stan and Ray were already seated and Ben climbed in, starting the engine. The detachment was readying in case there was news. They were to radio from the jeep if they found anything, and a team would be dispatched within minutes. Though most had lost hope, Christmas was the season of miracles, and they were all praying for at least one more. 

************* 

I lifted the fussy twins and turned to smile at my guest. "I'll be right back. These little ones need to get to bed!" He nodded and I disappeared into the nursery. 

Hal saw his opportunity and looked over at the dog, who hadn't taken his eyes off him. Reaching slowly into his pocket, he started to pull out his pistol when Dief let out a low menacing growl. The wolf stood and took a defensive stance. 

Hal quickly pulled the weapon from his pocket but before he could take aim, Dief lunged at him, sinking his powerful jaws into the man's arm. Hal let out a scream as he fell backwards out of the chair. The force of the wolf landing on him, as well as the pain coursing through his arm winded him but he recovered enough to hit the dog with his free hand over and over. Though he couldn't aim for the dog, he still held his weapon and let off a shot, hoping to stun the dog momentarily. 

I ran back into the front room to see Dief on top of the man. Shocked at the scene, it took me a moment to realize he held a gun. I ran forward, not sure what to do. Taking only a moment to decide, I bent to try and pry the gun from him as it went off.... 

************** 

  
Ben drove intently through the dark of night. Christmas Eve wasn't supposed to be spent like this, he thought to himself. He only hoped that they would be able to find the children before long. The thick flakes landed upon the windshield, making it difficult to see even with the wiper blades on. Most of the trip was in silence, as the four men picked their way through the frozen land. 

Lutris reached up to the front seat and picked up the radio they'd been issued. A questioning glance from Ben in the rear view mirror caused him to shrug. "I thought I'd hold this for us." 

Ben nodded and his eyes returned to the road. The detachment was on stand by, and if they found anything, Lutris would be able to radio. Back up would fly, and drive, out immediately. Ben glanced at Ray who was checking his weapon. He was full of nervous energy, and Ben knew these past few weeks had stretched his friend almost to the limit. 

Stan leaned forward to peer out the window. "How much longer do ya think it'll be?" He asked. 

Ben was about to answer him when Ray interrupted. "Ten minutes less than the last time you asked!" 

"You don't gotta get yer chain in a knot." Stan sarcastically replied. 

"I'm sure it isn't much farther," Ben offered, hoping to quell the tension between his friends. Stan flopped back into his seat and looked to his left. Noticing Lutris was staring at him, he glared in return. "What are you looking at?" He demanded. 

Lutris declined to reply and turned to look out his window. He had enough things to worry about as it was. 

****************

I jumped as the gun went off, the bullet whizzing by the side of my head. It embedded itself in the hard wood of the cabin wall. Dief let out a vicious snarl, and clamped down tighter on the man's arm. He shook it violently, making it was easy for me to remove the gun from his hand. 

I pointed it at the man, hoping I wouldn't have to shoot him. "Dief, stop!" I shouted, and remembering he couldn't hear me, I pulled him back by the gruff of his neck while keeping the weapon trained on him with my other hand. Dief reluctantly let go, and the man rolled to his side clutching his damaged arm. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I demanded. My entire body shook, and I could hear the babies crying from the other room. I didn't know what to do! I knew I wouldn't be able to stand here all night keeping him at bay, but I didn't want him to just leave either. What if he came back? 

The man just glared at me, and I tried to school my features. The last thing I needed was for him to sense my fear. The babies were outright wailing at this time, and I knew I had to calm them down. 

"Dief, watch him. If he moves, kill him." I spoke slowly to make sure he understood the message. He barked in reply, then focused his full attention on the injured man growling out a warning. 

I backed away towards the nursery, not taking my eyes off the stranger. His stare was cold and deadly, and I didn't doubt that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Going into the nursery, I placed the gun on the changing table, and picked up Robert and JC. 

"Shh...it's ok, it's all right, mommy's here," I repeated, trying to calm myself as well as them. I bounced them around the room speaking softly, and after a few moments they were gratefully starting to calm down. I just wish I was! Knowing I had to get back out there, I placed each of them in their cribs, and handed each a bottle of water. 

As I was about to leave the room, a loud commotion came from the main room and I grabbed the gun, running out. I saw Dief attached to the man's leg as he shuffled out the door. From the looks of things, Dief had a good hold on him. 

"Stop!" I yelled as I pointed the gun. He turned around, off balance, and fell out the door, Dief with him. I ran to the door in time to see him hit Dief with something, and scramble off the porch. Aiming, I pulled the trigger but he kept running. I fired two more times until he was out of sight from the trees. I doubted I actually hit him, and wished for the first time I'd kept practicing with Ben and the rifle. 

"Dief," I knelt beside him, and he whined as he tried to stand. "Oh Dief..." 

Looking to make sure the man wasn't coming back, I tried to support the large wolf as we made our way back into the cabin. I slid a chair under the door knob, and went to the love seat where Dief had hoisted himself. I felt around him, trying to find a wound. He was bleeding slightly on the left side of his head, but besides that I didn't see anything wrong. I quickly went into the nursery and brought the babies into the main room, placing them in the play yard. 

Afterwards, I went into each room, locking the shutters over the windows. That done, I turned my attention back to the main room. Ben's rifle was still over the door, and I brought it down. Taking the ammunition from the cupboard in the kitchen, I loaded it the way Ben had shown me. 

************ 

The hours seemed to drag on forever, and I tried to keep my eyes open. This wasn't the way I had expected to spend Christmas Eve. I stretched, then stood to make my rounds one more time. Dimming the lantern, I cautiously opened the wooden shutter of a window, peered into the darkness to see if I could see any movement, then locked them again, repeating the process from all sides. 

No sooner was I finished than the hum of an engine could be heard. 

I leaned against the wall, panicked, as I clutched the rifle to me. He had come back! I didn't know what I should do, and right then and there I decided that Ben needed to bring some kind of radio home. Just something that I could use to call for help. 

I could see the headlights shining through the cracks of the shutters, and closed my eyes, to try and will my fear back down. 

I could hear car doors and muted voices. He had come back and brought help to finish the job! I started sobbing as I slid to the floor beside the front door. It was too much to bear. I was aware of footsteps on the porch, and then there was a knock on the door. I screamed despite the fact I was trying not to make any noise, and the knocking soon turned into a pounding. 

I scrambled away from the door, over to Dief. I aimed the rifle at the door, though it was hard to see through my tears. I was sitting on the floor, with the barrel resting on my knees. I could hear someone pounding against the door, like they were using a battering ram, and braced myself as the chair shook. 

I was crying incoherently now, and trying to keep steady. Dief whined and licked the salty tears from my face as I waited. "Oh God..." I repeated over and over, hoping they would just go away. Within another minute, the door burst open and Dief nudged the rifle out of aim as I fired off a shot. The force of it left me on my back, and the next thing I knew it was being taken out of my hands. 

I couldn't figure out what was happening. I knew I was hysterical, and I cowered into a ball hiding my face, trying to protect myself. 

"Analise! Analise, it's ok, it's Meg. What happened? Analise!" 

I could feel myself being shaken, and slowly a familiar voice started to penetrate the fog I was in. I tried to focus on the face as the lanterns were turned up. 

"Meg?" I asked, not believing what I was seeing. When she nodded, I reached for her holding on for dear life as I cried out my fear. 

It was some time later before I was able to calm down enough to tell them what had happened. The babies were back in the nursery, along with Piaraq, and Maggie had given me a tea she assured me would help calm my nerves before she looked at Dief's wound. 

Meg's look was one of sheer anger as she heard the story, and she decided that Turnbull would stay here with me while she and Maggie continued on to meet up with Ben. At first I was reluctant to let a total stranger stay here, with everything that just happened, but Ben had talked about the Mountie from time to time, and Meg assured me that he had her trust completely. It was only 4 in the morning when they left, and Turnbull doted over me, convincing me he wouldn't let anything happen to any of us. He ushered me into the bedroom, and made sure I was tucked in before taking up his post in the front room. I didn't know how I'd actually be able to sleep, but it was a relief to have someone else here. 

*************** 

"I'm telling you Fraser, there's nothing over this way! Our best bet would be to double back to the rock face, and look in that direction," Lutris insisted. 

Ben didn't answer him. He didn't know why, but something was telling him this was the right direction to look in. He lifted the bag with weapons out of the back, and spoke to Ray and Stan. 

"We'll have to go on foot from here. The jeep won't make the steep grade." The cops nodded and each dug in the bag to arm themselves to the hilt. 

Ben knew that dawn was upon them, and it would be harder to approach anyone if they found something. The darkness had provided them with an advantage. 

"Do you have the radio?" Ben asked Lutris, who nodded in reply. "Let's go." 

Ben took the lead, followed by Stan, then Ray, and finally Lutris. 

They hiked in silence for about an hour before Ben hunkered down to examine the snow. Ray was at his side in an instant, though he made sure not to disturb the ground. 

"Find something Benny?" 

Ben nodded and pointed to a small red spot. Blood. He scanned the area, and nodding, stood and walked quickly to another spot. "Snowmobile tracks. From the looks of them, they were made recently. It didn't stop snowing until two hours ago. Whoever made these is still in the area." 

Lutris's look turned hard. He knew the cabin was just on the other side of the outcrop, and once they found that, all would be lost. He wasn't about to spend the rest of his life in a jail cell for anyone. With only a nod, the three men headed out. Lutris pulled the radio out of his pack when they were far enough ahead, and prying open the back, ripped a handful of wires out, tossing them as far as he could. Strapping it back on, he checked the ammo in his gun, and picked up his rifle. This was going to end only one way, and he was going to see to it. 

******************** 

Ben low-crawled on his stomach, barely daring to breathe. Behind him, Ray, Stan and Lutris looked on from behind the large rocks. Once he felt he was close enough, Ben pulled a pair of binoculars from his parka and focused on the cabin below. The small windows were not at the right angle to get a good view, but he could see movement from inside. There was a snow mobile behind the cabin. He knew this was an extremely secluded spot. Perfect for hiding illegal activity. The occupants of the cabin didn't appear to have a lookout posted, and Ben's keen hearing picked up yelling from inside. Looking back, he motioned for the rest to join him. 

They all scrambled towards Ben, not crawling, but at least they'd hunkered down. When they were beside him, Ben spoke. 

"There appears to be at least two or more. Whomever is yelling, unless he's unhinged, must be yelling at someone. Also, there is a snow mobile in back," he motioned towards the item, "and if you look closely," he raised the binoculars, "you can still see steam from the heat of the engine." 

"So our guy just got here." Ray summed up. 

"It would appear so, yes." 

"What's the plan?" Stan asked, anxious to kick some ass. 

"Lutris and you can take the east side of the cabin, Ray and I will approach from the south. See if you can see anything suspicious inside before we disturb the occupants." 

"So how do we contact you if we do find something?" Stan asked, causing Ray to break out in a huge smile before replying. 

"Don't suppose you know how to do a moose call, do you?" 

Ben suppressed a laugh at the old joke between him and Ray, and managed to school his features. 

"Huh?" Stan was confused at the obvious internal joke. Ray shook his head. "Never mind. Long story." 

Ben interrupted. "We'll keep an eye out for a signal from you." 

Stan nodded, then checked his gun. Making sure it was ready to go, he fished in his thick coat before pulling out his glasses. Lutris looked at him oddly. 

As the men were about to split up, Ray stilled them. With a sad look on his face, he swallowed hard. "Merry Christmas." 

All four men paused in the despair of the moment. Ray for missing his mother's home cooked meal, Stan for knowing he'd be spending the holiday alone. Ben for knowing Analise would wake soon and he'd miss yet another holiday, and Lutris, for knowing what he knew he had to do... 

Meg parked behind the other RCMP jeep, and getting out to stretch her legs, looked to see which direction the men had taken. It wasn't hard to find their trail. After all, the 'Americans' boots had a very distinct tread. Of course, new boots often did. She and Maggie readied themselves, though they didn't bring the supply of weapons the others had. Both had their standard RCMP issued pistol, and extra ammo. Taking a deep breath, Meg started on the trail, Maggie following behind. 

**************** 

Ray could here things being thrown about the cabin as he squatted underneath a window. Ben was on the other side, and when the voice grew farther away, Ben looked up quickly to scan the interior and was hidden again before anyone saw. 

"What'da you got?" Ray whispered. 

"There appear to be two men, heavily armed. There's another room off the west wall, and an unordinary amount of foot lockers." 

"How do you wanna do this?" 

Just then Stan came around from the side of the building. "What are you doing over here? You're supposed to be covering the back with Lutris!" Ray hissed in a low whisper. Stan gave him a hard glare. 

"Well I would be if he was over there! One minute he was behind me, the next, gone. I thought he came over here." 

Ben frowned at the unexplainable behavior. Perhaps he saw something they'd missed?  
"From what I could tell, the back room doesn't sport an exit. There is a window, but it's only approximately 10 centimeters across. I don't believe either man could fit through it without quite a bit of effort." Ben explained. 

"I say take the front door. Catch them off guard. That way they'll not have a chance to react." Stan suggested. 

Ray and Ben looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders. Neither had any better ideas. It wasn't as if there was a sky light at the cabin. "Sounds good to me." Ray conceded. 

They quietly made their way to the front door, and on the count of three, both Ray and Stan kicked it open, charging the room like mad men. 

"FREEZE, POLICE!" They shouted almost in unison. Both men paused only for a moment, then the one who'd been throwing a fit, reached for the table where his hand gun was. Before he could reach it, a shot was fired, knocking it out of the way. Both American cops looked at Ben wide eyed. He didn't seem to notice his action had caused astonishment from his friends as he kept his eyes trained on the two men. 

"Gentlemen, if you'd kindly place your hands over your head, and step into the center of the room." Ben recognized the larger man from the boarding house, and shook his head. 

They stole a glance at each other, then slowly complied. Ray breathed a sigh of relief, thinking it was almost too easy. Once the initial adrenaline rush ended, he became aware of the horrid stench in the room. 

"Whew, what's that smell?" Ray asked, crinkling his nose in disgust. Ben sniffed the air, analyzing it, and came to a conclusion. "Human secretions. Apparently there is no out house in the area, or indoor plumbing." 

"Eewww." Ray looked at the bottom of his boots, just to make sure he didn't step in anything. Ben looked around the room. 

"What's in the foot lockers?" He asked, neither man answered. Stan went over to the closest one, and tried to open it. Finding it locked, he took the butt of his gun and whacked at it. It only took two tries before the lock broke, and he opened the lid. 

The smell alone was enough to make him sick, but what he saw, it was inhuman! He stumbled back from the locker and looked in shock at the two men. 

"What is it?" Ray impatiently asked. Stan stared into the foot locker again. What he saw was a small boy laying in his own waste, his hands cowering over his eyes from the brightness in the cabin. He was malnourished, and didn't look like he'd have enough energy to even walk. 

In barely a whisper, Stan managed to choke out. "It's a kid." Looking around the room, his anger started to boil. "They put the kids in the damn foot lockers!" Ray rushed over to him, still keeping gun trained on the two men. He wanted to vomit at the sight, but kept his anger in check. 

"Get them out! Now!" Ray yelled in barely contained anger. Ben advanced on the two men, as Stan and Ray frantically banged at the locks, opening lids, hoping they wouldn't find....well, they didn't even want to think of that. 

"You are both under arrest for kidnapping, endangering the welfare of children, as well as any and every other charge I can possibly think up between here and Inuvik!" Ben informed them. Most of the foot lockers were open, and Stan couldn't contain his rage any longer. He lunged at the bigger man, punching him in the face, and watched in satisfaction as he hit the floor. 

"Stan." Ben warned. As much as he'd have loved to pull the trigger right then and there, he knew they had to be brought in the right way. 

Just as Ray was about to handcuff the first man, a voice from the doorway spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

All the men, except Ben, turned to see Lutris standing in the doorway of the cabin. He had a rifle trained on them, a hard look on his face. Ray had no choice but to take a step away. Ben dropped his head to his chest, as he unconsciously licked his bottom lip. 

"I was expecting you, Lutris." He turned slowly to face his 'partner'. "Tell me, how much were they paying you? Was it worth the lives of these innocent children?" 

"Shut up! You haven't changed a bit, have you Fraser? Ever since we were kids you were always spouting off about right and wrong. Always thinking you were better than the rest of us." As Lutris was speaking, Hal and Mart stood and quickly disarmed the three cops. With a smirk, Hal strode over to Stan and back slapped him across the face. Stan's body jerked to the side, but he refused to fall. Bent over, he held his jaw and glared up at Hal. As he was starting to stand, Hal kneed him in the stomach, then hit him on the back of the head with the butt of his pistol. Stan hit the floor with a loud thud. Ray and Ben advanced to come to his aid, but were met with a gun in their chests. Ben looked at his fallen comrade, then back at Hal. The look on his face was masked, well, those who didn't know him well would think he had no feelings on the issue one way or another. Ray however, saw the signs he'd learned all those years ago. 

"What now?" Mart asked, as he nervously looked from one cop to another. Hal's smirk turned evil, and he briefly glanced at Lutris before speaking. "No problem. It's just a few more bodies to add to the pile. Both of you get the kids into the back room, all of them!" he ordered Ray and Ben. They didn't budge and Hal walked over to the closest open footlocker. Aiming his gun, he cocked it. "I don't like repeating myself!" 

Both men lifted the beaten children as gently as they could, whispering that everything would be alright. Though the children were afraid, malnourished, and soaked in their own feces, they either didn't speak at all, or barely a whimper would escape every once in a while. 

Ben counted 12 children in all once all the footlockers, and two closets were empty. He could recognize each and every child, despite their current appearance as the ones missing from the photos they'd been sent. He also noticed that the ones that were taken earliest, seemed to have suffered the most. He didn't know when they last had food or water, and it was obvious none of them had bathed during their entire ordeal. Most had red open sores and rashes on them, and some didn't even have enough strength to open their eyes. His heart lurched at the sight of them 

Lutris disappeared into the room with the children, and the four men left stared at each other. Ben tried his best to stall. "You'll never get away with this. None of you will. Every detachment between here and Alaska has been advised of our location, and they will be on a look out." Ben spoke mostly to Mart, to him, it seemed like he was the weak link in the chain. 

"Shut up!" Hal ordered, and Ben took a deep breath. Just then, a window shattering broke the standoff, and they saw Maggie aiming her gun at the two men. "Drop it now!" she ordered. Since they weren't close enough to Ben or Ray to use as a hostage or shield, Hal slowly started to lower his gun as Meg came in through the front door. 

"Are you gentlemen alright?" she asked as she aimed at Hal. Once he was covered, Maggie left her post and joined the rest inside. Ben and Ray quickly took their weapons back, but didn't notice Maggie rush to Stan's side. He still laid where he fell earlier. 

"Maggie, get back!" Ben yelled, but not in time. Lurtis barreled from the back room and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her to him. She couldn't believe her stupidity! When she and Meg realized it was Lutris, a cold hatred ran through both of them. Dishonest cops were the worst form of scum on earth as far as they were concerned. Meg's temper got the better of her, and she went after Lutris. Before either knew what was happening, Lutris aimed his gun at her and fired. Meg didn't make a sound as she hit the hard floor. 

"NO!" Ray screamed and ran full tilt, ramming into Hal causing him to drop his weapon. Mart ran for the door, knowing the situation was deteriorating, and not wanting anything more to do with it. They barely acknowledged the hum of the snow mobile as it took off. Maggie elbowed Lutris once his aim was off her, and Ben tackled him. Hal was fighting with all he was worth with Ray, and Ben turned to help him. Lutris kicked Maggie's leg out from under her, and she went down. Before Ben could reach him, he had grabbed the nearest gun and aimed it at the crowd. 

Hal smirked in triumph. It seemed they once again had the upper hand. His smile turned to a look of horror as Lutris backed out of the cabin, running once he was clear. Ray managed to cuff Hal as the struggling man muttered every cuss word and threat he'd ever learned. 

Once he was secured, they both scrambled over to Meg. Maggie was just rolling her over to see how bad it was. Ben took his knife and sliced through her parka, as well as her other shirts. Ray was muttering an Italian prayer over and over, begging that she'd be ok. Once Ben found the entry sight, he breathed a sigh of relief. Though it was on her left side, it struck low, hitting her abdomen. He pulled a pristine handkerchief from his pocket and applied pressure. A moan from their left caught their attention, and Maggie turned to Stan who was just starting to stir. 

Maggie helped him to sit up as she checked him over. He was still dazed, and holding his ribs. Ben stood and checked his ammo. Ray, who was cradling Meg's head in his lap, looked up. 

"You can't be serious Benny! He'll kill you." 

Ben pocketed extra ammo, not making direct eye contact with him. "He'll try." 

Ray's looked turned hard. "I'm going with you." 

"Me too." Stan tried to stand, only to sink back down with a grimace. 

"You need to stay here Ray. We can't leave the children unattended. He's on foot. We need an air evacuation. Not only for Meg, but for the children." Maggie cocked her head. She hadn't realized they'd found the missing kids. 

Something dawned on Ray and his eyes narrowed. "You knew he was rotten." 

Ben shrugged. "I had my suspicions. I ran into him," Ben motioned towards the cuffed man, "at the boarding house around Thanksgiving. Lutris was speaking with him. At first I just thought he was being polite. Then when he disappeared, after trying to get us to avoid this area, it came together. That and the fact that he couldn't account for a lot of his time over the past few months." 

Ben looked at Hal, who was still sitting on the floor, hard. His lip was bleeding and he glared at Ben with pure hatred. "Pat him down and lock him in the closet until help arrives." 

"How are you gonna get someone? Meg doesn't have much time!" Ray was starting to get excited. He couldn't lose her, not now. No matter how hard he'd tried, he couldn't hide the fact that he was in love with Meg Thatcher. 

Ben gave a sad smile. "The weapons bag that we left on the top of the hill has an extra radio in it. I didn't want to take the chance. It isn't as powerful as the one Lutris had but it will suffice." 

Ray breathed a sigh of relief as Maggie ran out the door. They saw the bag half hidden on their way here. 

"If I'm not back before nightfall...." Ben took a deep breath. He didn't know how to phrase his thoughts. "Just let Analise know not to worry, and that I love her." 

Stan and Ray both looked solemnly at their friend. They knew what he wasn't saying. If he wasn't back, he wouldn't be coming back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I carefully wrapped the dishes in newspaper as I placed them in the box, one by one. This wasn't happening. It shouldn't be happening! When I reached Ben's favorite mug, my emotions got the better of me once again, and I sank to the floor as I held the ceramic mug, the words 'World's Greatest Daddy' on the front, close. It just didn't make any sense. Why? Thinking over the past month, I tried to process everything. 

Maggie and Stan had come to the cabin Christmas night. It was very late. They both looked like death warmed over. I had hurried them inside, fussing at Stan when I saw his injuries. Maggie had been in tears.... 

I choked as emotions overtook me with the memory once again. Stan explained how they had found the children, he also told me about some of the standoff. That was over a month ago. To this day, I'm sure they had left out a lot of details. 

When I learned of Meg, I wanted to rush to the hospital right then and there. They had both assured me she was in good hands and that my being there wouldn't make the surgery go any faster. Ray had gone with her, and he'd promised to call as soon as he knew anything. Stan had handed me his cell phone to reassure me Ray'd call. I knew there was something else, and begged them to tell me. 

A feeling of foreboding fell over me and I knew it had something to do with Ben. There had only been a handful of times in the past that I'd experienced that feeling. The feeling of losing someone very important to me. Maybe it had just been their expressions, or maybe I just knew something wasn't right. Either way, I tried to keep my misgivings in check as they told me how Lutris had been dirty, and that Ben had gone to bring him in. 'Hal' the man I later learned was the one who'd broken into the cabin, had been arrested. He's since suffered, I've been told, quite a few unexplained injuries. The third man had been found frozen to death a week later. 

I couldn't believe what I had heard as Stan and Maggie took turns filling me in. The anger inside me warred with disbelief and worry. Afterwards, the night had dragged on painstakingly slow. 'Why did you let him go alone?' I had demanded of Stan. 'How could you?' I beat on his chest as I sobbed, and he never once said anything to me about his ribs. He held me close as we waited. Turnbull took over with the babies, the look on his face held utmost concern. For Ben or Meg, I don't know. Probably both. When his watch beeped at midnight, my despair grew to a new level. 

Long into the night, after I'd convinced Maggie and Stan to take the bed, and Turnbull had made himself comfortable in the nursery with Piaraq and the babies, I pushed the blanket off of me and stood from the love seat. I must have finally dozed off, but I didn't know for how long, or what had woken me. 

The soft glow of the tree glistening from the light of the lantern danced softly about. The joy it had brought to the cabin 24 hours ago had fled. Had it been only 24 hours? I remember something had caught my eye though, and I had walked towards the wrapped gift on the table by the lantern. I was sure that hadn't been there when I fell asleep. I thought perhaps Maggie had put it there. We never did celebrate the holiday. The gifts were still carefully wrapped under the tree. I was going to wait for Ben, no matter what. 

Picking up the small package, I had made a sound when I read the tag. It simply had my name on it, but it was in Ben's writing. A shuffle from behind caused me to turn. It had to have been a dream. Standing beside the tree which glistened in the lantern light, was Ben. He had walked slowly towards me silently pulled me to him. His hand threaded in my hair as he tilted my head up and kissed me, oh so gently... 

The night was spent in silence as we took comfort in the fact that once again, fate had been cheated and we were still together. Neither of us needed to speak to know what the other was feeling. Listening to his steady breathing, his heart beating against my cheek, his strong arms around me.... I think no matter how long I live, I'll always treasure that night as one of the most special moments Ben and I ever had. He'd held me close as we took in the quiet of the cabin, watching the light from the lantern dance around the room. The next morning when everyone had awaken, we truly had reason to celebrate and be thankful. 

Maggie and Stan had been full of questions when they woke to find Ben home. Since the shock had finally wore off for me, I too, wanted to know what had happened. Ben sighed as he paced the small cabin, gathering his thoughts. Looking out the window at the lightly falling snow, he began to recount the events that happened 24 hours earlier..... 

  * _Ben knew he was gaining on Lutris. As he tracked him, he noticed how the man's tracks began to stagger. A sure sign of the elements getting to him. Lutris hadn't been properly dressed for extended time in the elements when he'd left the detachment. He also knew Lutris would soon run into a dead end of sorts. Up ahead was nothing but a series of cliffs. Steep drops that extended at least two kilometers. So far, the tree line had hid Ben's approach, but he was now nearing the end of his camouflage._
  * _The dark figure on white paced back and forth at the cliffs edge. Ben slowly advanced on him, not making a sound. Ben's heart was racing with anticipation, anger, betrayal. Lutris was a cop. He was supposed to protect innocent children, not cause their suffering! Ben was only about 20 feet from Lutris when the man spotted him._
  * _Lutris quickly swung around to face Ben, his pistol aimed at Ben's chest. Ben stilled and studied the man. He'd seen that look before. The look of no where else to go. Wild animals got that look when they became caught in a hunter's snare._
  * _Lutris didn't speak as he stared at Ben. The emotions across his face were as varied as night and day. Anger, desperation, disbelief, eventually acceptance. Finally, Lutris broke the silence._
  * _"I didn't know they were being treated like that."_
  * _Ben tilted his head, confused. "What did you think would happen Lutris? That they'd be given nice homes with caring parents?" Ben knew his voice was harsh, bitter, but his anger would won out._
  * _Lutris shifted from foot to foot. "Look, all I was supposed to do was keep people away from the area. I didn't even know Hal until after Vicki disappeared. Besides, the last time I was at the cabin, it wasn't like that. They weren't in......" Lutris couldn't finish his thought, and in barely a whisper ended lamely. "It wasn't as bad."_
  * _Ben started at the name he'd given. It couldn't possibly be Victoria, could it? But then again, Piaraq was found in that area, she knew some of the missing children._
  * _"Vicki?" Ben asked, hoping for more._
  * _Lutris nodded, his look begging Ben to believe him. "Metcalf. She said she was working on a deal. And that I'd get paid $10,000. All I had to do was keep the cops from the area."_
  * _Ben could feel himself go numb. As horrible as the woman had been....she wouldn't...but she did! Perhaps Piaraq wasn't really hers. Maybe she had kidnapped her also? Ben knew that was a stretch of his imagination. After all, the child looked almost identical to Victoria, and even Maggie confirmed she'd given birth._
  * _Movement from Lutris brought him back to the present._
  * _"I'm not going to jail. I can't."_
  * _Ben took a step forward. "Perhaps you can arrange for a lighter sentence in exchange for your testimony?" Ben offered. He knew though, that his ex-partner was looking at 20 to life for his role in the abductions. Would a few years make a difference?_
  * _Lutris actually laughed. Albeit a bitter, cynical laugh. "Come on! I know even you're not that dense, Otter boy!"_
  * _Ben ignored the nickname which used to cause him pain. A last stab in the dark from a doomed man. Lutris was lashing out the only way he could. Ben now knew what pain really was. Any of the children, or their parents could tell him what pain really was. He remembered all too well when Robert was missing. Forcing that thought aside, Ben took two more steps towards Lutris knowing his life was as close to ending as it ever was. He wanted to tell an Inuit story, anything to distract the man, but couldn't come up with one that would work. After all, Lutris had been brought up in the same environment as he._
  * _Lutris's look turned from pleading to hard. "Don't come closer!" Another bitter laugh escaped Lutris as he looked at Ben. "You got it all. A beautiful wife, kids, everything. Why you? What did you ever do to deserve it?"_
  * _Ben shrugged as he pretended to look around, but never really took his eyes off Lutris. "I was alone for a long time. I didn't think I'd ever find someone to accept me, and the RCMP. I'm the first to admit that I'm a very lucky man."_
  * _Lutris paused, thinking, as he took in Ben's words. He nodded then. "If you wanna see them again, walk away. Do it now before I change my mind."_
  * _Ben knew what he was being offered. "I can't do that." He took another step closer to Lutris. "You saved my life once, from the poachers, remember?" Ben advanced one more step. "You are a good man Hyde. If you weren't, I'd already be dead. You don't want to kill me anymore than you wanted those children to suffer."_
  * _Ben was within arms reach of Lutris now, and searched his eyes. The hatred normally reflected in his direction was gone. Reaching out, he removed the gun from Lutris's hand without resistance. The man that stood before him now was a mere shell. He knew it was over. He had nothing else to lose. Lutris looked up at Ben pleadingly._
  * _"Will you.....will you tell the families....that I'm sorry?" His voice broke slightly and Ben knew that at this moment at least, he was being sincere._
  * _Ben nodded, as he breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. He'd be able to take Lutris in, and it didn't look as if he'd give Ben any problems. Lutris turned from him as if suddenly embarrassed by his emotions and looked out across the great expanse, taking it all in._
  * _Ben waited patiently for Lutris. He knew that everyone had to accept their fate in their own way, and their own time. Sometimes giving respect to that wish made all the difference between a civilized arrest, and a chaotic one._
  * _When Lutris turned to him, there was no emotion left in the man's eyes. Without a word or warning, Lutris took a step back and fell off the cliff, never once breaking eye contact with Ben. Ben lunged to the edge, almost going over himself, but he was too late._
  * _The silence engulfed him as no sound was made from the fated man. Ben looked until he couldn't see Lutris anymore, the mist from the frigid bottom masking his view, then hung his head. He was on his stomach at the edge of the precipice and rolled to his back staring up at the heavens as he said his own silent prayer for his ex-partner._
  * _Ironically, Ben remembered a reading from his father's journal. 'I believe every man has a line he won't cross, no matter what.' Ben saw first hand what happens to a man when that line is crossed without even knowing it. Even Lutris had a line._
  * _Standing slowly, he pocketed the pistol he still held and turned to go home. It would be a long walk._



I shook myself back to the present and smiled  
wistfully as I finished wrapping the mug, placing it in the box. I don't  
know if Ben ever really told us everything that transpired out there.  
I'm sure his report was 'official' but there was something about his  
mood that let all of us know there were some things a man preferred to  
keep to himself, and this was one of them. I do know that Ben truly believed  
Lutris had been remorseful, and that he opted to end his life at the  
base of a cliff, rather than face jail.

Time passed, and Ben and I waited. We waited for Ben's hearing, waited for the results of the paternity test, waited to get on with our lives. Meg had only spent five days in the hospital before being released. I'm sure her 'bullying' the doctors had been a big part in their decision. She came to the cabin and stayed with us for a few days longer while writing out her reports. Ray and Stan also stayed. I could tell a difference in Ray. I think everyone, including Meg, knew how he truly felt about her, and though I can't be sure, I did see a change in Meg that I can't explain, except for love. When and if she'll ever admit it to herself, I'll never know. For now though, both seem content to just spend as much time together as possible. 

The day of the hearing came, and Meg flew back to testify on Ben's behalf. Her testimony was likely the deciding factor that kept Ben in the RCMP. He was now associated with bringing down another of his own. It didn't seem to matter that Lutris was dirty, just as dirty as Girard: Ben was responsible for airing both their dirty laundries and embarrassing the force, again. 

Was it irony or fate that the results of the paternity test came in that night? Ben had been reading quietly to Piaraq as she sat on his lap, her head resting on his chest. To that day, she still didn't seem to care for me or the twins, but loved him to death. 

He'd broken the news of her mother to her two weeks before and together they'd went to visit her grave. I don't know how much the child understood, but the extra love and attention Ben showered on her on her seemed to help. They were inseparable. It was Buck who'd come to the cabin with the papers. He knew Ben would want to see them as soon as possible. Nervously, Ben took the sealed envelope from him and fingered the flap before tearing it open. Reading quickly, Buck and I couldn't help but notice the pain that flitted across his face before he looked down into Piaraq's eyes. 

"Oh Ben, I'm so sorry." I whispered, but guiltily, I was also very much relieved. If a man's heart could break though, then his had surely did at that moment. He'd lost almost everything. Almost. I had known that no matter how bad things became for Ben, he'd always managed to overcome the adversity. Always managed to bury the hurt and move on. We both knew that social services wouldn't allow her to stay with us since the test proved negative. That was one more thing we had had to come to terms with. 

Buck hated to hand him the next paper. Ben gave him a curious glance. Opening the large vanilla envelope, he'd read it, then looked at Buck. 

"I'm sorry Benton. Sergeant Peterson argued hard. He doesn't want you here any longer. It isn't so bad...." Buck's voice trailed off. 

"What is it Ben?" I had asked. I knew it had to be a transfer, but where were they sending him? 

Ben let out a sad chuckle, and explained with a touch or irony. "It appears I'm being exiled once again. I'm to report to the Canadian Consulate in Chicago, no later than February 1st. Until then, I'm on indefinite 'leave'." I had leaned against the table in shock. 

"Chicago?" 

~~~~~~~~ 

Ben walked into the cabin and smiled at me. "The barn's secured." 

I nodded as I sealed up the last box of dishes. Looking around the cabin, I sighed. We hadn't even been here five months, yet so much had happened. I never thought we'd be going back to Chicago. "Ben?" 

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "How long?" 

He sighed as he considered. "I believe as long as I stay in the RCMP, I'll be in Chicago." 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, even though we'd talked about the move a lot, I wanted to make sure this is what *he* wanted. This was his home....our home. It took him almost six years to earn the right to come back, and once again, it was being taken from him. 

"Positive." 

I nodded, then reached up to kiss him. Our bags had been packed and were in the jeep. Ben took the babies outside as I looked about the cabin one last time. Buck was going to send our other belongings later. A rag doll sticking out from the bottom of the love seat caught my attention. Picking it up, I thought again of Piaraq. Social services had taken her two days ago despite the fight Ben had given. No matter what, they weren't going to allow her to move to the States with us, especially under the circumstances we were being sent. I'd never seen Ben so angered and lost in his life. Breaking the news to Piaraq was extremely difficult for him, and he had held her for hours rocking her, trying to comfort the both of them. Finally, Ben vowed he'd keep on her case until a good home was found for her. It would be a long search ahead for the little girl as they look for any family she may still have. 

My hand rested on the doorknob as I said good bye to our home. I knew we'd be ok. We were going to be with family. Meg, Ray, Stan, Maggie, even Turnbull who Meg had fought to get transferred back to Chicago would be waiting for us, as well as the entire Vecchio clan. 

And if we ever make it home again, back to the cabin, I'll be sure to let you know. 

~~~finis~~~~ 


End file.
